Grey Day's
by Fizzbomb50
Summary: After the rescue of Mia Ana doesn't wake quite as quickly as in the book how does this affect Ana and the people around her *moving this to the mature section things are hotting up for our favourite couple*
1. Chapter 1 Life will never be the same

Chapter 1

Life will never be the same again.

Seattle NOOZ Desk

"Carla Roberts here today in Seattle nooz studio sitting in for Kendrick Coats"

"As we pick up the action in downtown Seattle outside of Grey Publishing, Ana Grey is exiting the building surrounded by six burley bodyguard what have they being up to now that she needs that many? Well let's listen in as she seems surrounded by members of the press throwing questions at her"

Warning flash photography

"Ana Ana this way"

"Is Christian having an affair?"

"Who's the pretty brunette he's escorting around town?"

"Is your marriage in trouble?"

"Will you be divorcing him?"

"What kind of settlement will you push for?"

"Well well well seems things my not be all roses at grey manor, we shall follow this story closely"

Vultures, I bloody hate them Christian will be so mad especially with himself for not foreseeing this

"Ma'am ma'am are you alright", "yes Taylor thank you just the start of a headache"

As we speed through town on our way to the penthouse at Escala I think how the hell did this happen, we pull into the basement garage, where there are more vulture waiting around the entrance. I go with protocol and wait for Taylor to open my door and escort me into the lift as the lift rises he gives me a tiny tight smile looking as though he wants' to hug me and make it all go away oh god if only he could

Escala later that day

"Oh forgive me please, I never thought, I am so sorry I just wanted to spend time with daddy before Med School starts"

"Asia you have nothing to be sorry for of course you should spend time with your father"


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**A/N This may start to slowly answer some of your questions for chapter 1**

**Chapter two **

4 Years Before/Awakening

I lie in my hospital bed the machines keeping me alive bleep bleep whish whoosh on and on they go, how long have I been here? it feels like forever, there's that voice again telling me what we will do when I wake up, where we will go, how much he loves me I have heard this before but today somehow it feels different like I have to let him know I hear him, I try so hard to grip his hand as he holds mine, to open my eyes something, anything just to let him know I know he is there but no I just can't I feel as if encased in concrete my mind nor my body will obey me

He is going out of town this afternoon he will be back on Monday I remember he has told me this before in the past then he kisses my temple and says sweet dreams my special girl then he leaves again

I am aware he is here as he asked why won't she wake up mom? His answer is the same as it always is. When she's ready son when she's ready, well damn't I'm ready now

I force all my will and thought into moving my little finger against the palm of his hand and I do I hear him gasp, I managed it

Then he is shouting buzzers and bleepers are going off it all gets a bit mad, doctors rushing in then I go back to sleep its so peaceful here should I stay here where it's quiet and warm then I think no I need to get back to the man that calls me his special girl

Slowly I wake up he is there all the time, they tell me he never left the four days it took me to regain full consciousness I start to be aware of my surroundings of who I am

My hands move to my tummy to cradle my little blip

My baby my baby I panic where is my baby? I remember we had just found out about blip and I went to save Mia is Mia alright what happened to my baby then just as it all starts to overwhelm me they give me an injection and off I go again

I awake to him stroking my head and holding my hand (I now remember his name is Christian and we are married and were expecting out first child)

He talks quietly to me assuring me Mia is fine no lasting affects, I had our baby, a girl he named her Asia, it means resurrection, and its also a form of Anastasia she is my double, long chestnut hair big blue eyes too big for her face and as sharp as a tack, so how long have I been here a year? Two? He doesn't answer

Then he tells me the family wanted him to apply to the courts to turn off the machines and let me go and that John Flynn said it would be better for him to be able to grieve properly for me but he wouldn't, he actually attacked John and put him in hospital

Yes John is fine, no lasting damage no he didn't sue him and Christian paid all Johns expenses whilst he was recovering and yes he still works with John

I ask how soon can I come home and when can I meet my little girl no answer so I ask but will you bring her in here to see me now all the machines are gone and she won't be frightened, still no answer then he says he is going to talk to the doctors

The family all come to see me Grace and Carrick nope they aren't giving me any more than he did it's so frustrating then Kate and Elliot now if anyone will tell me what's going on its Kate right? but no all very vague I have to wait for the doctor apparently grr then Mia wow she seems to have aged twenty years overnight in fact they all seem older but I put that down to the situation

Then Christian comes in with my doctor and Grace he has a folder with him he takes a photo out and asks would I like to see my baby (it's an awful thick folder) he must have hundreds and hundreds of baby photo's, then he pulls one out it has the name date and time on the back Asia Grace Grey 15/05/2012 09.30 40 minuets old aww wow I'm so teary here is my baby then another one she is one week old in this one Grace is feeding her then another one she is three weeks old lying in a crib here at the hospital in my room and then more and more and more she is two or three in this one she is in a swing in a garden I don't recognise Christian asks if I want to look at more tomorrow as I appear to be getting very tired I ask him how old is she now? He looks at Grace and she looks at him then they both look at the doctor I am about to explode I think the doctor realises this and ushers them out of the room asking me so how do you feel Mrs. Grey can I say pissed? no one is telling me anything yes I think I can so I do

He patiently explains this is a lot for us all to cope with for my family as well as myself the guilt some of them feel for wanting Christian to apply to the courts to turn my machines off after Asia was born and my prognosis was not good as there seamed no reason for my prolonged coma they couldn't say if I would ever wake up

I again asked how long doctor? To be told almost 18 years


	3. Chapter 3 Reclaiming my life

Chapter Three

Reclaiming my life

The doctors want to keep me in for at least another two weeks to work with psychotherapists as well as physiotherapists, physiotherapists because my muscles' are weak from not being used and a psychotherapists because I basically just found out I was pregnant and I now have a 17 year old daughter seams a lot to take in doesn't it? Oh yes it does and it is.

First they want us to do some couple time with the therapist as Christian has things to tell me and he isn't sure how I will react, well geez if it's to tell me he had a girlfriend I should forgive him as it's been 18 years I hope I can

But no, no girlfriend apparently his libido left the building when I did

No it's to do with Asia my heart stops when he tells me this I am imagining allsorts does she have issues due to my being attacked and in a coma while I was pregnant with her? No no nothing like that

Do I remember how he was scared of being a shitty farther a boy would have been bad enough even with me at his side but a girl on his own? No he couldn't even contemplate doing that plus he was either here at the hospital or at grey house pulling another all-nighter to secure some deal or another

What the hell is he telling me? I start to hyperventilate it's awful I'm suffocating they inject me again I'm going under again noooooooooooo

I wake up to him holding my hand with one of his and brushing my hair out of my eyes with the other, I need to know what going on with my baby I promise I won't get mad or upset but please just tell me please, I plead with him as he now paces back and forth pulling at his beautiful hair as he goes, then he seems to make a decision pulling his phone from his pocket as he leaves the room hopefully going to find someone to help him, he comes back in the room with Grace, if I trust anyone it's my mother-in-law she finds the words to tell me about the first year after the incident when they realised I wasn't just going to wake up once my body had recovered from the initial trauma

Christian didn't leave my bedside for weeks the family were at the point of having him sedated, so he could get some rest. All the family rallied round taking turns to sit with me, talk to me and support him, my mother flew in the first week and stayed a while then went back home for Bob then she came back a few more times after that but always seamed in a hurry to get back Christian had the jet put on permanent stand by for her or anyone else that wanted to come to see me or him and it's still on stand by today for any of them, Ray was a tower of strength to Christian as he spent months here with Christian and my mothers sister Rose was here almost as much as Ray but she had a young family at home she is ten years younger than Carla and has a boy and a girl I suppose they will be in their mid twenties now, and all this time my baby was growing bigger and bigger I was blooming apparently but Christian didn't feel he could be a father without me, Kate and Elliot wanted to take her as did Carrick and Grace but Christian wanted her to have a normal family away from the circus that was his and their lives

My Aunt Rose had just lost a baby the year before and they were in the process of looking to adopt a child, the deal was they took Asia they adopted her as their own it was a closed adoption so no-one could find out she was ours and Christian spent just about every weekend with them as her uncle Christian

He bought two adjoining houses built six foot high walls encompassing both houses so the two gardens were almost like one and accessible from both houses he would fly out on a Friday afternoon to spend the weekend with then and fly back Sunday afternoon

How do I feel about this? I don't know in all honesty, I feel like he did the best he could for her but boy oh boy what a mess, where do I fit in to the equation? Does she even know I exist?


	4. Chapter 4 You made the papers again

Chapter 4

You made the papers again Mrs Grey

"Should I read it to you Mrs Grey?" "Please do" let's see what tosh they made up now"

Seattle times news report

7th March 2030

Word is reaching us today that Seattle's very own sleeping beauty is awake after almost eighteen years it is believed she woke up approximately ten days ago

Mrs Anastasia Grey 39 wife of Seattle's enigmatic billionaire Christian Grey was attacked in 2011 whilst attempting to rescue her Sister-in-law Mia Grey from disgruntled employee and blackmailer Jack Hyde, Mr Hyde is currently residing at King County jail where he was incarcerated for minimum of 35 years in 2012 for the kidnap and assault of Miss Grey and the blackmail and assault of Mrs Gray as well the attempted murder of Mr Grey with regard to a helicopter crash in June 2011

See original reports in our online archive

Mr and Mrs Grey had been married in a lavish ceremony at Mr Greys parents house in July of 2011 and had been married a little over three months when the attack happened Mr Grey is an intensely private person and no rumours of any romantic liaisons have reached any news outlets during the last eighteen years, it really does look as if Mrs Grey was his first and his last true love, aww how romantic

The photo below (taken in September 2011) is the last time Mrs Grey was seen in public at a benefit for The Seattle Paediatric Unit where Mrs Grey Senior is an eminent physician

In this photo c Seattle nooz Mrs Grey is wearing a Faviana Strapless Beaded-Trim Open Back Gown made of Chiffon which has a Strapless sweetheart neckline; and V'd back with cut-out detail. Beaded trim sculpts the bodice. With an A-line skirt and front vent. the hem sweeps the floor. Costing a modest $355.00 Her shoes are Manolo Blahnik Dallifac Crystal Double-Strap Slide with 4" stiletto heel costing over $1200.00 and the evening bag to finish the ensemble off for which she really pushed the boat out at a cool $3500.00 is a Marchesa Lily Medium Embroidered Stone Box Clutch, A bold accessory that takes centre stage, this dramatic Marchesa clutch features extravagantly embroidered stones in a sleekly rounded shape, embellished with an oversized crystal and glittering pave details. Embroidered stones with silvertone hardware. the frame body is a top lock with faceted crystal and pave crystal bands. And to finish it all off a diamond necklace believed to have been a wedding gift from the very generous Mr Grey, couldn't we all do with our very own Mr Grey girls?

39 OMG 39 I feel 20 and yes they can all go find their own, own with capital letters Mr. Grey this one is very much taken.

I loved that dress I tell him I remember you pushing me out of the door to go to Neiman Marcus and meet with Caroline Acton to get something to wear for the do we had been back from honeymoon about two weeks I was so happy so very, very happy I gulp as the tears start again

**A/N any clothes/shoes/handbags described can be found on-line usually at Neiman Marcus**

A/N 2 I have made Ana a year younger than she actually is the reasons will become apparent much later in the story


	5. Chapter 5 Learning to live again

Chapter 5

Learning to live again

Today is the day I get to go home it's been a long four weeks since I woke up, hours and hours of couples therapy, family therapy, physiotherapy, even a form of grief counselling as I have lost eighteen years of my life and my baby

Asia does know about me the decision was made when she was about four to start to tell her all about her biological family and she knows "Uncle Christian" is really her dad and as she got older they shared more of her background with her they have told her some of the circumstances of why he couldn't bring her up himself but that he wanted her to have a happy normal childhood

Next weekend we are flying out there to spend some time with her it's going to be so hard for all of us I think, she is almost eighteen I have spoke to her a few times on the phone she seams genuinely interested to meet me so I have to be optimistic

We are learning to live together again, we have spent hours pouring over photos of Asia and talking and talking all night long sometimes like we are newly acquainted and just falling in love which is both sad and breathtakingly beautiful, in some ways it's like a honeymoon he surprises me constantly with little gifts and flowers, oh yes and Mr. Sexpertis is back

Friday 29th March 2030

Today is the day I get to finally meet my daughter we are on our way out to Boeing Field to board the new company jet oh yes my husband now has two, the original one is on permanent stand by for if any of the family wanted to fly in to see me at any time isn't that so sweet and as he needed a one to actually fly places for business he bought this smaller one its still impressive with a small master suit to the rear comprising a queen size bed, wardrobe, dressing table, wall mounted 50" plasma tv and en-suite shower/wc, with unblemished cream leather walls both in the master suite and in the cabin, in the cabin we have 6 fully reclining chairs in sets of two with tables between them and a small conference area with 8 seats round an oval table and of course a fully equipped galley all in cream leather and mahogany we board this palace for the sky with Taylor, Sawyer and another two security guards I have yet to learn the names of, after we take off and the plane levels out the flight attendant a pretty little redhead by the name of Sophie came out and asked if she can get anyone coffee or sandwiches as the flight is only a short one, an hour and a half, there is not really time for anything more elaborate, we land in Boise without incident and we all jump in to the black SUVs' Christian has hired for this trip, we are going to be here a week or so we head away from the airport north towards Banbury golf course and River Hights Drive where Aunt Rose and Uncle Ted live and our house is

As we drive along River Hights Drive I see it is the better end of town nice large spacious plots with well kept gardens some with pools and or tennis courts then we pull up between two which are set well back off the road with a high wall round them from what I can see before the gates open they don't look too ostentatious and this impression carries on once within the walled compound Aunt Rose's is a large single story cream rendered building with attic rooms and balcony's off two of the attic bedrooms a 4 bed 4 bath with double garage it is a lovely modern family home with a tennis court, ours is a more traditional brick double fronted two storey 5 bed 6 bath family home I wonder why this house if he only stayed here weekend alone.

The joint garden is very impressive with a meadow (brings up memories of the house on the sound I wonder if we still own it) a child's swing set, climbing frame and slide obviously Asia's from when she was small oh gosh my heart hurts today as I see where she grew up and I am engulfed with rage at the people that denied my child and I each other but I take a deep breath and force the feeling down I will cherish and treasure today not rage at what should have been

We have arrived just before lunch Asia is still at school and this gives us time to get reacquainted with each other I can't believe the last time I saw Aunt Rose and Uncle Ted was the day I got married almost nineteen years ago time has being good to them both. We sit down to a lunch of grilled smoked salmon with crushed potatoes and asparagus with hollandaise sauce on the covered patio overlooking the meadow Aunt Rose brings us up to speed with where Asia is in relation to me and how this may affect her, now as much as I want to just grab her and run back to Seattle with her and never let her out of my sight again I know I can't do that to any of them not Asia nor my aunt and uncle.

She is doing well in school; wants to be a doctor likes her Granma Grace, Christian has already told me this but it's nice to hear it from the woman who raised her

And before we know it a mini whirlwind bursts through the door as this beautiful girl throws herself at her father he catches her swinging her round the delight in his face blows me away then he puts her on her own two feet and turns her towards me asking her do you know who this is

And then she is in my arms hugging me while laughing and crying and talking ninety to the dozen as I break down and sob and sob for myself and this glorious delightful child in my arms after a short time I pull myself together and apologise to everyone but especially Asia

We then leave my aunt and uncle's house to go get settled in properly Asia insists on coming with us so she can show me her room here in our house the last few years she has stayed with her father whenever he would come to visit her. As she tucks her hand in the crook of my elbow and tells me all about school and wanting to be a doctor like Granma Grace and all about her many friends, wow in some ways she is nothing like me or Christian she is a real social butterfly and very confident more like her Aunt Mia really and then I think again about how much other members of my family have loved and nurtured my daughter and again I am overwhelmed with feelings of loss which the counsellors have warned us both of and they had suggested the first visit maybe two days should be enough but at the time I wanted to move out here permanently not just come for a visit but now I am wondering if maybe a week to ten days will be too much for Asia never mind me


	6. Chapter 6 Decisions Decisions Decisions

Chapter 6

Decisions Decisions Decisions

We quickly got settled in to our Boise home and that's when I realised why a 5 bed 6 bath mansion.

Mia has a suite as do Grace and Carrick and there is a guest suit for Kate and Elliot, my mother, Ray just anyone who wants' to come spend time with Asia oh gracious.

How special is this man, this house is just beautiful nothing like the clinical sterile "home" at Escala this is a real family home with pictures of Asia and myself throughout he has even had Jose take some black and whites of himself and Asia both separately and together to match the ones he has of me of which two hang in the family room omg I am going to be a blubbering mess any minuet now.

I am introduced to our house keeper and her husband who look after the house and garden here at our house in Boise a Mr and Mrs Peters both in their late fifties a lovely lovely couple, we decide seeing as I am having such an emotional day she will do our evening meal tonight I wonder if she is anywhere near as good a cook as Gail

Then Asia grabs my hand to take me to show me her room, wow it just blows me away it's girlie without being too fussy or childish

It has a feature wall with horizontal stripes in an almost cerise pink and silver with three photo's on the wall these again are black and whites in silver frames they are all of our wedding once more Christian must have turned to Jose and have him play around with photo's he had of us to make them perfect for her room they just go so well in here really standing out, colour photo's really wouldn't have worked anywhere near as well in here, wow I'm filling up again, this wall is at the foot of her queen size bed so she goes to sleep looking at how happy and in love we were the other walls are a really delicate pink almost a warm white her headboard is silver and her curtains and bedding are cerise pink with silver threads running through she has silver birch real wood flooring and silver rugs either side of her bed her furniture comprises a walk-in wardrobe/ dressing room full of designer dresses and shoes my god she has a better wardrobe than I do it may even rival Mia's and a study area with an antique desk and bookcases full of an eclectic mix of medical journals some antique first editions and old classic's like the Bronte's as well as some modern classic's it's really neat and tidy I just hope she does some of it herself and doesn't leave it all to Mrs. Peters

We then go down to the formal dining room which has mahogany furniture and deep red walls with cream light fittings on the walls and a beautiful arrangement of roses, lily's and carnations in cream's and red's in the centre as well as red and cream candles running down the middle of the table, Rose and Ted are joining us this evening

Mrs Peters excels herself with the menu we start with an entrée of four canapé's comprising of vegetable tart, artichokes poivrade, seabass céviche, and spicy angus beef, a fish course of filet of turbot, white asparagus, "sabayon maltais"

and a main of veal loin, spring vegetables, truffle jus and a chocolate and orange soufflé to finish all served with our favourite champagne Bollinger rosé,

before coffee, brandy and chocolates

It's been a long long emotional day I just want to have a bubble bath maybe another glass of champagne and my husband not necessarily in that order. We bid Rose and Ted goodnight Asia wants' to stay with us tonight and I would like her to stay with us too, my plans for my husband will wait

Today is Saturday we decide to just hang around the house and use the pool which is situated in the basement, Rose and Ted come over to join us and we talk about the future we all firmly believe Asia will be best off staying with Rose and Ted away from the media circus and concentrating on her studies after all we are only an hour and a half away gosh if I really wanted to I could come out every day one of the perks of been married to "the Mogul" as Kate calls him we are scheduled to fly back on Sunday the 7th April, this term of school finishes on the 12th April for the Easter break we decide either I or both of us will fly back on the Sunday 14th April or if Rose and Ted would like to take in some of Seattle they will fly out with her and we are going to book a private secluded holiday just for the three of us somewhere nice and warm we are looking at 7 maybe 10 days and then we have an 18th birthday party to plan for May and school is out for ten weeks from mid June so Asia sees the sense in this.

We spend the next few days just getting to know each other, after all what am I too her? Rose is her mother the one that bathed her bloody knees and nursed her broken heart when her first crush moved away and that knowledge is killing me I want to be more than just her friend but how can I usurp Rose's place it wouldn't be right or fair.

The rest of the week goes by in a whirl as Christian and I become more adventurous in the bedroom when Asia is at school and doing simple everyday things with her when she isn't, just getting to know her better, she has stayed at our house all week it's now Sunday after lunch and I know I'm just putting off going downstairs to face everyone before we leave I know I am going to be a wreak and really want to be strong for Asia.

Rose and Ted follow us out of the house, we all travel in the same car out to the plane making small talk whilst we're all thinking it's only a week, it's only a week, they see us on to the plane and lots of hugs later the plane door closes and I collapse in Christian's arms sobbing and sobbing, I think I won't ever stop but gradually as Christian holds me the tears do subside and I start to think of the positives like it's a week just a week then we are going to be together. Christian has already started to look for a holiday for the three of us and suggested a day with Kate this week a real catch up, I think he may even turn a blind eye to a day of cocktails omg I remember the last time I want out for cocktails with Kate, I thought my fifty would not survive either that or I wouldn't omg I'm doubled up in fits of giggle inside can't share this joke with fifty oh I do love him so.


	7. Chapter 7 Kate catch up, part 1

Chapter 7

Kate catch up, part 1

Tuesday 9th April 2030

Kate is picking me up after breakfast so we can spend the day together and catch up on our lives, do I want to? Yes and no, I want to know all about her life with Elliot, the wedding, the honeymoon gosh I start to quietly giggle in my head at the thoughts of "Mr. Romantic" Elliot more like Mr. "slam bang thank you ma'am" Elliot, again I bust into fits of giggles this time not quite so quiet, my wonderful husband looks over the breakfast bar at me and asks "something amusing you Mrs Grey" as he raises an eyebrow at me I shake my head and snort "Elliot honeymoon" as I again collapse in giggles I am laughing so hard I can barely catch my breath, he just looks at me and says "whatever floats your boat Mrs Grey", whilst shaking his head. Just then the ping of the elevator announces Kate's arrival she remarks "you two seem in good spirits?" To which Christian replies "apparently Mrs Grey is much taken with Elliot's honeymoon" I can hardly breathe for giggling they are both standing looking at me shaking their heads. Kate then does something which shocks me, but on reflection shouldn't.

She leans in and kissed Christian's cheek and says "how you doing Mr Mogul" to which he replies "I'm fine Ms Kavanagh", I jump up and thump the both of them on the arm, telling them both "please you are the loves of my life bar Asia please I wish you could be nice to each other" to which they both burst into fits of laughter and say as one "Ana how the hell do you think we coped sitting night after night looking at you while you refused to talk to us, we had to talk to each other or die of boredom" and Kate adds "so you will respect he is "the Mogul" and I never joined the Grey clan, not good enough see", I feel devastated for my friend and must look it, she just collapses in a heap of laughter tears streaming down her face and pulls me into a hug whispering in my ear "I love 'the Mogul' and I figure when I'm out of earshot he loves me too".

I think to myself Oh Kate, how I have missed you the last seven weeks or so since I woke up, did you miss me the last eighteen year I wonder, I really don't want to be selfish and be resentful of friendships she has made, again a minefield to negotiate as my therapists have warned me all my relationships will be and I feel the tears start to fall and before I know it I'm sobbing in Kate's arms as she looks over my shoulder at Christian.

A meltdown and a full box of Kleenex later we leave the penthouse for our special girls day and arrive at the spa, we are the only ones here apparently Christian hired the whole place out just for us, we start with the hot tub, we talk about the days after the attack how the whole family feared for his sanity and were really afraid he would be arrested for attempted murder, Gramp's really came through for him and that's a whole nother issue, both Granma and Gramp's Trevelyan have passed on. I know they were in their mid and late eighties when we married, but again that's just another thing that I lost, how many more things I am going to realise I have lost, Ray is getting on a bit but at least he is still here same with Carla and of course Grace and Carrick, but our relationships can never be what they would have been, Grace and Carrick have nursed their son back from hell on earth how many times? Way more than any parent should have to in any number of lifetimes. My beautiful daughter who stands on the threshold of womanhood? Do I even want to go there today? She is so beautiful inside, a really beautiful person, a daughter to be really proud of, and yet I can take no credit I barely know her; I am not her 'mother' I am someone who would be proud to be her friend. As I lie in the warm soothing water I actually wonder if they would all have been better off if Christian had just gotten the consent to turn the machines off after Asia's birth.

A/N see  s/9210261/3/Ana-and-Christian-Having-A-Baby chapter 3 for why Christian could have been charged with attempted murder, I really couldn't have done it any better so why try to improve on perfection


	8. Chapter 8 Kate catch up part 2

Chapter 8

Kate catch up part 2

After the hot tub which was lovely and relaxing once I got a hold on my emotions again, I am so pleased I have a session with my psychotherapist tomorrow, I maybe should have totally taken their advice on board and had daily sessions for the first month or so once I left the hospital instead of a couple of solo sessions a week and joint sessions with Christian when I feel the need, but I just wanted to resume my life.

I have been buffed, waxed and polished to within an inch of my life now time for pedicures and manicures I choose a delicate pearlised light pink varnish which looks lovely and understated when it dries, then its off for lunch. We have a table booked at Christian's club Taylor and Sawyer pulled up in an SUV just as we were about to leave, which I am a bit pissed at as I wanted to continue the day with just Kate and her beautiful Mercedes, can you believe what that daft sod Elliot bought her for her birthday, a classic a 20 year old, 2010 Mercedes-Benz SLR Stirling Moss, yes you could have knocked me down with a feather too, that's not a sports car it's a racing car and not a lot of change from $4.2 million apparently, 'the Mogul' has been advising Elliot with investments, mainly his inheritance from gamps Trevelyan and Elliot decided to cash some of them in for her 40th birthday present and I thought Christian could be over the top at times, my god I would be terrified to take it out what if it got scraped or worse pranged

Taylor pulls me to one side, poor man he can see by my face I'm not a happy bunny, but apparently when Christian had made the reservation for Kate and I at his club this morning there was some ditsy blond drinks rep in the place she has leaked my intended appearance to the press and there is a scrum outside the club. It is the first day I have been without Christian since I was discharged from hospital and the first time the press have gotten wind of my plans I just want to curl up in a ball and howl why oh why can't they just leave me alone to enjoy my day, we decide to go back to Escala for a lunch Gail has prepared while Taylor and Sawyer check out Neimans and some of the boutiques near by so hopefully we can shop after lunch as well as Zig Zig Cafe for cocktails later, I can't believe Christian is fine with us on the loose and drinking cocktails.

Gail serves us lunch of a waldorf salad with crushed baby new potatoes washed down with pink champagne, Bollinger of course, followed by chocolate and orange tart

By which time Taylor and Sawyer are back reporting no signs of any reporters but can they please follow us if only because Kate's car has no luggage space for any shopping, which sets us both off in fits of giggles, "see he couldn't even get you a suitable car Kavanagh", to which she replies "but Steele he had no money left for any shopping sprees after he bought the car so it's kinda a mute point", and a very valid point too I agree, but in truth we both feel we would rather leave Kate's car here for two reasons one, it's really distinctive so the press could probably find me really easily, and two Kate had champagne with lunch and she like me she is a no alcohol if your going to drive girl, Christian will be pleased.

Onward and upward in our mission to be twenty again but with spare cash this time the thought of which reduces us both to fits of giggles again, I needed this, really needed it no one knows me like Kate not even Christian but then again how could he the paperwork may say 19 years but in reality it's not even 7 months and a little of the sadness comes back again but this time it's not overwhelming and after a deep breath I can carry one (yes that feels like a victory)

First we hit Neimans, Caroline has retired (yet another reminder) so we are introduced to a lovely girl in her early thirties, Amelia, we tell her we have a family get together coming up soon, we want nothing too formal but nothing too revealing or age inappropriate either but we also want something for a cocktail evening that must be totally age inappropriate as we look at each other and fall about laughing

I pick a Michael Kors Flare-Hem Crepe Dress in Azalea with a boat neckline. It's sleeveless; with fitted silhouette. And flared hem. for shoe's I decide on Kate Spade New York pow patent bow t-sling back pump with just under a 3" heal a snitch at just over $200.00 and the handbag will be Saint Laurent Cassandre Tassel Clutch Bag, in Off White again a snitch at just over $1300.00, what do you mean a snitch? Kate say's while rolling her eye's I'll use it more than once I say, Very stylish and grown up, perfect for our family day. I also pick up a gorgeous Oscar de la Renta Jewl Neck Slim Dress with Belt. Satin-face silken stretch wool with bias-wrapped front design. Asymmetric folded bateau neckline; sleeveless. Tulip-layered peplum with split back a snip at $2534.00. Christian wants me to accompany him to a business diner and I think he will like that, now for tonight, Red Jeans - True Religion Brianna Boyfriend Fit Jeans, in Cherry, a Reed Krakoff Leather-Collar Blazer, a T Tahari Eugenia Layered Blouse and Christian Louboutin Karina Caged Red-Sole Ankle Bootie, in Black as well as a Prada Twin-Compartment Glace Calf Tote Bag, in Red, that's me all done now for Kate. Graces do first, Rachel Pally Jovi Ruffled-Front Dress Soft jersey with cascading ruffles; Surplice neckline; racerback. Wrapped front. Skinny self-tie belt. Floor-sweeping hem. Gorgeous with a pair of MICHAEL Michael Kors Melodie Metallic Logo Thong Sandal and a Cole Haan Haven Tote Bag, also in Silver. with Kate's height and long blond hair she will really pull that off and now for tonight True Religion Brianna Slim Boyfriend Fit Jeans, in white, MICHAEL Michael Kors Frayed Zip-Pocket Jacket, Alice + Olivia Marilla Bead-Collar Top, Gucci Studded High-Heel Ankle Bootie and a Black Gucci Lady Buckle Leather Top Handle Bag in Black. I love what we have both picked and give my card to Amelia along with a $200 tip, she has been great such a help I'll make sure to make appointments with her in future.

We saunter out arm in arm to where Taylor is filling the boot with our purchases and head back to Escala to change for this evenings festivities, Christian and Elliot are waiting for us we just look at each other and pout, fun's over, but no, our men are going to Christian's club for a meal and some civilised company without us giggly silly girls, Christian is staying at Kate and Elliot's tonight and Kate is sleeping here, what do my ears deceive me? not only is fifty allowing me to dress somewhat provocatively and go out drinking with Kate but he won't even be here to lecture me on my return? Oh No someone has stolen my fifty and replaced him with a clone, I giggle but no that is exactly what is going to happen tonight, then my blackberry buzzes against my butt I pull up a message from Christian

"MOVE MORE THAN FIVE FOOT FROM TAYLOR TONIGHT AND YOU WOULN'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU"

yes in shouty capitals, don't you just love my fifty, after the boy's leave we open another bottle of champers again Rose Bollinger, what? "You think we have anything else in the house" I say to Kate after she say's "geez Steele have you no imagination" we eat another beautiful meal prepared by Gail, this time its Funghi Carbonara

we get ready for our evening on the town, Kate play's Barbie doll with me, she straightens my hair and uses more make-up than I usually would with heavy dark smoky grey eye shadow and about three lots of false eyelashes and pouty red lips, aww it really reminds me of Aspen in August only it wasn't just last August it was August 2011 which if I allowed it to, that thought could derail me again but I won't let it, then I do wonder if we should we have invited Mia? But no this is mine and Kate's time and I have needed it to be just me and Kate.

Right no need to call a cab Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds and another guard are all standing to attention in the entrance lobby to escort us to Zig Zig Café poor Taylor I'm sure this is just his idea of heaven, let the fun begin, as I grab a table while Kate goes to the bar, now in the past she would have grabbed some male eye candy to help her but tonight she just grabs Sawyer and weaves her way to our table with an assortment of glasses and three pitchers, one with the real deal, Strawberry Daiquiri one with a none-alcoholic Strawberry sparkle punch which is basically cranberry juice and lemonade and a pitcher of sparking water and ice, she then drags me on the floor to and I quote "shake my booty" we have a great night I'm just a little buzzed from the alcohol, we make it back in one piece without incident

After raiding my wardrobe Kate finds a pyjama set she likes and we remove our make-up while snacking on fruit washed down with sparkling water. "Now please can you tell me what you did with the real Kate? cos this one isn't pushing any boundaries or anything, I haven't had to haul her sorry drunken ass home after rescuing her from some strange blokes clutches" she soon sobers me up with the comment "your best friend and sister lying in that bed for neigh on twenty years kinda makes you re-evaluate stuff" oh god Kate "I'm sorry gosh I have been so selfish it's all been about how it's affected me".

We climb in to the huge king size bed in mine and Christian room once settled Kate says "geez Steele if ever your not speaking you don't even have to go in the spare room this bed is huge you can just get lost in here" I burst out laughing yes that's my Kate

Over breakfast Kate casually mentions it's her 10th Wedding Anniversary 1st June do Christian or I have anything planed for that day as they are thinking of renewing their vows, at the moment the plan is for something like we had for our wedding at Grace's

I do the math "that was a long engagement Kavanagh?" "What can I say, I was waiting for my best girl to wake up, but you didn't" and we both have tears running down our faces.

**A/N any clothes/shoes/handbags described can be found on-line usually at Neiman Marcus, any of their special cars can also be found on-line **

I'm not very good with cars so I googled Mercedes sports car and found this and thought it's so Kate


	9. Chapter 9 Flashbacks

Chapter 9 Flashbacks

Flashback 1 Hospital 4th March

Couple's Therapy session - Dr Christine Willks

Good afternoon Ana, Christian

Ana can you explain to Christian how your are feeling In regard to some of the choices he made while you where unable to have any input, I can feel that I am rubbing my hands together knotting my figures together, I know I do this when I'm nervous, why am I so nervous? Because if I say how I really feel there is no turning back,

Christine notices my nervousness and asks would I like a glass of water? "Yes please" I whisper.

Christine – "Ana can you say why you are so nervous today"

I shake my head,

Christine "ok, can I take you back to the day you woke up, when you became aware of whom you are"

Ana - "yes" I again whisper.

Christine – "How did you feel"?

Ana – "Happy, for a while I had had dreams for want of a better word, I now think I was aware of Christian coming to see me for a while before I woke up, I remember him asking Grace when will she wake up mom, he sounded so sad, I had to wake up so he wouldn't be sad anymore, so I conscientiously tried to move my little finger in his hand"

Christian – "and you did baby you did you came back to me"

Christine – "Ana can you say how you feel today?"

Again I shake my head

Christine - "why"?

Ana - "Christian won't be happy anymore"

Christine - "why"

Ana - "he just won't, can we talk about something else"

Christine - "ok what would you like to talk about?"

Ana – "When can I go home?"

Christine – "soon Ana soon"

Christine – "how do you feel when you say home Ana?"

Ana – "happy, loved, cherished"

Christine – "that's good Ana, really good, but in order to stay feeling loved and cherished we have to talk about why you think your feelings will make Christian unhappy"

Ana – "no"

Christine – "how did you feel when you realized you where no longer pregnant?"

Ana – "like I wanted to die, we had only known about blip, that was "his" name for a few days, but I felt like someone ripped my heart out"

Christine – "and when you found out you had given birth to a gorgeous little girl"

Ana – "so excited, I couldn't wait for Christian to bring her to see me"

Christine – "what picture did you have in your head when you were told you had given birth to a little girl?"

Ana – "a **little** girl one maybe two years old with Christian's eye's and temper and maybe with my hair"

Christine – "and when you found out that she is almost eighteen?"

Ana – "like my baby was stolen from me"

Christine – "and when you found she had been raised by your aunt and uncle?"

Ana – "betrayed"

Christine – "betrayed is a strong word Ana"

Ana – "well it's what happened I was betrayed by the person I trusted with mine and my child's life"

Christine – "who is that person Ana?"

Ana – "can't tell you" I whisper

Christian – "its me, I betrayed you?"

Ana - "yes you did" I scream and collapse in great gulping sobs.

Flashback 2 Hospital 6th March

Couple's Therapy session - Dr Christine Willks

Good afternoon Ana, Christian

The last time we met we had a very difficult session which I know was very distressing for both of you and you have both had individual counselling sessions since

Christine – "Christian how did you feel when Ana was so upset over your decision not to raise your child yourself?"

Christian – "like I let her down, but I couldn't, I just couldn't"

He starts to hyperventilate, some other doctor comes in and gets him to calm down so we can start again, I am worried about him but still so hurt and angry, I'm not sure about this I just want to go home and be loved by Christian, all the other shit, I just want to forget it, why does Christine keep insisting on picking at it like it's a scab.

Christine brings me back to the here and now, asking are you ready to start again Christian? Yes he whispers

Christine – "Ana you said last time we met he betrayed you, do you still feel that way?

Ana – "yes"

Christine – "can you expand on that, what makes you felt betrayed by the situation?"

Ana – "I know you said you weren't ready to be a father but it happened, you had eight months to sort your shit out and be their for her, OMG I can't believe you just gave her away like she was nothing, like worse than nothing, like some trash you needed rid of"

And now I am screaming, feeling like I'm going to pass out.

Christian – "OMG no, I didn't feel like that, she was/is the most precious thing in my life alongside you, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't do it, I saw how Rose was with her, yes mom and Kate were the same but they would have been on my case everyday come see your daughter, she needs you. I would never have found my way to her myself, and I needed to do that, I will admit I didn't know that at the time I didn't know she would crawl into my heart and become along with you and Grace my saviour, but I knew I needed her safe and loved and never bar maybe Mia was a little girl so loved and cherished,

Ana – "how can I know that?"

Christian – "the first thing we are going to do as soon as you are well enough is go and visit with her"

Ana – "how can I do that, how can I disrupt her life?"

Christian – "she knows all about you and has photos and stories,

Ana – "But she is adopted, a closed adoption so no one can find out who we are"

Christian – "Oh darling, darling that's to protect her and the family from the media, she knows who we are and has since she was about 4

Christine – "does that make it feel a little less like he betrayed you?"

Ana – "yes a little I think"

Christine – "I think that enough for today, unless there is anything else either of you wish to bring up today.

A/N I am not a therapist nor have any experience of therapy so this is just from my imagination and hope I haven't offended anyone.

A few reviewers have said she let him off so this is just a little part of how they got to be ok, it's just how I as Ana would feel it's not necessarily how anyone else would feel


	10. Chapter 10 Sun Sand and Sightseeing

Chapter 10

Sun Sand and Sightseeing

It's now Tuesday the 16th April. Asia has been here since Sunday, Rose and Ted flew in with her, they are staying in Escala while we are away and Gail is going to spoil them rotten we have arranged for a driver to be on stand-by to take them anywhere they wish as we have given Taylor the time off Christian has located the perfect, private getaway for us so no security needed

Christian has found and rented an absolutely fabulous original colonial style villa in Mexico that was built in 1820 and best of all it's well off the beaten track 4 bedrooms private pool, balcony's, roof top terrace etc. Housekeeper and gardener/driver supplied, now Christian being Christian got their details and had Welsh do the necessary we fly out after breakfast today,

Yesterday was spent in a whirl as we shopped till we literally dropped, Christian's debit card got a real good work out boy can that girl shop I think it's nurture not nature Mia must have been teaching her all the tricks, little scraps of silk that cost $1000's a pair of shoes for every outfit, I treat myself to a few absolutely gorgeous one piece's but my absolute favourite of all the things I got was a Tie-Strap Maxi Dress in white so clean and crisp just absolutely gorgeous.

We make our way out to Boeing Field to meet the plane it's a cool crisp spring morning in Seattle the temperature as we take off is 42 F Asia is pretty blasé about travelling by private plane where as I am still blown away by how hassle free and luxurious it is, but in a way she has grown up with some of this life style where as I haven't yet experienced it for more than seven months in total, the though of which reinforces the innate sadness that surrounds this trip it's so I can get to know my seventeen year old daughter better I think as a hollow giggle sob escapes me.

we have a smooth flight with a gorgeous meal consisting of Lobster in a crisp potato shell with a cobaiba sauce and red pepper sphere, after lunch Asia and I take a little nap so that when we land after an almost 6 hours flight, hopefully we will not be too tired.

When we step off the plane in the late afternoon its beautiful and sunny the temperature is a balmy 82 F and the forecast is for nothing but beautiful wall to wall sunshine for the next ten days, bliss.

The villa was about a forty minuet drive from the airport, can I just say not the most relaxing drive I have every taken. We arrived at the villa still in one piece then we meet our housekeeper who introduces herself, telling us just to call her Abelinda she said her last name is way to complicated to pronounce, of course Christian made sure to call her Miss Abelinda she just creased up with laughter with that as she had to be seventy five if she was a day but whatever makes fifty happy

After a stroll around the country side near the villa we return for a meal our housekeeper has decided to serve on the rooftop terrace which is just an absolute dream of a space I think this may be the most utilised space of the villa during our stay here it overlooks the old town and has Mexican paver tiles inset with blues and patterns,with handmade terra-cotta pots planted with Mexican feather grass and a scrolled wrought iron railing entwined with bougainvillea, this evening the terrace is lit by tea lights dotted on just about every available space, the terrace comprises intimate and cosy seating areas consisting of matching wrought iron dining chairs and table, with love seats in crevices in the walls all with soft padded cushions covered with a vibrant blue woven cloth with a traditional Aztec pattern and hand-woven Mexican blankets with a diamond shape in red, orange, and yellow that seems to vibrate on the contrasting blue background, folded on the side ready for use to ward off the cool night air if required.

The most wonderful assortment of tasting plates of every type of Mexican dish you could wish for is waiting for us dishes like **Ceviche de mar **which is ceviche of prawns, pollack, diced tomato, onion, avocado, coriander and lime, **Quesadillas, **corn tortillas folded around melted cheese with mushroom , **Pollo **consisting ofavocado mash, chicken, lettuce, chilli chipotle cream, onion, radish, crumbly cheese and coriander, **Sopa de tortilla **made with fried corn tortilla strips in a spicy tomato broth, avocado, cream and fried chilli, **Pancita **which isslow cooked pork belly marinated in chilli árbol and habanero, served with guacamole, coriander and sliced cabbage pasilla rings and **Camarones al mojo de ajo **which aregarlicky griddled prawns with chilli chipotle, coriander and avocado mash and they were just my favourites they were at least another eight dishes to choose from Abelinda said if we didn't like any of them just to let her know and she would remove them from the menu for the duration of our stay, then its off to bed it has been a long and happily tiring day

Wedensday17th April

Today we have a really early start as we are going on an Excursion to the Sian Ka'an biosphere which is about four hours away by car so Christian has chartered a small plane for us as there is just a landing strip really not an airport at our destination so our own plane is too big, the tourist blurb has me so excited at the prospect of what we will see today

"The Sian Ka'an biosphere stretches for 4,500sq km along the coast of Quintana Roo and is made up of savannah, mangroves, tropical forest and beautiful barrier reef skirting one edge. The reserve is home to jaguar, puma, ocelot, monkeys, turtles, pecaries and a huge variety of land and aquatic birds"

Doesn't it sound just divine as we board this tiny little plane which has just 5 seats it a Beech 58 Baron, no flight attendant and 1 pilot I think to myself good job none of us are afraid of flying it's not a long flight not much over an hour or so and totally uneventful I'm pleased to say

We have a wonderful day with our own private tour guide we experience so much I know it will live with us all for a very long time and as an additional surprise Christian has arranged for us to stay in a luxury villa overnight so we can visit Tulum tomorrow, The archaeological site of Tulum is situated on a cliff top. Overlooking the Caribbean Sea.

The fortified civilisation has ramparts still remaining; you pass through a narrow gate in the walls to enter the compound. The walls were built several metres thick and between 3-5 metres tall to protect the outer three sides of Tulum. The restored buildings are Toltec in influence with features such as serpent columns at the temple's entrance of El Castillo, the watch tower; and diving relief figures above the doors of the Templo del Dios Descendente and El Palacio.

After a leisurely morning taking in the history of this beautiful and serene place we descend the cliff path Christian almost having an apoplectic fit "be careful" "go slowly" "take your time" eventually we all make it to the bottom intact including Christian's heart, we spend a lovely few hours just us lying on the sand talking, wading in the lovely clear warm water at the edge and all to soon it's time to make our way to the plane to go back to our villa outside of Merida we arrive back in time for our evening meal, which I ask Abelinda to serve it on the rooftop terrace we sit down to a lovely meal of Pancita which is washed down with a delightful light local beer and we finish with an assortment of local fruits

Friday 19th April Good Friday

After a lazy morning we go to watch the passion play in the nearby town, the town is quite busy which makes Christian think about the decision to go without security this trip, I ask him please we will all hold hand with Asia between us you know like a normal family would and any hint of trouble we are straight out of there please and finally he relaxes slightly when he takes in the situation around us and realises it's just other family's and holiday makers marking the religious side of Easter. Once the procession has passed we make our way back to the villa to read and swim

Saturday 20th April

We all agree just to have a lazy day at the villa hanging around the pool and reading as well as some talking, I can tell Christian is itching to go fire up his laptop and see what is going on in the world of acquisitions and mergers' so I motion to him go just go, you will just get more and more antsy till you check in which earns me a kiss on the cheek and a "laters"

Once Christian is out of ear shot Asia turns to me and asks the question


	11. Chapter 11 Mom and Daughter time

Chapter 11

Mom and Daughter time

The question

"Do you not want me to live with you?"

"Oh Asia I love you so much, I just want to turn the clock back and see your first smile, your first tooth, first steps, hold your hand while we walk to your first day at school. I would love for you to live with us, this is just so hard for us all darling you, Rose, Ted, me, your father"

"Can I see what you think about how I see things working till you go to college in September, ok? Yes?"

"In essence I think it will work something like this but please it's not set in stone so we can change anything you want, after this holiday you need to be back in school on Monday 29th April we leave here on Friday the 26th we could either spend the week-end in Seattle or Boise your choice, your birthday is May 16th a Wednesday I would like to come out to Boise that week and spend some time with you when your not busy with school, then fly back to Seattle Friday afternoon for the week-end Granma Grace would like to throw you a party, your choice entirely, Aunt Kate's wedding anniversary is 1st June she is planning something special" Asia interjects with "I was a flower girl" I catch the sob before it escapes continuing quickly, "and she would like you to be involved, so we can come and collect you on the Friday and fly you back on the Sunday or you may like Rose and Ted to travel with you, then school is finished on the 14th June till you move to college at the end September so we can, all five of us sit down and decide what happens then, ok? "Yes thank you"

Again no name as yet she hasn't actually called me either Ana or mum I think this needs to be tackled sooner rather than later for both our sakes.

"Asia what would you like to call me, you already have one mum, Rose but if you want to call me mum too that's fine or Ana whatever you would like," she responds with "I don't know, Rose is my mum but your more than just Ana if I was little you would be Mommy-Ana" oh gosh I would love to be Mommy-Ana but she is right at almost eighteen it is a bit childish so we agree to leave it for today and we will both think about it.

That appeared to go ok she hasn't thrown a fit about either her moving to Seattle full time or us moving to Boise full time but then again she is seventeen not seven, why didn't Kate tell me Asia had been her flower girl? I must ask if anyone has photos

And I'm "more" than Ana, I like that, I must try to think of some suggestions like would I like to be a Nana, no I don't think so, not yet anyway maybe in twenty years time I can be a Nana.


	12. Chapter 12 More Sun and Sightseeing

Chapter 12

More Sun and Sightseeing

Tuesday 23rd April After breakfast which we had on the roof-top terrace, Abelinda had excelled herself with choices of fruit, yogurt, granola, a breakfast burrito stuffed with eggs, cheese and sausage, as well as omelette with peppers, mushrooms and cheese, all done to perfection I felt a bit guilty as I just picked the granola with yogurt and fruit, but the rest of my family made sure her hard work wasn't for nothing with Christian wanting an omelette and Asia picked the burrito and then she finished with an assortment of fruit.

We jumped in the car with Raul out driver/gardener, for the trip to the village of Abala about an hours drive away to begin our day's experience; our first stop is at Cenote Yaax-Ha, and after a safety induction we swam and snorkelled in its lovely warm waters. The stalactites and stalagmites that form inside are true natural works of art, Christian had brought his underwater camera and I am sure he got some fantastic shots, hopefully we can have some blown up to make a features of them for the house, we do still have the house on the sound but it's just been left since before Asia was born, when we get back Christian wants us to meet up with Elliot and an architect Elliot has been working with for a couple of years, thank goodness he got rid of that awful, awful woman Gia, I'll have Kate fill me in on all the gory details when we get back.

After a light lunch we go on to the second part of our day which again is swimming and snorkelling but this time we are at Cenote Kankirixche, where the sunlight filtering through holes in the ceiling of the cave gives it a magical feeling. Again Christian takes loads of photos.

Back at the villa we have a lazy evening after a meal of Sopa de tortilla, Ceviche de mar and Camarones al mojo de ajo. We all opt for an early night as tomorrow will be another big day we are taking a trip to the Mayan pyramids of Chichén Itzá I am really looking forward to this.

After another fabulous breakfast again courtesy of Abelinda we set off in the car, the trip will take just short of two hours. We arrive without incident and meet up with our guide for the day; the site is divided into three sections. The northern group of structures is distinctly Toltec in style, we see Temple of Kukulkan and Temple of the Warriors, as well as the Great Ball Court, which is the largest ball court in Mesoamerica, measuring 168 metres in length and 70 metres in width, where the guide tells us Mayan men played a game called pok ta pok. Anthropologists believe that the object of the game was to hurl a ball through a ring that was mounted on a wall, seven metres above the ground. Each team had six field players who would attempt to pass the ball - using any body part except their hands - to their captain who would attempt the shot using a racket of sorts. The captain of the team that made the first successful shot was then decapitated as a sacrifice to the gods. This was seen as an honour and guaranteed entrance into heaven. Ohh those thoughts gave me the shivers.

We then move on to Chichén Itzá where we see the spectacular Cenote Sagrado, a large sinkhole that measures 60 metres in diameter, we also visit the Caracol, a circular stellar observatory whose spiral staircase accounts for its name, and The Pyramid of Quetzalcoatl.

It's been a long and busy day; we are all each in our own ways pleased to be back at the villa for an evening on our terrace where we are served a beautiful meal of Carne asada, which is char grilled skirt steak, avocado mash, salsa mexicana followed by Pudin de vanilla con jarabe de flor de Jamaica, or in English, vanilla pudding with hibiscus syrup.

When Christian goes to the study to check in with GEH Asia and I stay on the terrace in order to talk and enjoy our none-alcoholic Strawberry fizz cocktails, she tells me about her best friend Monica, she is a brunette like Asia they met on the first day at pre-school, and have being inseparable ever since, and they are going to WSU - Pullman campus together, Monica is going to study Veterinary Medicine

Then she talks about when they were younger, "oh the scrapes we got in-to would have sent Mom's hair white if she knew", I catch a sob as I realise it's Rose she is talking about. I say "and what about Christian", she giggle snorts "oh he'd be bald" she knows when agitated her father pulls at his hair. Monica's parents moved next door to Asia just before they started pre-school and they still live there, "that's nice I wish I had had such a close friend when I was little", then she says "would you like to meet my other best friend, not Monica", then states "well yes I want you to meet Monica too". I say "I would love to meet him, what's his name and does your father know?" she replies with "well they were right, you're no doozzy".

Dad knows there are four of us that hang round together all the time but I don't think he has thought much more about it", "if this boy is important to you, you need to tell your father" "I will, but will you meet him. His name is Samuel, he wants to be a lawyer like his dad and grandfather", "is he going to Pullman too?" I ask "yes" is her reply, I say "then you have two choices, either you continue to keep your father in the dark which if he finds out I cant be responsible for his actions or we together will spend the next five months preparing him, first you should tell him about Samuel, then ask him to meet with him to get to know him", I'm preying she will pick the latter as I don't want to lie to him I know it's by omission, for me it's still lying. She says "can you be there when I tell him in the morning before we go shopping" "yes" I tell her; "now tell me more about Samuel." Oh gosh the look on her face, the inflections in her voice when she talks about him, I hope she finishes school before she marries.

Thursday 25th April

Our last day, Asia and I have arranged to go sightseeing and shopping around the old town after breakfast but first she want to talk to Christian, "Dad can we go to your study after breakfast?" She asks "Yes Princess" he answers; I give her a reassuring smile,

We all troupe off to the study together, Christian looks at me I just give him a smile

Asia – "Dad you know how you said no dating before I was thirty?" I swivel on my chair to look at him open mouthed oh gosh did I just send my daughter in to the lions den

Christian – "yes"

Asia "can we pretend I'm thirty"

Christian – "no, why do we need to?"

Asia – "emm you know Samuel and Arthur? Well Samuel asked me out a few weeks ago and I said yes"

Christian - "I want to know his full name, date of birth and his address and you will not see him again unless I say you can"

I just look at him stunned and Asia looks like she will burst into tears, then Christian picks the phone up, "Welsh I want a full background check as soon as you can yes full name", he looks at Asia, "Samuel Theodore Johnson III", "date of birth" he again looks at Asia, "23rd December 2011" "and address", which she gives him before running from the study in tears.

I don't know whether to stay and give it to him with both barrels or run after my daughter and try to comfort her, I pick my daughter,

I check the pool area then the roof terrace before finally listening outside her door, only to hear her sobbing, I knock and say "it's Ana can I come in" (I won't call myself mum till she gives me permission) "yes" she sniffles through her tears

"Oh sweetheart I would never have suggested you spoke to him if I knew that's how he would react" Asia asks "why did he want that information on Samuel and who is Welsh?" "I imagine he is having Samuel checked out, Welsh is his tame well I'm really not sure what he is". I ask her "Asia how much do you know about your dad, like what he does for a living", "he runs his own company" she answers, "and how successful is he?" She answers "I don't know, fairly I suppose that's one of the reasons Rose and Ted brought me up cos he was busy all the time", where do I go with this? I think to myself.

"Let's cheer ourselves up and go shopping and you can tell me more about this Samuel of yours without his lordship sticking his nose in". We have a lovely day in the old town looking in all the local boutiques, buying gifts for everyone back home. I persuade Asia to let me buy her a top and skirt set for the summer and help her buy Samuel and Monica a little something suggesting she puts Samuel's at the bottom of her suitcase where the control freak won't see it, this elects the first giggle since we were in the study this morning we decide to eat lunch out, I text 'the idiot' to leave us be and maybe work out what he would like to say to his daughter when we return.

Our last evening meal in this beautiful place is a somewhat stilted affair neither of them really talking to each other, he hasn't apologised to her and she hasn't asked him what he wanted the information for, then she pipes up "I would like to go to Boise tomorrow and can Ana come with me", that the first time she has addressed him all night and it's to tell him he is not welcome at Boise this week-end, he answers her very quietly "if that's what you want, yes princess".

I curl up on one of the love seats to take in the last of the warmth of the day, Christian has gone to the study to check things with GEH (really I think he has gone to escape us two) Asia picks a cushion off one of the chairs and places it on the floor and sits in front of me, and asks "how would you feel if I called you Amma it's kinda a mix of mam and Ana, it also means mother in some Arabic countries."

The flight from Mexico to Seattle on Friday was difficult, Asia read or slept the whole way back and only spoke to answer questions, the plane just landed long enough for Christian to disembark then took off again to take us to Boise, Ted picked us up from the airport, he looks at me as if to ask what happened,

We arrive at the houses Ted goes to one and we go to the other, I wonder what he thinks of all of this? Have we stolen his daughter?


	13. Chapter 13 Flashback - Family Therapy

Chapter 13

Ted goes to one house and we go to the other, I wonder what he thinks of all of this? Have we stolen his daughter?

Flashback - Family Therapy session

Therapist - Dr Christine Willks

Location - Saint Alphonsus Regional Medical Centre, Boise

Date - Thursday 4th April 2030

Participants:- Rose, Ted. Christian and Ana

Christine – "good morning everyone"

Rose, Ted. Christian and Ana – "good morning"

Christine – "today I would like us to talk about how the last week has gone and any issues any of you feel need bringing to the table in a neutral environment, would anyone of you like to start us off"

Rose – "are you going to take her away from us?"

Ana – "oh gosh no Rose, I see her living with you two still, I will come out to stay here a lot and I would like her to come and stay with us in Seattle some weekends and go on holidays with us, that sort of thing and maybe when school is finished she could come and stay with us for a week or two, and I will try my hardest not to interfere with your relationship, you're her mother. With that in mind how do you see my being involved impacting on all of your lives, in particular Asia's"

Rose – "Ana I only see this being a force for good, I have had to 'compete' for want of a better word with a fairy tale Sleeping Beauty/Princess forever, in her mind you wouldn't have told her to tidy her room, pick up after herself, do her homework and the million other things a mother will say or do everyday, and before you say anything, I know you would have given her a normal childhood with rules, for me that's not the issue, the issue is Asia thinks she would have lived an almost fairy tale existence if you had been here, and don't look at Christian for why didn't he sort her out, to an extent he did, but the deal was Ted and I are her parents so she had to take note of us and to give Christian his due, there may have been times when she picked the phone up, but to no avail, he totally backed us up whatever he may have felt in private he never let her use him as a wedge"

Ana – "how do I unfairytale myself for want of a better word"

Christine – "with time, treat her the way you would have if you had been her mom through scraped knees and broken hearts"

Ana – "I don't know how" I reach for the tissues, this is so hard, my child's life has been turned upside down, I miss what we should have had so much, my heart hurt's, I so wish I had been the one to tend to her bruised knees.

Christine – "we can work through the mechanic's of how to mother her in a one on one session if you would prefer that Ana"

Ana – "please" I whisper, then with a stronger voice I ask "Ted how do you feel about me coming into her life?"

Ted – "Oh Annie sweetheart you know I think the world of you right? All those times Carla was having a hard time and you got shipped across country to be with us for a while, you know in some ways I was almost like another dad to you and I always thought of you as another one of mine" Christian is just looking at me through this, something else I hadn't shared with him, Ted continues "well it's kinda like that, at first when we brought her home I was worried about what we had taken on I'll not deny it, after all you could have woken up anytime and no matter what the paperwork said you would have wanted her back but I also knew you and I knew you wouldn't just cut us out of her life, at least I hope I know you?"

Ana – "I will never let anyone cut either of you out of her life"

Ted – "I'll never forget the day we brought her home she was such a beautiful little bundle of joy Anya and Teddy Jr loved her right off and still do, it was just the five of us for a while, she was such a happy baby, and then your Christian stated to visit, the first time I think she was about eight months old, I put her in his arms and I saw a father fall in love with his daughter, I knew then I was only borrowing her but like with you I felt blessed to be able to be their for her for a while, when she needed me to be"

Christian – "yes, I did fall in love that day, and you allowed me to be whoever I needed to be with her you never pushed, never condemned, never commented on any of the choices I made either then or now, and for that I can never thank you enough"

Ana – "can I get some indication of how the decision was made in regard to Asia's future?"

Ted – "as you already know we had lost a baby previously, it wasn't long before your wedding and we agreed we wouldn't say anything to you, so as not to put a dampener on the build up to your wedding, by January 2012 we were talking to child services about fostering or adopting, at this time you would have been in the coma for four month or so and the doctors were starting to talk about a delivery date, for a planned caesarean, in other words they weren't expecting you to wake up before your baby was due. Christian you want to take it from here?"

Christian – "I was a mess, I couldn't contemplate life without you and no way could I contemplate being a father, I knew Ted and Rose were looking to adopt or foster and that planted a seed. I knew they were good people and they loved you and cared about you, so it naturally followed they would care about your child."

I look at him in disbelief, what the hell made him think it was ok to give our baby away and I don't care who the hell he was giving her to.

Christine – "are you ok Ana, do you need a break"

Ana – "no, I need to do this; I need to know what the hell they were all thinking"

Rose – "Ana, I love you like my own daughter it was killing me to see you there in that bed, machines breathing for you, the doctor's worse than useless, not giving us any hope, bar that you weren't brain dead, and your little belly growing all the time, your baby growing, she wasn't going to wait for you to wake up to be born, she was working to her own timetable, as time went on Christian grew more and more withdrawn, like he couldn't contemplate a life without you, there was talk of medical intervention," I look at her like she is mad of course there was medical intervention I was in a coma, she interprets the look and says "no honey, not for you, for the broken shattered man that waited eighteen years for you"

What the hell do I say to that? As tears stream down my face I ask "can we take a break?"

I walk around the grounds of the hospital past a seating area with benches and picnic tables down to a little stream, its so peaceful here, I sit on the ground and remove my shoes dabbling my feet in the stream, all the while feeling four pairs of eye's on me, I just sit there I don't know how long for thinking why? Oh why me? I recover myself slightly and motion Christian to join me, I just want him to hold me and make all this go away but I know we all need to work through this so I can move on and accept what happened.

Christian and I just sit in silence holding hands for ages, then he asks "can I ask how you are feeling" how am I feeling, there is the million dollar question, I don't know how I'm feeling, confused, upset, in some ways almost torn as I know Asia probably had a much more stable upbringing with Rose and Ted than she ever could have with fifty. So I ask him "in retrospect do you think Asia was better of with Rose and Ted or do you wish you had kept her and brought her up yourself" he answers while looking me straight in the eye "I have never, not for one second regretted allowing Rose and Ted to bring her up, they did such an amazing job with her so much better than I ever could, even with all the support systems I would have had. Mum, Kate, Gail and paid nanny's and me missing half of the time that's what her life would have been with me, where as with Rose and Ted she had a family, a mum a dad and a brother and sister" and I know he is right and just like that it seems a great weight has been lifted and I feel I can accept what happened.


	14. Chapter 14 A weekend in Boise

Chapter 14

A weekend in Boise

The flight from Mexico to Seattle on Friday was difficult; Asia read or slept the whole way back and only spoke to answer questions. The plane just landed long enough for Christian to disembark then took off again to take us to Boise, Ted picked us up from the airport, he looks at me as if to ask what happened.

We arrive at the houses Ted goes to one and we go to the other, I wonder what he thinks of all of this? Have we stolen his daughter?

Asia – "do you think dad would mind if Aunt Mia uses the plane to come out tomorrow"

Ana – "would you like Aunt Mia to come out?"

Asia "Yes I think I would"

Ana – "ok I'll ring him"

I go to our room and pull my Blackberry out and phone him.

Ana – "Hi, how you doing"

Christian – "not so good, both my girls are gone"

Ana – "aww sweetheart you have to try to let her go a little, I'm not saying pull back totally, just try to remember she's almost eighteen not eight"

Christian – "I know I'll try"

Ana – "then please tell your daughter that"

Christian – "I will, do you think she will take a call from me tonight"

Ana – "she will if you say Mia can use the plane tomorrow"

Christian – "oh god, that bad is it?"

Ana "what do you mean? She just asked did I think you would let Mia use the plane tomorrow and I said I would ask"

Christian – "If I get too much she asks can Aunt Mia come visit?"

Oh gosh, I'm trying not to laugh, or cry so I slightly change the subject "did you get the dossier back on Samuel yet?

Christian – "yes the dossier came back on the boy"

Ana – "and?"

Christian – "he's not a sex crazed axe murderer that we can tell, yet anyway"

Ana – "oh sweetheart he is an eighteen year old boy, that maybe likes your daughter"

Christian – "I know all about what eighteen year old boys like" he growls

Ana – "baby we need to talk about this, I'll be home Sunday night, love you, oh yes can Mia come if she is free"

Christian – "yes if Asia asks and Mia is free I'll make sure the plane is ready"

Ana – "thank you, love you"

I return to my daughter and tell her "Dad said if Aunt Mia is free the plane is available."

She goes to ring Mia whilst I make us a meal after chasing Mrs Peters; I think I need to make her aware unless I let her know otherwise I will be making at least our evening meal each day whenever I am here. I just do something simple for the two of us after checking the cupboards and fridge I find everything I need for Goat's Cheese & Raisin Ravioli with Pan Seared Prawns.

We talk about Samuel while we eat and she asks can he come over for diner tomorrow evening, I say "I will talk to Dad sweetie, but remember what he said and I really don't want to go against him, (just yet I think to myself), but I will talk to him about it ok?"

We get into our pj's after clearing away from our meal and go into the den to watch a movie, Asia picks Breakfast at Tiffany's one of my all time favourites and I leave her to load it up while I go make us some none-alcoholic cocktails and snacks to enjoy with our movie.

Saturday morning I get the car out of the garage, Christian has bought a Land Rover Discovery, 7 seater in white for whenever we are in Boise as it now seems we will be here a lot, and we jump in to go to the airport to pick Mia up, she comes running down the steps from the plane followed by a beautiful Red Afghan Hound and two security gentlemen, very Mia. Asia runs over to Mia and almost knocks her of her feet with the force of the hug, "ok sweetie what did daddy do this time", Asia replies with "Oh Aunt Mia he hates my boyfriend" Mia just shakes her head and say's "don't worry sweetie he hates all of mine too". Hmm just what I need, encouragement for a rebellion. I think to myself.

I put together a picnic lunch for us to have in the meadow while Mia gets settled in I have now discovered why we have what looks like a child's house just outside of the rear door of the house, it's Georgette's house, I shake my head in disbelief my gosh not only is it called after the dog in Oliver & Company it lives it's life, talk about pampered, the toys, the food bowls, bedding etc, she brought more stuff for it than she brought for herself. It is gorgeous though and what a personality she is a real madam, at times, sometimes shy, aloof, and aristocratic, in some ways almost cat like in that she will let you know when its alright to pet her, and at other times she is just crazy, rolling around and taking off galloping in chase of a butterfly or anything else that caught her eye. As we relax on a blanket in the meadow watching Georgette putting her head side to side as she studies a shadow we talk about Mia's life, no serious man at the moment. She is a very successful T.V. personality, hosting a couple of cooking shows on one of the major networks, and has a beautiful home in Bellevue, not far from Grace and Carrick's house.

I leave those two to catch up, with some trepidation; I go inside to ring Christian. I really don't want Mia encouraging Asia to fight with Christian, and then I remind myself Mia has been helping Asia to handle her father most of her life, and that's a kicker.

Ana - "Hi sweetheart how you doing"

Christian – "Hi Darling I'll be doing better once your home"

Ana – "baby, you know you said Asia couldn't see Samuel till you said so"

Christian – "yes" he growls

Ana – "can I invite him over for a meal tonight, I promise not to leave them alone if that makes it easier for you"

Christian – "ok, but one muscle out of place and that fucker will be toast" he growls

Ana - "ok baby" I really try not to snicker at least till I'm off the phone, "oh I must go Mia is calling for me, I'll call you later, love you". Then I collapse on the bed howling with laughter, tears streaming down my face, once I pull myself together I go downstairs to give Asia the good news.

After she rings Samuel and checks he is free and wants to meet Mia and I, which he is and does, we go into the kitchen to plan a menu, Mia is such a help, I know I love to cook, but within minuets of raking through the kitchen she has a simple three course meal planed an entrée of Herbed Goats Cheese and Beetroot Salad, a main of Falsomagro with Crumbed Eggplant and Tomato Sauce, followed by Raspberry and Chocolate Tuile Cheesecake, sounds delicious, I will make some none-alcoholic cocktails to drink as I don't think Christian would be ok with our underage daughter and her boyfriend drinking alcohol. Mia and I may open a bottle of wine later.

At 6.30pm sharp Samuel rings the door bell, Asia answer it and he is carrying three beautiful bouquets of flowers, smart boy, the largest he gives to her and then introduces himself to Mia and myself whilst handing flowers over to us,

Once we are settled in the formal lounge he tells us about his family. They are from Seattle originally, his grandparents moved out to Boise when his grandfather had the chance to buy out the only lawyer practice in town at that time. Boise was much smaller in those days, his grandmother was a high school teacher before she had Samuel's father and aunt, his mother and farther met at university she dropped out when they married at the end of her first year and are still very happily married, Samuel is their only child.

We then move into the formal dining room for our meal, I am very pleased to see how Mrs Peters has laid the table this evening with a large centre flower arrangement with all cream flowers and with cream candles running down the middle of the table, Mrs Peters is serving this evening, after all it's the first time I have entertained where every guest wasn't family and I want it to be right. The conversation flows throughout our meal he is certainly a very polite and charming young man I think Mia is ready to take umbrage with Christian if he doesn't slacken the rains in regard to this boy, after our lovely meal we move back in to the formal lounge and after another half an hour or so of easy conversation, he goes to take his leave, again so charming and polite, I allow Asia to walk him out on her own, hoping nothing untoward happens and that my husband doesn't have spy's out tonight, as I did promise I wouldn't leave then alone. Asia returns after about twenty minuets and looks like she is floating on air, she thanks Mia and I for this evening and for trusting her and her judgment, Mia and I exchange a look, Asia then excuses herself to go to bed. I better phone Christian and report how this evening went.

Ana – "Hi Baby"

Christian – "Hi Sweetheart how did tonight go"

Ana – "good darling, he seems like a really nice boy, he talked about his family and they are from Seattle originally, his grandpa moved out here to buy the town's law practice. He arrived with three beautiful bouquets of flowers, a lovely old fashioned gentleman"

Christian – "smarmy bastard" I giggle snort

Ana – "Oh darling I love you"

Christian – "you didn't leave then alone, did you?" I cross my fingers behind my back like he could see,

Ana – "no darling"

Christina – "or allow them to drink alcohol"

Ana – "no sweetie, mind now she has gone to bed I may open a bottle for Mia and I"

Christian – "ok, enjoy, love you, see you tomorrow?"

Ana – "yes I will be home tomorrow, we will probably leave after lunch say between three and four, can you organise the flight plan and let me know"

Christian – "yes no problem, can't wait to get you alone Mrs. Grey"

Ana – "nor I you Mr Grey, goodnight darling"

Christian – "goodnight darling, dream of me"

Ana – "always"

I go back into the formal lounge room and say to Mia "should we retire to the den and a bottle of wine?" "Oh yes please" she replies

After breakfast we put Georgette on her leash and head out to the back of the property towards the countryside, where we have a lovely two hour ramble before a light lunch on the patio and then we say our goodbye's to Asia, Rose and Ted, promising to phone Asia once we are home, we have an uneventful journey, and it's not long before once again I am in Christian's arms.


	15. Chapter 15 Visit with Ray

Visit with Ray

Tuesday 30th April

Christian is going to be tied up in meetings for the best part of the day, so we decided I would go out to spend the day with Ray, I have spoken to him just about everyday on the phone since I woke up, but this will be my first visit. Sawyer will drive me as I haven't driven that far yet and the trip to Montesano is almost 2 hours each way,

As we pull into the street where I did most of my growing up and I am assaulted by memories, five years old learning to ride a bike. 8 years old my best friend Jimmy moving away, gosh I haven't thought of Jimmy in so long probably not since the week after he moved away, I think to myself shaking my head and laughing. 10 yrs old catching my first 12 pounder gaw I was so proud of myself, I could hardly land it, but daddy was right there, where he always was, to help me, bar that time he was in the car accident and I was shipped across country to Aunt Rose's. That almost sets the waterworks off.

It was a Monday, not long after my ninth birthday, daddy had just dropped me off at school and was on the way to his business and as he crossed the intersection of Main Street and Broadway Avenue a pick-up truck jumped the red light and sideswiped daddy's old beat-up station wagon hitting the drivers door, luckily the fire department was only two blocks away, so they were on hand really quickly to get him out of the car. He had to be air ambulanced to Northwest hospital in Seattle, luckily he had been wearing his seatbelt or it could have been much, much worse, I found out later, a lot later. He had a broken leg, arm and pelvis as well as concussion. He was in the hospital for over four months including rehab, we didn't really have Christmas that year, I did at Aunt Rose's but it wasn't the same without mom and dad, we had our Christmas in the beginning of February when dad got out of hospital and I got to go home. I had loved staying with them, but I missed my daddy.

We pull up outside Ray's house and I exit the car into his waiting arms gosh he looks so old and frail. He is in his late seventies, but it is still a shock to see him like this, I know Christian has been on to him for years to move closer either to him or Asia, Rose and Ted, but so far he has point blank refused, but I will have another go and if he doesn't agree today, I'll keep at him.

One saving grace is he finally agreed for Christian to employ a housekeeper for him, only in the last year or so, but at least we know his shopping is taken care of and she drives him to any doctors appointment, or anywhere else he may need to go so that's some of the worry of him been so far away taken care of.

We enter the house and he introduces me to Hazel, Mrs Stobbard, his house keeper she is in her late forties and a widow, the house is immaculate and she has lunch ready, as I am here she is going to take the day to catch up with her daughter. She doesn't live in, Ray thought that would be uncomfortable, but she is here most days so I am pleased to be able give her some time for herself.

I make us a cup of tea which we take into the family room it has barely changed since I was last here, Ray takes his comfy chair at one side of the hearth and I take the other, the one I always sat in, and just like that it's as if time never moved, I could be twenty two and planning my wedding to the love of my life, but Ray brings me back to the here and now with the million dollar question. Annie, baby girl, "you know I love you and that man of yours, but what the hell was he thinking and are you going to allow the situation with Asia to continue?"

I answer with great gulping sobs "Oh daddy I would love to turn the clock back, but I can't and Rose and Ted have done a great job, like they did with me those few times mom and you felt I needed to be somewhere else, when did you last manage to see Asia, and that's not an accusation I know your health isn't the best it's been.

Ray – "The summer she turned fifteen and yes I know they have been fantastic with her, but Annie, you're her mother, not Rose.

Ana – "Oh daddy I gave birth to her but I'm not her mother, I didn't clean her bloodied knees and dry her tears, no more than Frank cleaned my knees or dried my tears, you did, you're my daddy"

Ray – "Annie" as he shakes his head at me.

Ana – "lets have lunch and could we go out to Lake Sylvia Park see if the fish are biting today?"

Ray laughs and replies "yes we can baby girl, if your man drives us, lets see it you can top the 12 pounder you caught when you were ten"

With that we tuck into a gorgeous lunch of lemon sole, (caught by Ray) with crushed potatoes and pea puree.

Luke drives us out to the lake and after making sure we are comfortable, he retreats to a reasonable distance with his paper, which I am sure he will pretend to read, but at least he isn't insisting on sitting at the same bench as us or pretending to fish, maybe he doesn't fish? I don't know.

As we sit in a comfortable silence and cast our lines out into the lake, Ray turns to me and hits the nail on the head "what are you afraid of Annie?" "Oh Daddy what if I really mess her life up, I know she has known about me for years, but boy that one hell of a thing to take on, the 'fairytale princess' has woken up and now wants to tell you how to behave and live your life, I can't do that to her dad, she has her life, her rules, her goals, I just can't march in there and tell her everything she knows and believes is wrong"

Ray – "but Annie, your not doing that, your showing her how special she is and how loved she is, she has two mom's and two dad's and I think you have started to do that with the holiday and from what you have told me about last weekend and the plans for her birthday."

Ana – "oh dad I would love for her to really see her as her mom but I feel so bad for Rose, she brought her up, she's her mom."

We continue to sit on our favourite bench by the lake fishing and talking.

After a while I say "dad I know Christian has asked you before and I know your answer has always being no, but Daddy I would love for you to be living closer to us, we have missed so much time together and I really don't want to miss any more, please at least say you will think about it" "Oh Annie, we have missed so much time, and you are right it would be great if we could be closer, but if wishes were horses we would all be millionaires" I think to myself OMG did he just quote his favourite saying from my childhood at me. I just look at him and say quietly "Daddy you know if we want this we can make it happen" "yes I know Annie, I just forget sometimes, you know you and Christian, you act no different from Mrs Lauder from next door" "Oh daddy I love you. And that's the greatest compliment you could have paid us you do know that don't you" he clears his throat and says "Annie just say I might be interested in coming to live nearer you, don't get too excited though, there is a lot to sort out before it could happen, but I think I might give a realtor a ring and get a price for my house and see what's available for that sort of money in Seattle". With that I hug him tight saying "oh daddy you have made me so happy"

I know I have to move carefully on this but if I want my dad with me and I can't wait for him to find the perfect house that he can afford and sell his, I will have to talk to Christian when I get home.

We continue our afternoon fishing in quiet contemplation Ray catches a few, I manage to catch one tiny little thing which I throw back. As it gets late into the afternoon it starts to cool down and I motion to Luke we are ready to pack up and go back to the house he comes over and helps us to carry the rods, bait box and other things back to the car. I make us a nice cup of tea once we are settled back at the house, then unfortunately its time for me to go, taking with me two of the Rainbow Trout Ray caught and is insisting I take with me, I'm sure Mrs Taylor will do something beautiful with them.


	16. Chapter 16 Plans for the future

Plans for the future

I arrived home after my visit with Ray and after handing the ice box containing the fish over to Gail which when she opens it her eye's light up and she said "I will do something with these for tomorrow evening, as your meal for this evening will be ready in about ten to fifteen minuets" "Thank you Gail, I look forward to whatever you decide to do with them, I'll just go and freshen up, is Christian back yet?" "Yes he is in the dinning room waiting for you." I quickly go and wash my hands and face, freshen my make-up and brush my hair before entering the dinning room, where upon I am swept up into Christians arms, you would think he hadn't seen me for at least a week.

We sit down to a beautiful meal prepared by Gail, tiger prawns wrapped in filo pastry followed by beef wellington and baby roast vegetables served with a rich burgundy sauce I tell Christian about my day and Ray finally agreeing to move closer to us and that his idea is he will get a realtor to value his house and then see what he can afford in Seattle before then putting his house on the market, but that will take forever I tell Christian. I would like to expedite the move somehow without hurting Ray's feelings, and I am also worried about the discrepancy in house prices between Seattle and Montesano.

We retire to the great room after our wonderful meal and while snuggling on the couch in front of the fire, Christian opens his laptop to show me a house he has being thinking of purchasing. It's a 3 bed 3.5 bath single story house set in a quarter of an acre of manicured lawns and landscaped gardens on Lake Washington with mooring for a 30ft boat and a fishing dock, as I look through the photos the realtor has online I see a beautiful home with full height windows in the dinning room which overlooks a deck that leads down to the water, it's absolutely beautiful and not even a 30 minuet drive from our house on the sound.

He has being thinking possibly for Asia once she is completely finished with school. I just look at him and shake my head saying "Christian that's seven years away if she goes through with her intention to qualify as a doctor and then if she wants to settle in Seattle when she does qualify, that's a lot of ifs sweetheart" "yes, but with the market being so depressed at the moment and houses like this don't come up every day, it's a great investment, even if she doesn't want it and we sell it in seven years" "emm sweetheart that's a $6.3mil waterfront house, that's a little house for an awful lot of money for a newly qualified doctor" "Anastasia" he says in that way of his, and I know he will broker no argument on this. "One day she will inherit every last cent unless we maybe thought about having another baby."

Where did that come from? "Sweetheart are you saying you want another baby?, because I haven't even for one second thought about having another baby, I'm trying to get to know the one I already have, and we don't even know if it's still possible" Christian answers with "another baby would be nice in time, not necessarily tomorrow" I think to myself what the hell does that mean? He used to talk about a baby 'in the future' but then he was furious when he found out I was pregnant with Asia, is this the same or does he really want one? "Darling you have given me an awful lot to think about this evening, can we go have a nice bath and will you try to leave me with my thoughts on all of this for a few days, please." He leans in towards me pulls me on to his lap and whispers in my ear "a bath would be nice Mrs Grey, lets get you nice and dirty first" Oh my dirty, dirty boy, hmm yes I think as he ignites the touch paper that leads straight to my groin.

As I awake from my slumber to the new day I see Christian sat in the chair at the side of our bed in his pyjama pants the ones that hang just in that way, he's just watching me like he can't believe I'm here, "good morning Mr Grey, are you enjoying the view?" "Very much so Mrs Grey, very much so if we didn't have such a busy day ahead of us I would rejoin you." Oh be still my beating heart and stop rerunning last night through my mind or I will never get out of this bed, "A busy day Mr Grey? I wasn't aware we had any plans for today" Christian answers with "well we didn't till about an hour ago" "ok Mr Grey care to share what these plans of yours are?" "Well Mrs Grey I thought we would have a hearty breakfast and then meet with the realtor who I have made an appointment with to view three waterfront properties"

As I get out of bed to go shower and start my day, I think to myself was he always like this or is it just since the coma, no I know, it's always been like this, after all he is the master of our universe. We slowly make our way out to the kitchen it find Gail has surpassed herself with a refreshing fresh fruit salad and eggs benedict, for both of us, it's absolutely delicious, then I grab my jacket and purse and we make our way out of the apartment Christian is going to drive the R8 and security AKA Taylor will follow in the SUV.

We pull up at the first house which is the one Christian showed me on the internet last night and its everything I thought and hoped it would be, and then we move on to a one just down the street from the first, this one is two story 3 bed 4 bath but I am not as keen, not sure why, maybe it's just too modern, but then I think we are supposed to be finding something for Asia at least that's the cover story, but there is something about this one. I'm just not as enamoured with it, not sure what it is, it's just not us.

We then move on to the third one which is in Bellevue, so it's a lot closer to Grace and Carrick than it will be to us, at least once we move out to our house on the sound sometime early September if we ever finalise the fixtures and fittings I giggle to myself. It's also a lot larger house with 5 bedrooms and 4.5 bathrooms as well as being set in almost 2 acres, but it has fabulous gardens and access to the lake with a mooring for a 45ft boat as well as a fishing dock and views of the Olympic Mountains, Seattle and a wide view of the lake from the house. It's very old fashioned in its décor but that's really not an issue, if we were to buy it Christian would have it taken back to the bare brick if need be, the house itself is set down in a hollow so it's virtually invisible from the road even without the ten foot high wall Christian would insist on before Asia moved in to it and it's very organic with lots of wood even a tree growing up into and supporting a deck on the second story so I know Ray will love it, for some reason it's also cheaper than the first one at just under $5mil, probably the fact it's needs some updating and tender loving care. There is even planning permission to pull down the existing house and split the land down the centre and build two houses so each house would have lake frontage and almost an acre of land, I think this one is the one Christian is leaning towards with the thought of leaving it as it is for Ray then a total refurbishment or rebuild for Asia.

I am right, as we take a stroll round the gardens without the realtor Christian turns to me and says "this is the one, if we offer $4.8mil cash subject to closure by 5pm tomorrow and some creative paperwork backdating it approximately four months, we will go see Ray at the weekend and tell him I bought this house for Asia because it was too good a price to let go but it's either going to stand empty for about seven years or we need a tenant" I throw myself into his arms kissing him like a women possessed, now I just need Ray to go for it.


	17. Chapter 17 Master of my universe

Chapter 17 Master of my universe

Sunday 5th May

We leave the apartment early to go to Ray's, and I am greeted by my first surprise of the day Christian has bought a Bentley Mulsanne. with dark sapphire paint work, magnolia leather seats and steering wheel with windsor blue carpet, seatbelts and windsor blue leather piping and the veneer is piano black, it feels so luxurious and perfect for longer drives which was the thinking behind the purchase apparently. Still the ultimate consumer I think to myself.

Today is the day we try to talk Ray into moving into Asia's house. Things moved really fast after Christian spoke to the realtor on Wednesday by Thursday afternoon we were the proud owners of a 5 bed 4.5 bath home in Bellevue and the realtor agreed to backdate the paperwork for the sale to end January so if anyone went looking through paperwork we didn't buy this house for Ray, Ray possibly moving to Seattle had absolutely nothing at all to do with this purchase.

Christian asks as we motor through beautiful countryside "do you think we could get Ray to Seattle before Asia's birthday" wow we would have to do it in less than a week I think to myself, I answer "well we can only try" it doesn't feel long at all before we pull up outside Ray's house, Ray comes out to greet us saying "twice in one week to what do I owe this pleasure" I just give him a smile and a hug, Christian shakes his hand and says "how you feeling today Ray, come look at the new car"

Ray replies with" well ain't she a beauty" "I think so" replies Christian I just shake my head at the pair of the as they drool over the car, discussing engine size, pick up speed and top speed.

I go into the house to put the kettle on, and soon after I am joined by Christian and Ray. I get the ball rolling with "anymore thoughts on moving dad"

Ray - "yes Annie I had the Realtor out on Wednesday and have a valuation on this, I have been looking on-line at houses in Seattle, but it's not going to happen this week so patience baby girl for one thing money doesn't go as far in Seattle, not that I need a house this big now, but it may take a while to sell this one, the way the market is and then find the right one in Seattle"

Ana - "Dad, Christian has a proposition for you" I see him scowl at me, "please dad just hear him out"

Christian - "It's like this Ray, a few months ago I bought a house for when Asia graduates med school, now I know your going to say exactly the same as Ana did, what did you buy a house now for, it's at least seven years till she graduates and she might not even want to live in Seattle, but like I told Ana it was on the market for about 80% of its value and a house in that location doesn't come up every day. So this house is either going to stand empty for at least seven years or we need a tenant"

Ray is very sceptical which we knew he would be, he replies "yes Christian your such a terrible business man, you would buy a property and leave it to sit empty for at least seven years"

Christian – "Ray will you come out and see the house then you will know why I just had to have it"

Ray - "now you know I don't travel so good these days"

Christian – "yes I do Ray, another reason for the Bentley it's so comfortable, let's go for a spin before lunch and you will see what I mean."

We all head out and get settled in the Bentley, Ray and I in the back with Christian driving, and we head out towards Lake Sylvia, Ray comments "it is very comfortable Annie" I reply "do you think you could be ok to travel to Seattle in it, we could have plenty of stops on the way" he just looks at me smiling and shaking his head, "oh Annie once you get an idea in your head you just cant let it go can you" "nope" I say popping the p, "ok baby girl lets go see this house of yours" Christian pipes up from the front "when would you like to go Ray, I think there and back in one day would be too much for you so why don't you stay over for at least one night" Ray replies with "well there is no time like the present, if that's ok with you kids we could go after lunch and I'll stay over tonight and go see Asia's house and see some realtor's tomorrow then come home either Tuesday or Wednesday" I quickly unbuckle my seatbelt and pull Ray into a hug saying "love you daddy" he replies "love you too baby girl" as Christian shouts "Anastasia" I know I'm in bother for removing my seatbelt, after a while we pull up at the lake and we all get out to take a short walk before heading back to the house to have lunch and pack a small bag for Ray and then head for Seattle.

We have a lovely relaxed drive back to Seattle, with a couple of stops on the way to stretch our legs, and at one place we stop, there is a lovely little deli, Ray and I have a pot of tea with a muffin and Christian has coffee with his muffin.

I rang ahead and asked Gail to have one of the guest rooms ready for Ray and to tell her that he may be staying till Wednesday so there will be three for our meal this evening and breakfast in the morning, then I will let her know then what plans if any we have for the rest of the time Ray will be with us

We arrive back at Escala just before six to the aroma of a beautiful meal being prepared by Gail; I go into the kitchen to see if I can help her with anything after all she only came in today because we have brought Ray back with us, but no she waves me away it's all under control and will be served in the dining room in fifteen minuets. I go into the dining room to check its ready for us and once again Gail has done an outstanding job we have an arrangement of lilac hydrangeas in the centre of the table with lilac candles in the silver candelabras at either side of the flowers, a white starched linen table cloth and lilac place mats and silver cutlery it looks stunning. I really must find a way to show my appreciation for everything she does for us, and once we are seated in the dining room I am once again blown away by how lucky we are to have Gail.

We start with chicken and bacon tartlet with a port and stilton sauce, and then we have oven baked sea bass with vanilla oil, roquette and shavings of fresh parmesan, I think that's in honour of Ray, she does have a bit of a soft spot for him, and to finish we have summer pudding served with clotted cream all washed down with a glass of Bollinger pink champagne.

While the boys watch a game of football in the TV room, I quickly check which room Gail has put Ray in and once again I am overwhelmed with gratitude she has made his room up just the way he would have done it for himself, with browns and beiges for the bedding, throw, cushions and towels. She has also put an assortment of sports and fishing magazines on his bedside table. What would I do without her I think to myself, really what would I do? I then go and join the boys, I curl up in Christians lap while they discus the match, and then it's time for bed.

Monday morning I make my way to the kitchen only to find my two men already there tucking into pancakes with bacon and maple syrup, I just help myself to granola, yogurt and blueberries.

Christian has no important meetings today so is going to spend the day with Ray and I, after breakfast we drive out to the house in Bellevue, its everything I remember. After descending down the curved drive from the main street we pull up at the front of the house and as we walk through the double width front door into a double height entrance hall that is flooded with light reflecting off the wood panelled walls and marble floor. I am again struck by how beautiful this house is, off to the left is a large family room with a log burning stove and large windows with French doors leading to the garden again all the walls are a beautiful wood panelling and off to the right there is a large family kitchen which is very well equipped and all the cupboards are oak, as are the freestanding dresser and large table and chairs then leading off from the kitchen is a formal dining room again with wood panelled walls and more French doors leading to the garden. On this floor we also have a small cloak room with w.c and a study as well as a formal drawing room, and to the rear of the property is a master suite comprising bedroom, en-suite, small lounge and dressing rooms and again access to the garden from the lounge this is decorated in warn tones of creams and browns very masculine.

We then make our way up the double width curved staircase where there are another two full suites as well as two double bedrooms with a family bathroom situated between as well as another large family room that leads onto the upper deck that has the tree growing through it providing some of the support, as I expected this is the tipping point for Ray he is absolutely choked up. "You want me to live here?" he says while shaking his head. Christian says "we would like you to be our tenant/caretaker with live-in housekeeper and grounds man" I hold my breath as I know this could go either way.


	18. Chapter 18 You want me to live here?

Chapter 18

You want me to live here?

Ray looks dumbstruck at the pair of us, what is going through his mind? I'm not sure if he's angry, overwhelmed, what? I just don't know what he's thinking, as we had walked around the house he had gotten quieter and quieter, now as we stand on the upper deck I say "dad?" in return I get "Annie"

Then he turns to Christian and in the tone of voice he would use on me as a teenage he says "I will only ask this once young man, did you buy this house for me?" remind me never to play poker with fifty as he replies without a flicker "No Ray, I bought it for Asia, would you like to see the paperwork with the purchase date on?" "No son that fine, you can't blame a guy for being sceptical after all apart from how big it is, it's my perfect house in the perfect location"

I turn to look at Ray beaming, "does this mean you will move in dad?"

Ray - "Annie I can't afford a house like this"

Ana - "dad we are not asking you to buy the house, its Asia's house, but rather than it standing empty we would like you to move in to it."

Ray - "No I don't mean I can't afford to buy it, I mean I can't afford the rent on something like this"

Christian replies to Ray "Dad you would be doing us a huge favour we really don't want it standing empty for the next seven years, yes we could get a tenant in, paying the market value for a house this size, but people who can afford to rent something like this and not buy, tend to be pop stars, footballers and the like, party animals who would have no regard for us and what this house could mean to us. I really would prefer you to live here free of charge, after all it's not like we need the money, but I do understand, I would not like to live off someone else either, so why don't you move in here, put your house on the market and you decide what rent you will pay, but do remember you are doing us a favour, and once your house is sold if you feel you want to look for something more suited to you that's fine, but at least give this a chance for Ana if not for yourself" and there it is Christian has played his trump card.

Ray – "ok son" and then I play my trump card with "dad we would love you to be here for Asia's main birthday party on Saturday the 18th Grace is throwing her a party at her house and I would love you to be there but I am going to be in Boise from this Friday for her Birthday next week"

Ray - "so in other words sweetie you want me to move in today" he laughs

Ana - "well daddy when you put it like that" so its agreed Ray will ring the realtor when we get back to the apartment and arrange for his house to go on the market, the three of us will drive to Montesano tomorrow to pack dad's personal belongings and because there and back in one day is too much for dad, at least I believe it is, we will stay over and drive back to Seattle on Wednesday.

Ray will then stay at the apartment with us while Christian has the services reconnected and he wants to find staff to help Ray with the house before Ray moves in, we are hopeful Ray will agree to this if not I will ask Gail to neglect us a little and check in here at least three days a week.

It's now Thursday that was a crazy few days, we all went to Montesano on Tuesday morning, including Gail and Taylor, we booked them into the local hotel for Tuesday night, really its not a hotel just a B&B, so they at least got a little break from this madness that is moving in less than forty eight hours, Christian had arranged for a removal firm to meet us there on Wednesday morning to collect any of the larger furniture Ray wanted to keep, after we arrived Tuesday I made a quick lunch for us all while Ray and Christian packaged all the photo's up, photo's of mum and Ray's wedding, my childhood, holidays, army days etc etc. Gail is packing the kitchen up as I work that makes us both giggle, after lunch its clothes and then ornaments and all too soon, time is running out for today. Christian has booked a table at El Rancho for the five of us it's a Mexican restaurant in the centre of town which has had rave reviews in all the local papers, as well as some out of town magazines and papers, we all choose the Carne Asada and light beer's we were not disappointed.

After our meal we made our way out of the restaurant, Gail and Taylor to their hotel and the rest of us back to the house. Wednesday morning and it's all go again, the removal firm turn up just after breakfast, Ray wants to keep his bedroom furniture as well as all the furniture from the family room, the furniture from the other two bedrooms and the smaller sitting room are going to goodwill. It really doesn't take long at all before the removal van and the two cars are loaded ready to head back to Seattle. Ray and I had a moment just the two of us to think about all the memories that are tied up in this house 12 years old, wearing more make-up than a Parisian tart and I am screaming at Ray "yes I am going out like this all my friends are", "nope not happening" he says as I got dragged into the bathroom and my face washed for me before being told "there she is the most beautiful girl that ever lived" 15 and the flu, days spent snuggled on the couch watching old movies. The first eighteen years of my life are tied up in this house, memories of learning I had been accepted for WSU, so so many memories.

After we lock the house up for the very last time and start the journey to the next phase of our lives we call in to town to drop the keys off at the realtor and stop by Mrs Stobbard's house to say our goodbyes and thank her for all she has done for us and then it's goodbye to Montesano. We take our time getting to Seattle stopping quite a few times on our way.

Once back in Seattle we meet the removal van at the new house they have already got the furniture sorted into the rooms where it's going, for now Ray is going to occupy the ground floor master suit but I have a little surprise for him I know it was the upper deck that sold this house to Ray so I have arranged with Elliot to have plans drawn up to install a lift and to look at changing the upstairs around a little so he could have almost a house with-in a house upstairs, at the moment I am thinking of incorporating the upstairs den that leads on to the upper deck the two bedrooms and bathroom all into a bachelor pad which will comprise lounge with access to the deck, large double bedroom, en-suit wet room and kitchen/dinning room for him, after checking everything is where Ray wants it, we head for the city and the apartment.

Christian had already been onto the household staffing agency he uses, to look for a married couple to act as housekeeper, grounds man and chauffer for the Bellevue house so today Ray, Gail and I are interviewing, we have four potential pairs to see, and are using an office at the agency for these interviews. The second pair quickly enamour themselves to me by asking Ray what he wants in relation to how he sees the house being run and not obsessing over meeting the infamous Mrs Grey with the possibility of meeting Mr Grey unlike the first pair, we quickly conclude the interview asking them if they would be agreeable to a second interview with Mr Grey if they have being successful thus far, they would be. The third and fourth couple don't instil any confidence in me at all, so that just leaves Mr and Mrs Scott. Who Christian is happy to see so I e-mail them asking to see them again and this time I ask them to meet us at the Bellevue house after all that will be their place of work and home, as they will be living-in and will have one of the upstairs suites if the second interview works out but unfortunately we won't have any time to meet them again until after we get back from Boise.


	19. Chapter 19 Asia 18th part 1

Asia 18 part 1 - Boise

Oh my gosh my baby is eighteen in the middle of next week, there is so much to organise, Mia has been an absolute godsend just like at our wedding, mind at the time I wasn't so sure whether she was a godsend or just a huge pain, I remember such a hoo-ha about how the wedding invitations would be delivered, Mia got it in her head they would be hand delivered in silver filigree boxes with big pink organza ribbons and bows on them Christian went ballistic, made her cry, poor girl, mind she did forgive him pretty easily.

The cake is ordered, Port-a-potties are ordered, caterers are booked, tent, tables and chairs are booked as well as garden heaters and garden lamps, and a fireworks display for midnight. Thank goodness Grace still hosts the copping together benefit every year so pulling something like this together is not anywhere near as hard as it would be without that experience, it's now Friday morning Grace and Mia are trying to shoo me out of the door to drag Christian from Grey House and get on the plane, everything's organised this end. All I will have to do on the day of the party is at 6pm deliver the birthday girl.

Christian has her main present it's something he has been working on for a while, she has a charm bracelet with a charm for every birthday and significant event in her life, he started it for her 1st birthday, so again that's something without me, he has asked me to pick this years charm for her so why do I feel left out for goodness sake it's not like he left me out on purpose. I wasn't here to have an opinion about it, I looked at literally hundreds of charms and came back to my original idea, an 18th birthday key charm so I had that one delivered last week it's in my purse, gift wrapped ready to give her on Wednesday,

Finally I feel able to leave Grace's and collect my husband to get on the plane and fly out to Boise for a week. Christian has been delegating a lot of work since I woke up, the first month while I was still in the hospital he would literally get into the office at 6.30 am work straight through till 1pm them grab lunch and bring it to the hospital so we could eat together and do any joint therapy or just spend time together, once I got home we seemed to be on the move a lot between Boise and the holiday he literally went in maybe 8 days over the period of a month and he has had to Webinar a lot of meetings he plans on getting back to being a full time boss after this week so I am going to make the most of this week.

We finally board the plane just before lunch our ETA in Boise is 13.45, just time for a quick catch up with Rose, Ted is at work. Then before we know it Asia comes hurtling through the door and in-to my waiting arms, chattering ninety to the dozen about her day and what she has done since we last spoke.

This evening we enjoy a meal of Roasted beef bavette, parsnip puree and glazed radish, and to follow Textures of Meringue poached Strawberries, Passion fruit Spheres and Buttermilk Snow. All beautifully prepared by Mrs Peters, as well as Rose and Ted we are joined this evening by Asia's best friend Monica with her boyfriend Arthur, and we also have the pleasure of dining with Samuel Johnston III AKA "the boyfriend"

I really feel for my daughter this evening as fifty is been his most obnoxious; we will be having words later. I know he is just being protective of her but really he is ridiculous, after all Rose and Ted are her parents and they have spent time with this boy and approve of him. Mia and I have also met him and found him to be charming and lovely mannered. He comes from a good family, has a really high GPA, wants to be a lawyer so he can be the third generation lawyer in his family, for god sake fifty had him checked out and I saw the dossier he appears a nice kid, no drugs, inappropriate relationships, nothing, get over it fifty you aren't the most important man in her life now.

As the evening draws to a close and Asia's friends and boyfriend leave, she turns to her father and says "I have never been so ashamed of you before tonight" and then almost glides up the stairs to her room as if she is saying I am the adult in this relationship and I will not stomp or slam doors. I just give him that look, the one that says be prepared to crawl over broken glass if you want to be forgiven I don't rant or rage, he is much more my lost boy if I don't

Saturday and Sunday things are still frosty I have hardly seen Asia she was out with her friends before breakfast both days, at least she slept here and didn't go back to Rose's, by Sunday afternoon, I am ready to talk to him especially as he has to go back to Seattle for meetings Monday and Tuesday, he has promised faithfully he will be back here no later than 7pm on Tuesday, he better it's her birthday Wednesday

We talk but I feel as if I am getting nowhere, he just doesn't see her as a young woman on the threshold of life about to make her own way in the world, for god sakes she is starting college in less than four months, she will be eighteen in three days, so we kind of leave it at a stalemate. I think I will talk to Grace, get her input before I try to tackle this again

Christian looks so lost when he boards the plane on Sunday evening, I just want to hold him and tell him its ok, but if I do then we will never make any progress. Monday and Tuesday are a lot less fraught as I finish the things I need to do for her birthday, for which we are having a little get together on Wednesday early evening, not too late as she has to be in school on Thursday. I rang Christian on Monday evening and basically told him Samuel will be at her party so be civil or don't bother to turn up; oh gosh I really hope I did the right thing.

Christian's plane is landing at 6pm I ask Asia "would you like to come with me to pick dad up from the airport?" she replies "yes I would, I have missed him" we head out and fight our way through rush hour traffic to meet Christian off the plane, he comes down the steps and swings her in his arms, seems all is forgiven and yet I am still fighting her battle for her, I glance over to him and he gives me that patented panty busting smile, oh gosh, how far is Asia's room from ours?

He asks for the car key's, this doesn't actually phase me as he has never liked to be driven apart from by security, we pull out of the airport on to the 84 like always then after a few miles he pulls off the 84 and I look at him quizzically, he just taps the side of his nose and before I know it we have pulled into the BMW dealership on Fairview Avenue, apparently there is a car here he wants to test drive, none of the dealerships in Seattle have one in stock, "so seeing as we are here, you girls don't mind do you?" Hmm, its Asia's time I am fuming, but he persuades us out of the car with the promise of ice-cream after, hmm how old are we? five. We all troupe in to the dealership and at the front desk he announces Grey to see Gerry Steiner, "oh yes Mr Grey right this way" I'm Carla say's the stupid blond while eye fucking him. Asia looks at me then puts her arm in the crook of his elbow, and said "daddy (like he was her sugar daddy not the real thing) are you going to show me the pretty cars", I almost choke but don't when he bends down and kisses the top of her head, we all make our way over to Mr Steiner who hands paperwork and a set of keys over to Christian, where upon he leads us all outside and opens the drivers door of a brand new BMW Z4 sDrive35i. in Silver. Motioning Asia to get in and inside there is a great big card stuck to the steering wheel Happy 18th Asia. I drive the Discovery home while he rides with Asia.

We all arrive back at the house safely, Christian wants her to take an advanced driving course before he really feels comfortable with her driving it alone, so he has arranged for us all to have a track day on Friday before we leave for Seattle as Asia has no lectures or assignment that need turned in on Friday.

Wednesday, 15th May

This is such an emotional day, I wake with Christian draped around me like a victory flag, maybe he is, my victory or his I'm not sure, after quick separate showers, I don't think a joint one would have been a good idea, we would never have made it to her party tonight never mind breakfast, we make our way downstairs to a gorgeous breakfast of fresh orange juice, granola with fruit and yogurt, we also have pancakes with fresh fruit and cream, it's such a shame Asia has lectures this morning and so has to go to school today but at least it's only a half day.

After seeing her off to school I get to work on her cake I am making a chocolate triple layer cake with chocolate frosting (oh this brings back memory's of Christian's birthday, the day we got engaged). We spend the morning decorating the family den and checking the food with Rose and Mrs Peters. Once Asia returns from school we have a light lunch of prawn salad subs, and she opens her presents including her charm, before we all go upstairs to dress for her party, her guests will be arriving from 3pm and we plan on them being gone by 9pm Christian has arranged for the top boy band Sox to do a set from 7pm as another surprise for her, after finishing my own make-up I go to Asia's room to see if she need's any help. I knock on her door saying "it's Amma" she shout's "come in" She takes my breath away Mia brought her a dress and shoe's from Seattle as part of her birthday present the weekend we were both here and it's beautiful without being over the top it's an Alexis Azia Hi-Lo Strapless Dress in black and the shoes are just to die for a pair ofValentino Rockstud Napa Leather Sandal, again in black she is wearing her charm bracelet with all her charm on, birthdays, christening, places he has taken her on holiday like the Eiffel tower, a London cab and the one before the 18th charm I bought, is a spinning wheel, I ask "silly question but is there any significance for this one, the spinning wheel," to which she replies "Oh yes daddy gave that to me the day he told me you woke up, it signifies sleeping beauty and that charm, the very first one the one of a sleeping angel I always thought it signified me as a baby but no he told me that day it's you" aww I'm going to ruin my makeup.

We make it downstairs in time for her guests to arrive. The first is Samuel, Christian must have taken on board my feelings on this matter as he is nothing like the last time they met he is charm personified, hmm what's he up to, I think to myself.

Her party is a great success, her friends are so excited to have Sox play just for them and the none-alcohol cocktails go down great, as far as I am aware none of her friends tried to sneak alcohol in, her friends start to head out from about 8.30 onwards, till there are only Monica, Arthur and Samuel left, we all move into the games room for a game of pool girls v boy Ted, Christian, Arthur and Samuel v myself, Rose Asia, and Monica and after much giggling and protesting from the girls Christian pots the black (smug bastard) and we call it a night as they still have classes in the morning, it's such a shame Anya and Teddy Jr couldn't make it but they will be at Graces on Saturday night.

Friday morning we pull up at Meridian Speedway which is a ten minuet drive from the house, we have both of our cars with us, again Christian accompanied Asia in her BMW, and as it's only a 2 seater I brought the Discovery. We meet with our instructor Matt. We are going to use Asia's car rather than a school one as then Christian knows she will then know the characteristics of her car in any given situation, at least that's what he is hoping, Christian insists on going first he is hurtling around the track at well over 200km I know he has done this before, regularly. Taylor insists on it, I was supposed to start but then stuff happened. Then its Asia's turn she is doing really well not as fast as Christian, but still well over 150km and finally its my turn, wow I love this car so responsive, (I think I may ask for one for my birthday) I go faster and faster Matt says "230, think it's time to slow down Mrs Grey" I do as instructed and slow down then we all make our way over to the skid pan, after lots of fun for all of us squealing the tyres first one way then the other, our time is over and we head back to the house, where Christian makes arrangements for the garage to come over and check Asia's car out and replace all four tyres, we head over to Ted and Rose's to pick them up as they are coming to Seattle with us for the second part of Asia's birthday celebrations, as well as Monica, Arthur and Samuel.

A/N with huge thanks to lillian121 who I stole the wedding invitation idea from


	20. Chapter 20 Asia 18 part 2 - Seattle

Chapter 20

Asia 18 part 2 - Seattle

We arrive at Grace and Carrick's, in a convoy of three cars in the first are myself Christian, Asia and Ray followed by Monica, Arthur and Samuel, and in the third are Rose and Ted we pull up at the front door at 6pm sharp. Everyone else has already arrived, Kate, Elliot and their daughter Ava who I have yet to meet properly, Mia, and a friend she introduces as James her co-host, from "Sweet Tooth" one of her show's Anya and her husband Peter are already waiting for us as is Teddy jr.

We then all make our way through the French doors out to the garden which looks stunning as it always does and we make our way down a dark green carpet edged with lantern for later running down to the 'tent' which absolutely gorgeous at the entrance are 18th birthday balloon displays the tent its self is pale pink with a dark wood floor, pale pink silk linings on the ceiling and walls with fairy lights draped throughout we have five tables set out in a diamond formation, at the rear of the tent is a stage for the band and a dance floor for later at the moment the stage is occupied by a string quartet playing gentle background music

I get my first proper look at her cake which Mia finalised for us it's a 4-tier topsy turvy cake. Every tier is a different flavour, chocolate with raspberry Chambord, hot pink velvet strawberry, Vanilla and Red Velvet. The top of the cake has an 18 with gold glitter and black feathers. We have hot pink marbleized fondant on the top tier along with a hot pink glittery bow with long tails running down the cake from the top; the other tiers are decorated with gold leopard print and crystal chandelier teardrops. Wow I love it, I loved the concept but to see it in the flesh so to speak it's amazing and everyone is commenting on it, it's such a show stopper.

We decided on a sit down meal with 4 tables of six, and our table which is a seven, at our table we have Rose, Ted, Christian, Asia, Samuel, myself and Ray, our table is situated in the centre of the diamond to our left is the table with Monica Arthur, Kate. Elliot, Ava and Teddy Jr and on the table to our right are seated Carrick, Grace, Mia, James, Anya and Peter. The other two tables are made up of members of our extended family and family friends. We are served a scrumptious four course meal starting with Avocado pear, asparagus and melon salad, followed by a fish course of a pastry basket filled with scallops, Mediterranean prawns and a garlic cream sauce, a meat course of Pan fried duck breasts, with a light port and cranberry jus and to finish a dessert of summer torte with fresh berries served with a raspberry coulis and thick double cream. It was all delicious. I must make sure to properly thank the caterers.

After we finish eating Christian taps his knife on his glass and stands to make a speech, thanking everyone for coming today and Rose and Ted for everything they have done for his family and how proud he is of Asia, he calls Asia forward and hands her an envelope telling her "this is your real present", what not the car, nor the jewellery no this whatever is in the envelope, Kate leans in to me and whispers "over the top bastard isn't he?" Well we don't know what it is yet so maybe not, but no I hear Asia say "but dad it's way to much" that sounds familiar doesn't it, she comes over to sit with Rose, Kate and I and pulls some stuff out of the envelope poor kid is as white as a sheet and shaking I ask "what is it?" she just hands me the paperwork, as Kate said over the top bastard, but my heart flutters as I know this is all about her being safe it's the deeds to a 5 bed 4 bath 3,202 Sq Ft brand new house on a 9,429 Sq Ft Lot in Pullman, right where she is doing her pre-med course.

The estate agent blurb reads "_Main level has maple hardwood floors throughout. There are formal and informal spaces. Dramatic foyer with high ceilings, Formal living and dining rooms. Spacious kitchen with toffee stained Alder cabinets, granite slab counters, and stainless steel appliances. Adjacent to kitchen is an breakfast nook and large family room with gas log fireplace and built-ins. Upper level has 3 bedrooms, full__ bath, plus a spacious master suite with french doors leading to an additional study/office room. Nice open rail with oil rubbed bronze to enhance stair case. Laundry room is also located on upper level. Finished basement will have 2 additional bedrooms, full bath, and large family room. There will be cabinets in place for an additional kitchen and separate water heater in the event you need to use it as a Mother-in-law space. Construction to be completed by June 2030_"

OMG she is going to school, not raising a family, and she will only be there four years then hopefully Harvard she could have started Harvard this September her GPA was high enough and they do a pre-med course but at the moment she is digging her heals in and saying Stanford, she doesn't want to be a six hour plane trip away from us and Stanford is only two hours by plane.

After the meal, the speeches and the present opening, the band strikes up with a fantastic rendition of Michael Bublé's Daddy's Little Girl, Christian holds his hand out for Asia which she takes and they start the dancing off, Ray and I join them as does Carrick and Mia. I'm not sure if the song is a message for Asia or Samuel. The dancing continues until late in to the evening everyone is having a great time Christian asked the band to play "The first time ever I saw your face" which we danced to at our wedding. That brought so many memories back

At about 11.45 when the band finishes up, Grace leads us all out towards the shore near the boat house and we all stand watching and waiting for the fireworks to start. A soundtrack which Christian has put together for Asia starts to play just as the first fireworks explode in deafening bangs over the water and rockets explode above our heads in cascades of pink and white sparkles as the display goes on and on volley after volley, rocket after rocket in every colour imaginable on and on it goes all the while her soundtrack plays till finally after about fifteen minuets of ohhs and arrs from the crowd, the finale; a volley of rockets that explode above our heads again in pink and white but this time they spell out Happy Birthday Asia.

Lyrics for Daddy's little girl

You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold.  
You're daddy's little girl, to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are;  
You're mommy's bright and shining star.

You're the spirit of Christmas, the star on our tree.  
You're the Easter Bunny to Mommy and me.  
You're sugar, you're spice, and you're everything nice  
And You're Daddy's Little Girl

You're a treasure I cherish, all sparkling and bright.  
You were touched by Holy and beautiful light;  
Like the angels who sing, a heavenly thing;  
And you're Daddy's Little Girl


	21. Charter 21 After the party

_A/N a huge huge thank you to all my readers, followers and reviewers and as a thank you for over 100 followers this is a little earlier than was planed once again thank you all I really do appreciate you taking the time._

Charter 21

After the party

It's been a crazy time since Asia's birthday party at Graces which was wonderful, more than I could have ever dreamed of when we started to plan it, but unfortunately this is such an important time for Asia at school, so she had to fly back to Boise on the Sunday afternoon.

Sunday morning we had a lazy time just enjoying being together we had all stayed over at Grace and Carrick's Mia, Rose and Ted, Kate, Elliot and Ava, Dad, Christian, Asia and myself, as well as Monica, Arthur and Samuel. we tucked into a wonderful breakfast of pancakes with fresh fruit, bacon, maple syrup, fresh cream just whatever you wanted on your pancakes really, after breakfast the boys start preparing the boat for us all to have a day out on the water, It's such a beautiful yacht. Christian, Carrick and Mac designed it between them and it was built in Christian's boatyard its fifty foot long with 2 large cabin/suits, a fully equipped galley, it has a bathing platform and sundecks with a Jacuzzi on the mid deck. Asia, Mia, Rose and myself hog the Jacuzzi and talk about allsorts, in particular Asia wants to talk about 'the house' I think to myself oh lord wait till you see your other house.

I am sitting diagonally across from Asia and Rose is sitting next to her so I know when she looks straight at me, it's me she is really talking to and she says "mum what's he thinking with a house for college, can he afford it?"

I just look at Mia and Rose they are trying really hard not to laugh, but I look at my daughter twisting her fingers together the way I do when I'm nervous, and I just feel such love for her, I would stare down a herd of wild elephants for her. I say "yes sweetheart he can afford it, its fine"

Asia - "but the car and everything"

Ana - "don't worry about it", soon after I notice Rose and Mia have gone and left us alone, Christian joins us asking "what this? Are my girls been silly and worrying about me, it's my job to do the worrying, so I thought I would come and see if I can put your minds at rest"

Asia – "Dad you spent an awful lot on my birthday, don't think I'm not grateful because I am, I love it all but it's an awful lot of money and I am worried about if you need it for something and you spent it all on me" she says this in one breath like she has to get it out before the words choke her

Christian – "Asia we really are going to have to sit down and talk about things but for today lets just say your house and car are like pocket money to us, our family"

Her eye's come out as if on stalks and I see her take a gulp, "Dad I know we aren't in the poor house, you have a plane, you have a penthouse apartment in the centre of Seattle, you own the houses in Boise, but mom and dad, Rose and Ted just brought me up normal you know, I go to school, I do chores if I want pocket money for treats or anything,

Christian – "would you like Ana and I to fly out with you tonight and talk, what lectures have you tomorrow?"

Asia – "Only Biology 8am till 10am then I don't need to go in till Wednesday and yes I would love you to fly home with me"

Christian – "OK princess, Ana and I will fly out with you tonight and then after school tomorrow we will talk about money, your future, everything"

I'm wishing this could have been avoided till after she finished school for the summer, I don't want any distractions in her final weeks, we continue to enjoy our day with our family and after a beautiful lunch which was served on deck, an entrée of Dates with goat cheese wrapped in prosciutto, a main course of Steak, roasted pepper & pearl barley salad and Strawberry & tarragon pannacotta to finish, we made our way back to Grace and Carrick's house and we all disembarked and with lots and lots of hugging we all go our separate ways. I promise to catch up with Kate no later than Thursday of this week so we can go shopping for outfits for her vow renewal; life sure is busy at the moment.

Ray, Asia, Monica, Arthur, Samuel Christian, Rose, Ted and I go back to the apartment, where Christian and I pack a bag while Ted and Ray have a game of pool, Rose puts something on the TV for herself and Asia's friends and Asia explores the library, after I have finished packing I go to find Ray, I feel bad because I dragged him here and then I haven't spent any time with him really. I find him and Ted just about finished their game, Ted says "I'll go join Rose while you have five minuets with your dad" "Thanks Ted" I say while smiling at him.

I put my arms around Ray and lean my head on his shoulder the way I did when I was little, I say "I'm sorry dad, I dragged you down here and then I haven't spent any time with you"

Ray - "don't be silly Annie its not like I didn't know you were both busy people and don't tell me your not plotting and planning how your going to get Christian to let you go back to work?" I smile, my dad knows me so well. "Anyway princess I am quite enjoying seeing the sights, doing my own thing, you know I like my own company"

Ana - "yes I know you do dad, and I won't promise in case something else comes up but if we are both free would you like to have lunch next Friday"

Ray – "I would very much like to do that if we are both free" he laughs.

We leave the apartment for Boeing Field just before 5pm to board our plane for Boise, Asia decides as tomorrow is a school day and an early start at that, she will just stay at Rose and Ted's tonight so we all decide to hang out at Rose's, we watch silly game shows on the TV shouting out the answers, wrongly at least half the time while drinking none-alcoholic punches and just generally being silly and giddy. I think it has done us all the power of good and shortly before nine Monica, Arthur and Samuel say their goodbyes and we make our way over to our house after saying goodnight to everyone.

Christian and I decide on a bath and early night, we wake quite late, well late for Christian not so late for me, we have time for a quick shower and breakfast before Asia returns from school, we haven't really talked about how we are going to handle this.

The three of us sit round the dining table Christian has his briefcase open beside him and he starts, "Asia, have you heard of 'the' Christian Grey"

Asia - "hmm a bit we did a section on him in economics, but you know that's not where my interests lie so don't ask me anything about him, anyway we are supposed to be talking about why you spent a fortune on my birthday and aren't worried you may need it later" oh my god I'm trying not to laugh, first I didn't know who he was, now his daughter hasn't a clue. Christian looks at me and says "something amusing you Mrs Grey" I snort "no Mr Grey not at all" Asia pipes up "Oh are we related, is that why you're not worried about running out of money, he's absolutely loaded mum, I do remember that from class"

Christian stands up and starts pacing the floor pulling at his hair, Asia looks at me like what did I say, and then thinks she may rectify the situation with "sorry if I was disrespectful to someone you know dad"

Christian sits back down and says "can we start again please" we both answer "yes"

Christian – "OK Asia, you know when we were having you the situation wasn't the best and I couldn't cope and your mum wasn't in a position where she could be a mum to you, so it was decided you would be adopted by Rose and Ted and brought up as theirs, it was a closed adoption so that means the paperwork is sealed so no one can find out who your biological parents are, with me so far?"

Asia "yes, well I don't understand why it was a closed adoption because you have always being in my life so it wasn't like you wanted rid of me" and then in a tiny voice she asks "or did you"

Christian – "Asia I want to be totally honest with you" she reaches across to grab onto my hand not sure what her farther is going to say, "while your mum was pregnant with you and even after you were born no I wasn't sure I could be a farther at least not one that wouldn't leave you emotionally scared and I'm still not sure, even today, especially today, but the real reason for the closed adoption was so the press couldn't find out about you" she looks utterly flabbergasted like this isn't making any sense "why would the press be interested, I'm sure mum isn't the first woman to give birth while in a coma" Christian pulls out a press cutting it's a fairly innocuous one, for once it doesn't mention Billionaire, gold digger or any of the usual.

Seattle Times 25/4/2012

Seattle's enigmatic man about town Christian Grey was seen out and about for the first time today since his wife's tragic condition became public knowledge, who is this he is escorting about town? We are watching you Mr Grey!

and there is a picture of Christian and Rose having lunch,

Asia – "Oh dad you were 'A Man About Town'" and then she collapses in fits of giggles

Ana – "but that's the thing Asia he never was and that's partly why the press were always on our case, I was the first women your dad was ever seen in public with, then we married with-in a very short time so we were the enigmatic couple everyone wanted to know about, because no one but our very closest friends knew anything about us"

Asia "I still don't see why the press would have wanted to know about me" now it's time to bite the bullet and tell her, I wonder if he will tell her the whole truth or just what he thinks he can get away with. Again he is pacing and pulling his hair out

Asia "Dad will you just sit down and tell me please"

Christian – "before we start, you get nothing till you finish school, OK" Asia just looks at him befuddled "OK"

Christian – "one day you will be a very wealthy woman, the house and the car are just a drop in the ocean to what you will eventually have, we didn't want to have this conversation for a while yet but because your not daft and I like to spoil you, you needed an explanation now so you aren't more worried than you need to be. But we do need to have a conversation before you start WSU-Pullman in September; part of the reason for the house is I want you to have a housekeeper/security/driver.

Asia "why do I need those I can take care of myself you know, I can cook, clean, drive and fight boys off if need be, Grandpa Ray taught me good" I smile at her and say "I'm sure he did"

Christian snaps "If you paid more attention in economics' you would know why" The colour just drains from my daughters face and she whispers "that's you, you're that Christian Grey"


	22. Chapter 22 The Truth Will Out

_A/N it appears I left you in a bad place, lets all hold hands and back away from the cliff together, everyone ok? Right we'll continue._

Chapter 22

The Truth Will Out

The colour just drains from my daughters face and she whispers "that's you, you're that Christian Grey"

Ana – "yes he is, I remember the day he told me what he earned an hour, I looked pretty much like you do now I think" Christian just looks dumbstruck I know that's not how he imagined the conversation going in his head, he pulls the latest Times Magazine out of his briefcase and says "that will give you a potted history of Grey Enterprise Holdings if your unclear of anything just ask, I'm here"

Asia whispers "can I still do medicine?"

Christian – "Of course princess you can do anything you want, except be a trust fund baby that lies around all day marrying one bum after another, yes before you ask, you do have a trust fund it was set up the day you were born, but it's only available to you on condition you graduate university" she runs over to hug him looking a little less bewildered.

Asia – "security? Surely I don't need that though?"

Christian – "Oh yes you do, for one thing if anyone ever finds out your parentage that would make you a massive target for kidnap, blackmail, extortion anything that someone thinks can be used as leverage to get to me, ask me how much I would pay for you or your mothers return, I'll tell you, everything, your mother has security with her at all times apart from here, inside this house, but we do have security based in the house across the street, they are very discreet, you will have never noticed someone following you to school or the mall with your friends I hope?"

Asia – "NO, you spy on me, you don't trust me, I hate you" and she runs from the room crying, I just shake my head at him and run after her, I find her in her room face down on her bed crying into her pillow, I sit beside her and start to stroke her back, she turns into me putting her head on my lap while she sobs. How do I have this conversation with her? I think to myself, tell her of all the fights I have had with him about security? Or the time I managed to evade security in order to save Mia?

Ana – "Sweetheart your dad comes from a good place, he doesn't see it as spying on us, he sees it as protecting us, we, your father and I have had some dreadful fights over security in the past, but these days that's one thing I never fight him on"

Asia - "why?" And I see the cogs turning in her brain "Oh, did you win a fight not to have security that day?"

Ana – "no I managed to evade security, I got a phone call on my cell from Aunt Mia's cell it was some one I had worked with and he had developed a bit of an obsession with me, he said he had Mia, how much he wanted for her return and if I told anyone he would kill her. So I told Luke 'my driver' I was unwell and wanted to go home, your father and I had had a dreadful fight the day before and still hadn't made up so I looked terrible anyway and he believed me, once we got back to Escala I got changed, and managed to distract Luke long enough so I could get to the bank withdraw the money he wanted and go to the rendezvous point, luckily my phone had a locator device installed so once Luke realised what I was up to and informed Taylor they tracked and tailed me, managing to save Aunt Mia and also saving yours and my life in the process, so no I don't fight security anymore, your Grandma Grace and Aunt Mia both have security as do your Aunt Kate and Ava, have you ever noticed anything more than they have drivers?

Asia – "well only with Aunt Mia but I thought that was because she is a TV personality but everyone else no, not really"

Ana – "you will get to interview and pick your 'driver' but I am with your dad on this, once the press find out, it's going to be a free for all and if a crazy thinks you're an easy target, you won't stand a chance without security" I really really hope I haven't frightened her too much.

Asia – "so the day dad told you how much he earned an hour?"

Ana – "oh gosh he had bought me yet another thing, if you haven't realised yet he is the ultimate consumer, anyway I was berating him about wasting his money on me and I didn't need it and if I did, I would buy it for myself with my own money, he just looked at me like I had two heads or something and said 'Anastasia in that way he has, do you not realise I make X amount of dollars an hour' I was rather stunned and was tempted to run for the hills, this was when we had just started dating, bet Grandpa Ray didn't tell you how to avoid strange billionaires, ehh?" She shakes her head giggling "Nope thought not, he left that bit out of my education too"

Asia – "did you not know who dad was when you met him?"

Ana – "oh gosh no, Aunt Kate was supposed to do an interview for the college newspaper, it had taken her months to secure the interview with him but she woke up that morning full of flu and you know how tenacious she is, so I was persuaded to go in her place not knowing a thing about the man I was to interview"

Asia – "and it was love at first sight?" she has a dreamy faraway look in her eyes

Then Christian chirps up from where he is hovering in the doorway "it was for me" Hmm I snort as I think to myself well it certainly was something at first sight.

Christian has come to find us to inform us lunch is almost ready, he makes his way over to the bed and dipping down onto his hunkers so he is almost eye level with her he asks "am I forgiven?" she replies "depends" I intercede with "lets have lunch then go outside and lie in the sun and maybe if Asia has some questions we can answer them then"

Lunch is served on the patio we start with Roasted goats cheese on crostini topped with grilled red peppers and to follow we have salmon, with a creamy sorrel sauce served with a crisp Sancerre, we allow Asia half a glass and our talk turns to a summer break before college starts, with Christian wanting to take us both to Venice in July, "that sound wonderful" I tell him as I dream of visiting the Basilica di San Marco, The Rialto Bridge and The Bell tower of Saint Mark as well as a gondola ride, preferably by moonlight. Then Asia pulls me from my daydream with "do you expect me to take over GEH" "Oh no princess not unless that's what you want to do" Christian answers her "and I know you have wanted to be a doctor since you were about 8 or 9 once you realised Grandma Grace saved people"

Asia – "No, I wanted to be a doctor to save mum and now I want to save people like mum to give other family's like ours the chance to be together, like we are now but I still wish it had been sooner so I am going to try to specialise in Neurology at least that's what I hope but I know I have a long way to go yet" and once again I am astounded by this child who I am very lucky to call my daughter. Christian says very quietly "you know Harvard will be the best to give you the strongest foundation to achieve your dreams don't you"

Asia - "yes dad, but I just got you all back"

Christian – "what do you mean I have been here, for you, haven't I?"

Asia – "yes, but your different now, like your complete, the way you always should have been, you don't mentally wander off when we are talking anymore" he gets up and hugs her kissing her on the top of her head, "I'm sorry princess"

As we lazy in the afternoon sun reminiscing about the birthday party's and what a wonderful weekend we had at Grace and Carrick's she turns to me and says "what do I tell Samuel and Monica" "as much or as little as you want to angel" I reply

Asia – "is that why dad was the way he was when I told him about Samuel"

Ana – "partly, you're his princess and you grew up too quick, but maybe you should talk to Aunt Mia she has had her heart broke in the past by people using her to get to know your father" "poor Aunt Mia" she replies and then raises her voice a little to be sure her father can hear and continues with "While your both here can we talk about the house and uni? I would like us all to live together in my house, Monica and Arthur, Samuel and me" I can see Christian having an apoplectic fit as he roars "NO" oh fifty, fifty, fifty I think. Then he is up and pacing pulling at his hair she looks at me with tears in her eyes and asks "Mum?" I say "Let's go inside and talk in private" she replies "OK" I shout across to Christian "were going inside to top up our sun cream we won't be long" he just nods to let me know he heard.

Once inside we go to her room and this time Asia closes and locks the door so he can't come barging in all fiftyish. It's time for 'the talk' she turns to me almost before we are in her room and gushes out "Before you say anything I'm not sleeping with him" shh shh "come here" I say as I pull her into my arms and she sobs on my shoulder I say "I wasn't accusing you and certainly not condemning you if you were but I am pleased your not, at the moment"

Asia - "no we want to wait, maybe not till we get married if we do, but for now we want to wait"

Ana – "it's good that he respects and loves you, to want it to be right for you both"

Asia – "oh mum he is so good to me and he makes me go all tingly when he kisses me"

Ana – "well that's good, but please don't rush, make sure it's what you want and it's going to be something very special because it should be, your first time"

Asia – "was yours? The first time, special I mean"

Ana – "oh yes, very special" I think may god forgive me that tiny lie, the time I think of as being the first, the first time he made love to me after saying he loved me was very special.

Asia – "how old were you?

Ana - "twenty one, but you don't have to wait that long if you have already met the one"

Asia – "you were twenty one when you got married"

Ana – "yes"

Asia – "did you wait for your wedding?"

Ana – "no"

Asia – "but you did wait for my dad?"

Ana – "yes, he was worth waiting for"

Asia – "aww that's dead romantic"

Ana – "no just the first man that made me tingle when he kissed me" and then we both burst out laughing "I will talk to your dad when we get back to Seattle so unless he brings it up, just let it lie for now, we still have a while before we need an all out frontal attack, lets just run covert operations for a while, let him get used to the idea first" she pulls me into a hug and says "your great mum, I love you" oh gosh "I love you too angel"

_A/N in answer to a lot of reviews and comments from the last chapter _

_In my world Grey is a common name. She hadn't set foot in Seattle before her mother woke up, she is quite naïve and was very sheltered, it was agreed between the three of them she would have a 'normal' childhood, she has partially grown up with money, private school, nice clothes, holidays etc she sort of knew her farther had money but a fifty thousand dollar car along with the deeds to a house worth over half a million have set alarm bells ringing for Asia and she was genuinely worried he may have run himself a bit short, Sorry if I haven't getting her character out on the 'paper' enough. Anna does actually start a conversation earlier in the story which gives a hint she doesn't know she is a billionaire's daughter_


	23. Chapter 23 Houses and Plans

Chapter 23

Houses and Plans

We leave Boise on Tuesday afternoon after a lovely relaxing day with Asia without any more discussions about the future, money or Samuel. Christian has wall to wall meeting all day Wednesday so I am going to spoil Ray if he will let me. Christian's last appointment of the day is a joint one with Ray and I to interview Mr and Mrs Scott for the housekeeper and groundsman position at the Bellevue house, and my first one of the day is with Elliot and the architect to look at the plans for the Bellevue house, hopefully we can have everything tied up for the house by this evening, then I can concentrate on Kate's vow renewal.

Not long after breakfast Christian and Elliot pass in the entrance hall, "what you doing here bro" "finally helping your wife to spend your money" "well make sure she doesn't bankrupt me" and with that they are both rolling with laughter, then Christian makes his way out of the apartment and Elliot apologises for the architects absence then rolls the plans out on the breakfast bar. I love them; they have kept the essence of the house but enhanced it. The lift is set back into the study wall with wood panel look door, so it looks like an original feature, the study has been extended in to the formal drawing room which will be turned into a library, upstairs the den wall will be brought forward almost fifteen foot and what will look like an exterior door greets you and behind that is a small entrance and off to the left will be a large master suite with double bedroom wet room and dressing room, and to the right will be kitchen/ breakfast room and dining room with access to the upper deck and facing the entry door will be the den leading out to the upper deck which will have an area shaded by climbing vines over trellis work and under the trellis will be a dining area and seating area for sunny days as well as more seating around the deck for the more overcast but still warm days, and that's the bachelor pad, I can't wait to give him the go ahead to get started on it.

They have also done some plans for the rest of the house in order to update it and have plans for the staff quarters which entail combining the two upstairs suits together to make a self sufficient two bed apartment with lounge, kitchen/diner two reasonable sized bedrooms, and a bathroom, also with access to the upper deck from their lounge. It looks lovely but I am thinking if in the future it's to become Asia's family home. With dad and the staff taking up the entire second floor that doesn't leave any room for children so I think I will hold off on that for now and discuss those plans with Asia and Christian at a later date.

After my meeting with Elliot I go to find dad to see if he wants to go shopping for furniture for the house, and maybe have lunch together, "that would be nice sweetheart" It's like he has a new lease of life, he doesn't appear so old and frail now, maybe that's wishful thinking on my part, I hope its not. We head out with Luke driving us and make our way to the area incorporating Belltown and Downtown with Pike Market to look at furniture and soft furnishing shops we have a successful morning until Ray says "none of this stuff has prices on, that means I can't afford it"

Ana - "don't worry about it it's not that badly priced really and call it eighteen years worth of birthday presents from me and Christian"

Ray - "Christian bought me stuff every birthday, don't you worry"

Ana - "I know dad, but I didn't, let me spoil you a little, please" "OK maybe a little" he growls softly.

We then go to Christian's club for lunch where I run into my gorgeous husband, as he swoops in to kiss my cheek he says "wish I could join you for lunch but unfortunately I am meeting with an Indian steel plant owner and would like to get him to sell it to me at a price that suits me and not him, I don't think that will happen if I blow him out for you, unfortunately Mrs Grey" I kiss him back and say "rain check Mr Grey?" "Certainly Mrs Grey" Then he turns to the maître de and says "private window table for Mrs Grey and Mr Steele and put it on my bill" "certainly sir" says the maître de as he then leads us to our table before returning to Christian, we have a very pleasant lunch of Sautéed Medallions of pork fillet served with a peppercorn sauce, followed by tropical fruit served in a brandy snap basket with clotted cream Ray has a beer and I have a glass of Sancerre it was a really delicious lunch, after our meal we go and look at some garden centres for ideas for the decks and the gardens at both the Bellevue house and the house on the sound. I really need to find the time to finalise the plans for that one too, Oh my goodness who would have thought it, little Annie from Montesano meeting with architects and planning fixtures, fittings furnishings and gardens for two houses neither of them worth less than six million each, not me that's for sure.

At about four o' clock we start to make our way over to the Bellevue house to meet up with Christian and the Scott's, I have the plans with me but am unsure how to approach this with Ray, whether just to present it as fait accompli or not, but I would like for Ray to have some input as I would hate it if he thought we spoilt something in the house. I think I will talk things through with Christian before I say anything to Ray. Not long after I see Christian's car making its way down the drive followed by a rather older sedan carrying Mr and Mrs Scott.

We walk them through the house as it is today explaining to them we may be making some changes to the second floor, and whatever we do decide to do in relation to updating and renovating the house they will have their own separate living accommodation.

Christian takes charge of this interview telling them "Mrs Taylor, who you met at the initial interview, is our head housekeeper with authority over all other housekeepers in whatever residence they may preside over, she has the ultimate authority, and do you find this acceptable"

Mrs Scott replies "yes sir that was the way it was done with Lord Bath when we looked after his American residence, we had to report to the housekeeper at his main residence in England"

Christian – "yes, what did happen with Lord Bath?" he knows of course but is seeing if they are completely truthful or whether they will try to put a more positive spin on it.

Mrs Scott – "well sir I really don't want to speak ill of the dead or stir up more tittle tattle, but the family covered up some things about him when he was still alive that we found out about while he was still with us and we weren't comfortable with these things and so we felt the need to move on"

Christian – "thank you Mrs Scott I am aware of the allegations, lets just call them that, shall we, and I wondered how you would handle that question"

Mrs Scott – "Thank you Sir"

Christian – "Mr Scott I see from your resume you have looked after a garden and house of this size before, can you tell me where and when this was?"

Mr Scott – "yes sir, between 2026 and 2029 we had a position much like this one with a prominent senator in New Hampshire, we looked after both the house and garden which was a 6 bed 5 bath set in over three acres, I have some photo's of the garden it that would help sir"

Christian – "yes, thank you" I can see Christian is impressed that Mr Scott told him about his previous employer without really telling him anything. I kind of zone out at this point but am vaguely aware of Christian asking them things and telling them how he likes things done and then he reaches out to shake Mr Scott's hand telling him "if you want the position it's yours and how soon could you start"

Mr Scott replies "we could start as soon as you require us too, as we are between appointments at the moment"

Christian replies "I will be in touch about a start date soon, probably with-in the week" "Thank you Sir's and Madam" Mr and Mrs Scott say together. We see them out and then head back to Escala.

Once we arrive back at Escala we have a wonderful meal prepared by Gail after which dad retires to the TV room to watch a baseball match and we sit in the great room finishing our wine. I unroll the plans for the Bellevue house out on the large coffee table for Christian to see, he says "ahh this is what Elliot was doing here this morning?" I say "yes and I do love them but am not sure about the staff quarters and whether to present them to Ray as fait accompli or should I get his input?, I would love him to have a say in the way his quarters will be, but what if he blocks it and I know this would make it so much easier for him. Christian replies with "why aren't you sure about the staff quarters" I reply "if dad and the staff have the entire second floor where do our grandchildren sleep" Christian growls "nowhere, we aren't having any" I giggle at him and say "Mr Grey you bought our daughter a 'family home' for when she is twenty five or married and you expect no grandchildren?" "No, not happening" he growls and then he gives me a kind of sheepish smile and asks "can we talk about anything but our daughter having sex"

"OK Mr Grey if dad and the staff have the entire second floor where will she put house guests?" to which Christian replies "she will need a 3/4 car garage why don't we get Elliot to look at something like we will have for the Taylor's if we ever get moved into the house on the sound" I give him a kiss that pours all my love into him "bedtime for you I think Mrs Grey"


	24. Chapter 24 Kate, Event Planning & Shop

Chapter 24

Kate, Event Planning and Shopping

Thursday morning as I promised, I have Luke drive me to Grace's to meet up with Kate, so we can finalise the details for the vow renewal, up to now all the usual is done hiring of port-a-potties, tent, tables and chairs as well as garden heaters and garden lamps, all done, caterers check, photographer check, Christian has booked Jose, cake? Mia is sorting that as well as the invitations and flowers, and speak of the devil in she rushes like a mini whirlwind trailing behind her are two security men carrying boxes with swatches and seating plans and ideas for floral displays OMG we have like six working days left to pull this off please tell me at least the colour scheme is finalised yes it is, black and white with accents of silver and the minster is booked, but floral arrangements need to be finalised and we still need outfits, it's a shame Asia and Ava couldn't be here today but we are going to go shopping for ourselves and pick two or three outfits for them to choose from on Saturday when they can both be here to go shopping.

Grace looks frazzled and that's before we really start, but she takes charge asking Mia "have you brought the sample invitations with you today so we can finalise them?" Mia replies "Yes mother, here they are" and hands us one each. They are simply beautiful, on silver linen paper they are elegant and formal with a black and white damask border and silver satin-look ribbons, with simple wording in black ink 'Elliot and Katherine Grey cordially invite you to share our joy as we renew our marriage vows at the home of Mr and Mrs Carrick Grey on 1st June 2030 at 2.30pm' and below the writing there is a small photo of Kate and Elliot on their wedding day,

Grace - "are you happy with those Kate, anything you want to change?"

Kate - No they are beautiful Mia, thank you so much"

Grace – "right that's the invitation's done now for the invite list" Kate pulls a list of over 100 names from her purse for Grace to peruse, Grace quickly scans the list and asks Kate to add a couple of more names before asking Mia to contact the printer to order them. Grace than asks about the tables, floral arrangements and cloths,

Mia – "I'm not sure what you will both think of this and I do have other ideas so if you don't like it don't worry but I thought of five arm silver candelabras with silver or black candles and strings of crystals draped over the arms with a ring of flowers around the base, for the flowers I thought of including roses, hydrangea, gypsophila, bouvardia and lissianthus all in white and sat on a mirror plate.

Kate – "have you a photo I could look at Mia, I love the idea of it but want to make sure it doesn't look too much.

Mia – "of course" and she proceeds' to rummage in one of her boxes and pulls out a photo of what she has in mind, it's beautiful and not too much at all.

Kate – "Oh Mia they are beautiful, thank you once again, and Grace agrees we will go with those with starched white tablecloths, silver cutlery and plain white china we may possibly have silver lace over the white tablecloths we aren't sure yet and will make that decision after we mock a table up early next week once the florist has made up one of the table arrangements for Kate to be absolutely sure they are what she wants.

We then look at the floral arrangement she wants for the entrance and around the dais. For the entrance Mia has chosen ornamental rose tree's in white and would like Kate and Elliot to walk down an aisle over rose petals up onto a small dais which will have two floral swans either side, the swans will be facing each other and made up of white flowers of peonies, sweet peas, roses and carnations - as they swim in 'ponds' made of mirrored glass, it sounds so over the top but also quite beautiful and again Mia digs in her box for photo's

Kate – "Mia please can I take the photo's of the rose trees, swans, and aisle with me so I can see what Elliot thinks, I will give you a definite decision tomorrow morning"

Mia looks a bit miffed but responds "of course Kate"

Finally we escape out of the door to go to lunch and shopping, we have reservations for lunch at the Harbor Club after we are all seated and have studied the menu I decide on The Harbor Club 'Cobb' Salad with Oregon Bay Shrimp and Dungeness Crab, Mia and Grace decide to have that as well and Kate picks the Wild Salmon with Rosemary Roasted Stone Fruits, we order a bottle of Bollinger to wash it down with before moving on to our appointment with Amelia at Neiman Marcus.

She starts with Kate she has picked three or four things out for Kate working on the colour scheme and Kate's tastes. The first dress Kate tries on is full length three quarter sleeve lace dress with a pale silver lining covered with a brighter silver lace, she looks absolutely stunning it's quite figure hugging but for forty Kate looks amazing and can easily carry this dress off, we all agree it's the one, then it's mine and Mia's turn, again the dress Amelia has chosen for us is full length figure hugging lace this time the lining is the same silver as Kate's but the lace is black with a scalloped one-shoulder neckline OMG they are absolutely gorgeous I feel about twenty in mine and Mia looks amazing, I worry we may upstage the 'bride' and then it's Graces turn, again it's silver, with a sequined & lace overlay, on a mermaid skirt & jacket suit and as Grace feels silver may be drawing for her with her silver hair she goes for a rose pink silk top to go under it. We then look at shoes, bags and hats as well as underwear to go with our outfits and once we are all satisfied, we have a quick look at the five or six dresses she has selected for Asia and Ava I reject two as been too revealing I don't need fifty in one of his moods that day. Then we have a fight over whose card it all going on but I trump them, by saying "Christian refuses to come unless he buys all our outfits" and just like that they concede.

We head back to Grace's so I can drop the girls off before heading home, it's being a wonderful day and I hope it continues once I get home. It does, we have a wonderful evening Christian took Ray and I out for an evening cruise on his new yacht which is called 'The Rising Beauty' some kind of play on Asia and Grace's names. We have a meal on the yacht before heading back at about 10pm

Friday 24th May

This morning I gave Elliot the go ahead to start work on the bachelor pad with-in the Bellevue house, I decided to go ahead without talking to Ray and have also asked Elliot if the architect can come up with plans for a 6 car garage block with self-contained staff quarters attached.

Christian's last meeting of the day has over run and I am now at Boeing Field, but I'm not too upset as it gives me a chance to talk to my daughter without him, it's 7pm and I am waiting for the plane to land, gosh I have missed her so much the last few days, I think to myself how am I going to cope until school get out on the 21st June and then even worse when she goes to Uni? Do I really want to go back to work? I haven't raised the possibility with Christian yet but I do know it's what I want eventually, when my life settles down, so maybe not this year, I laugh to myself.

The next plane to make its way out of the cloud cover is ours and with-in minuets she is in my arms again, she asks "have you talked to dad?" God I feel so guilty as I haven't yet, with the house in Bellevue and Kate I really haven't had the time. "sweetheart it's been a bit of a crazy week and I really haven't had the time sorry" Asia replies with "no its OK mum I think we will leave sleeping dog lie as Rose says till after Aunt Kate's do" I ask her "are you sure sweetheart?" she replies "yes mum its fine really it is, I really don't want dad to be a bear at Aunt Kate's do, but can Samuel come please, I miss him, I feel like we have hardly seen each other for months" I make an executive decision and say "of course he can sweetheart and if you want him to stay at the apartment I will make sure your father behaves or if you would prefer I'm sure he could stay at Grandma Graces or Aunt Mia's" "thank you mum, love you" "love you too angel" and we head for home with Luke driving us.

Asia say's "Luke can I ask you some things" he answers "sure Miss Grey but I may not answer them"

Asia – "OK Luke, first do you always tell my dad what my mum has done"

Luke - "Oh no Miss Grey, some things it wouldn't be good for Mr Grey to know" I burst out laughing at her expression

Ana - "sweetheart it's nothing bad, but for example if a man says hello and maybe holds my hand a minuet longer than necessary I handle it and if Luke is sure he is not a threat your dad doesn't get to know about it, but if Luke or I thought there was something to be worried about of course your dad would know about it "

Asia – "ok, so say I had a boyfriend and I decided to stay at his house one night instead of mine would you; if you were my guard have to tell him"

Luke – "can I just put it this way Miss Grey if you were to ask your friend to stay over at your house, then if Mr Grey were to ask you are in the house and retired for the evening, safe and well"

Asia - "I get it Luke it's like a game"

Luke – "Oh no Miss Grey it's deadly serious, I don't want to frighten you, but there maybe times your life will depend on you obeying your security and by default your father"

Asia – "Luke is this really necessary or is it just to stroke dad's ego" I look at Luke who has gone an alarming shade of Gray

Ana – "enough Asia, have you forgotten why you didn't get to know me until you were almost eighteen" she has the grace to look ashamed of herself

Asia – "sorry Luke, I kinda forgot somehow"

Luke – "that's alright Miss Grey, I wish I could forget" and with that we ride to Escala in silence.

Saturday morning Asia and I meet up with Kate and Ava to get the girls dresses for the vow renewal, for Ava who is only eight, Kate has chosen a white dress with a simple scoop neckline and with bowknot satin sash, hem and petal adornments in silver it's absolutely gorgeous she just looks a little picture with her tight blond curls, oh I could just snuggle her up and keep her, then it's on to Asia who at eighteen would like something more like Mia and I have but I am unsure of Christians reaction to something so figure hugging on her and try to guide her away from them and on to something more classic and understated. However she picks up an absolutely stunning silver dress but my heart is in my mouth as I know this could go very badly with Christian. I tell her we will buy it as she is besotted with it but she will try it on at home and if Christian say no then we will be coming shopping for something else, Kate just looks at me as if to say she's not five. The dress she has picked is strapless, the front of the top is a bandage style and the back tapers in to a lace up detail then it drapes from her hips into a long fishtail, so shows all her curves off. She looks amazing in it but I know it has the potential to spark world war three off. I am tempted to persuade her to let me buy her this one for her school prom and pick something else for Kate's day but no I let her have this one.


	25. Chapter 25 Fathers, Daughters and Dress

Chapter 25

Fathers, Daughters and Dresses

We had a wonderful day with Kate and Ava, she really is a delightful child a real credit to Kate and Elliot, after shopping we went to Christian's club for lunch where we had booked a private room as we felt this would make it easier to have a peaceful lunch with the girls without being interrupted every five minuets.

After perusing the menu for a while and giving Ava plenty of time to pick what she wanted with the help of her big cousin Asia, we finally decided on an entree of Melon balls wrapped in salami for us all, Ava wasn't keen on the Salami but ate all the melon, for my main I had Tomato and asparagus salad with a blue cheese dressing as did Kate and the girls picked Leek, mushroom and asparagus fricassee in puff pastry and iced sparkling water for us all. After which we went to Mia's best friends salon and all had a manicure and pedicure, it was Ava's first time and she loved it, at first she picked a sparkling black nail varnish much to out horror but Asia saved the day with "I would love us to have the same but the black won't go with my dress, do you like this one?" the one Asia had chosen was a pretty delicate pink, much more suitable we all thought, then Ava asked "Asia next time we come together can I choose the colour?" without a beat Asia replied "of course you can kitten" she is so good with Ava, so patient, which led me to thoughts of Christian and whether he does want another baby? After we finish up at the salon and go our separate ways, Kate and I promising to catch up on Monday to make sure everything is in place for her vow renewal.

As we walk into the great room, I am greeted by the sight of the most beautiful man in history studying a profit and loss account with such concentration he hasn't realised we are home, so I sneak up behind him and kiss the back of his neck, and then somehow I land in his lap "did you both have a nice day" he asks "lovely" I reply "Asia why don't you go try your dress on for your dad" she looks at me like a scalded cat, I think to myself well he will have to see it sometime and if he is going to go off on one, I want it to be long before we are leaving the apartment for Kate and Elliot's day.

Five minuets later she is back, I think we are both holding our breath; this could go either way with fifty, He just roars "NO" I ask "what's wrong with it" he reply's "Taylor, Sawyer and I will have to stand in front of her wielding baseball bats, she might as well have nothing on" "Oh Christian its not that bad" "yes it is, I am not having my daughter going out looking like a hooker" and then Asia dissolves in tears before screaming "I hate you" and running to her room. And I thought I might want another baby with the idiot I think to myself while making my way to Asia's room.

She has removed her dress it's now lying in a heap on the floor, and she is in her robe lying face down on her bed sobbing into her pillow, I sit beside her stroking her hair and say "you did look beautiful, but we both knew it could go that way" she sob's "I know, but it wasn't that bad, why can't he be normal, Ted would have been ok with it" what do I say to that?

I had seen a dress I liked for her when I was shopping with Kate, Mia and Grace so while she was browsing the make-up aisle I asked Amelia to wrap it in Asia's size so I know she has a dress her father will like, I really hope she does too it's a Burberry Prorsum it's knee length in silver lace with a round-neck, short sleeves and a matching silver silk lining with a strapless sweetheart-neckline featuring a fishtail back hem, and a deep V-back, not clingy or revealing at all, but I won't tell her about it today, I'll let her get over her disappointment of his reaction to the one she loved.

Then she says "I think I will go stay with Aunt Mia, he makes me so mad, I miss him like crazy when I'm in Boise and your both here in Seattle and I know I have to go back to Boise on Sunday night and by Tuesday I know I will be missing him so much it hurts" she sobs out.

Ana - "if you really want to go stay at Aunt Mia's I will ring her and see if you can"

Asia - "no, I won't hurt you cos he's been, well just himself"

Ana - "Oh Asia sweetheart"

We sit in her room for a while as I brush her hair she talks about how she thinks she is doing in school, and what grades she would be happy with and after she is finished school at the end of June can we go out and look at her house and maybe plan colour schemes, pick furniture and things, oh gosh she wants to involve me, I feel so blessed.

Before we know it Christian is hovering in her doorway looking very sheepish, "would the two most beautiful girls in the world do their fathers the honour of allowing them to escort these girls to diner?" I just shake my head at him while smirking, 'smarmy bastard' "Princess I would be honoured if you would wear your beautiful new dress which I can see is in a heap on the floor, I will not allow you to wear to for Kate and Elliot's do, but this evening, please wear it for me"

Either he has hired a whole restaurant or a private room for us as I don't think he has done a complete 360 turn around in less than half and hour. I leave Asia to get ready and go to get myself dressed. I pick a sapphire blue Alexander Mc Queen it just floats around me it's a strapless draped silk chiffon bustier dress, and matching towering Louboutin pumps. I walk out to where Christian and Ray are waiting for us they look very dapper this evening in matching black tuxedo's and then Asia joins us she just looks so grown up, a vision with her hair in a loose up do with wispy tendrils floating down the sides of her face, she is also wearing towering Louboutin pumps as I look closer I giggle to myself as she has been in my room and they are the ones he likes hanging round his ears. I hope he doesn't notice that little detail.

We make our way out to the Bentley, Taylor will drive us this evening but I also notice Luke, Reynolds and a new guard I haven't seen before, entering one of the SUV's to follow us, and wonder if Asia has noticed this. We arrive at Copperleaf Restaurant at Cedarbrook Lodge where Christian has booked a private room for us we have an entrée of Fennel Nicoise and a main of Charcoal-Grilled Spanish Octopus served with English Peas, Chorizo, Epaulette Bouillabaisse and Green Almonds and for dessert we have Chocolate, baileys & praline roulade served with fresh cream and a bottle of our traditional Bollinger Grande Année Rosé Asia asks "any particular reason why you almost always have that champagne mum?" I answer "that's what we drank the night I agreed to date your dad" my subconscious chirps up "date? ye sure" Asia replies "your both dead romantic, I hope Samuel and I stay like that forever" I hold my breath while waiting for Christian's reaction to that, but there isn't one forthcoming and we move on discussing the upcoming summer and Kate and Elliot's vow renewal and everything that has happened lately.

Asia -"Grandpa Ray I'm so glad you are going to live near mum and dad so I will see more of you"

Ray - "well princess it's partly thanks to you I was able to move to Seattle so quickly"

Asia – "how so, Grandpa Ray?"

Ray – "I'm going to be helping to look after your house"

Asia – "My house? Grandpa Ray my house is in Pullman, are you coming to uni with me?" I think I have stopped breathing as I wait for his response I look at Christian who is looking as nervous as I feel.

Ray – "No princess, your house in Bellevue" she just stares at her father and says "I have a house in Bellevue have I?"

Christian – "would you like to go see it tomorrow before you go back to Boise" like it's nothing, like they are discussing a new pencil he bought her for school "yes I rather think I would" she huffs in reply and with that we finish our meal in silence and head back to Escala all of us lost in our own thoughts.

After breakfast, which was quite a fraught time with no-one talking we make our way out to the car, just one of the SUV's this morning, Taylor is driving, Christian is sitting in the front with Taylor and Asia is with me in the back, Ray though we should do this without him, he was so apologetic last night after we arrived back at Escala and Asia went to her room, but as I told him, he did nothing wrong, he didn't know we hadn't told her about the house. I have brought the plans with us to show Asia and see if she would like to change anything.

As we pull into the drive I feel her tighten her grasp on my hand and let out a gasp of astonishment I don't know what she had in mind maybe she thought it would be a little 2/3 bed or something I don't know. The car stops at the front entrance as we open the door and walk in, we follow Asia around, all of us in silence she just keeps stopping and shaking her head and then once we are in the upstairs den she stops turns to Christian and asks in a voice with so much vitriol in it "so **when** do I move in?" he answers with "the deeds transfer to you on your twenty-fifth birthday"

Asia - "why my 25th"

Christian – "in theory you will be coming to the end of your education and looking for a residency somewhere, maybe this will encourage you to move back to Seattle"

Asia replies with "dad while shaking her head, I will always come back to Seattle, to you" and with that she throws her arms around him, he says "the only reason you didn't know about it was I didn't want to overwhelm you too much after last week. I tell her about wanting Ray here with me and we found this house, her dad had being looking at properties partly with her in mind as the market is so depressed at the moment so it is the time to buy and when we found this one we knew it was the one and how I am planning to turn some of upstairs in-to a bachelor pad for Grandpa Ray "would you like to look at the plans" she replies "with yes I would please" so I roll them out on the table that's still in the upstairs den from the previous owners. She really likes the plans for Ray's pad and what we have planed for downstairs with the library and study then she notices the 'staff quarters' I tell her "we aren't doing that now" she replies with "just as well there would be nowhere for my children" out of the corner of my eye I see his hands go to his hair I shake my head and smile to myself, Oh fifty.


	26. Chapter 26 Friday 31st May

Chapter 26

Friday 31st May

The day before the vow renewal, Kate, Mia and I have met at Grace's to go over the plans for tomorrow and look over everything the hire firm have delivered and set up so far, all of the floral arrangements will be arriving tomorrow.

We start in the garden after walking down a marked out walkway which will be covered with a dark green carpet tomorrow provided there is no threat of rain.

We have a huge T shaped 'tent' at the base of the T is the entrance, tomorrow it will be guarded by two floral swans either side, the swans will be facing each other and made up of white flowers of peonies, sweet peas, roses and carnations, they swim in 'ponds' made of mirrored glass and should look amazing, as we enter the base of the vertical of the T we are greeted by an aisle with a delicate silver carpet which will be covered in white rose petals tomorrow, the seats are set out in twelve rows of five each side of the aisle and have white covers with silver organza bows at the back. The walls and ceiling of this part of the tent are covered with white silk drapes and we have crystal chandeliers down the length of the aisle. At the sides of the steps up to the dais we have small ornamental white rose trees they are only two foot six and only come about a foot above the floor of the dais so won't obscure anyone's view. That looks beautiful and we are all extremely happy with it, now on the 'dining room'

The 'dining room' comprises twelve tables of ten's plus the top table which will have at the centre Elliot and Kate sitting either side of them will be Asia and Ava then next to Asia will be Christian and I and next to Ava will be Grace and Carrick, with Mia next to Carrick and Ray next to me, at the table directly in front of Kate and Elliot will be seated Samuel, Rose, Ted, Monica, Arthur, Graces brother Richard, his wife Caroline their daughter, son-in-law and grand-daughter. The room/tent looks stunning it has silver silk drapes covering the walls and ceiling with fairy lights draped around the top of the walls, we also have beautiful and stylish 5 arm black chandeliers, as well as the table floral arrangements with black taper candles for lighting, which all together makes for a fairytale and romantic mood, when we did a mock up of the table and table setting we decided to see what a black table cloth would look like, we all loved the dramatic effect and decided to go with this and white seat covers with black organza bows. We all agree this room looks wonderful and we are all very happy with it.

Then it's through to the other side of the T which is where the dance floor is situated

This tent has very dramatic and stylish décor, there are love seats situated around the edge of room, the colour of theses are silver and black, the walls are again silver, silk drapes cover the walls and ceiling but have dramatic two foot wide black drapes every eight foot with colour changing rope lighting running down the black, wow it just looks amazing and at the end is a twelve by sixteen foot stage for the bands, the dance floor is made up of large black and white blocks.

We all agree it is perfect and hope the weather holds and I make my way out to Boeing Field to await my daughter. It's not long before she is running down the steps into my waiting arms; it's been a long week for both of us. Also on the flight were Samuel, Rose, Ted, Monica and Arthur. We catch up on everything we have all done in the last week while making our way to the apartment. Soon after getting everyone settled in Christian arrives home from the office and Asia, Ray, Christian and I get ready to go to Grace and Carrick's.

Grace is hosting a diner for the immediate family tonight. Christian has asked Mac to pilot Carrick's boat this evening. We are going to have caterers on board and after sailing round the top of Mercer Island we will moor up off the top of Seward Park for our meal well out of the way of prying photographers.

Grace decided on one table of ten for our meal in the centre of the deck as it's a beautiful evening; we are having a four course meal it sounds beautiful and I hope it lives up to it's promise, an entrée of Fresh prawn & roquette salad, with Marie Rose sauce and roasted cherry tomatoes, a fish course of Crab salad with mango, red pepper, coriander and wasabi on brioche, a meat course of Breast of chicken stuffed with mozzarella & wrapped in Parma ham, with a tomato coulis and a dessert of Raspberry Romanoff served in brandy snap basket with fresh fruit compote, and to drink, sparkling iced water and Bollinger Grande Année Rosé. The conversation flows easily throughout the meal, as I sit back and let the conversation wash over me, I think how lucky I am to have the unconditional love of everyone at this table and maybe it's time to let the past go and just live, love and enjoy my life. The caterers clear the table and the others start to make their way below as it is now getting rather chilly, I decide to stay on deck a little longer.

I make my way from the table to the bow and am soon lost in my thoughts as Mac starts the boat to head for home, Kate comes to stand next to me as I stand at the bow looking into the night, lost in my thoughts, "Ok Steele what gives" she says "Nothing" I reply "just counting my blessings" she pulls me into a hug and says "it's ok to feel robbed and angry you know, are you still seeing the therapists?" "Not so much now" I say "just whenever I feel the need, you know you, Christian, Asia and the rest of the family are mostly all I need" "I know Steele" she replies quietly

"While it's just the two of us Kate, I need to come up with something memorable for Christian's birthday, any ideas? I know its short notice and you are busy, speaking of which are you looking forward to your second honeymoon?"

Kate – "Oh Ana I am so looking forward to those ten day's, just the two of us alone, don't get me wrong we both adore Ava, and love being parents, but sometimes you know I just want to get down and dirty with my husband without having to think about where we are and where she is. With that Kate gives me a very throaty laugh.

Ana – "Don't worry Kate we will look after her, call it practise" Kate swivels her head towards me and asks "anything you want to share Steele?" I reply "no, I'm not sure if their ever will be, but Christian mentioned having another child 'in the future' whatever that meant, I want to enjoy Asia and that glorious man I claim as mine, but sometimes my arms do ache to hold a baby, I don't really feel ready yet, but I'm not getting any younger and I don't know how much longer I have or even if it is still possible, yes mother nature still leaves her calling card, not as regular as she once did but yes she still calls" Kate pulls me into a hug and says "I wish I had the answer for you, I wish I could tell you take as long as you need but I don't, mother nature could decide tomorrow times up for you, is there a test you can have done that would tell you roughly how much longer you are likely to be fertile?" "I don't know Kate but that's an idea I will ring the gynaecologist on Monday and see. I give her a big hug and we make our way down into the main cabin.

Sat on one of the sofas is Asia holding Ava in her lap while the little one sleeps, oh gosh that sight makes my heart melt and I decide then I will look into the possibility of falling pregnant and then discuss it with Christian, hopefully I will have a year or two left before time runs out for us.


	27. Chapter 27 Kate Vow Renewal part 1

Chapter 27

Kate Vow Renewal part 1

Finally its Saturday the 1st June we are in Christian's old bedroom getting ready, Mia, Ava, Kate, Grace, Asia and myself. I open a bottle of Bollinger Rose and after pouring us all apart from Ava a glass, I make her cranberry and sparkling water so it looks the same, I then hand Ava her glass and make a toast "To my best friend and sister, who would have thought drunk dialling would have brought us here,"

We burst into fits of giggles while Asia but especially Grace and Mia look at us, then Mia says "anything you want to tell us Kate" "Oh no not me" says Kate then all eyes swivel to me "emm the night we finished our last exam we went to a bar, now you all know I have no capacity for drink well I was even worse then, and earlier that week Christian had asked me out for coffee, we had a lovely morning then as he walked me back he told me, he wasn't for me and he didn't date.

Which kind of confused me to say the least, as I thought we had just been on a date and had had a nice time, so I mumbled goodbye and ran back to my room, the next day I had a delivery of first edition Thomas Hardy's, only one person I knew could afford those, which left me even more confused.

Kate and I as well as Jose and a couple of other friends went to the bar and after a few drinks while I was waiting in line for the bathroom I was bored and was scrolling through my messages on my phone, I just got it in my head to phone him and ask what he was playing at, and that was the start, as Christian came to 'rescue' me, dragging Elliot along in his wake" we all giggled and continued to get ready while reminiscing.

Soon it's time to make our way downstairs, in some way today is sad as Kate's parents died in a car accident almost six years ago, and Ethan? No one talks about Ethan; I wonder what the story is there?

So it has been decided Grace and Carrick will walk down the aisle first followed by Kate and Elliot with Ava between them then myself and Asia followed by Christian and Mia. We all walk down the aisle to Remember When.

The Minster steps forward to greet us all as we arrive at the steps to the dais and then as Kate and Elliot take their place facing each other on the dais he says

"Katherine and Elliot. When you first joined hands and hearts in marriage 10 years ago, you did not know where life would take you.

You promised to love, honour and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult challenges over the years.

But here you are today, having fulfilled the vows to love, honour and cherish you each made on your wedding day.

As you celebrate here today, and as you reflect back over all the years as husband and wife, do you now wish to reaffirm the vows you took 10 years ago?"

Kate and Elliot respond "we do"

Minster - "Elliot, will you continue to have Katherine as your wife and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage?"

Elliot - "I will"

Minster – "Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love, honour and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"

Elliot – "I do"

Minster – "Katherine, will you continue to have Elliot as your husband and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage?"

Kate - "I will"

Minster – "Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honour and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

Kate – "I do

The minster then says "Katherine and Elliot have something they wishes to say to each other"

Kate - "Emily Bronte once wrote, "He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same"

"This is how I feel. I am blessed to be your wife. It is an honour to call you my husband. Today before our family, I proudly renew my marriage vow to you. My love for you has deepened beyond anything I could have imagined. May it continue to shine as a beacon of light in this world and the next."

Elliot – "Kate, the best thing I ever did was to marry you. I didn't always deserve you, but I always loved you. My vow to you, before God, is to do better, be better. I want to be the best husband I can be for you, for me, for us. I will do my best. This is my promise to you for the rest of my life"

The minster then blesses their rings as Kate and Elliot have decided not to have new rings but to have their original ones blessed again

Minster – "Katherine and Elliot, On your wedding day you exchanged rings as a symbol of the never-ending circle that symbolizes the eternal quality of God, unending strength, and unending love. May you always wear your rings as a reminder of your wedding vows to each other, and your commitment to continue to live in unity, love and happiness.

Kate and Elliot hold hands; touch the other's rings and say: "From this day forward, I reaffirm my love for you, and this ring is a symbol of that love."

Minister - "God bless these rings and the two who exchanged them in love on their wedding day. Keep Katherine and Elliot safe in the circle of your protection and love.

The Minster then says "Marriage is a commitment to learning to care for one another in mutually fulfilling ways. It is not an act but a life-long relationship always in the making. Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller, memories are fresher, commitment is stronger, even anger is felt more strongly, and passes away more quickly. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing a love that is deeper than life. When two people pledge their love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique unto themselves which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise made in the hearts of two people who love each other and the potential of marriage requires a lifetime to fulfil.

Katherine and Elliot have expressed to me how blessed they have been to enjoy 10 years of marriage. Their fondest wish is that all of the married couples here today, each of you very special friends or relatives, be a part of this ceremony celebrating love and marriage. We would like all married couples to please rise and stand alongside your spouse. At this time, we offer a special blessing upon all married couples celebrating with Katherine and Elliot here today. May they be blessed with the guidance, strength and direction to make their relationship grow and blossom in the years ahead. May their home be blessed with joy and happiness, and may they strive together to make their hopes and dreams come true. Most of all, we ask that all couples be blessed by the love and support of family and friends as they continue life together as husband and wife. And, from this day forth, may their worries be few, may their joys be many, and may their love grow more abundantly with each passing day.

One of the great blessings of marriage is the joy and responsibility of raising a family. Katherine and Elliot have truly been blessed to be the parents of Ava. As Katherine and Elliot renew their vows of marriage today, they also renew their commitment to be loving and caring parents to Ava, recognizing with gratefulness the happiness and fulfilment that Ava has brought to their marriage and family life.

The minister finishes with "Katherine and Elliot, today you have renewed the promises and vows you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of the marriage union by the joining of hands, the taking of vows.

It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and forever binds you as husband and wife."

They return up the aisle to Dean Martin's - Memories are made of this

**Remember When - Lyrics**

Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

**Memories are made of this – Lyrics**

The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me

Take one fresh and tender kiss  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Add one stolen night of bliss  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
One girl, one boy; some grief, some joy  
(I was rover, but now it's over  
It was a happy day when you came my way to tell me)  
Memories are made of this  
(of the sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Don't forget a small moon beam  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Fold in lightly with a dream  
Your lips and mine, two sips of wine  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Memories are made of this  
(I was rover, but now it's over  
It was a happy day when you came my way to tell me)  
Then add the wedding bells, one house where lovers dwell  
Three little kids for the flavor, stir carefully through the days  
See how the flavor stays These are the dreams you will savor  
With His blessings from above  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Serve it generously with love  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
One man, one wife, on love through life  
(I was rover, but now it's over  
It was a happy day when you came my way to tell me)  
Memories are made of this  
(of the sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Memories are made of this  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me)

Take one fresh and tender kiss  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Add one stolen night of bliss  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
One girl, one boy, some grief, some joy  
(I was rover, but now it's over  
It was a happy day when you came my way to tell me)  
Memories are made of this  
(of the sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Don't forget a small moon beam  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Fold in lightly with a dream  
Your lips and mine, two sips of wine  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Memories are made of this  
(I was rover, but now it's over  
It was a happy day when you came my way to tell me)  
Then add the wedding bells, one house where lovers dwell  
Three little kids for the flavor. stir carefully through the days  
See how the flavor stays  
These are the dreams you will savor  
With His blessings from above  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Serve it generously with love  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
One man, one wife, on love through life  
(I was rover, but now it's over  
It was a happy day when you came my way to tell me)  
Memories are made of this  
(of the sweet sweet memories you gave-a me  
You can't beat the memories you gave-a me)  
Memories are made of this  
(The sweet sweet memories you gave-a me)


	28. Chapter 28 Kate Vow Renewal part 2

Chapter 28

Kate Vow Renewal part 2

After the beautiful ceremony and all the official photos were taken we make our way in-to the dinning room part of the tent which looks fantastic and as people make their way through from where the blessing took place I can hear all the oo's and arrs

The guests enter the dining room where we have waiters handing out a choice of drinks, glasses of Krug Grande Cuvee, Fresh Orange Juice or sparkling water, we also have tray's of canapés circling the room then after about half an hour of mingling the MC announces diner will be served soon and could guests please make there way to their tables, at the entrance to the dining room we had 2 large easels with the seating plans on them and at the tables we have place cards which match the invitations, order of service and menu's so seating over 130 people goes really smoothly, thank goodness.

The MC then introduces the 'bridal party' Firstly Carrick and Grace then the bridesmaids Mia and Asia, maid of honour and best man, myself and Christian and flower girl, Ava and last of all Kate and Elliot. We all make our way to our table at the head of the room once we are seated Carrick stands to speak in place of Kate's father who is no longer with us and makes a small speech welcoming everyone to this special day for the family and thanking them all for coming.

Elliot then stood to read his speech he starts and I can see Grace and Carrick are mortified however the rest of the room are in stitches laughing

"Ladies and Gentlemen

I was really nervous about standing up here today to make a speech, suffice to say this is not the first time today I have risen from a warm seat with a piece of paper in my hand!

So, on behalf of my wife, I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you for making this occasion a memorable one today and for being here to celebrate the renewal of our vows with us"

"And I have written a little something I would like to say to Kate", he then read a poem

"Across the road,  
I watched as you window shopped, bag in hand  
And as people and cars rushed past, I stood motionless as a boat  
becalmed...

And at that party,  
there was a strange aura that hovered around you,  
but maybe it was just you, the cheap wine, and me feeling  
bedazzled...

And for years after that,  
my every waking thought, when my mind was clear enough to think  
has been of you, leaving me

spellbound,  
bewitched...

And now here we are again,  
nervous, on show and in clothes we'll never wear again,  
and I'm still staring at you,  
totally  
besotted.

We all swoon as Elliot sits; and we start our delicious meal. The first course is of Melon Fan served with Passionfruit Coulis, it's absolutely delicious and so refreshing, after which Christian gets to his feet to give the best man's speech; which is very touching, dignified and includes a short poem.

"When two people are at one in their innermost hearts,  
they shatter even the strength of iron or bronze.

And when two people understand each other in their innermost hearts,  
their words are sweet and strong,  
like the fragrance of orchids".

And raises his glass and looking at them say's "Kate and Elliot"

"And once again I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say thank fuck for the flu!"

Well that bit wasn't very dignified and again Grace and Carrick look utterly mortified.

We then resume our meal which is all cooked to perfection and so tasty the main course is Apricot stuffed Pork Loin with a Cinnamon & Smoked Bacon Cream, Honey Roasted Vegetables, Soufflé Potatoes and Roasted Baby Potatoes. Then some of the more tasteful cards are read out after which dessert is served a Pavlova with Strawberry, Pear, Chocolate and Whipped Cream.

The cake is then wheeled in, it's magnificent with six tiers alternating in black and white, it's a square cake the bottom tier is 36 inches square reducing in equal proportion till you arrive at the top tier which is 16 inches square it is decorated with elegant scrolls, polka dots diamond quilting, sugar pearls and sugar roses with a magnificent edible white rose arrangement on the top. I can't get over it and just keep thinking about how talented Mia is, not only is it beautifully and tastefully decorated, it tastes absolutely gorgeous, and everyone is raving about it.

Then it's time to move to the side of the tent were the band and dance floor are situated. Kate and Elliot take to floor to 'Have I Told You Lately by Rod Stewart for the first dance.

Carrick and Grace soon join them, as do Christian and I, then most of the other couples in the room also take to the floor including Asia and Samuel.

Asia looks absolutely beautiful and very elegant in her dress with her hair up in a classic French Pleat with tiny white roses pined in to it, I remember e-mailing her a picture of the dress during the week asking 'what do you think of this one

Asia – 'I'll have no curves in that, I'll get mistaken for a boy' I almost have tears rolling down my face with laughter as I imagine anyone mistaking that gorgeous creature for a boy,

Ana – 'just try it on when you come on Friday afternoon and if you really don't like it we will go shopping again" On Friday evening she tried it on and after some face pulling and huffing she agrees to wear it. Christian was ecstatic; I think he likes the idea of someone thinking she was a boy.

Monday 3rd June

We have had Ava to stay with us since Saturday afternoon after the vow renewal, Elliot and Kate left for a secret destination, by way of one of Christian's planes.

Christian has had to go to New York for a few days, I know he would have liked me to have gone with him but this came up last minuet and we had already said we would have Ava, so he has had to go alone. I took Ava to school this morning and as Christian is away I make a start with my enquiries.

I phone to make an appointment with Dr Angela Smithson, my new gynaecologist for as soon as she can fit me in, she has a cancellation for 1.30 this afternoon, "will that be convenient?" she asks "yes that's fine thank you" I reply, I then ask Sawyer to drive me and not to inform Christian or Taylor, I told him nothing to worry about I just want to talk to my doctor without Christian hovering

Dr Smithson greets me with "Good Afternoon Mrs Grey what can I do for you today, is the Depo shot working out for you? No side effects?"

"No" I tell her "everything is fine, no different from before but I would like to know, if there is a test I can do which will tell me if I'm still fertile and if I am, how much longer am I likely to be so" as I explain to her why I wanted to see her,

"I will take some blood today and a urine sample that will tell us if your still fertile, if you are I will need you to come in for more blood tests on the third day of your cycle so we can get a rough guestimate of how long your likely to remain so" she informs me "then we will know more what we are dealing with" "OK" I reply.

She then asks, "Why do you want to know how long you may be fertile"

I explain "while I am not sure I want to have a baby today, I would like to know if I still have the option"

"And if it's too late?" she asks "then I will have my answer, Asia will be an only child" I reply

"And if I tell you, you have five years left?" she asks

"Then I have time to be sure another child is what I really want" I reply

"But what if I tell you six months at the most?" "Then I will have decide rather quickly if another child is for us or not"

"Ok Mrs Grey lets take the first step" she says while handing me a cup to pee in.

I return to her consultation room with my sample, she then takes some blood to send off to the lab, after which she dip's my urine and tells me "we have a show of LH levels, which indicates you are still fertile" I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, and after a few pleasantries and chit chat I make my way out of her consulting rooms making an appointment with the receptionist for the 10th on my way out.

I then go to pick Ava up from school, it's so much fun having her here, but it does make me think about the things I have missed with Asia, we have a fun evening I make her favourite meal and we watch Snow White and the seven dwarfs before it time for bed for Ava. We continue in this vein throughout the week her going to school and me working on a little project I have going during the day and then the evenings are spend doing fun things including baking cup cakes which I feel really guilty about when she informs me she has never made them before.

Saturday morning and Christian is still away, this is the longest we have been apart since I got out of the hospital. I know he is frustrated and a little grouchy with the way this week has turned out, and Asia is staying in Boise this weekend as it's Monica's birthday so that has us all a little down.

I decide to cheer at least two of us up, I treat Ava and I to a real girl's day. We leave the apartment with Sawyer in tow and first we go to the salon, I have a quick trim and Ava just has hers styled with a few small flowers weaved through the few fine plaits we had agreed to have put in her hair, we then have our nails done, I had rang ahead and asked the nail technician only to have pinks available, then it's lunch at Christians club, I had booked a private room for us so we weren't bothered and could have a relaxing fun time,

I checked no-one was using our box at the theatre today and ordered tickets for The Ballet, Sleeping Beauty we are both were enthralled by it, Ava now wants to be a ballerina, oh what have I started, but I am sure Kate won't mind I think to myself

**Have I told you lately, lyrics**

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

With credit to . for the two poems


	29. Chapter 29 Christians Birthday part 1

Chapter 29

Christians Birthday part 1

Saturday 15th June

Grace and Carrick are holding a birthday party tonight for Christian; it will just be immediate family, Asia flew in last night, literally counting down the days till next Friday and finishing school for the summer. Samuel did not come with her this time as it's his grandparents golden wedding anniversary this weekend and neither he nor Asia felt they could disappoint either her father or his grandparents, so they are spending this week-end apart.

We have spent today together with Kate and Ava shopping and pampering for tonight, I am so looking forward to it, Grace throws the most wonderful parties and I have not being allowed any input into this one.

We arrive in the Bentley just after 7pm Grace and Carrick are waiting in the front entrance for us; Grace is looking wonderful, so elegant and dignified, while Carrick looks very dashing.

Grace leads us into the formal lounge where Elliot, Kate, Ava and Mia are waiting for us, and Carrick hands us all a glass of champagne before raising his glass and saying "Happy Birthday Christian" We are then lead through to the dining room where the table is set for ten and we enjoy a wonderful meal of Refreshing Chicken & Caesar Salad served with fresh granary rolls and for the main course Supreme of chicken stuffed with asparagus and mushroom poached in a brandy and apricot sauce, followed by Redcurrant mousse served in brandy snap basket with fresh fruit compote

Mia has organised the cake it's fabulous, in the shape of a catamaran and decorated to look like his, it really does look like 'The Rising Beauty' inside the cake it's red velvet with chocolate butter cream.

After our fabulous meal, cake and champagne Grace leads us all into the music room, telling us she has a surprise for Christian and as she opens the double doors, we see sat at the piano Martha Argerich. Christian is ecstatic; I know he has wanted to see her live for quite some time, after some beautiful renditions of works by Bach, Chopin, Liszt, Debussy, Ravel, and Tchaikovski. She leaves the piano to talk to Christian he is just blown away, this has to be the best thing anyone has ever done for him.

Sunday morning I wake with Christian in his childhood bedroom and hes draped around me making me too hot, we have all stayed over and are going out on Carrick's boat today, we are going to sail out near to Juanita Bay where we will drop anchor and the boys are going to fish while we girls catch some sun and enjoy champagne cocktails.

Breakfast is a lively affair and Grace looks so happy I think she would have us all live with them if she could; everyone is on great form this morning ribbing and joshing each other over everything from TV program choices to food choices to clothes, Elliot and Christian are the worst, you would think they were teenagers again, I catch Graces eye, she blows me a kiss while mouthing "thank you darling girl" she keeps telling me Christian came alive the day I woke up, he was an empty husk of a man while I was in the coma, I know she isn't trying to make me feel guilty, but boy she is.

We head out and board the boat, Mac is here as well so the boys can have a beer or three and no-one has to worry about being able to drive the boat later.

Mac starts the boat and with the help of Christian and Elliot it's not long before the sails are up and we are skimming along over the top of the waves, I am leaning on the rail looking out over the lake when I feel two arms snake round my waist "whatya dreaming about? Me I hope" he whispers in my ear, I turn within his arms to face him and giggle while shaking my head at him, he kisses the tip of my nose and say's "my favourite sound in the whole wide world, Mrs Grey" he then moves his mouth to cover mine as I snake my arms around his neck Elliot shouts "get a room" as Grace and Kate thump him.

I love day's like today the sun is shining we are all happy and nothing can spoil the mood. It's not long before we are out of sight of the shore and I go below to change into a bikini as do Asia Mia and Kate, I open champagne and hand a glass to Grace, Mia and Kate before pouring myself and Asia one, Grace decides to catch up on the latest trashy romance novel she is reading and sets herself up on the deck reclining on a lounger with a parasol over her so she doesn't catch too much sun, Ava who belies her looks and is a total tom boy decides to join the men fishing, while the rest of the us girls sink into the hot tub.

We know Mia had a hot date on Friday evening and we want the low down while her brothers aren't listening, she giggles as she tells us Curtis was a perfect gentleman and picked her up in a chauffer driven limo and gave her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

He had arranged for a private dining room at Canlis, OMG I'm so jealous Christian has promised to take me there, but there is a six month waiting list for a table and even his billion's can't circumvent that.

The food sounds divine to start they has Peach Gazpacho for the main course Filet Mignon and Mille-Feuille for dessert, she tells us it was all delicious of course, but the company was perfect and she is hopping to see him again, no she didn't put out she retorts indignantly to Kate, we all giggle.

Soon it's time to move on for lunch and the boy's haul the anchor up then Mac turns the boat towards shore we are about a half hour out and Carrick has arranged for us to moor the boat up outside of 'Bin on the Lake', where we will be having lunch, suddenly I realise we are nearing the shore and I know I should have gone below before now, to get changed but we were talking and I didn't notice how close to shore we were.

Just my luck, a speed boat with a party of male twenty something's on board start flirting as they slow down and pass our boat, shouting things like "hello darling's why don't you gorgeous creatures leave the old men and join us?" It would be hilarious if I didn't know what my husband's reaction will be.

Sure enough I look up and there is fifty in all his glory, Elliot is fine doubled up laughing while whispering something in Ava's ear.

But not my husband, oh no he's red in the face screaming at Asia and I to get down below and you as well Mia he almost grabs my arm to drag me below deck all the while doing his nut about me flaunting myself, I think to myself 'did I say nothing could spoil my day?' well that did, he has a face on him like a smacked arse and his mood doesn't improve over our fabulous lunch, Grace and Kate notice I am just picking at my lunch while trying not to cry, Grace sits tight lipped, Kate is playing with her rings, yes the mood of the day is ruined.

Carrick and Elliot almost drag Christian of to the little boy's room while Asia hands me a handkerchief. I don't know what was said in there but he comes out and goes straight to Grace and dipping down on his hunkers says "sorry mom" Grace replies "It's not me you need to apologise to"

He just returns to his seat not even acknowledging me, while everyone else talks rather loudly to cover the uncomfortable silence between Christian and myself.

We board the boat and I go down to one of the cabins locking the door behind me and lie on the bed, trying not to cry I fall asleep.


	30. Chapter 30 Christians Birthday part 2

Chapter 30

Christians Birthday part 2

We arrive back at the apartment after an extremely difficult afternoon, Christian totally spoilt the whole afternoon for everyone and once we docked at Grace and Carrick's house we all scattered like scalded cats, with "Bye mom call you during the week" and "speak soon Gramps" "love you dad"

Ray has gone to his room 'to watch the game' I personally think it's to avoid the outbreak of world war three, we took Asia to the plane on our way back here with promises to phone once she is home,

As soon as we are alone I launch in to my tirade

"How dare you embarrass and belittle me"

"Well if you kept your bloody clothes on I wouldn't need to"

"For god sake fifty we were with the family it's not like I was naked"

"You might as well have been"

I realise we will not accomplish anything tonight as I turn and storm out of the room to go to the library he screams "ANASTASIA" I just keep walking and once in the library I turn the key behind me and go to find a book to take my mind off today.

It's not long before I realise there is no way I am going to be able to loose myself in a book and I start to run through everything I have to do tomorrow as Ray moves into the Bellevue house tomorrow, Elliot finished up on Friday and Ray and I met up with him to give it the once over, I am very impressed with the quality of the work considering how quickly it has been completed, and Ray was speechless when he saw the bachelor pad, all the furniture has been delivered and the decorators have finished, Mr and Mrs Scott's accommodation is complete, they moved in early last week in order to do a deep clean after the builders and decorators had finished, so it's all on track for tomorrow.

I had plans for the playroom for Tuesday, I remember the first time I asked him to take me into the playroom for his birthday, that led to some rather delicious memories, we haven't been in the playroom while dad has been staying with us and I have missed it, but I am livid with him so I don't think that will be happening.

I fall asleep with tears making there way down my face, after screaming my name at me Christian hasn't tried to approach me at all, I think he is locked in his study.

Monday morning and when I go to breakfast Christian has already left for work, if he slept with me last night he came to bed late and woke early I think to myself, I don't know how to fix this, he was fine till those stupid boys started, but they weren't just joshing with me it was all of us. I shake my head to myself and push it to the back of my mind till later.

Ray joins me for breakfast before we pack the last of his personal belongings and jump in an SUV with Luke to go to the Bellevue house and once we have everything settled to Ray's liking, I ring Christian's club and yes they can accommodate us for lunch. Luke drives us and as we enter the building, who should be exiting an elevator? yes the man who avoided me this morning, my bloody husband, but worse than that a rather pretty brunette seems startled to see me and tries to make it seem like she isn't with my husband, oh god someone just ripped my heart out, I want to curl up in a ball and scream, as my husband takes my hand saying "Anastasia" and lifts my hand to his lips, I smile at him with a smile that I know doesn't reach my eye's and say "Christian", he doesn't introduce me to the woman who was obviously his lunch companion.

Ray and I take the lift to the top floor where we are greeted by the maître de and shown to our table I am sure the food was delicious but it could have been cardboard for all I was aware. After our lunch Luke and I drop Ray off at the Bellevue house before I go shopping for ingredients for Christians birthday cake, I really don't know if I want to make it and pretend like everything is alright and carry on tomorrow like it's fine and I'm happy and I want nothing more then for him to be happy.

Once back at the apartment I decide I will bake his cake and if things are not resolved by the morning I will make the decision then whether or not just to put it in the freezer for another time, I am almost finished when the elevator pings announcing his arrival dam dam, dam, I didn't think he would be home this early, he will think he is forgiven and everything is alright, but it's not, I just feel so hurt by his actions yesterday and at lunch time today when they both acted like they had something to hide.

The idiot AKA my husband walks over towards me, I have my back to him keeping myself busy wiping the counter tops down, he almost whispers "Anastasia?" I answer "what"

"Baby, I'm sorry, look at me please"

"No" he stalks round the breakfast bar and putting one finger under my chin lifts my face till I am looking at him he is carrying the biggest bouquet of white roses I have ever seen and attached is a poem

_words I say don't always come out right  
and they always seem to start a fight_

I know what I say can hurt you  
and believe me I don't mean to

the last thing I want to see is you sad  
because I can't control myself when I get mad 

He then with his thumbs wipes away my tears which I didn't even realise were there,

Christian - "Please Baby, I'm sorry, I know I need to try and control my temper"

Ana - "will you think about starting to see Flynn Again?"

Christian -"already have, that's why I was gone when you woke up this morning, he could only fit me in at 7am today"

Christian – "are you making me a birthday cake?"

"No" I giggle at him, as I wonder if we are going to address the elephant in the room, the woman at lunch time, the oven timer then pings and I remove his cake from the oven and put it on the rack to cool. While Christian opens a bottle of our champagne saying I was going to keep this till tomorrow as it's our four month anniversary since you woke up, but I want to give it to you today, the jeweller just finished and delivered it to me today at lunch.

He has a ring box in his hand and he opens the box saying it's a mother's ring emeralds are Asia's birthstone and OMG I thought my engagement ring was on the large size, this is huge but beautiful it's a large emerald surrounded by smaller emeralds.

Tuesday morning,

Christian has taken the day off work and I have given Gail the day off, I start the day by brining Christian pancakes, fruit and squirty cream for his breakfast in bed, hmm not sure if that was a good idea or not, he used me as his plate and the sheets are a bit of a mess but mmm, we then had a shower together OMG my limbs are like jelly I lost count of how many orgasms I had, jezz that man's tongue and fingers, my god he plays my body like he plays his piano, exquisitely.

We then cleaned up again and drove out to the house on the sound, it's taking shape nicely and Elliot thinks we should be in mid August so that's good it's looking fantastic and after spending some time strolling through the rooms taking it all in I get the picnic hamper out of the boot and we have a lovely picnic out in the meadow, we are going to be so happy here I just know it, I feel it in my bones.

3.30pm Friday 21st June and we are heading out to catch the plane to Boise we have extra's with us this week-end. I would like Gail to give the whole house a once over see what needs replacing and seeing as Mr and Mrs Peter's are on vacation at the moment no-ones nose will be put out of joint if we do it this week-end. Christian can see the sense in that and I would like Luke and Jason to come with us also we could do with an up to date security analysis of the property's and as I want Gail there this week-end it makes sense to do that at the same time, "It sure does Mrs Grey" he agrees.

It's been another busy week I had the results back from my doctors appointment this week, I saw Dr Smithson on Wednesday and have the happy news I should be fertile for roughly another five years but she personally wouldn't push it much beyond three.


	31. Chapter 31 Plans and surprises

Chapter 31

Plans and surprises

How I have kept this a secret from Christian I will never know, at least I hope it's still a secret. I started to plan this while Christian was stuck in New York and I was home looking after Ava, yes I was extremely busy that week, what with doctors appointment's, spending time with Ava and planning this.

I had been racking my brains for weeks for what to do for Christian's birthday, and as I was sitting in the waiting room in the doctors waiting for my appointment idly flicking through a magazine I stumbled upon a travel blog. OMG it sounded the perfect getaway so Tuesday morning once I had dropped Ava off at school, I called Taylor knowing Christian should be in a meeting in the boardroom of Grey Towers NY and so shouldn't require Taylor's presence at his side.

Ana – "Morning Taylor can I just confirm Mr Grey is not in your presence"

Taylor – "Morning Ma'am, no Mr Grey is in the boardroom so I am not required"

Ana – "what would be the security implication of a three week trip to Kenya, and Mr Grey is not to know of this until we are on the plane and departing" I wait for Taylor to stop spluttering.

Taylor – "When are you thinking of leaving?"

Ana – "Friday 21st June via Boise if possible, my initial thoughts are we, as in you, Gail, Sawyer, Christian and myself leave Seattle at the end of the working day for a week-end in Boise as Christian and I do most week-ends, I will find an excuse for needing you, Gail and Sawyer at the house in Boise. The plane will only stop at Boise long enough for Asia to board"

Taylor – "do you have an itinerary in mind yet?"

Ana – "I have an outline plane which we can discuss and change around if necessary; I want two nights at Tree Tops Lodge, probably about 1 week at Masai Mara, some time at one or two of the Rift Valley Lakes and about a week at Zanzibar and during our time in Kenya I would like to arrange for two early morning glider flights and a balloon flight"

Taylor – "and Christian can't know about this, your trying to get me sacked"

We both start laughing, "If you don't want Christian to know about this I can't put any expenses on my Grey House card" he reminds me, "yes I know I have ordered a card in your name on my personal account, should I have it sent to New York? Or will you be able to set things in motion this week without it?" I reply "I'll get the ball rolling now, with regard to the extra security we will need in Kenya, and Ana, you will go with all my security recommendations please?" "Yes Jason, I think I have learned my lesson in that respect" I assure him.

I then phone Andrea, yes she is still with Christian, that girl must have the patients of a saint I think to myself as I wait for her to pick up

Ana – "Morning Andrea, hope your well?"

Andrea – "Morning Mrs Grey, I'm fine thank you, what can I do for you today?"

Ana – "Clear Christians diary from about 3pm on the 21st this month through till Monday 15th July, and he is not to know"

Andrea – "you don't ask for much do you" she is laughing so I know she isn't serious but I also know I am asking a lot, "I am hoping to take him on a surprise holiday for his birthday" I tell her, "OK if there is anything I can help you with, bookings or anything just let me know as I have time on my hands this week and he's not here to overhear anything, in fact if you want me to do anything I will use my personal laptop in his soundproofed office so no one can overhear anything"

Ana – "Thank you Andrea, I'll be in touch if I need anything, bye"

I hang up and ring Stephen, our pilot "Good Morning Stephen, Mrs Grey speaking"

Stephen – "good morning Mrs Grey, what can I do for you today?"

Ana – "I would like you to arrange a flight plan for the large plane leaving Seattle on the 21st sometime between 4 and 5pm calling at Boise to collect Asia, final destination Nairobi, Kenya and I would like to arrive back in Seattle on Sunday 14th July, Mr Grey is not to know, if the plane is already booked for any corporate events please organise something else for them"

Stephen – "off the top of my head, that will be a twenty hour flight in total we will need to stop twice to refuel, I would suggest you maybe look at a couple of overnight stops en-rout, for the first one I would suggest either New York or we could get as far as Ireland and the second one in London, if you stop in New York or southern France, Spain or Italy if you decide to stop somewhere in Ireland"

Ana – "Thank you Stephen, I hadn't thought about that, I will have a think and get back to you later today, Bye"

I then start to think about an overnight stop in Dublin and possibly another one in Naples, I do a quick on-line search of things to do and decide yes these will be the overnight stops, I quickly text Taylor 'slight change of plans ring me when you get chance' Ana, A couple of minuets later my phone rings it's Taylor, I tell him what Stephen said and I am thinking overnight stays in Dublin and Naples for the outward journey and Madrid on the return, with just a refuel stop in Ireland on the way home, he assures me these stops won't be a problem in regard to security.

Then I get to work planning the trip in more detail,

Leave Boise 6pm Friday evening arrive Dublin 11am local time Saturday after a 10hr flight

Leave Dublin Sunday Evening 5pm arrive Naples 10pm

Leave Naples Monday evening 10pm arrive Nairobi 6am local time

For the return journey, I think if we fly out of Mombasa Thursday 10pm arrive Madrid 6am local time Friday morning

Leave Madrid Saturday evening 10pm 3 hour flight to Shannon airport refuel then straight on to Seattle we should arrive home 2am Sunday morning due to the time differences

I ring Stephen back with these thoughts, and this works for him and the rest of the crew

I then think about accommodation, how many rooms and suits do I need?

Where and when?

Internal flights in Kenya?

Gosh Christian usually organises this type of thing I think to myself, then I take a deep breath and start to make lists:

The rest of that week passed in a blur of phone calls, e-mails, travel and hotel arrangements, unfortunately Taylor vetoed Tree Top's as he couldn't guarantee our safety, but I now have an itinerary in place with just the right balance of organised activities and quiet private time.

One of the things I am most looking forward to is, I have arranged for Trinity College in Dublin to give us a private viewing of the science gallery, for a large donation, from the blurb it sounds like something Christian will enjoy as they are pushing the boundaries in regard to renewable energy and in particular solar energy.

The plane taxi's to a stop on to the runway at Boise and Stephen makes an announcement "Please remain seated ladies and gentlemen, just a short stop in order to pick up an additional passenger, Mrs Grey is your tour leader and has your itinerary, thank you for flying Grey Airways" Christian swivels in his chair and growls "care to explain yourself Mrs Grey?" While all the rest of our passengers scatter to the four corners, Gail to clean and check on the suits, Jason and Luke to the secure office area to discuss the security arrangements for once we land.

I hand Christian his personalised itinerary, which is bound in brown leather and on the front cover is inscribed 'Happy Birthday Christian' and inside is a page for every day with our itinerary for that day and attached to some of the days are sealed envelopes and I ask him not to open the envelopes till the day they are attached to. I am holding my breath, and whispering a silent pray, please like it, please like it.

He pulls me over his knee and just taps my behind saying "Mrs Grey what will I do with you? Thank you my darling, I love you, I did wonder why we were using this plane today but now it's obvious if we are flying through the night we need the plane with the bedrooms and the seats that turn in-to beds it seems you thought of everything Mrs Grey"

Then he somehow swivels me round so I am sitting on his knee and calls "Taylor, Sawyer here now, please" our security come from where they were hiding and he say's "I guess you know your going to Kenya?" Taylor replies "yes sir would you like to go over the additional security arrangements?" "I would Taylor thank you" and with that the men go into the office and Gail rejoins me.

It's not long before Asia boards and we are airborne again.


	32. Chapter 32 Planes, Trains and Automobil

Chapter 32

Planes, Trains and Automobiles part 1

We taxi down the runway of Boise International Airport to begin our ten hour flight to Dublin. Isla one of our cabin crew announces diner will be served in forty-five minuets, Christian opens a couple of bottles of Champagne and pours one for everyone in our party, before toasting me "To Ana, our tour guide" everyone falls about laughing before we all sit at the impressive dining table to enjoy our meal.

We settle down to watch a movie before retiring for the evening, I wake up quite refreshed but too hot as Christian is once again wrapped round me like Clinging Ivy.

We take a quick shower before joining the others for breakfast where Christian opens his itinerary and removes the sealed envelope for today, which tells him today as well as the visit to the science gallery we have exclusive use of a Barge restaurant 'La Peniche' for this evening we will float along the grand canal while dining and we also have a string quartet which will play while we dine, I know Christian likes to separate his personal life from his employees but for this trip wherever possible Luke, Jason and Gail will be joining us as guests, this evening being a prime example.

I have booked The Shelbourne for tonight. It sounds lovely. The blub reads

_A national treasure built in 1824, the Shelbourne Hotel has been magnificently restored while keeping its historic charm. Situated in Dublin city centre, overlooking St. Stephen's Green, Europe's grandest garden square. Ideally situated close to Dublin's cultural and historic buildings, The Shelbourne offers a great location from where you can visit the majestic St. Patrick's Cathedral and Trinity College. Explore shops on Grafton Street or visit the Guinness Storehouse_.

We disembark from the plane and go to collect the three hire cars I have sourced along with the additional two bodyguards, and that was a bit of a palaver too, I had ordered three Mercedes E Class, 2.0 Lt in black as per Jason's instructions and what did I get? Three grey C Class, which are a nice cute car, just ask Kavanagh, but really a C Class, Fifty is going to go off on one, the girl behind the counter says while chewing her chewing gum "three gray Mercedes C Class for Mr Black yaa that's what I have booked for you, what's the issue" OMG I'm trying not to laugh as he looses it and shouts "Three Mercedes E Class in black for Mr Grey, that was the order, that's the issue" I try to hush him saying "we will be here less than thirty hours, lets just get out of here and get booked into the hotel please, we are wasting time sweetheart" as I eye fuck him, for his eye's only, in order to try and keep him calm and get the hell out of there before he causes an international incident.

We get to the hotel and thank god, we have exactly what I booked, the largest suit they have for Mr and Mrs Grey, a medium suite for Miss Grey, a medium suit for Mr and Mrs Taylor, a double room with en-suite bath for Mr Sawyer and an additional twin room with en-suite bath for Mr Murphy and Mr Kelly, our additional security for this leg of our trip. We quickly drop our bags off, Gail has decided to unpack for us all and run the iron over anything that needs it, even though I have told her this is her holiday too and Jason will only be working when absolutely necessary.

We leave the hotel on foot with all four guards shadowing us and go to Restaurant Patrick Guilbaud, the only two starred Michelin restaurant in Ireland, I had booked a private dining room for us and it was a wonderful experience right from the moment we set foot in the restaurant and were greeted by the maître de, until we paid the bill and left, the food was fabulous we started with Pea Tortellini with Crispy Chicken and Truffle Dressing, our main was Crispy Slow Cooked Pork, Pomme Puree, Lemon Star Anise and Liquorice and for our dessert we had Raspberry Rhubarb Verrine with Yoghurt Sorbet. It was all to die for.

After lunch we leave the restaurant and see two of the cars we had hired waiting for us. Asia and I jump in one and Christian jumps in the other he is going back to the hotel to video conference with Ros on something she wants him to look at in Naples, and Asia and I are going shopping. I had arranged for a personal shopper to meet with us in Brown Thomas on Graton Street, after an hour or so my card had taken quite a hit as I bought tops, jeans, skirts, dresses etc etc for Asia as well as buying gifts for Kate, Grace and Ava as well as Rose and Anya. I couldn't resist a pair of Valentino Rock Stud Nudes for myself as well as numerous dresses, tops and jeans, bags, shoes and underwear.

I see a little tea room just across the street from Brown Thomas and we decide to have a cup of tea and a cake while watching the world go by, we have almost an hour before we have to meet up with Christian, once the waiter has brought our order to us and retreated back to the kitchen.

Asia reaches across the table to hold my hand and asks "are you alright mom, I know you said you were on the phone but I wanted to look at your face when I asked you again", what do you mean angel?" "You know after last Sunday" then she lowers her voice to almost a whisper "does he hit you"

OMG does she really think he is capable of that, "oh sweetheart, no he just shouts and rants a bit and I shout back then we are ok"

"Are you sure mom, you don't have to stay with him you know, come to Pullman with me, we will take a restraining order out so he can't get to you"

Oh my angel would jeopardise her relationship with him to save me, could I love her any more, and then I realise I have tears running down my face,

she say's that's it mom we are on the next plane back home I am sure between us we can ditch Luke and the two new ones, we will get back to Boise before they realise where we are and Samuels dad will get the restraining order out I have plenty of money he keeps sending it to my bank account and I don't really use it, that sets me off crying even more. She has now left her seat and is down on her hunkers beside me wiping my tears away as I gulp my sobs back I stroke her hair and once I get a grip on myself I assure her the only reason I am crying is because I am so proud of her.

Then its time to meet up again, we make our way to Trinity College and the Science Gallery. Christian reacted the way I hoped he would, like a child on Christmas morning, he asked two of the college professors to put a proposal together and e-mail it direct to him, he would appraise it once we got home and hopefully he could help with their funding.

We get back to the hotel by 4.30pm in order to change for diner on the barge, I decide to have half an hour to refresh the batteries and suggest to Asia she does the same, we will met in the piano bar in the hotel at 6.30pm sharp in order to be on board the barge before 7.30pm for our evening meal which will be served at 8.30pm

After my nap and shower I go through my wardrobe for this evenings festivities and decide to wear an outfit I picked out at Brown Thomas earlier today an Oscar de la Renta Ruched Satin V-Neck Gown, in Ruby I pair this with my new Valentino Rock Stud Nudes and minimal make up I twist my hair up in to a chignon, and I'm ready to go, I wonder what Asia has chosen to wear this evening?

OMG how can this exquisite child/woman belong to me? I don't know, she is wearing a Alice + Olivia Emmy Heart-Print Sweater & Pleated Leather Miniskirt with a pair of Jimmy Choo Drift Cutout Peep-Toe Suede Booties in Black, she looks amazing, I hope Christian behaves himself tonight. He does, I am sure in part due to the fact we have the barge to ourselves, just Christian, myself, Asia, Jason, Gail and Luke

We had a fantastic night on board the barge and the meal was wonderful as were the string quartet, after our lovely cruise along the Grand Canal through the centre of Dublin and our wonderful meal we are ready for our beds. The barge moors up and we get into our waiting cars saying our goodnights, Christian and I literally devour each other once we are in our suite behind locked doors.

We have a lazy morning trying to fight jetlag, and have breakfast served in our suite at 10am; we have invited the rest of our party to join us as we have a rather large dining room in our suite.

Asia, Christian and I then head out for our private tour of The Jeanie Johnston Tall Ship; this ship we are standing on is an accurate replica of the original Jeanie Johnston, which sailed between Tralee in Co. Kerry and North America between 1847 and 1855. During that time it carried 2,500 people on the seven week journey – and despite the hardships and risks, no lives were lost on any of its trips.

We stand in awe and wonder about our ancestry, thinking one of our ancestors could have made this journey.

Then before we know it, its time to make our way out to the airport, as we have a time slot of 5pm for take-off for Naples.


	33. Chapter 33 Planes, Trains and Automobil

Chapter 33

Planes, Trains and Automobiles part 2

After a wonderful but very tiring day in Naples we board the plane for Nairobi it's strange to think when we wake up we will be in another continent having flown almost three thousand miles.

I say goodnight to everyone and head for our cabin I am almost asleep before my head hits the pillow. I awake, as always wrapped in Christian and way too hot, I look into those gorgeous eyes that are literally devouring me before pulling him in for a kiss that could go on and on if we let it but unfortunately, its 5.30am local time and we need to go into the main cabin to get strapped in for the landing. I disentangle myself from him and quickly wipe my face with a damp cloth and pull my sweat pants back on before heading for the main cabin, the plan is we will land, shower, dress and have breakfast on board before disembarking and heading for our first destination in this wonderful country.

As we finish our delicious breakfast courtesy of Isla, I hand Christian his itinerary for the holiday and tell him he can open today's sealed envelope. Inside are directions for the next part of our journey which of course Taylor already has, but some days I have give Christian a sort of a treasure hunt and the clues lead to his surprise for that day

Today's reads '

_Disembark and spread your wings_

_Soon you'll find your bearings_

_Don't take any flack _

_At the head of the track _

_Soon you'll find your champagne_

_It's waiting on your -_

_(Rhymes with champagne)_

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "What?" I ask "Nothing" he replies laughing before he shouts "Taylor lets get this show on the road" "Where to sir?" asks Taylor "not funny Taylor" he replies, before he shows us it is funny by roaring with laughter, he then turns the card over where he finds some basic directions. On the reverse of the card is written.

_Embark on your journey, drive two miles north then four miles west, go into the building where you will find your next clue_

After loading the hire cars up with our luggage, and meeting with our additional security for this leg, we leave the airport behind, Taylor knows where we are going but keeps asking have we gone two mile yet I am hugging myself with glee, this is so much fun and well worth the effort, before we know it we are at the railway station and there it is today's surprise.

For the next part of our journey I have hired a steam train 'The Mount Gelai' It normally only runs three days a week Monday, Wednesday and Friday so for not an inconsiderable sum I was able to persuade them to run it today, Tuesday.

We board the train and get comfortable for our four hour journey to Naivasha. Our party are the only people on board apart from the crew; an extremely pretty local girl brings our chilled champagne out from the dining cart to us it's delicious. As our train wanders through the countryside, we drink champagne as we watch animals roam free, Wildebeest, Zebra, and Antelope, to name but a few. It's not long into our journey before its lunch time and we are served a traditional Kenyan meal of Maharagwe with Pilau Rice, it was interesting and unlike anything I have tasted before.

All to soon we are at our station and we disembark to meet our cars which Luke and two of the new security have drive here while we were on the train. Once we are all settled in to the cars we head for Enashipai Resort & Spa which is situated on Lake Naivasha this will be home for three days before we move on to Masai Mara

Our lodge is a two story building with an upstairs balcony that juts out over the lake Asia says she is a little tired and is going to have a nap before spending some time in the pool later, Christian suggests we also have a 'nap' there wasn't much sleeping going on during our nap.

We joined Asia in the pool after our 'nap' I am wearing a one piece suit, I haven't brought any bikini's with me this trip, it's really not worth the possible fall out, Christian is really trying to be more reasonable and in return I am trying to think before I act, really we are almost starting again, I had forgotten how possessive, jealous and at times, downright unreasonable he can be. Mind I can talk I remember that day at his club when I 'caught' him coming out of the elevator with another woman, boy was I upset, allsorts running through my mind, and it was just the jeweller that designed my beautiful mothers ring. He had taken her to lunch as a thank you.

After our evening meal served in our private dining room we boarded a boat for a lake safari, as the sun sets the flamingo's landed and other creatures come to the lake to drink now the heat of the day is going, it's beautiful and tranquil. Christian pulls me into his side whispering "thank you"

~0~

We have been in Kenya for just under a week now and we have seen some things none of us will forget, we are now at the Masai Mara National Reserve and I have arranged another surprise for Christian for tomorrow morning, I bring him his itinerary and ask him to open the sealed envelope attached to tomorrow's page he looks at me quite quizzically and say's "that's for tomorrow Mrs. Grey" "I know but maybe it's best you open it today Mr Grey" I reply, he then proceeds to open the envelope.

Where he finds a picture of a hot air balloon and an alarm clock set to 4.30am, he just laughs and say's "Ohh Mrs Grey an early night for you I think" as he gives me the Grey patented panty busting smile.

I stumble out of bed bleary eyed and think to myself, why oh why did I think this was a good idea, for god sakes it's the middle of the night. We all grab our backpacks with water bottles as well as fruit in them and make our way bleary eyed to the vehicles, after a short drive we pull up at the balloon launch site to see two balloons being prepared for take off.

Christian, Asia, myself and Luke will be in one while Gail and Taylor will be in the other, our local security are going to follow the balloons in our vehicles. The sights and sounds are wonderful, Africa waking to a new dawn and I now wish I had suggested Asia go with Gail and Taylor but then Luke would still have been with us and what I want to talk about is for fifty's ears only.

We gently drop to earth after a couple of hours, we are all so amazed by what we have seen and make our way back to the lodge where we all sit down to breakfast together and reminisce about the balloon trip after which we all drift off to do our own thing.

Christian and I make our way out to the balcony where we have our own private hot tub and after finding a nice swimsuit I get in to it asking Christian to join me as we sit in the hot tub, he is behind me with his arms round me resting on my tummy, we are overlooking the plain and watching a pride of lions, the mother is taking care of her young washing them, feeding them and playing with them, and I am again overwhelmed by the thought of a baby.

I turn in his arms so I am facing him and say

"Christian I would like to talk about something and I want you to be honest, I don't want you to say what you think I want to hear, you know you once said 'another baby would be nice in time, not necessarily tomorrow' was that just a throw away remake or do you want another baby"

Christian looks me straight in the eye and says

"I. Want. Another. Baby. I want to have my arms around you while you carry our child, I want to plan a nursery, I want to do everything we both missed with Asia, but I don't want to pressurise you, you have been through so much"

and I have tears streaming down my face

"Oh darling, Darling I didn't mean to upset you, its not that important, if your not sure, it's really not, whatever you want, is what we will do" he tells me while wiping my tears away

"When you were stuck in New York I had some blood tests done and I am still fertile, so if we want a baby I should be able to get pregnant"

And he pulls me into his arms while we continue to watch the lions in silence.


	34. Chapter 34 Boats and Beaches

Chapter 34

Boats and Beaches

After our heart to heart while watching the lion family we have decided once we are home we will both have full medicals and if everything is OK with those, I will not have my shot next month and we will see how things go from there.

We have five days left of the African part of our holiday and I handed Christian his itinerary at breakfast this morning and told him to open the envelope, he knows we are flying to Mombasa airport this morning, what he doesn't know yet is I have chartered a yacht to take us from Mombasa to Zanzibar and we will be staying on the yacht until we have to fly home on Thursday evening.

He opens today's sealed envelope to find a photo of a yacht, it's a 50ft catamaran and the blurb read

_Sail away on this impressive 50ft catamaran. Her speed and shallow draft will ensure you get to your destinations as quickly as possible. She is fully equipped for diving and big game fishing. There are 4 King Size double cabins with en-suite facilities in each for up to 8 Guests. The very spacious saloon and a vast out door cockpit area make this yacht the perfect choice if you require large entertainment areas while sailing. This yacht has an all the facilities you may need including an entertainment system and TV DVD player with surround sound stereo. Its wide trampolines are the perfect spot for watching the african sunsets. The 3 man experienced crew including professional chef will attend to your every need_.

It sounded perfect, he looks delighted and leans into me kissing my neck just under my ear, he knows what that does to me, the bastard, hmm I will have to think of a way to torment him today.

We leave Masai Mara with slight heavy hearts; we have all had such a wonderful time here, but we all know the next leg is going to be just as good if not better.

We get to the dock to be greeted by our skipper and the rest of the crew, Christian in absolutely enthralled as he discusses the finer points of this yacht with the skipper. It's a beautiful calm clear day as we sail out of the harbour into the clear blue waters of the Indian Ocean.

We will not arrive at Zanzibar until tomorrow morning, we will spend today just having a lazy day on board, sunbathing, eating and talking, one of the things Asia wants to talk about is Samuels parents and grandparents have a holiday booked to Canada the week after we arrive home, she has been invited and would like to go, with Christian's blessing, she already has mine we discussed it while Christian was video conferencing with Ros yesterday, but I did promise not to interfere or pre warn her father.

Asia – "dad, have you anything arranged for the next three weeks after we get home that you need me for?"

Christian – "don't think so princess, why?"

Asia – "I have been invited to holiday in Canada from the 20th July till 3rd August"

Christian – "who with?"

Asia – "Mr and Mrs. Johnson's the second's and the first's"

Christian – "and the member of the party you haven't mentioned?"

Asia – "OK yes dad Samuel will be travelling with them too"

Christian – "Oh princess, baby girl, what happened I'm sure you were just five then I turned round and you're all grown up" he says this while pulling her into a hug,

"I love you baby girl, please come back to your old man in one piece, and don't be pressured into anything you don't want to do, and remember you just have to pick the phone up and I will have you home quicker than you can imagine"

Asia "love you too dad and yes I know, love and respect myself the way you do"

World war three averted, maybe he is starting to accept she is growing up, September and house sharing have not been mentioned again, that will have to be tackled soon I think to myself.

We while away the day relaxing and as the sun starts to dip we enjoy a lovely meal on-board before retiring to our cabins, the yacht will continue on its journey while we sleep.

We wake, anchored off Nungwi the site of today's excursion, as we eat a beautiful breakfast I hand Christian his itinerary and tell him to open today's envelope and as I see how many days are left unread yet, it reminds me we are nearing the end of this holiday of a lifetime which is a little sad but I know once home hopefully we will embark on the next part of our journey as a family

Christian opens the sealed envelope with today's date on it and finds strands of saffron, star anis and clove, he looks at me quite quizzically, I tell him he will find out soon enough and after breakfast we will be using the jet-ski's to get to shore where we will meet up with our tour guide

I have booked for us to have a private four hour guided tour, which starts at Kibweni Palace and goes through to Kidichi. We will see the Persian Baths built by Seyyid Said Sultan for his wife the Princess Shehrzard, one of the family members of the Shah of Persia. We will then proceed to Kizimbani spice plantations. Where we can see and touch a wide variety of spices, fruits, herbs and ornamental plants and flowers. I think we all enjoyed our experience and all too soon its time to make our way back to the boat and sail on to our next destination.

We wake to a beautiful day and we are at today's destination we are moored up off Kendwa Rocks where we are going to water-ski and swim in the sea today. Christian and Asia are also going to scuba dive, that's not something I have done before and Christian has promised I will have lessons soon, but unfortunately not on this trip. Mr control freak wants to hand pick my instructor. We all had a fantastic day, I took time to read and enjoy a book while Christian and Asia scuba dived, Christian took some fantastic photos with his underwater camera

Wednesday and our last day off the coast of Zanzibar and today we wake moored up off Kizimkazi. We have a dolphin tour arranged for today and will board a glass bottomed boat before heading out to the area where the dolphins are know to be, once there we can swim with them or just watch from the boat, Christian would prefer we stay on the boat, I'm not sure yet whether I will let him have his way or if I really want to swim with the dolphins and if it's worth a full blown thermonuclear fifty.

In the end we all just decided to lie face down in the bottom of the boat so we could get a really good view without being in any danger as we are quite a way from shore about three hours out, we really have had a fantastic time and it's not over yet.

We arrive back at out boat in the late afternoon and we set sail round the east side of the island we will be sailing straight on to Mombasa to meet up with the plane for our flight to Madrid.

~0~

It's now 4am Seattle local time Sunday the 14th July and we are finally home exhausted but so happy, we just dump our bags and crawl into bed. I wake thirsty and too hot just after 9am for once Christian is not wrapped round me like Clinging Ivy for which I am eternally grateful as it means I can slip out of bed without disturbing him, I make my way to the kitchen and find what I require in the refrigerator, fresh orange juice and after pouring and gulping a full glass down I make my way to our room carrying the remains of the carton and two glasses, I put these in the mini-fridge and crawl back into bed, the next thing I know it's gone 1pm and my husband is watching me, with that particular look in his eyes.


	35. Chapter 35 19th Wedding Anniversary

Chapter 35

19th Wedding Anniversary

OMG 19 years, how can I be nearly forty and have been married nineteen years? I start my day in the shower, alone with my tears, how can I explain to Christian how I feel, he has enough to deal with today, why today? Someone sure has a sick sense of humour, and to make things worse Asia is away with the Johnson's, mind I'm not sure if that's not a blessing in disguise.

We arrived back from our holiday two and a half weeks ago, I was really proud of myself, after the first day and the fiasco with the cars; nothing had gone wrong, everything I had planed had worked out perfectly.

We have had a busy couple of weeks, after our Sunday of trying to catch up on sleep and getting ready for the working week ahead, for Christian anyway, I still have not broached the subject of me working again yet and now I'm not sure if I ever will.

Christian had arranged for us to have a full medical the Wednesday of the week after we returned from holiday, we were both excited at the prospect of trying for another baby. I couldn't wait for our appointment to come round and to be given the go ahead.

Initially the appointment went as I thought it would with routine questions like "do you smoke?" "do you drink, how much and how often" and then he went into our family history's, any history of heart dieses, strokes etc, etc, both of us knew we had to try and look into our medical backgrounds more, and that would be easier for me that Christian.

Then the doctor asked "any aches or pain's out of the ordinary?" Christian replies "strangely enough an almost constant dull ache in the bottom of my back, at first I just put it down to strange beds as I first noticed it when we were on holiday but it doesn't seem to be easing any now we are home" The doctor perked up at this and told Christian he wanted him to have a scan on his lower back that day, I must admit I thought money grabbing charlatan, but no.

We had lunch at Christian's club; I forced my lunch down but really didn't taste anything, we held hands over the table while I was trying not to cry and not really talking about what this could be.

We went back to the hospital for two o'clock where we were whisked through to the MRI suit and Christian was taken through to have the scan on his back, a nurse brought me a cup of tea while I waited, I just felt numb, I can't loose him I just can't, were my thoughts that day and they are still my thoughts today.

Five days later, on Monday Christian had a biopsy as they found something on the scan, they are just not sure what, I have tried so hard to hide my fears but don't think I have been too successful

We have an appointment at 11am today to get the results and if they have found anything to talk options through with his doctor.

We leave the apartment not long after breakfast both lost in our own thoughts, last night we just held each other quietly, not verbalising our fears over today, thoughts of a baby driven away.

We took our seats in the doctors office, and the doctor explained they had found stage two Hodgkin's lymphoma and the good news is it was caught early and has an almost 85% survival rate, the bad news is a minimum of three months Radiotherapy and Chemotherapy are going to be required, which could render Christian infertile.

We leave the doctors in shock, I am numb, thoughts whirling around, I feel sick, god only know what Christian is feeling. Taylor drives us out to the boat once we decided we needed to be alone together and out in the fresh air.

We are supposed to be having a family meal at Grace and Carrick's this evening, how we are going to get through that I don't know.

Once on board Christian starts the motor, Mac is not on board but I think both of us prefer it to be just the two of us, at the moment, it's not long before the spinnaker is up and we are skimming across the top of the waves, just the wind in my hair makes me fell a bit better and I'm sure it has done the same for Christian, about an hour out into the Sound he pulls me into him and asks "can I make love to you? Mrs Grey" even if just the sound of his voice didn't make me melt I could not have said no to him at that moment. We drop the anchor and disappear below to our cabin.

As I lie in his arms in the afterglow of out lovemaking, we start to plan our strategy to defeat this adversary. After a few happy hours spent in each others company we pull up to the mooring and once the boat is securely moored up we make our way to the apartment to get ready to go to Grace and Carrick's.

I really can't be bothered to fuss on with my hair and make-up as well as making sure my dress and shoes compliment each other and my purse goes, I could just scream at the absurdity of it after the news we have received today, but I know it's expected, I grab a knee length Oscar de la Renta Floral-Embroidered Full-Skirt Dress in black with red embellishments and a pair of Christian Louboutin Palais Royal Red-Sole Platform Pumps in Black, Christian comes into the room just as I am finishing my make-up and kissing my neck tells me I look beautiful and he has a present for me and for me to close my eyes and hold my hands out. I do so while laughing and shaking my head at him.

He put's a small gift wrapped box in my hand and once I have opened it I find a Caresse d'Orchidée Cartier brooch in White gold, with 3 sculpted aquamarine petals and 3 sculpted amethyst petals ,with a centre flower in aquamarine surrounded by brilliant-cut diamonds, it's absolutely beautiful such a shame it doesn't go with the outfit I am wearing this evening and I start to rifle through my wardrobe again, looking for something it will go with, while Christian just sits on the bed laughing I find A David Meister One-Shoulder Brocade Cocktail Dress in a metallic blue and aquamarine and find a pair of Prada Satin Crystal Strass T-Strap Sandal in silver lurking in my shoe rack's, there I feel much better now I can wear my new broach.

As I put the finishing touches to my outfit Christian phones Grace to ask can we come over a little earlier than planed as we want to talk to her and Carrick before the rest of the mob descends.

We are rather subdued in the car on the way over, we both know this news will knock them both for six, how the hell do you tell your mother you have a life threatening disease.

Grace has obviously heard our car drive up the street as she opens the door just as Jason pulls up and exits the car to open the car door for Christian before Christian comes round to open my door to escort me into the house, Grace pulls me into a hug before saying you look a little sad sweetie and that's the cue for the tears to start.

Christian - "can we go into your study mom?"

Grace - "of course darling"

Christian - "is dad available too?" Grace looks at me with trepidation written all over her face, I try to give her a smile but I'm sure it ends up as a grimace.

Grace – "yes darling" she then calls Carrick and we all make our way to her study, Christian catches a hold of my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze before letting go and pulling Grace into a hug.

Christian – "I want no tears today, it's our 19th wedding anniversary and finally I get to celebrate one of these things with Ana by my side" Carrick lets out a tight laugh while Grace looks at him, Christian takes a deep breath and says "Mom you know better than anyone I will have a successful outcome from this" as he takes another deep breath and pulls both his parents into a group hug "I was diagnosed with stage two Hodgkin's lymphoma this morning"

Grace immediately takes control and asks who Christian's oncologist is? What treatment program has he been given? Etc etc.


	36. Chapter 36 Pity Party or Celebration

Chapter 36

Pity Party or Celebration

After a while in Graces study talking about Christian's doctor's prognosis and what he has suggested as the way forward to a successful outcome, Graces calls an eminent Hodgkin's lymphoma specialist she knows and set a meeting up for her, Christian and me for tomorrow at 11am.

Christian tells Grace he was lucky it was caught so early as we had only gone to the doctors for a medical before we started to try and expand our family. Grace hugs me saying "you darling girl" which is all I need to break down in great gulping sobs, after a while I pull away from Graces shoulder to see Christian and Carrick have left the room.

I then pull myself together and we make our way through to the family room to wait for the others to arrive.

Ava runs straight over to me and plonks herself on my knee, informing me she is staying at Granma Grace's house tonight and she has brought with her the my little pony, rainbow dash that her mom and dad took her to the Build-A-Bear factory to make after she had stayed with me, then she say's "I like staying with you Aunty Ana, when can I come and stay again" Kate intercedes with "Aunty Ana is busy at the moment, you can maybe stay before you go back to school in September" Kate then looks at me and says "or maybe Christmas we will see" she then mouths "what's wrong" I just shake my head at her, while blinking back the tears that are threatening to fall, Christian then says "we had some rather unsettling news earlier today" before making it obvious we would not be talking about it in front of Ava.

Grace has surpassed herself with the menu for this evening Avocado pear, asparagus and melon salad to start followed by a main course of Roasted fillet of pork with a fricassee of wild mushrooms and chorizo, red wine jus and a dessert of Lime &

Lemon meringue tart all washed down with Bollinger Rose Champagne and Sparkling water, Christian and I are rather quiet throughout the meal as is Grace, and Kate keeps looking at me, but knows nothing will be said until Ava is in bed.

I ask if I can put Ava to bed and read her story to her, Kate just squeezes my shoulder and says "yes" I know that probably the rest of the family will be filled in on the situation while I am busy with Ava, but do I really need to hear about my husband's mortality again? No I don't think so, I think to myself before chastising myself for not being there and fully supporting of Christian while he has to deal with how the family will react to the news.

I have such mixed feelings while bathing Ava and helping her into her nightdress, this is so special, this quiet time between a mother and child as you wash the day away and talk about what has happened in her world today, I am struck by the realisation I may never get to do this with a child of my own, Asia is grown and a long way past this interaction with a mother and 'the baby' may never happen.

After a few seconds I force myself to pull myself together before I upset Ava and while brushing and drying her hair I ask her how her ballet lessons are going, she tells me all about Miss Rosie, her teacher and how she is going to be a swan in swan lake she sounds so excited about it and I feel so proud of her. She then picks the story she wants me to read 'Sleeping Beauty' as I start to read it she say's "Uncle Christian kissed you and you woke up" I reply with "That's right your Uncle Christian is Aunty Ana's Prince and I think it is now time for you to go to sleep and dream of your own prince" she replies with "my daddy is my prince, will you ask him to come up and give me a kiss goodnight" "I will angel" I reply.

I make my way downstairs to the conservatory where everyone is gathered, once in the room and sat between Christian and Kate, I lean over to Elliot and tell him "your princess awaits her goodnight kiss" everyone laughs as Mia huff's "I thought I was your princess" Elliot gets up and kisses the top of her head while saying "one of many princess, one of many," the rest of us burst out laughing at this.

It's not long before we all drift off to our rooms for the night, no one has discussed Christian's diagnosis since I came down from Ava's room but I knew from the way Kate hugged me for a moment longer than normal when we all said our goodnights it had been discussed while I was busy with Ava.

After removing my make-up and starting to take the pins out in order to release my hair, Christian captures my hand so he can let my hair down, but before he does he kisses me deeply and says "I. Love. You. And as long as I have breath in this body I will, and then the tears I have kept suppressed start to escape, he wipes them away with his thumbs while kissing my nose, eyes and cheeks before finally releasing my hair and pulling me in to him before releasing my body from its constraints and possessing me.

We awake to a glorious August day and after a bit of a kiss and cuddle, we make our way to the shower and manage to restrain ourselves, before joining the rest of the family for breakfast, Ava is out of school for the summer, Elliot and Kate have put a holiday in for today as have Grace and Carrick, Mia just made everyone aware she was not available for filming today and Christian just informed Ros he would not be in today and to handle anything that came up. Breakfast was a fun, lively affair, I love spending time with all my family and with that thought, I allow my unruly thought free rain, what if Christian doesn't make it? Will I still be welcome? Will they blame me?

Once we had all been fed and watered to Grace's satisfaction not to mention Christian's, Grace announced that due to unforeseen circumstances we would not be able to spend the whole day together and Christian, I and herself would have to go out for a couple of hours but to enjoy the warm, dry weather and especially the swimming pool Elliot had had installed for them earlier in the summer and we would be back not long after lunch.

With heavy hearts we make our way out to the car with Taylor driving and then head out across the Evergreen Point Floating Bridge on to the 520 before turning on to the 513 and making our way to the University of Washington Medical Centre to meet with Professor Ian Scott who is Seattle and north America's expert in Hodgkin's lymphoma.

We are ushered into his medical suite where he has Christian's medical notes in front of him and after greeting Grace he turns his attention to Christian, asking him, "What do you class as a successful outcome from this?" I just stare at him, thinking my husband needs to live a full life, are you the man for this job? He then turn to me and asks "what would you class as a successful outcome Mrs Grey?" I tell him "for my husband to have a near normal life span and quality of life" "oh he will certainly have that Mrs Grey" I let go of the breath I was not aware I had been holding.

Christian then informs him we had been hoping to expand our family and asks how is the treatment likely to impact on this, I think he knows but just wants it confirmed Mr Scott says "the chances of a natural impregnation are tiny, but you can have sperm frozen in order to have In-Vitro Fertilisation at a later date should you still want to expand your family"

Christian wants to have some of his sperm frozen so the option of a baby is still open to us once his treatment is completed successfully, Christian will broker no argument that it could be anything but a successful outcome, in all honesty I will trade a new baby for to have my husband alive and healthy, I will give or do whatever is required for that.


	37. Chapter 37 Gray Days

Chapter 37

Gray Days

Today is the first day of Christian's treatment, we arrive early at the hospital our first appointment of the day is for his final sperm donation we already have five deposits frozen and so will have the option of IVF treatment if the chemotherapy and radiotherapy do leave Christian infertile.

After leaving his deposit we are lead through into another part of the hospital and into a room with a bed, TV, books etc in it and once Christian has changed in to a T-shirt and sweat pants and is comfortable on the bed the nurse comes in and set his IV drip up, we will spend eight hours here today while the drugs start to poison my husband, I know it's silly to feel like that, they will cure him, after they poison him,

We have been warned to expect hair loss, nausea, excessive fatigue, and irritability, well we already had irritability before we even heard of cancer so the other three should be a doddle I joke with him while feeling like screaming at the unfairness of it.

Christian opens his laptop up and starts to upload the photos from our holiday, as we look at them all the memories come flooding back, who would have though just three short weeks ago we were strolling hand in hand through Madrid.

Asia has had a fantastic time in Canada with Samuel and his family she has been ringing regularly and will be flying into Boeing Field tomorrow evening and we both know we will have to talk to her. I don't know how the hell we are going to do that but I do know we have to make a better job of it than we did when we told her about our wealth.

The day goes slowly, taking its toll on Christian, he says he feels extremely thirsty and he does drink quite a lot of water, I help him to the bathroom a few times and he sleeps. I ask Jason to sit with him for a while once he is a sleep, I go into the hospital garden and allow the tears to fall, am I crying for me or him? I'm not sure. I soon pull myself together and return to Christian's room, he is still sleeping, Taylor leave us to resume his position outside of the door.

It's six o'clock and Christian's ordeal is over for this month, he is extremely tired and Jason helps him into the car for the short journey home, one thing to be grateful for still living in Escala. Once home I help him into bed he is quite irritable but that's because he really is not used to feeling quite so helpless, I put 2 bowls of macaroni and cheese on a tray and carry it through to our bedroom where I eat mine but Christian just picks at his, saying he is sorry but he really can't face food, this is a turn around it's normally me who can't eat but tonight I am ravenous

Christian falls asleep shortly after I finish eating. I take the opportunity to call Grace and bring her up to date on how he is doing.

On the second ring she picks up, she must have been waiting for my call.

Ana – "Hi Grace

Grace – "Hi Darling how is he doing?"

Ana – "sleeping, it took it's toll, he slept most of the last three hours of the treatment and he went straight to bed when we got back, he didn't want anything to eat not even his favourite, macaroni and cheese"

Grace – "that's to be expected, darling"

Ana – Oh, OK I just feel so helpless, I don't know what to do to help him"

Grace – "just keep doing what you always do, love him" And then I feel the tears start to run down my face again, gaw I didn't think there were any left I have sobbed so much since we got the diagnosis

Ana - "I'll do that alright, Grace"

Grace - "you sound upset darling would you like us to come over for a bit?

Ana – "no, I'll be fine; I think I will just have a nice warm bath and an early night"

Grace – "OK darling, but you know where we are if you change your mind"

Ana – "I do, thank you Grace, I'll get Christian to phone you himself tomorrow, night Grace"

Grace – "Night darling"

And then I hang up, I have never been a one for drinking alcohol but tonight I could be tempted to make an exception, but I don't. I pick the phone up to Kate, that was if anything a much more emotional call as I didn't feel I had to hold back with Kate she also offered to come over for a bit, even to stay the night if I wanted her too, but all I want is to feel my husbands arms around me.

Saturday I woke just after seven and Christian was still asleep I slowly made my way out of bed and to the bathroom, to use the toilet and clean my teeth, I then went to the library to find something to read and then I crawled back into bed and opened my book while keeping one eye on my husband, he opened his eyes just before ten, mortified he has slept so long.

He seems a bit brighter this morning and went to the bathroom before returning to bed with me, he pulled me into his arms saying "thank you"

Ana - "what for?"

Christian - "just being here, being you. What would you like to do today", I just look at him like he is mad,

Christian - "well we could go over to mom and dads, we could stay in bed, anything you like"

Ana -"If it wouldn't be to much for you I am sure Grace would love to see you, I could ring and ask them to come over here"

Christian - "No if we go over there I can sit in the garden and get some fresh air"

Ana - "OK I will ring them now and if it's ok we can go over after you have had something to eat"

Christian – "I'm not sure I could face food, this morning"

Ana – "what about just a little bit of yogurt and maybe some soft fruit"

Christian – "I'll try for you, but I just feel queasy" If it wasn't such a raw subject for both of us I may have made a quip about him having morning sickness.

He had about three teaspoonfuls of yogurt and then went to phone Grace while I got dressed, once we were both dressed we left the apartment to go to Grace and Carrick's they both seemed pleased to see us, Grace had made a light lunch and had it served on the patio, again Christian barely ate anything just a few baby new potatoes and a slice of ham, he didn't touch any of his salad

We moved from the patio down to the pool Christian lay down on one of the loungers and within minuets he was asleep, Grace said "don't worry, he will sleep a lot for the first few days and he won't have much of an appetite either"

We left Grace and Carrick just after 4pm, Christian just wanted to go home and go to bed even though he had slept for nearly two hours in the garden, once we arrived home I again tried to tempt him with macaroni and cheese, I was pleased to see he ate about a quarter of a small bowl, but at least it was something, we then went to bed Christian slept and I read, thank goodness Asia is not coming home till tomorrow and hopefully he will be feeling a bit better or she will know the second she catches sight of him something is very wrong with him.

Sunday morning Christian does seem a bit more like himself, I awake wrapped in my Christian flag with the flagpole at full mast, I giggle to myself at that thought "something amusing you Mrs Grey?" he asks "no" I splutter "Hmm I think there is Mrs Grey" and he proceeds to tickle me "no no no don't tickle me" I admonish him "I will tell" he then moves his hands up the sides of my body teasing but never more than a feather light touch till he is holding both my wrists in one of his hands my arms above my head, his other hand is tracing lazy patterns up and down one of my sides starting at my arm pit and ending at my knee, "tell all Mrs Grey" I giggle "I am wrapped in my Christian flag and the flagpole is at full mast" he claims my mouth with his before proceeding to claim the rest of my body with his.

We lie in each others arm sated by our lovemaking, we talk about how our lives are going to be for maybe up to eight months, we have been warned the after effects of each dose will get progressively worse, and we discuss Asia, she is going to be absolutely devastated, she adores her father, and it's not long before Christian is asleep again.

I make my way into the kitchen to find Gail making batches of pastry both sweet and savoury as well as bread dough. I say "Gail its Sunday go find that man of yours and spend the day together" She replies "he's running to blank it out and I'm baking, it's what we do" I pull her into a hug and say we all love you all too, you know" she laughs and says "we know" I leave her to it and go into the playroom where no one can see or hear me howl and curse at the world, which I do loudly once I have locked the door behind me, I feel so much better for doing that.

Christian gets out of bed just after 11am and he does eat a little better today, we spend the afternoon snuggled on the settee watching 'Gone with the Wind' I am a blubbering mess by the end of it, then it's time to pick Asia up from the airport.

_A/N if you want to see Christian's holiday photos you can find a link to my pinterest board on my profile page_


	38. Chapter 38 Fathers and daughters

**A/N please see Chapter 37 as I uploaded two chapters with-in 24 hours and have had very few people view chapter 37 so not sure if notifications worked right it's happened before**

Chapter 38

Fathers and daughters

Asia comes bounding down the steps of the aeroplane into my waiting arms, she looks so happy, she asks "where's dad" I just say "at home waiting for you" she replies with "good, I have something to tell you both and I'm not sure how he will react" my stomach contract's oh god she's not pregnant, please god she's not pregnant I whisper to myself.

Then she sticks her right hand out in front of her, wiggling her fingers and there right in front of me is a beautiful diamond solitaire on her right ring finger she tells me it's a promise ring, they are not engaged but it's kind of a promise that they will be eventually, while I am happy for my daughter I think they are both so young and she has at least seven years of school in front of her.

I pull her into a hug and say I don't want to spoil this for you I really don't but would you mind maybe wearing it on your chain round your neck just for this week-end, I feel her sag in my arms like I have deflated her and I feel so bad but I need to keep fifty calm and I'm not sure I will be able to once he knows, she pulls out of my arms and looks me straight in the face where I think she sees what it cost me to ask her that and replies "sure mom"

I say "lets go for coffee and you can tell me all about it before we face your father" We jump in the car where I tell Luke "Voxx Coffee, Eastlake, please Luke" It's not long before we are sat in the coffee shop, me with tea and a muffin and her with coffee and a cinnamon bun.

She then proceeds to tell me they were staying at the Fairmont, Banff Springs in Alberta when Samuel had suggested they take a dogsled ride and while snuggled under a blanket against the cold he had put a ring box in her hand and she almost had a heart attack before he told her it was a promise from him to her that they would have their forever, in time, after they both graduate, he just wanted her to know he was serious about her, I take a deep breath and say "you know I won't comment or condemn but are you at least being safe" Oh mom she giggles we still aren't 'doing it' I don't think either of us would have been comfortable with either his parents or his grandparents within hearing range, no we think maybe once we get to Pullman" then she puts her hand over her mouth and says "Oh god I can't believe I told you that, you won't talk to dad about us sharing the house in Pullman now"

I take a deep breath and say "I will but if he asks if you are intent on sharing your bed with Samuel, I won't lie, so lets hope he doesn't ask" I giggle, she reaches over the table and takes my hand "you do know I love you mom and if ever he gets too much, you will always have a home with me" "Oh angel you do believe me that he isn't abusive don't you?" I ask with trepidation, I don't want her to think badly of her father "yes, he's just a bit scary when he starts, that's all" she replies "I know" I say "but truly he has never ever done anything to frighten or scare me" we continue to catch up on everything she has seen and done over the last three weeks, she then removes her ring from her finger and puts it on her chain with a wistful look on her face and then it's time to make our way back to the apartment and talk about what is going on in my life, Christian knew we were going for a coffee once she disembarked from the plane, that was to give him plenty of time to get ready and try to look more like himself rather than the ghost which had occupied our apartment the last three days.

We get back to the apartment and Asia runs straight to her father and throws her arms around his neck saying "missed you dad" he replies with "missed you too princess" she then steps back from him giving him a quizzical look and asks "you OK dad?"

He replies with "come and sit down princess" she looks at me before following him, I follow them and sit at on the other side of her so she is between us, he takes her hand in his and say's "I am having treatment for something inconsequential and will have to have for a few months it just makes me very tired that's all"

Asia - "what's the matter with you dad"

Christian – "Hodgkin's lymphoma, but it was caught really early and they say four to eight months and I will be 100% again"

Asia – "Hodgkin's lymphoma? That's cancer? That's not inconsequential"

Ana – "yes sweetheart it is cancer, but they caught your dad's really early and it has a 85% survival rate, would you like to go over to Grandma Graces and you can talk to her?"

Asia – "yes I would please"

I ring Grace while Asia cry's in her father's lap, "Hi Grace, would it be convenient for us all to call round now"

Grace – "is that Asia I can hear crying?"

Ana – "yes, we just told her"

Grace – "of course you can sweetie, I'll see you soon"

We all get into the car with Luke driving and head out to Grace's, she is waiting for us to pull up and motions Christian and I to have a stroll round the grounds while she takes Asia inside.

We both feel so helpless, we should be able to comfort Asia but she only wants her Grandma Grace, we both rationally know that's because Grace is a doctor and so should be believable when she tells her, her father will be fine, but it is so hard not to be able to give her the comfort and reassurance she needs.

I can see Christian is flagging and suggest we stay over, for once Christian complies with my wishes without a murmur, that's how exhausted he is, we make our way back inside and I tell Carrick we would like to stay over, his eye's light up as he tells us that's fine, in fact more than fine, he will tell Grace and Asia once they come out of Grace's study. Christian and I make our way up to his childhood bedroom and it's not long before he is asleep.

Once he is, I make my way back downstairs and find the rest of the family in the den Asia is lying on one of the sofas with her head in her Grandma's lap and Carrick is pretending to read the paper

Asia sees me enter the room and sits up then makes her way over to me putting her arms around me saying "sorry mom, I dumped everything on you and you had enough going on, don't worry I'll tell dad myself once he is better"

Carrick and Grace both look at me silently asking the question, I mouth "tell you later" Asia then says "do you mind if I go to bed, I'm shattered" no of course not darling we all tell her

Carrick, Grace and I then move into the conservatory to talk as we will hear the dining room door open before anyone hears what we are talking about. I tell them Samuel gave her a promise ring while they were on holiday and she knows her father needs delicate handling in relation to her growing up Grace laughs and says "much like you with Mia ehh darling" while looking at Carrick with such adoration. She then turn the conversation to how Christian has been, I tell her "really tired but we were warned he would be, and his appetite is really suppressed, but today it was a lot better than Friday night or even Saturday"

Grace pulls me into a hug and asks how I am doing, I tell her "don't ask, I'll start crying again, I'll be fine once my husband is" and then we all say our goodnight and I go to join Christian


	39. Chapter 39 Baby Maybe

Chapter 39

Baby Maybe

After a quiet week spent in Seattle during which time Christian got stronger everyday it's now Monday and he wants to go into the office for a few hours today while Asia and I catch up with Mia and do some serious shopping.

This was the week Asia and I were supposed to be in Pullman shopping for her house there and Christian was supposed to be in Detroit looking at a run down business before making a decision to either save it or let it die, but obviously he is not travelling at the moment so Ros is going instead and Asia and I don't feel much like leaving him at the moment even though he is pushing us to, I may see how he is by maybe Wednesday or Thursday

We had just finished breakfast when the whirlwind that is Mia Grey comes bounding through the lift doors and throws herself into Christian's arms, he catches her laughing while I grimace thinking **Mia **please be careful with him, than as she chats away ninety to the dozen, we all descend in the lift together Mia is hanging on to Christian for dear life, I know it has shaken her to the core, the thought that her brother is human too.

We start at Pottery Barn I want to start to look for things for the house on the sound and if Asia finds things she likes they will deliver them to Pullman, and Mia is redoing one of her guest rooms, we have a great time I find everything I want for two of the guest bedrooms, so that's two of the room sorted I laugh to myself, how many more to go? God knows. Asia doesn't really find anything she likes, well she does, she likes what I have picked for one of our guestroom's but doesn't want the same as we have, I think I will revisit that room and ask Pottery Barn to deliver all the things I have ordered for that room to Pullman, we then go to West Elm where we all go daft Mia gets everything she wants for her guest room, I furnish another three guest rooms and six of the bathrooms and Asia gets everything for a study, one of her bedrooms and a den, once we get up there and reacquaint ourselves with the building we will buy everything else she needs.

We then go to The Crab Pot on Pier 57 for lunch we all enjoy it immensely and the company has been just what we all needed, as we tease each other and are just generally silly, after lunch we go to Neiman Marcus where we all pick some new clothes up before heading home as I wonder how Christian is doing.

He has had a great day but does feel a little tired so he finished up at the office at two and has had a little nap he leans forward and whispers in my ear "but it wasn't much fun without you Mrs Grey"

Wednesday and Christian has persuaded Asia and I to go up to Pullman to start planning colour schemes and furniture choices for that house, he is feeling a bit better all the time and if he feels off he will go and stay with Grace and Carrick, yes he will continue to work just half days, "just go for fuck sakes woman" is what I get at the finish so here we are on the way to the airport, it's not a long flight and soon we are pulling up at the front door of Asia's house, it's the first time either of us have seen it as the builders just finished it a fortnight ago.

We walk through the entrance lobby Asia decides a delicate mint green for in here with large rug on top of the maple floor, we then make our way into a double depth room which are obviously supposed to be a family sitting and dining room, creams and browns with accents of gold, and mahogany furniture she decides for this room and off to the left is the kitchen which is already furnished on this floor there is also a study which she has already picked furniture for, she is not sure whether to give Monica and Arthur the whole of the basement which would be a self contained unit or if that should be the staff quarters and again she brings up the 'do I really need staff' argument, I tell her "you can please yourself about a housekeeper/cook/gardener all of those, but you will be having a 'driver"

We then make our way upstairs where there are two double bedrooms as well as a large master suit including full bathroom, small study, dressing room and sitting area she decides on Whites and Blues for her suite of rooms, she will decide what she is doing with the rest of the house before she picks any thing else, I then put a call into Elliot for him to finalise the decorators that are doing the work, telling him "we will pick the paint up tomorrow and will leave detailed instructions in each of the rooms we want decorated" I think we both feel like we have accomplished quite a bit today, we are going to stay at the Quality Inn, Paradise creek, tonight then tomorrow we should be starting to take deliveries of furniture so will be staying in Asia's house.

We lock the house up and head for something to eat before heading to our hotel and a well earned nights rest

I wake up feeling quite queasy but soon pull myself together after a slice of dry toast I meet up with Asia in the Breakfast room but only have another slice of dry toast and pot of tea, bag out, Asia asks "are you alright mom, you look a bit gray" I reply "yes, something must have been a bit off last night I just feel a bit queasy but will be fine in a moment"

After breakfast we make out way out of the hotel and go shopping first of all we pick out the paint we will need and arrange to have that delivered to the house after lunch then we do a big shop of furniture for the rooms she has decided on as well as towels, bedding, table lamps, rugs, crockery, cutlery, and kitchen implements, then it's time for lunch before making our way to the house to wait for the delivery's

Gail has already been out here with a team to do a deep clean once the builders left so there is just a bit of surface dust to clean away, which we do while waiting for the deliveries, first is the bedroom I picked in Pottery Barn she loves it and shows the delivery men to her room, then the deliveries come thick and fast and before we know it we have what is starting to look like a lived in house, I got enough groceries for while we are here when we were shopping this morning so I go to make our evening meal while Asia wanders round her house again, making notes of things she still wants to buy for it yet

It's not long before our meal is ready and we use her new dining table, it seams a bit strange to be sat in fully furnished rooms that still need decorated but once they have been decorated they are it's going to be just beautiful, we say our goodnights and make our way to our rooms where I have a very restful night, but I wake up once again feeling decidedly off

I make my way to the kitchen to make a cup of weak tea and a slice of dry toast, Asia is already up and about, she takes one look at me and says "again mom?" "Yes" I reply "I don't know what it is but I feel quite sickly again this morning" Asia just looks at me like I have three heads or something "you don't know what it is? Your sickly on a morning, and fine the rest of the day, I think I know what it is, when was your last period" I must look like a bulb went off or something as she then screeches "we're having a baby, Oh lets do a test, please mom" and starts jumping up and down clapping her hands like she is five while I just sit there dumbstruck.

I tell her if I do a test it will be once we are back home and I will be doing it with her father, and please she can't tell him.

**A/N So has his super sperm broke free which would give them the baby they both want but not the pregnancy, or is it just dodgy shellfish and stress, are we waiting and having IVF once his treatment is finished? For the first time you, my wonderful readers get to influence this story, **

**But that means I don't know how soon the next update will be as I usually have three to four chapters roughed out in advance for example this was roughed out before the 19****th**** wedding anniversary chapter was published, I do have one more chapter sort of done and will endeavour to upload that one fridayish that one is not reliant on your wishes.**

**Please p.m. your thoughts**

**However book one of Mia's story Hyde and Seeking Mia is just about finished so I will update that one in the mean time**


	40. Chapter 40 Mini Christian

Chapter 40

Mini Christian

I wake in the middle of the night thinking I can not be pregnant I just can't, now is not the right time, then I allow a bit of a hysterical giggle to escape as the thought hits me if I am pregnant the little terror probably squirmed his way in there when we both felt it was the right time and with that thought I feel a tear run down the side of my cheek.

If I am pregnant? What a thought to be having at this time, am I just wishing I was and that's why my period is missing and I am queasy on a morning?

I can't get back to sleep so pad downstairs to the kitchen where I have a glass of water and start to wash the counter tops down in an attempt to quell my erratic thoughts, I then move down into the basement and clean the bathrooms and kitchen down there.

I really don't want to disturb Asia, and that turns my thoughts to how she was yesterday morning she seamed really excited, jumping up and down like a child at the thought of having a baby brother or sister, and to think that was one of our fears how she would feel about another baby, as its upbringing will be so different from hers, oh god I hope it is, not that I could have wished for anyone better than Ted and Rose for her but I want to bring my own baby up alongside a healthy happy Christian and with that thought the dam bursts and Asia finds me curled up in a ball on the floor of the laundry, sobbing my heart out.

She helps me up and leads me upstairs to her kitchen and sits me down all the while stroking my hair and saying it's going to be fine, he will be fine, baby or no baby we will all be fine, oh my god I'm supposed to be the mother, I'm supposed to be the one giving comfort.

Asia makes us both a weak cup of tea and reaching across the table to hold my hand says "Mom I think you should take a test now, so you can stop torturing yourself with the thought of what if"

Ana – "I cant, I did that last time, I robbed him of the pleasure of finding out about you at the same time as I did"

Asia – "but mom, this time it's different, he's ill, were either of you even thinking about a baby" and I start to sob again oh my god I can never tell her this one was planned, we were about to start trying for a baby and then we had to put those plans on hold and she was the unplanned one and those thoughts make me sob even harder, then she is at my side stroking my hair and holding me as I sob it all out and then mini Christian makes her appearance, I had heard about her but had never seen her in action.

She pulls her phone out "Stephen how soon can I have a flight plan logged for a flight to Seattle, OK make it so, ring me if you have any problems, if I don't hear any different from you we will be on board ready for take off at 11am sharp" then she makes another call "Luke we are leaving for Seattle this morning, the plane is taking off at 11am sharp please be there, on time" OMG even her father isn't that abrupt with staff, Luke is in Pullman with us but has stayed in a hotel as we have not got designated staff quarters here yet.

She pulls me from my wandering thoughts with another phone call "Gail we are coming home this morning, please arrange transportation for us from the airport, do not inform my father" and then her voice softens as she asks how he is today.

She tells me "Dad's fine, he had a good night and Jason has taken him to Granma and Grandpa's for the day, right finish your tea and have a shower, you will feel so much better, we are going home and you are going to find out alongside your husband if I get to have a baby brother or sister for my birthday next year"

Oh to be eighteen again and so full of hope and joy for the future, I still don't know how to broach this subject with Christian, part of me wishes my period would just turn up and then I would know, but he won't know the turmoil I have put myself through.

On the way to the plane we stop at a pharmacy and Asia comes out with about twenty test kits all different makes, I just shake my head and laugh at her.

I ring Jason to see where they are, they are still at Grace and Carrick's so Asia and I head there, I need to see my husband even if he ends the day the way he did when I told him about Asia, and with that thought, the tears threaten to escape again, Asia catches my hand and says "turn that frown upside down, your going to see him soon" I smile as I think Ray used to tell me that, turn your frown upside down.

The car pulls up at Grace and Carrick's and we sneak round the side of the house, Jason sees us and just waves while smiling, I see them all down by the pool Christian is lying down probably sleeping I sneak up on him and cover his eyes saying "guess who?" He replies "not sure, Julie?" then he pulls me into his arms saying "missed you" I reply "missed you too" Christian then says "do you mind if we call it a day mom I have missed my girls" Grace replies "Of course not Darling, go and enjoy the rest of the day with your family"

We pull up at Escala; my heart is pounding so hard, I'm sure he must be able to hear it. Asia say's "do you mind if I go to the gym for half an hour or so" I know she is giving me private time with her dad and I have half an hour to deal with any fallout, Christian replies "no but take Taylor with you" "OK dad"

Once we are in the apartment he says "OK what's the matter, you look like you want to be anywhere but here with me and she has ran so you can tell me what ever the hell it is that has you in this state" Oh god he has that assessment spot on, I take a deep breath and say "I need to take a pregnancy test and I want us to do it together"

He looks at me and says "WHAT" I say "I need to take" "I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID" by this time I can feel the tears streaming down my face, he then starts pacing pulling on his hair and then lets go of his hair as he realises both his hands are covered in loose hair, and as he looks at his hands horrified I start to sob louder, he then takes a deep breath and asks "how, when" he then says "fuck, fuck, FUCK, I'm doing it again aren't I, I'm ruining this moment for both of us **again**" he then asks "how do you feel" I reply "I don't know, the timing stinks, but a baby, and Asia would be over the moon happy, Oh Christian you should have seen her face and she was jumping up and down clapping her hands so excited" "**what**, you told her" "no, not intentionally, she was the one that put two and two together when I was unwell two mornings running then she asked when my last period was, and it was while you were in New York, since then I haven't been able to think of anything else, but I didn't want to do a test without you"

"Ok you need to pee Mrs Grey"

We head to the bathroom taking a couple of kits with us, as I read the instruction on one, he reads the instruction on the other and then I say "out you are not watching me pee, both kits say leave for five minuets so it's not like you will miss the big reveal so out, you can come back in once I have finished, promise" and I'm pushing him out of the bathroom, my heart is pounding do I want a baby or not I don't know, well yes I want a baby, but god, could the timing be any worse. I pee in the cup provided by one of the tests and dip both sticks for 5 seconds then take them out and put them indicator up on the vanity top, throw what's left in the pot down the toilet and put the pot in the trash can then wash my hands and open the door where I find fifty pacing he comes back in and holds me in his arms while we silently wait for the longest five minuets of my life to pass.

_A/N pinterest is your friend please see my profile for a direct link_

**You all inspired me to finish this one quicker than I thought I would**

**100% of the votes went one way so only going to be one outcome thank you all so much for taking the time to read, comment and PM on this story**


	41. Chapter 41 A Baby OMG A Baby

Chapter 41

A Baby OMG A Baby

The alarm goes off on Christian's wrist watch and we both make our way to the vanity holding hands, oh my god I'm pregnant, how do I feel, never mind how I feel, before I know it I'm in Christians arms been swung round while he says, like he doesn't believe it "A baby oh my god we are having a baby" all the while feathering my face with butterfly kisses, I think he is happy.

Then I think about the cocktail of drugs swirling around his system and could they have affected this little miracle and how pregnant am I and that starts the tears off again.

"Ana, Ana Darling, don't cry please, why are you crying? I don't think they are happy tear's, don't you want this baby" I gulp sob "of course I want our baby but what if" and I can't finish the sentence before I'm overwhelmed again, struggling to breath, panicking, crying. Christian pulls out his blackberry "mom could you come over please I'll get Taylor to come for you, please"

Christian lifts me into his arms, despite my protests and carries me into the great room where he gently puts me down on the sofa before getting me a glass of water. Grace had wanted to drive herself and before I know it, she and Carrick come running from the lift, Oh god I think they thought something had happened to Christian.

Grace sees the state of me and that does nothing to reassure her, Christian manages to assure her he is fine, but I need to talk to someone, then Asia comes out of the lift and for a split second I see her smiling, then she sees me lying on the sofa and everyone crowded round me and I see panic in her eye's and that makes me worse, I'm gasping for breath and sobbing. Grace asks Carrick to carry me to our bedroom and lie me on the bed, but Christian insists on doing it much to the dismay of his parents.

Once I am lying on my bed and Grace has shooed everyone out of the room she asks "can you tell me what this is about Ana?" I manage to sob out "I'm pregnant" Grace says "but darling girl that's a cause for celebration not all this panic and tears" I reply "I know, but the drugs" and that's as much as I can say before rolling on my side curling up in a ball and breaking down completely.

Grace just sits stroking my back and talking to me, trying to get me to calm down

She then goes to the door and asks Christian to bring his laptop in and once he does she brings up a website that's specially for the medical profession and types in what drugs Christian is on and when they were started and the probable date 'the little terror' was conceived and there it is in black and white 'the little terror' will be fine the drugs won't have affected him, I feel myself starting to breath more normally again and say "Grace I am so sorry, that was not the way for you to find out you're getting a third grandchild and its really, really early, and Christian" and then a few tears slip out again Grace replies "shh darling girl, Christian will be right a rain by Christmas and you and my new grandbaby will be fine too"

We rejoin the family in the great room and as I sit among my family I allow my thought to wander and think with a 'normal' pregnancy Grace and Asia would not know yet but my god this is anything but a normal pregnancy and I allow the thought I could be a widow before 'the little terror' is born to enter my mind, before I roughly push it out, NO Christian **will** be right as rain by Christmas.

After a few hours Grace and Carrick make there way out of the apartment promising to keep our news to themselves until we are ready to share it with other people ourselves, I feel bad that we won't be telling Kate, Elliot or Mia yet, especially with what our family are going through, this baby is the good news we all need, but I won't jeopardise my baby for a five minuet happy feeling. Asia is sat on the sofa beside me with her hand on my tummy saying "oh I can't wait till I get to hold you bub"

Christian has gone for a lie down and I silently chastise myself for my stupidity he is supposed to avoid stress and then I react like that, stupid, stupid, stupid bloody woman I think to myself.

Monday morning and as soon as the doctors office is open Christian is on the phone asking for an appointment for today, he wants the pregnancy confirmed and he needs my gynaecologist to reassure us both the baby will not be affected by the drugs he is on. The first time that Dr Smithson could fit us in was for 3pm today so Christian is going into the office for a few hours; he will be home for lunch and will have a nap before we go to see the doctor.

Asia is doing a little bit of part time volunteering at the hospital while she is here with us in Seattle and today is one of her days so after breakfast she had Luke drive her to the hospital, which leaves me rattling around the apartment with nothing to distract my thoughts, I don't even have anywhere I can clean here, as soon as someone drops a crumb or makes a finger mark Gail is there wiping it away.

I will not be a trophy wife, who shops when board, I need something to occupy my mind, I think but what? I remember the day my husband said 'Research Anastasia, the internet is the key' I open up my laptop and in the search engine I enter Grey Publishing, yes it still exists, I then go to companies house website and again enter Grey Publishing and up it comes thank the lord. – owner – Grey Enterprise Holdings and then I look for the management structure and find what I am looking for, picking the phone up I quickly dial the number before I loose my nerve

"Good morning Grey Publishing, Fiction Department, Jo White's office, Peter speaking, how may I help you?"

"Good morning Anastasia Grey speaking is Ms White available please"

"Yes of course ma'am putting you through now"

"Good morning Ms White, Ana Grey speaking"

"Good morning Mrs Grey? Mrs Christian Grey?"

"Yes Ms White that Mrs Grey" I say with a laugh

"What can I do for you this morning Mrs Grey?"

"Do you have a full compliment of proof readers at the moment?"

"To be honest Mrs Grey no, I was going to call Grey House later today to organise a recruitment drive as we are falling a bit behind and we don't seem to have had the uptake from students we normally do"

"No don't ring Grey House just yet, courier half a dozen or so manuscripts over to me; do you have the address for Escala?"

"Yes Mrs Grey, but are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am Ms White I need something to keep my mind busy or I will go nuts staring at these walls" I laugh but it's true.

I'm not sure what Christian will make of this latest development, but it's true I do need something to occupy my mind or it goes off in tangents by its self what if the baby isn't 100% healthy due to the drugs, we will still love it, but who wants life to be more difficult than necessary for their child. What if Christian gets more ill or doesn't recover, **stop** I tell myself you will make yourself ill.

About forty-five minuets later Gail comes to find me carrying a large box saying "Grey publishing just couriered this over for you" while looking very puzzled "that's great Gail, I was expecting it, thank you"

I put the box in the library beside the desk Christian bought me not long after we were married and settle back in my chair I open the top one and before I know it two hours have passed and Christian is back from the office and looking for me, we have lunch together and go for a nap before getting ready for my doctors appointment.

We enter Dr Smithson's office holding hands and we take a seat, she turns to us and says "you're here to confirm a pregnancy is that right?" I reply "yes doctor" where upon she hands me a pot saying "you know what to do Mrs Grey" I go into the bathroom and pee in the pot, my god this is my life peeing in pots I giggle to myself

I re-enter her room handing her the pot which she then dips with the test paper before saying "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Grey you are indeed pregnant, what was the date of your last period Mrs Grey?" I reply "7th June" she enters this into her computer and say's "that gives you a due date of 14th March and by your dates I would say you are 10 weeks pregnant, but lets have a listen and a look, should we?"


	42. Chapter 42 The miracles

Chapter 42

The miracles

She asks me to climb up onto the bed get comfortable and lift my top up over my tummy where she has a listen and I don't think it sounds right, I know I only heard Asia once but I'm sure she didn't sound like that, Dr Smithson says "lets see what's going on in there shall we" she then squirts some very cold jelly on my tummy before moving the wand over me and I look at the screen that doesn't look like it did with Asia either, she then says "well, well Mr Grey for a man with cancer who's wife was on a Depo shot you sure are potent. There is baby A and there is baby B" Oh My God not only am I pregnant but bloody hell twins. We look at each other and burst out laughing, could things get any more surreal. Dr Smithson then takes measurements of both the babies before asking how many copies of the ultrasound we want; Christian responds "seven please"

I then clean the gunk off my tummy and we go through to the consultation room and we are reassured that by the size of the babies I am at least 8-9 weeks, I would have been pregnant before Christians first chemotherapy session so the drugs can not have affected the babies and then Christian asks the question that has me utterly mortified "will it get to the babies when we have sex and I ejaculate" "no Mr Grey the babies are quite safe in their sac" I can't look her in the face.

We then make an appointment to have things checked over and to have an anomaly scan for the 21st October when I will be 18 - 20 weeks we will get a much clearer idea of my dates then and we may be able to find out the sex of the babies as well then if we want to.

We leave the doctors and get into the car where I turn to Christian and say "I can't believe you asked her that" Christian looks at me dumfounded "what" he asks "about if we have sex" I tell him "Oh that, well didn't you want to know?" I suppose he is right we did need to know there is no danger to the little terrors when we make love, I haven't told Christian yet that I called the baby 'the little terror' but now they will be 'the little terrors' I'm not sure he would appreciate it, if anything he is more excited than I am, I do want them but far more important to me is having my husband by my side and I would give any number of babies up for that, and then I feel the tears running down my cheeks. I quickly turn as if looking out of the window and dry my eyes before turning and smiling at Christian.

Taylor fight his way through the rush hour traffic and soon we are home at Escala, we have the place to ourselves tonight as Asia has gone to spend some time with her Grandpa Ray and yes she knows she can't say anything to him yet. "Honestly mother do you think I would do that" she sounded hurt "well not intentionally angel but we are all rather excited about it. So you may without thinking"

Gail has cooked a special meal for us for tonight, we are having the dining table set with flowers and candles and Gail has done a wonderful job of making it beautiful. To start we have a Tower of roasted Mediterranean vegetables, finished with tomato concise & basil oil, followed by Rillette of smoked mackerel served with Melba toast and beetroot olive oil, and for dessert Redcurrant mousse served in brandy snap basket with fresh fruit compote all washed down with sparkling water as neither of us is able to have alcohol at the moment.

We talk about the TWINS Oh. My. God. TWINS we both keep looking at each other and grinning like loons, I almost start to cry again as thoughts swirl around my head, we didn't get to be like this with Asia, what if he doesn't make it, how will I cope with two newborn's, one would be hard enough.

I grab hold of myself shutting those thoughts out and ask him how he really feels and boys or girls I burst out laughing at that question thinking of how terrified he said he was once he knew Asia was going to be a girl or maybe one of each

He tells me while maybe the timing could have been better, he is really excited and happy and can't wait to hold them in his arms, then he has a far away look and I ask "what's wrong?" and with tears weeping from his eyes he tells me "I didn't hold Asia till she was eight months old, I just couldn't hold her the day she was born and I got the hell out of that room as quick as I could, I didn't ask about her, I made sure she and Rose weren't visiting with you whenever I came to visit you" and I realise we both need these babies to help to heal us both and maybe one each is the perfect result

We then start to try to come up with ways to tell the family, we decide Grace and Asia are still getting a surprise that day, we agree neither of them will find out it's twins till everyone else does, we think we will tell everyone on my birthday as that will be somewhere between 12 and 14 weeks, by then the babies will be about the size of a lime, today they are about the size of a grape

Once we have finished eating we wander from the dining room to our bedroom our hands intertwined as we just lie on top of the bed talking, he then positions us so I am lying with my back against him and his hands are cupping my virtually none existent bump, as we talk and dare to dream of a future with a mini Ana and a mini Christian running through a meadow at a house by the water.

We then talk about the house and decide we would both feel happier staying at Escala for the moment to be close to the hospital, I really don't think he could cope with the possibility of up to an hours drive from the hospital after his Chemo treatment and we both sort of say together that will be our celebration for him getting the all clear before Christmas we will spend our first Christmas together in the House on the Sound.

Our first Christmas together, we have an eighteen your old daughter we just celebrated our 1st/19th wedding anniversary together, my husband could be dying and I'm pregnant with twins. My life doesn't bare thinking about in those terms, so I will just concentrate on having the new house ready for Christmas and look forward to the birth of our babies in March.


	43. Chapter 43 Highs and Lows

Chapter 43

Highs and Lows

Tuesday 10th September 2030

My 40th birthday, which Christian thinks we should go all out to celebrate as today is the day we are past the twelve week mark and we could be as far on as fourteen weeks and we are going to tell everyone the news but he is only just starting to recover from his second session of chemotherapy which he had last Friday, one of the worst day's of my life and I am sure for him too.

Friday 6th September 2030

I wake too early with silent tears running down my cheeks, today Christian is having his second of four Chemotherapy treatments, at least we hope it will only be four treatment's, if you didn't know he was ill you would never know it to look at him, he is a little thinner than he was, as is his hair, but for a man of 46 he looks to still have a good head of hair. Christian is still asleep and for once on his own side of the bed so I gently slide out of bed and go to the bathroom to pee, brush my teeth and wash my tears away before he sees them, I then rejoin him wrapping my arms around him.

Christian turn in my arms till he is looking at me and he kisses my nose saying "no sad thoughts today, Mrs Grey, I love you and our babies, then his hand makes it's way to my tiny pouch of a stomach and asks "how are my miracles this morning" I answer "we're good daddy just hanging in here using mommy's bladder as a trampoline" he laughs at me then we then make our way out of bed into the shower, and go through to have breakfast, we are both very quiet, lost in our own thoughts

We checked into the hospital at 9.30am and Christian made himself comfortable, I had brought a couple of manuscripts with me for if he sleeps as much this time as he did last time. We loaded up a film on the large screen TV and I snuggled in to him on the opposite side to where the drip will be. The nurse set the IV up and it started to do its thing, Christian seemed fine with the first lot of drugs but after a couple of hours it was time for the second lot of drugs to be administered. The nurse had just started the second bag of drugs off and after about five minutes I noticed that Christian was turning red and sweating a lot. I had just opened my mouth to ask the nurse to look at him when suddenly he shouted for her. She turned around and took one look at Christian and ran to him calling for another nurse to bring the oxygen.

Christian had turned bright red, his face, arms, and even his legs, he said that he couldn't breathe and there was pressure on his chest. They immediately administered oxygen and checked his blood pressure, which had dropped. The doctor was called and wrote a prescription for something to counteract the adverse reaction then they did blood tests and decided his white blood cell count was too low so he had to have a blood transfusion as well. The doctors are going to review his treatment and the combination of drugs he has and he will have another full day of chemotherapy on Friday 20th

We got back to Escala at about 4pm and we both just crawled into bed and held each other. I was really pleased Asia had gone up to Boise to spend a few days with Monica and Samuel as well as all her other friends and family up there. She hadn't been sure about going but I had reassured her telling her "all your dad does for three days after Chemo is sleep"

We just held each other for what could have been minuets or hours, I really couldn't have told you. Then Christian said "I need to see mom and dad" so while I dressed he rang Grace, they were in and would love to see us both, but shouldn't they come to us, "No mom the walls are closing in on me here I need to come to you" "OK darling" she replied, and we went to Bellevue with Taylor driving and us sat in the back holding hands in silence, while I wondered what the hell was going through Christians mind.

Once we were safely at Bellevue Christian insists on going into Carrick's study with him and no I am not welcome, whatever the hell is going on in his mind at least he is going to talk it through with someone, Grace can see by my face I am so emotional at the moment.

We go through to her conservatory for the privacy it affords where she asks "what are you thinking darling girl" and the dam just bursts as I sob out "I can't bring our family up on my own, I was so frightened Grace, I thought he was going to die right there" and then I'm gulping for breath, crying, panicking, overwhelmed again. Grace holds my hand and stokes my face saying "you must calm down darling girl you really must, the baby needs you to be calmer" and then I start to giggle hysterically and Grace calls Gretchin to bring her medical bag, once she has, Grace say's "I want to take your blood pressure OK sweetie" I just nod at her.

My blood pressure is fine thank god, Grace then say's "when is your next appointment for a consultation in regard to what happened today" "Tuesday I think, what is it about this thing, we found out about it on our wedding anniversary and now it wants to gatecrash my birthday and the day we are going to tell everyone about the pregnancy, I want it to be a happy day, for once I just want us to be a normal happy pregnant couple" Grace then pulls her phone out "Hi Ian, sorry to bother you at home but is there any way you could see Christian on Monday rather the Tuesday, I take it you are aware what happened earlier today?" after another few minuets of pleasantries Grace hangs up and says "Christian had an appointment for 10.45am Monday and I will accompany you both" "Thank you Grace, what would we do with out you" "don't be silly darling girl, now dry those tears and lets go see if our husbands are finished yet"

~0~

Tuesday 10th September

Asia flew back last night, she knows there was a problem on Friday but we have played it down, Professor Scott was really good explaining the likely cause of the adverse reaction to the drugs on Friday and they would be adding something else to the cocktail of drugs Christian will be subject to at his next session on the 20th to make sure that doesn't happen again.

I wake once again draped in my Christian flag but I am bursting for a pee, the terrors are playing football with my bladder this morning, I try to disentangle myself from Christian with out waking him, to no avail he opens one eye and says "Where you going to Mrs Grey?" I reply "pee, the terrors are playing football" he allows me to escape, thank god I don't have any panties on, I don't think they would have survived, as I sit and find relief, bliss.

Once I have washed my hands and face and brushed my teeth I crawl back into bed where Christian is looking at me quizzically "What?" I ask "did you call our babies the terrors?" he asks, "Oh that" I giggle "why did you call them terrors?" he looks hurt, oh gosh I didn't mean for him to find out their name was anything but the miracles.

I then tell him about the morning in Pullman when I thought about if I was pregnant and the timing being so wrong, but then I thought if I was pregnant the 'little terror' as in his sperm has squirmed it's way in there when we both thought the timing was right. So the name 'the little terrors' just kind of stuck but I do think of them as been our miracles too.

He just smiles and shakes his head at me before asking "you are happy about them, aren't you?" "Oh yes darling" I reassure him "OK it would probably have been better to fall pregnant once you were better or better yet if you didn't get ill in the first place, but now I think they were sent to give us hope and a future to focus on" He pulls me in and while giving my feather light kisses whispers "Happy Birthday Mrs Grey"


	44. Chapter 44 40 Oh My God 40

Chapter 44

40 Oh My God 40.

40 and pregnant and a husband with Hodgkin's lymphoma don't forget pipes up the voice in my head, but I won't let her spoil today

After Christian whispered "Happy Birthday Mrs Grey" we make our way out of bed and down to the kitchen where Gail has surpassed herself with breakfast, as I enjoy mouth watering pancakes with bacon then fresh fruit salad and cream, Christian comments when seeing how much I ate "think I'll keep you pregnant and barefoot forever Mrs Grey, you finally eat" I laugh and say "the miracles were starving"

After we finally finish breakfast and are ready to face the day Christian hands me an envelope saying "Sorry the original plan was we would be flying here this morning, we will go as soon as we are able" I just look at him quizzically, he says "Just open the dammed envelope woman" I do and find a photograph, some deeds and a sales blurb.

The blurb reads:-

_Leaf Cay_

_This island has it all: over 30 acres of land with three great beaches, protected deep water access suitable for anchorage and docking of large yachts, and decent elevations. There is also a small pond on the island that would make an ideal private harbour if the new owners wanted to create one._

Leaf Cay is located just to the south of Bock Cay where they are creating a wonderful super-exclusive private island retreat with a golf course and incredible homes. The island is easily accessible and is in close proximity to all amenities in Exuma and excellent fishing can be found in nearby Exuma Sound.

Leaf Cay represents the last great private island opportunity EIS has been conducted and have full development approvals to turn one pond into a marina and to construct 5 private residence with support buildings

He tells me his intention is to have a main residence built for us he had been thinking a 3 or 4 bed two story now he's thinking maybe 5 or 6 bed with the miracles arriving he laughs, staff quarters attached for Jason and Gail as well as another staff block for any other housekeeping, landscaping or security staff, another 3 reasonable sized houses one for Asia, and the other two for any of the rest of the family to use whenever they want to, of course Elliot would get the contract to develop the island the way I want and I would have final say over any of the houses that were built. He is also thinking of a landing strip and a small plane. I just stare at him shaking my head at him.

I finally say "Thank you darling, I love it" while thinking an island, a bloody island what the hell am I going to do with him? Most women get jewellery or a romantic week-end away for there 40th but no I get a bloody island and twins.

We then get dressed and go to make our way to Grace and Carrick's, as much as I love my parents-in-law I would have loved to have been the one hosting today, I will be hosting Christmas I am determined of that, I will be hosting Christmas in our new house on the sound with my fully fit husband by my side.

I make sure Christian has packed the surprises we have planed for our family, Asia stayed over at her grandparent last night whispering in my ear before she left "as much as I don't want to think about it, your condition makes it obvious, I want you both to have some private time and I don't want to intrude" "Oh darling you could never intrude, we both love spending time with you and having you in our lives" I tell her.

Yes, he has the gifts for the family, do I have everything I need, of course darling I reassure him while running a mental check list through my head

We arrive at Grace and Carrick's late morning, the rest of the family are already here waiting for us and after we all get comfortable in the conservatory I am handed present after present, my family have truly spoilt me but my favourite thing of all is a jewellery box from Ray, he made it himself it's absolutely beautiful, with a draw in the bottom and a lift up lid all engraved with the tree of life.

Then it's time for our presents to be handed out I ask Christian to hand me the bag as I say "I know it's my birthday and I have received some fabulous gifts thank you all but now we have something for each of you and we are starting with the wisest down to the youngest and you all have to open them together, Grace and Asia just look at us both and smile, I hand Ray his while Christian hands Carrick his then its Grace and Elliot followed by Kate and Mia and Finally Asia and Ava, Asia and Ava have a little extra as well as a photo frame with the sonogram of the twins they also have t-shirts Big Sister in training and Big Cousin in training

We all count 3… 2… 1…

And then the sound of wrapping paper being ripped and squeals fill the room, even Asia and Grace, Kate and Mia are jumping up and down squealing "Oh. My. God" "We're getting a baby no make that two babies" and Elliot reaches over shaking Christians hand saying "potent much bro, way to go" Kate even shouts "Steele's knocked up" Christian just glares at her and Grace sits just watching her family with such contentment on her face, she turns to me blowing me a kiss asking "are you alright" I just nod and blink away the unshed tears.

We then make our way through to the dining room which is decorated beautifully all pinks and creams, roses and candles we enjoy a beautiful meal and the table is abuzz with chatter, Christian and I just sit quietly enjoying our meal and smiling at each other, after lunch we make our way back into the conservatory where Ava asks "can I sit on your knee Aunty Ana" "of course sweetie" Christian look at me as if to say your pregnant!

I get her settled and she asks "when can I cuddle the babies" I say not for a while yet sweetie, almost Easter" she huffs "but that's ages away" everyone laughs at her as I ruffle her beautiful corkscrew curls and say "if you put you arms around Aunty Ana's tummy the babies will know you love them" "ok" she replies and she does, she gently put her arms around me and whispers "Hello babies, I'm your big cousin Ava and I love you both"

Then it's time for my cake and Mia has excelled herself with this one. The top tier includes a script letter A accented with crystals. Quilted white fondant with piped black dots cover the entire cake with pink bands around the base of each tier. Big and fancy pink and black bows placed asymmetrically, each bow includes a crystal brooch centre and one of the bows includes black scalloped edges. In addition to the bows, a peony in black and pink sits on the side of the top tier. Inside its pink velvet with vanilla filling and it tasted delicious

We then all drift out into the garden, I tuck my arm in the crook of Ray's and say "should we take a stroll daddy?" "yes sweetheart, that would be nice" and we talk about allsorts, how Asia is doing, he thinks she is adjusting and coping well, how is Christian coming along and then the 64million dollar question "baby girl your forty and your husband is sick, is this the time for new babies?" and I'm in my daddies arms sobbing about how frightened I was on Friday and how sometimes I am overwhelmed by my life but we are trying to be positive and we really do want 'the miracles' "the miracles? It's nice you think of them like that" he says, just then I hear my beloveds voice roar "NO" oh gosh what has upset him now I think to myself when I hear "I HATE YOU" as Asia runs past us. Oh god what now, has she told him about her promise ring or is it something else, I think I will play this one by ear.

I make my way back to the house where I find Grace comforting my daughter, yet again my idiot and his temper has ruined a family day, we can't keep doing this, we really can't, I think to myself, maybe a family session with John I think but first I will talk to them both and try to find out what sparked this off.


	45. Chapter 45 Elephants

Chapter 45

Elephants

10th September round 2

I drag my family from Grace and Carrick's apologising for the two of them once again, and we ride back to Escala in silence, once back at the apartment I point to the sofa and say "SIT" "but mom" Asia whispers "Ana Please" he begs, if I wasn't so angry with the pair of them I would be curled up in a ball on the floor howling with laughter.

"NO" I say "we are going to sort this for once and for all, I'm bloody sick of 'NO' followed by 'I HATE YOU' Asia you have the floor first, no crying, and Christian, no interrupting her"

Asia – "mom I want to take a year out and be here and support you both" wow what do I say to that, I am with Christian of course NO, NO bloody way is she putting her life on hold for us. But I respond, while giving my husband the evil eye "Angel while I am sure we both appreciate the offer and the love that's behind the thought, that you would want to do that for us, you are facing at least seven years of school and the sooner you start the sooner you finish, what did your dad say before he stamped his foot rather loudly"

Asia - "he laughed at me" I glare at him over that revelation and he does have the grace to look a little ashamed, "then he asked, was I going to sack Gail or maybe Taylor or what about getting rid of Grandma Grace, I know you do have support but I am your daughter, your carrying my baby brothers or sisters and you look so tired and dad don't lie to me your Chemo on Friday, it was bad wasn't it"

Ana – "yes angel Friday was bad, and yes sometimes I have trouble sleeping because I worry about my family, and you, my angel are a huge lynch pin in this family, I worry that you are worrying about me and your dad, and that you aren't grasping with both hands the opportunities presented to you, because of that worry, I worry that your not letting your heart have free reign because of what is happing here, in this apartment, I want you to experience all the things your father and I missed out on, we can Skype, hourly if you wish, but my fervent wish is you start college in two weeks time with your friends in your house"

~0~

Friday 20th September

I awake in his arms, again with silent tears making their way down my cheek, oh god what if he has a bad reaction again?, if I wasn't pregnant would we decide to let nature take it's course, would that be kinder than what we are putting his body through, and with that thought I know I have to get out of bed and into the shower before he hears me loose it totally.

I try to disentangle myself from him without waking him, but as usual to no avail he looks at me and say's "where are you going Mrs Grey" I mumble "the miracles, I need to pee" he shakes his head while laughing at me, like he doesn't believe me, but he does allow me to get out of bed. I make it into the shower and turn it on before I curl up in a ball and let the tears flow, it's not long before Christian makes his way to the bathroom and finds me like that. I silently promise myself any other time I feel like I am going to loose it like that I will go to the playroom and lock the door behind me.

We eat breakfast in silence all of us lost in our own thoughts Asia is insisting she comes with us today or she won't start this semester on Tuesday, and Grace is coming with us too, "quite the family outing" I remark.

We get to the hospital for just after 9.00 and after getting ourselves settled, we have picked a couple of DVD's to watch, something utterly silly, Nanny Mc Phee 1 and 2 we girls are oohing, aaring and giggling away, all the while Christian is just looking at us and shaking his head, while he starts to go over a proposal that Ros would like his thoughts on, Taylor brings lunch for us all just after 1pm I think we are all starting to breath easier as we have now well past the point when it went horribly wrong last time, I then notice Christian flagging and know he will probably be asleep shortly and won't be awake much more today, I see Asia keep glancing at him and trying not to cry it must be so much harder for her than either Grace or myself, Grace is a doctor and knows he will be more himself in a couple of days, and I have seen him like this before, I don't think any of us could have told you what happened the last hour of the second film.

Once it was finished and Christian was asleep. Grace and Asia went for a walk through the grounds, I think partly so Asia could talk her fears through and I picked a manuscript up, that's another elephant in the room I have seen him looking at me when he wakes and I am reading one and I have seen him look when boxes arrive addressed to me from Grey Publishing but as yet he hasn't asked what I am doing and I haven't told him.

The other ginormus elephant is tomorrow Asia leaves for Pullman and a full blown, adult relationship with Samuel, with everything going on in our lives we really haven't talked about this, Asia and I have but Christian is not ready to accept she is a grown woman, so I don't know how we are going to handle that once he is recovered, something else to put off till Christmas.

~0~

Saturday 21st September

Asia is leaving for college today is my first thought on waking, followed by I hope Christian is well enough to see her off, I gently disentangle myself from his grasp and once finished in the bathroom and dressed I make my way to the kitchen to find Asia at the breakfast bar chatting away to Gail as Gail makes a feast fit for a man going to war, not a girl going to college.

I notice on the floor by her cases is a huge box Gail has put together for her, recipes, equipment, a book full of hints and tips as well as some store cupboard essentials and all the ingredients, instructions and the right dish for Pasta Carbonara, I laugh and shake my head at Gail saying "are you sure you don't want to relocate?" she replies "now what ever would you and Mr Grey do if I did, but whenever this once decides she is ready for a house staff I will be the one choosing them for her" Asia jumps up and wraps her arms around Gail saying "I wish I could take you a Jason with me" Gail responds "me maybe but Jason? He would be worse than your father with Samuel" and we all take off in fits of giggles.

Christian joins us soon after saying "what's all the cackling for?" I gently tap him on the arm so as not to leave a bruise; he bruises so easily these days and I say "we do not cackle" "no of course you don't, my lovelies" he responds while kissing the top of my head.

Once we finish our wonderful breakfast it's time to go to Boeing Field and put Asia on the plane, Christian is still feeling so fatigued from yesterday so we persuade him to say goodbye at the apartment and I will see her off from the airport.

~0~

Monday 23rd September

After a weekend spent mostly in bed we wake to another working week; Christian is going to take time off till at least Wednesday possibly even the full week. After breakfast we make our way back to the bedroom as Christian still feels fatigued.

I take a manuscript with me for if he falls asleep, and as we just lie there holding each other and planning the future with our miracles he asks "are you working for Grey Publishing, Mrs Grey?" I take a breath and say "yes Mr Grey two or three manuscripts a week that's all, occupies my mind when things are tense around here in relation to your treatment or the babies" he replies, much calmer than I expected "OK, but no more than that, OK baby" "I promise darling "I assure him, and I do mean it, I no longer have an urge to conquer the literary world with the discovery of a brilliant new author, I just want to read and maybe help someone get on the ladder and on there way.

Asia rings just after 7pm she sounds happy but is thirsty for knowledge of how her father is recovering after Friday and how I am doing, we spend about 15 minuets talking before I hand her on to Christian, he came off the phone saying she sounds ok he thinks, she has realised, she needs to concentrate on her education. I really wanted to ask her if she was ok was Samuel treating her right, not pressuring her into anything, but Christian hovered all the time we were talking, so maybe I will have to find some time away from him to phone her privately later in the week. I can only take comfort in the fact she sounded happy.

_Welcome to all my new readers and to all readers old and new wow you guy's blow me away with your support_

_And don't forget old and new reader's direct links to pinterest with storyboards in my profile _


	46. Chapter 46 October 18th

Chapter 46

October 18th

It's been an ok few weeks Christian seemed to recover much quicker from the last round of Chemo, than he did from the first, he got a few mouth ulcers which were very painful for a couple of days but once he started to take medication for them, they cleared up quite quickly.

The miracles are growing and thriving I have quite the little bump now we are somewhere between 18 and 20 weeks and have the anomaly/dating scan on Monday. Sometimes it seems like the cancer and the babies are linked, today we go through possible hell with the Chemo and hopefully Monday will be heaven with the miracles.

I woke up with Christian doing a good impression of clinging Ivy, for once at least the miracles are quiet and not using my bladder as a trampoline, that could be because the little 'darlings' had me up at 4.30am to pee, as Christian peppers my face with butterfly kisses he tells me if today goes to plan Ian wants to do some scans on the 8th November and then he will make an assessment at to whether or not Christian will need the fourth Chemotherapy session on the fifteenth, Oh gosh do I dare to hope.

He tells me he had a meeting with Ian last week and the results from that were good, I glare at him and ask "why the secrecy?" he replies "I wanted to be able to tell you this morning, I know how you get the mornings of my Chemo" and then the kisses turn deeper with dancing tongues till he asks "may I make love to you Mrs Grey?" Ohh may he make love to me, only to the moon and back I think as I smile up at him wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Once again we are at the hospital in that same room as always, I offer up a silent prayer; please make this treatment be the last. We get into our almost normal positions, me the opposite side to the drip tucked under his arm as we talk about Asia, how do I think she is doing? "Fine I think, she always seems happy whenever she phones once she has ascertained we are both fine, the miracles? Do we want to find out the sexes on Monday, I'm not sure, but if we do I can start to plan the nursery, or should we have two nurseries, no they will have shared this little space for nine months so I'm sure they will want to share a room.

How old will they be before we move them out of our room into the nursery, I think somewhere around four to six weeks, before that I want them in bassinets, one at each side of us and yes I do plan to breast feed, so that part of my body will be off limits to you for a little while Mr Grey, I giggle up at him "Oh you think so, really! Mrs Grey" he smirks down at me before capturing my mouth with his as his hand slides up and over my bump to cup one of my breasts, I gently swat it away saying "Christian the nurse could come back at any time" "spoilsport" he huffs while smiling and then kissing the tip of my nose.

I dare to let the thought, 'today is going well' flitter through my mind before pushing it away, I will not jinx today, Jason turns up with lunch not long after one o'clock, Gail has surpassed herself with a beautiful picnic, we both tuck in, even Christian seem to have a reasonable appetite today, but by about 2.30pm I can see him flagging and I kiss the tip of his nose saying "sleep my darling, I'll be here when you wake" with-in five minuets he's gently snoring and I open the latest manuscript Grey Publishing sent over, It's really good, the author has really done their research and for once I'm not finding glaring errors or flaws in the piece, I know it's fiction but if it's going to be set in a particular town or time frame at least do your research. I am really enjoying this one and my mind wanders to marketing and publishing strategies before I remember I promised my husband I would do no more than proof read, but that doesn't stop me ringing Ms White to give my thoughts, I think I will ring her as soon as I get a chance I don't want to do it now as if I leave him and he wakes he'll panic or if I ring from in here and he wakes while I'm talking to her, not a good idea I giggle to myself.

The Chemo is finished and Christian is starting to wake up, he is very groggy but able to go home, Jason helps me to pack up and get Christian to the car, it's not long before we are home and Christian is in our bed with a tray of Macaroni and cheese in front of him, at least he eats a little before falling asleep again.

I take the opportunity to phone Asia, well I try, it just goes to message 'Hi, you've reached Asia's phone, sorry she is busy at the moment leave your number and I'll have her ring you back, Bye' I laugh to myself and say "Hi phone, it's Asia's mom let her know I called, Love you Angel" and I hang up I've barely gone two steps before my cell rings she sounds breathless

Asia - "mom, mom is dad OK"

Ana - "oh sorry angel I didn't mean to scare you, yes he is fine, today went well, I just thought I would ring you for a chat while he is asleep, you sound breathless, were you running?"

Asia -"um um yes" oh my god I rang my daughter in the middle of sex

Ana - "OK sweetie ring me when you get chance"

Asia -"no mum really it's fine"

Ana - "no it's not fine I disturbed you, sorry "

Asia – "Mum it's fine really it's fine" I giggle and say "you will have to be more decisive if your dad ever rings while you're 'running' and then we are both laughing and saying stop it together while unable to stop giggling for ages

Asia – "Mom I can't believe you even acknowledged I could be doing anything but running, your supposed to be my mother, you shouldn't be ok with working out what I may or may not have been up to"

Ana – "darling, I remember thinking I had reinvented the wheel too" then I hear "la la la la, not listening, my mother has virgin births"

Ana – "OK darling, but seriously, are you happy? Does he treat you right?"

Asia – "Oh mum you have no idea, he treats me like the most precious thing on this planet, always, with school, with taking his share of the chores, everything" and I hear the love in her voice and I think to myself, he better

Ana – "That's good darling because you are the most precious thing on this planet"

We chatter on for another good half an hour or so before she goes to finish her assignment, Hmm that's what they call it these days I giggle to myself, then I think is she right? Should I be upset with her for making love with the man she loves and hopes to marry one day? And that kinda spoils my mood because I want to be a good mother. Maybe something to bring up with John in one of our one to one sessions.


	47. Chapter 47 Music and pictures

**Marking this chapter M for mature (**sex scene)

Chapter 47

Music and pictures

Monday 21st October

I wake up and for once Christian is not wrapped round me, in fact he is not even in bed, I grab my robe and make my way out of the bedroom when I hear him before I see him, at the piano playing what Taylor once described as 'music to slit your wrists too' He only plays this type of music when his world is very out of sorts.

I make my way over to him where I wrap my arms around him and lean my head on his shoulder asking "what's the matter darling?" he takes his hands off the piano and swivelling on the piano seat so he is facing me, he wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my bump before turning in and kissing it saying "I will love and care for you two whatever the outcome today" I feel tears start to escape as I realise this is what has being preoccupying my husband the last couple of days, I just kiss the top of his head and say "I know you will, we both will"

I take his hand and lead him back to our bedroom as I know only one thing will stop him fretting himself into a stew this morning, I line him up with the bed and sort of walk him backwards while kissing him and push him so he falls on the bed then I grab my silk scarf off the dresser and hand it to him saying "I think I need punished Mr Grey, I thought disrespectful thoughts about you're piano playing this morning" "Oh did you" he sort of giggle growls then he says "baby you sure, we haven't played since we found out, I don't want to hurt you" I look him in the eye and say "You would never hurt me Mr Grey" "Ok baby we are going for five and you will code red if you feel any discomfort" "Ok" I whisper" as I feel myself getting wet and needy, He takes on that look and says "Hands out in front of you Mrs Grey" I put my hands out for him to tie my wrists together, which he does before asking "Not too tight, Mrs Grey" "No, Sir" I reply, he then puts a pillow on the floor for my knees and kneels me down forearms and head resting on the bed as with my bump I can't lie across his knee now

He leaves my silk nightdress in place and says "Count Anastasia" "One" as a feather light slap contacts with my behind "two" a tiny bit harder "Three" "four" "Five" and I'm on his knee as he pushes my nightdress up and finding his target he runs his fingers up and down my folds as he softly growls "always ready" he then gently lies me on the edge of the bed, legs hanging down and he kneels on the pillow before parting my legs and using his tongue to bring me to orgasm before entering me.

After a lovely shower where I was treat to two more orgasms, I make that five all told this morning, we make our way to breakfast, which I demolish much to his enjoyment, he seems much more himself since our playtime, and I also feel calmer.

We arrive at the doctors appointment just after 11am I haven't had a pee since just after 9am and I'm starting to get a bit uncomfortable as I must have drank about three litres of water, I want good pictures.

The nurse took blood from me then checked my weight and blood pressure before asking me to make myself comfortable on the bed and to wait for Dr Smithson to come in and do my scan, Christian has arranged for it to be a 4D scan so maybe if we are lucky we will get to see our babies faces.

Dr Smithson put the freezing jelly on my bump and starts to move the wand over me, looking for them and aww I almost start to cry there they are, one is almost giving the other a kiss, we just look at each other and I see tears in the unflappable Mr Grey's eye's, "they are going to be identical, do we want to know what" she asks looking at us we look at each other and almost at the same time we nod at each other before Christian says "Please" "identical twin girls Mr and Mrs Grey, congratulation" I giggle "more girls Mr Grey you are over run with us" he dips down and gently pecks my lips before whispering "I love you Mrs Grey" after about another fifteen minuets I can finally escape and pee but it was worth it I got my pictures.

I go into her consulting room, after making myself comfortable, she and Christian are waiting for me, she is happy to report she could find no problems with the twins, they are growing fine and are both about the same size and my firm date is now the 10th March, Christian gasps "mom's birthday aww Ana she is going to be over the moon"

We wander out of there on cloud nine holding hands Christian has another set of seven sonogram pictures in his briefcase, we make our way to 'The Rising Beauty' where Christian has arranged for lunch on board and for Mac to take us out. It's a beautiful, calm, clear, cool day on the water, as we enjoy our meal courtesy of Gail we talk about letting the family know about the girls and their new due date, we both decide thanksgiving will be the perfect time as hopefully we will have two great pieces of news to share and Asia will be home for the long week-end.

~0~

8th November

We enter Ian's office, hands entwined, hoping against hope that today will bring us the news we are desperately hoping for, we sit at his desk as he explains even if today gives us every result we are hoping for, this does not mean Christian is at the beginning of a possible remission, he will only be able to tell us that if the tests today and the tests on the 6th of December are all clear, but don't be disheartened as today could be the first step in acknowledging the enemy is in retreat. Christian will have to have further tests after three, six and twelve months, before we can finally say he is in remission but if today and 6th December are clear Ian is eighty-five percent sure the bastard is beaten

Christian has blood tests followed by scans all of which Ian say look very promising but we have to wait for the lab to do its work and he will see us again on Wednesday the 13th to make a decision whether or not Christian needs Chemo on the 15th, oh gosh I really, really hope he doesn't.

We decided to see if Grace was free for lunch and bring her up to date, Christian phones her while I nip to the loo, she is available for lunch and we arrange to meet up at The Harbour Club. Once there and shown to our seats it's not long before Grace joins us saying "you both look a little less tired then I have seen for a while" Christian answers "yes mom, I think, fingers crossed, we can start to see light at the end of the tunnel" "Oh my darling boy" Grace replies while leaving her seat to hug us both.

Not long after that our entrée's arrive we all picked the Wild Salmon with Rosemary Roasted Stone Fruits and it was absolutely beautiful as we ate we brought Grace up to date with our consultation with Ian and while he can't say yet the worst is over or Christian is anywhere near cured, he was hopeful and now it's just a matter of waiting.

Then with my heart in my mouth I bring up Christmas, saying "Grace, I know everyone always comes to you for Christmas, but this year as our house on the sound will be ready and by way of a celebration for Christian being in remission by then, I was wondering if I can host Christmas for everyone this year" my heart is pounding, it's really important to me, but I would do anything not to upset Grace, she just looks at me with such love in her eyes and says "Of course you can my darling, I think that is a wonderful idea after the year you two have had, a new start in your new home, so when are you thinking of moving in?" Christian tells her our plan is to be moved in by the 10th December as he will hopefully receive the all clear on the 6th December.

I keep thinking, are we jinxing it by planning for after his appointment on the 6th, we continue lunch talking about how the plans for the house are coming on and how much shopping we still have to do. I tell her I have four bedrooms complete we all laugh thinking how many more rooms there are still to do, we then run through the plans for thanksgiving before going our separate ways promising to ring as soon as we have seen Ian on the 13th if we don't speak before that.


	48. Chapter 48 13th November 2030

Chapter 48

13th November 2030

I swear every morning I wake up, I have gotten bigger during the night, Christian is spooned around me, we are both still half asleep when he says "Oh my god are they moving?" I reply "yes, can you feel them?" "yes" he whispers back "aww one of them just high fived me" I just laugh at him while shaking my head, he then manoeuvres me on to my back and shimmying down the bed pushes my nightdress up and kissing my now bare belly whispers "it's daddy here and I **will** be here to see you born" I feel myself getting weepy as that's the first time he has acknowledged there could have been a possibility he may not have been.

We continue to lie there as he strokes my belly and talks to the miracles till they are quiet, we then make our way through to the bathroom and share a shower washing each other, I am left slightly bereft as that could have turned into something delicious if we didn't have to be at Ian's consulting rooms for 11am.

Breakfast is delicious as always and I demolish more than my fair share of it while Christian laughs saying "yep Mrs Grey defiantly permanently pregnant" I just laugh at him while shaking my head at him.

We leave the apartment hand in hand, as the lift doors shut he pulls me into his arms saying "if we had the time I would halt the lift right now Mrs Grey" oh my god it's ages since we fucked in the lift and all of a sudden that's all I can think of how his hands feel roaming all over my body and I look up at him through my eyelashes while biting my lip, "oh Mrs Grey, Mrs Grey whatever will I do with you?" "Fuck me please, Sir" I reply "later baby" he whispers in my ear and then we are in the garage and Taylor is waiting for us.

We arrive at Ian's office in plenty of time, but as Ian's last appointment was a no show we are shown straight in and as I hold my breath, preying its good news. Ian greets us asking how the little ones are, are they keeping me awake at night yet, his wife just gave birth to twins last year so he remembers how it was. He seems really relaxed so I am really hopeful it's going to be good news.

We then all sit at his desk I can feel my heart pounding, this man has the future of my family in his hands he reaches across taking Christians hand and shakes it saying "Thank you for your time Mr Grey I don't need to see you again until the 6th December" wow how can he even joke about it I think to myself, OMG my husband is well on the way to recovery and I feel the tears start to escape and I stutter thank you, thank you.

Ian then turns into more how we know him, serious and talks us through what was found on the scans, nothing that gave him any concern and he is really hopeful the bastard is gone, it is definitely in retreat.

We thank Ian and walk out of there on cloud nine and even though it's a Wednesday and a working day we decide to try to get the family together and have a small celebration but first I pull my phone out of my bag and ring Asia, knowing if she is in class it will go to answer phone but she will know as soon as it's possible.

She picks up on the fourth ring "Sweetheart, its mom, dad's appointment couldn't have gone any better" and she is crying I then hear Samuel in the background 'baby? What's wrong darling, should I arrange flights, princess, please darling, his voice getting closer all the time till he takes the phone off her "Mrs Grey?" he asks "yes" I reply "its good news, Christian doesn't need more Chemo this month and if the scans are all clear on 6th December we can consider him in remission" "that's fantastic, Mrs Grey, you go celebrate, I'll take care of Asia, and we will see you all on the 27th bye" I reply "OK son, thank you, see you on the 27th"

Christian looks at me quizzically, I say "I was talking to Samuel, Asia got upset" Christian says "you called him son?" ohh crap I think to myself but brush it off "just an expression sweetheart" "I think that innocent face tells me lies" he growls softly "I think that innocent face knows more than she's saying about MY daughter" I counter "hmm you think I know more about OUR daughter than you do, do you?" I force myself to look at him and unflinching I say "it's just an expression darling, nothing to worry about" and before I know it I am in his arms as he says "please at least tell me they aren't getting married before Christmas" I laugh and kiss the tip of his nose while saying "you have absolutely nothing to be concerned about, now you ring Grace and Elliot and I'll ring Mia, Kate and Ray and we will try and get everyone to play hooky"

Within the hour all the family is at Graces where we all cry and laugh together and once school is finished Ava joins us too; the only thing that could make this day better is if Asia was here.

Grace, Mia, Kate and I make arrangements to go shopping later in the week for soft furnishings and knick knacks for the house on the sound, Gail has been given carte blanche and a blank cheque for the kitchen and the laundry so that's two rooms I don't have to worried about.

After having a meal at Graces with all the family we make our way home, sat in the back of the Bentley with Taylor driving, hands entwined, once home Christian goes to his office to phone Ros and Gwen while I phone Asia, she answers on the second ring "how are you angel?" "OK, I can't believe I was so hysterical when it was good news" she replies I tell her "it would have been the relief darling" we then talk about how her classes are going, really good, she says she is really happy with how she feels she is doing and the house is working out great and Samuel? I ask "Oh mom I love him, really, really love him"

Ana - "Darling you are both so young"

Asia – "I know mom, it's not like we are going to get married or start a family next year"

Ana – "that's good to hear, I do like Samuel but at eighteen you could both change so much before you graduate"

Asia – "yes I know, neither of us really want to rush into marriage and kids, the whole malarkey, we just love being together and doing silly little things for each other"

Ana – "that's good angel, we do however need to talk about thanksgiving and staying at Grandma Graces"

Asia – "I know mom, I don't even think I could sleep alone now, but I can't ask Grandma to let us share a room that would be just so disrespectful, and dad just doesn't bare thinking about"

Ana – "Grandma Grace would probably be OK actually, probably loads better than your dad" and with that we are in fits of giggles, the thought that her grandmother who is almost eighty would be fine with her sharing a room with her boyfriend but her farther would need dragging down from the ceiling. We chatter away for about another twenty minuets till Christian comes to find me and takes the phone so he can talk to her.

After Christian has finished talking to Asia we cuddle on the sofa his arms encircling my bump he opens his laptop and we make a small start on choosing furniture for the family room, the den, formal lounge and formal dining room as well as the family dining room that's off the kitchen, I think my head is spinning after a couple of hours and we make our way to bed.


	49. Chapter 49 Holiday preparations

Chapter 49

Holiday preparations

It's less than a week to thanksgiving, and less than three weeks till we move into the house on the sound and I have so much to do, I decided to just get an interior designer, I think Christian is happy, Elliot recommended one and I want to find time to meet her so we can go over the furniture I have picked up to now, and she can come up with ideas for paint colours, rugs, knick knacks, lighting etc, etc., I would rather have chosen everything myself but with everything going on I am fast running out of time before we want to move in.

I pick the phone up and am put straight through to her she is available anytime today or tomorrow, if I want to make arrangements to meet up with her at the house, we arrange to meet at 1pm sharp this afternoon and I ask Christian to send the file with all our thoughts and choices over to my laptop from his so I can take it with me and she can see what we want, however Christian has a better idea seeing as he has no meetings today, he will come with me and take his laptop with us.

But first Mrs Grey a nice lunch out I think, he says as he kisses the palm of my hand while looking at me with so much promise in his eyes. I think to myself do I need lunch, can I not just drag him back to bed, and with that thought the miracles growl loudly to indicate their great displeasure at the thought I may not feed them, they are as tyrannical as fifty with regard to my eating habits, my husband laughs and remarks "were you thinking of skipping lunch Mrs Grey" "yes" I whisper "I have other needs" "you may have other needs, however our children need fed" he tells me while looking at me quite crossly.

We arrive at a beautiful little French bistro, it looks nothing from the outside but the food was to die for as we sat across from each other playful fifty makes his presence felt with flirty looks and feeding me as well as slipping his shoe off and running his foot up my leg under the table, by the end of our meal I am a quivering mess and just want to get back to Escala and drag him into bed but no we have to meet the interior designer.

We arrive a few minuets before her and once she is there we remind her everything must be finished before the 10th December and if she feels this is too tight a deadline then reluctantly we will have to find someone else, no she assures us, everything will be finished before our move in date.

we start to walk through the house, Christian has his laptop open and shows her the things we have already bought or chosen for each room, once we have done a walk through so she can get a feel of the whole house and our hopes and expectations for the house, we start again with the entrance hall, no we tell her we have nothing at all in mind yet for this and she proceeds to give us her vision and I am blown away and excited by her vision of the entrance and agree for her to do what she thinks with this part of the house we then move into the family den and Christian shows her what we have picked but not bought for this room and once again I'm blown away she incorporates our wishes with her vision of the room then we look at the formal sitting room and the formal Dinning room, again WOW I love her ideas and we continue in this vein throughout the house until it's well past 4pm and we are all extremely happy with the outcome of this meeting, Christian sends his folder of the house over to her e-mail address and she promises to have a crew out tomorrow to start the house and to liaise with Gail over the kitchen and laundry.

We make our way out of the house so happy and excited we are finally seeing the future in glorious technicolor. Christian has arranged a private viewing of up and coming artists, I am very impressed with some of the paintings and in particular I like a one called 'Red Onions' and we buy that one for the family dining room, as I shake the curators hand I promise to be in touch later in the month or the beginning of December once I have more of a feel for the house.

My head is in a spin as we sit down to our evening meal which has been beautifully prepared and cooked by Gail, we chat about our day and what a find the interior designer is, or at least she talks a good talk Christian laughs and promises me we will visit the house after the long week-end to see if her vision is translating into beautiful, well appointed rooms, we talk about some of the art work we saw today and I tell him there were three or four pieces I really liked apart from the one we bought and I want to go back to the gallery early December to buy some more, I then think about the art work we bought while on honeymoon and ask him what happened to it, he replies "It's in storage, so if you still want to have that hung in the house I will arrange it" I say "that would be nice, I would like them hung at the house, it will remind us of our honeymoon" he then asks me if I want him to get a designer in to do Christmas, I just look at him dumfound and retort "NO, I will be doing the Christmas decorations" he laughs and says "whatever you want my darling"

~0~

I feel so guilty, but if I had phoned Mia, she wouldn't have been able to join in the fun, I had Luke drive me out to Tacoma and I almost sneak into Celebrity Cake Studio and after I get them to sign a NDA, I ask them to make a large cupcakes with a pink velvet centre and white chocolate ganache coating, I tell them it's too announce the sex of my baby so please make sure no pink can be seen and I give them the address to have it delivered to on the 27th November, right part one of operation baby reveal is complete.

We have decided to have a sweepstake for the sex, date, times and birth weights the overall winner will get an all expenses paid trip to either New York or Aspen the destination and date of their choosing obviously after the birth, with $10,000 spending money thrown in.

We giggle while deciding should we ask what the first names we have already decided on will be, for a bonus $5,000 per child and we decide yes we should while thinking will anyone pick up on their names at the moment 'the miracles' all bets for all competitions must be in by 20th December and we will place a sealed envelope containing the names we have picked in Christian's cooperate lawyers safe, under the watchful eyes of all the family before thanksgiving weekend.

~0~

Two days till thanksgiving and I am meeting with Kate at Neimans, I want new outfits for Asia and I, as Christian has booked a dining room at Canlis for the four of us for the night Asia arrives back for thanksgiving. Kate and I have a fun morning trying clothes on and catching up with all our gossip before enjoying a delicious meal at Christian's club. We then make our way to Grey House, where Christian has the sealed envelope with the girl's names in and every member of the family is there to sign the envelope so we all know it has not been tampered with when we open it to reveal the names

It's the day Asia comes home I am really looking forward to seeing her and spending time with her and Samuel, but first I have volunteered myself to make the pumpkin pies so after seeing Christian off to work, I chase Gail from the kitchen and start to make my pies, after carefully weighing my ingredients out, I set too and make the pastry and while that is resting I make the filling, the kitchen smells wonderful. I am caught by surprise as the lift pings I wasn't expecting anyone and as I turn there he is, the most gorgeous man in history, he has finished for the day and has returned to pinch some pie, I tell him it will cost him a kiss or two whereupon I am swept in to his arms. Regrettably I disentangle myself to rescue the pies from the oven before they burn, after a leisurely lunch and a delicious 'nap' we make our way to Boeing Field to collect Asia and Samuel from the plane,

I am not even going to think about the fact we had to send the larger plane, on which she has her own bedroom and we didn't send any cabin staffs today as it's just a short journey.


	50. Chapter 50 Thanksgiving part 1

Chapter 50

Thanksgiving part 1

We all enjoyed our evening at Canlis; Christian was on his best behaviour, charming and delightful. Asia just looks so happy and the way Samuel treat her, Christian has competition in the gentleman of the year stakes, he held her seat out for her, held doors open, checked she was warm enough but not too warm, the seat was comfortable etc, etc at one point I saw her take his hand and whisper 'for god sakes, I'm fine, stop fussing' like mother, like daughter I silently giggled to myself.

Once back at Escala I asked Christian to go to the wine cellar for a bottle of Bollinger and told Asia about the CCTV blind spot, she virtually dragged Samuel out of the great room towards the TV room, Christian returned with the champagne and noticed they were missing "Where are Asia and Samuel?" he asked "She is showing him the TV and games room" I reply, Christian narrowed his eye's and glared at me, Oh shit I think to myself while silently sending out a prayer 'please don't spoil this evening'

Asia and Samuel return to the great room a few moments later, Christian just glared at her as he handed her, her champagne but didn't say anything, I think I started to breath again.

Christian then asks what branch of law Samuel is interested and would like to practice in, family, corporate or criminal, Samuel replies with conviction "Criminal law sir" Christian replies, "you should try to find time to talk to my father this week-end, I am sure he will be of great use to you" Samuel replies "yes sir, thank you"

After a while of catching up on what is happening with all our lives Samuel turns to Christian and I saying I will bid you goodnight sir, ma'am" and then turns to Asia saying "night baby, see you in the morning" and he makes his way up the stairs once we hear his door close Christian turns to Asia and say's "the CCTV will be left on all night so no ideas lady, I **will** know" I can see she is itching to argue with him but she just says "you think I would be that disrespectful, of your wishes, in your home dad?" he does have the grace to look chastened and says "no princess, sorry" then he gives her a cuddle before she departs down the corridor to her room, Christian then turns to me saying "but you would be that disrespectful Mrs Grey" while scowling at me as he hold out his hand and says "come" and I think to myself, please sir.

I put my hand in his and instead of leading me to our bedroom he leads me to the CCTV room and say's "what is on these will determine your punishment Mrs Grey, you told her about the blind spot didn't you?" "Christian you can not spy on our daughter!" I admonish him "who can't" and then he is winding the tape back to the time he went to get the champagne and there they are wandering down the corridor hand in hand and then she moves off screen but we can hear 'Are you trying to get me killed?' Christian growls "too right fucker, I will kill you" we hear Asia's voice 'No, mom said this is a blind spot for the CCTV' at this point Christian looks like he wants to kill me then we hear 'just a ikky bitty goodnight kiss' I say "Christian stop this now, I will not spy on her" and I try to pull my hand from his, I can feel I am going to start crying, how could he do this to her, I think. But he won't let my hand go he growls "no you will listen to this and god help you if he does more than kiss her" I hear Samuels voice 'OK' then some kissing noises before 'love you' and Asia's reply 'love you more' I say "**enough**" and as I say that they reappear on the screen, but I just feel distraught, even if they had ended up doing more than kissing, he has no right to spy on her, I finally manage to wrench my hand free and go to bed without acknowledging him as I think to myself how the hell are we going to get through this week-end and I cry myself to sleep.

Breakfast and you could cut the atmosphere with a knife, Asia pick up on it immediately and asks "you OK mom?" Christian replies "she's fine" Asia fumes "I asked mom, not you" at which point I feel the tears escaping and I say "I'm going to my room for a while, love you Angel"

I lie on the bed thinking we have to deal with this without spoiling the week-end for everyone, she can't know what he did and then the dam bursts and I am sobbing for her, for me, and then there is a little knock on my door and Asia's voice "can I come in mom, please" "yes" I reply while trying to stop crying and dry my face. Once in my room with the door shut she sits on the edge of my bed and says "he watched the tape from when he went for the champagne, didn't he?" and I start to sob louder and my amazing child pulls me into her arms stoking my hair saying "shh it's not your fault, it's really not" I manage to sniff out "he didn't see anything, you were off camera but the microphone picked you up" I see her running the scene over in her head and she replies "well he now knows he's not the only man I love" and she giggles "so I kissed my boyfriend he'll get over it, at least he better and if he is off with Samuel this week-end, we will be having words"

My strong, beautiful, amazing daughter, gosh Rose and Ted can be so proud of her, I think to myself as she says "he will not spoil this week-end come on dry your face put some lippy on and lets go give him hell" I just shake my head at her and say "I love you angel, my strong beautiful girl, tell Samuel his bark is worse than his bite and you are worth fighting for" she giggles and says "he knows I am worth fighting for" she then drops her voice to a whisper and asks "do you know if he has installed CCTV at my Bellevue house yet" I giggle at her "I don't think so but he could of without saying anything" she replies "I am that mad at him for what he puts you through I could just put on a show, just to annoy him, not because we can't wait till Tuesday" and then she laughs, I just shake my head at her and say come on lets go rescue Samuel.

We enter the great room and the men are in conversation, it appears amicable, Asia approaches them and says "sorry to interrupt you both, daddy can I have a word in private, please" "yes princess, of course" Christian replies and off they go to his study he really hasn't got a clue, jeez she is so like him at times it's frightening, I think to myself.

I engage Samuel in conversation and after a few minuets I say "you both have my full support, but don't ever deliberately hurt her, if you fall out of love be truthful, break it off, please don't drag her into a loveless marriage" he looks me in the eye and says "she is my life, I would not be able to breath if she left me" I give him a gentle hug and say "please don't be in too much of a hurry to tie yourselves down with a family" then he whispers "don't tell her because we haven't discussed it yet, but I think I will ask her to get engaged on her 21st birthday, if I can get Christian to agree to me asking her"

We then hear the study door open and Asia's voice "are we clear? Daddy" then Christians voice "yes princess" wrapped round her pinky, I think to myself.

We then load the car up and head out to Grace and Carrick's to join the rest of the family for the long week-end.

_**A/N Chapter 50 she says while shaking her head my god chapter 50 never in a million years would I have thought I could have gotten so involved with something.**_

_**A huge, huge thank you to all of you for taking the time to read my stories**_

_**Now for the bad bit I am going on holiday till beginning of September no internet or computer access so look out for updates with thanksgiving and mending relationships after that**_

_**That's the reason I have been writing and updating like a mad woman as only I could decide to give Christian cancer and start Asia's story when I had a limited time frame and I didn't want to leave you with an ill Christian, I am sorry if anyone feels I haven't done the cancer storyline justice **_


	51. Chapter 51 Thanksgiving part 2

Chapter 51

Thanksgiving part 2

We arrive at Grace and Carrick's house to find unusually we are the first; Asia and I go through to the kitchen with my pies and start to help Grace to prepare for lunch, while Christian, Samuel and Carrick talk

I noticed after the study confrontation Asia was wearing her ring on her finger not on the chain round her neck, Grace notices her ring and comments "ahh the infamous ring I thought you were waiting to tell your dad till he had the all clear, I know things are going in the right direction but he isn't clear yet" Asia retorts "if he is well enough to spy on me he is well enough to be told a few truths" she then looks shamefaced and says "sorry Grandma, I shouldn't have used that tone of voice with you" "no you shouldn't sweetheart, but what's this about him spying on you" Grace quietly asks.

Asia then tells her about last night and this morning at this revelation Grace looks quite cross and tells Asia don't worry sweetie I will have words with that son of mine, as I think to myself he has already been put in his place before I ask Asia "are you sure your ready for the whole family to know how serious you are about each other? You know Aunt Kate will go all Carla Bernstein on you"

Asia laughs and says "yes mom, I want them all to know, he is my happy ever after" I again remind her of how tenacious Kate is, saying "are you sure your ready for the Kate Kavanagh interrogation, every family get together till the wedding, if you both decide that's what you want, bearing in mind you have already said you don't want to be someone's wife yet, you want to be a doctor and if your talking about graduating before you get married that's seven years, that's an awful long time to fend Aunt Kate off, I remember how she was about your dad, from the moment I met him she was sure something was brewing and constantly questioned me"

Asia - "I need to talk to Samuel, don't I, and alone, how am I going to manage that this week-end?"

Grace – "don't worry sweetie, I'll go and extract Samuel from you father and grandfather's clutches and you two can have a walk down to the boathouse" I think to myself, the boathouse, oh gosh, once Grace has left the kitchen Asia turns to me and giggling says "The boathouse mom, your blushing, what goes on in the boathouse?"

I laugh and say "nothing"

Samuel and Grace enter the kitchen where Grace hands Asia the boathouse keys, Asia and Samuel then slip out of the back door and Grace and I continue to prepare the meal. Soon after I hear Kate and Mia, the rest of the family have arrived.

I go through to the dining room to start to lay the table and am really happy with the table arrangement I organised and the florists delivered earlier this morning. By the time I am finished, I think the table looks beautiful with the elegant arrangement running almost the length of the table comprised of fruits, nuts, flowers and candles with classy plain crystal wine glasses and plain white china and silver cutlery.

Not long after I finish the table and return to the kitchen, Asia and Samuel slip through the back door holding hands and smiling, however I do notice her ring in not on her finger, but they both look happy, so I think everything is right between the two of them and they have just made the sensible decision not to share their feelings for each other this week-end.

Grace goes to the family room and asks everyone to make their way through to the dining room while Asia, Samuel and I carry the food through, everyone takes their seats starting with Carrick at the head of the table with Grace to his right and Elliot to his left, Christian is next to Grace and I am next to Christian, Samuel is next to me with Asia on his other side at the end of the table on our side, next to Elliot on the opposite side of the table is sat Kate next to her is Ave and Ray is sat between Ava and Mia

From the noise as everyone sits I think they are impressed with the table and the food, and I breath a sigh of relief before Carrick rises from his seat at the head of the table and says "let us all hold hands" once we have done so, he recites "God is great, God is good. Let us thank Him for our food. Amen_"_ we all respond "Amen" before seating and starting our meal of pumpkin soup followed by Turkey, Stuffing, Roast Potatoes, Mashed Potatoes, Sweet Potatoes, Cranberry sauce, Sweet Corn, Carrots, Parsnips, Swede and gravy, and my Pumpkin Pie for dessert.

From the little food that is left on the serving platters and on peoples plates I think everyone enjoyed our meal but before they can leave the table I rise to my feet and tap my glass with my knife saying, "I have something's I would like to say to you all and would like to take this opportunity of doing that" Christian nods and smiles at me even though he has no idea what I am about to say.

"Christian, my husband and best friend, who waited a lifetime for me, I love you more than life itself"

"Asia, my angel, my child, thank you for accepting me in your life, I love you"

"Ray, my father, not by birth, but by choice, thank you for loving me and guiding me all of my life, I love you"

"Grace, the most wonderful and gracious mother in the world, I am so very lucky to have you in my life, Thank you for loving me unconditionally, I love you"

"Carrick, a man who's honesty, integrity and love for life has passed from you to every member of your family, you are my inspiration, Thank you for being part of my life, I love you"

"Kate, My sister and best friend, be happy, and thank you for being their for me and loving me, I love you"

"Mia, my baby sister and co-conspirator I love you and hope you find everything you want in your life"

"Elliot my big brother, thank you for keeping Christian safe for me, I love you"

My family respond by rising almost as one, raising their glasses and saying "Ana"

And we are all crying and hugging before everyone sits back down to take their turn to give thanks for whatever they are thankful for this year starting with Carrick

Once we are all finished in the dining room and have cleared the table and loaded the dish washer we make our way into the conservatory where Christian brings out the tally board for everyone to fill their guesses on the sexes of the babies in.

He then hands Asia a present saying "please open this to reveal the sex of one of your siblings, she immediately smiles and rips the paper from her present which is actually two t-shirts one in her own size and one in a new born size, hers is pink with the logo 'Daddy's big princess and the new born sized one is the same colour with the logo 'Daddy's little princess' everyone is ohhing and arring before Elliot chirps up "OK bro that's one now we want the other"

Christian responds with "put the kettle on and make us all a coffee then" everyone looks at us bemused and I go into the kitchen and bring out the cake I have had delivered, saying "sorry Mia, but if I had asked you to make this for us, you couldn't have taken part in the sweepstake" "it's OK" she huffs before going with Grace to make everyone either coffee or tea depending on preference and before I ask Grace to cut the giant cupcake and reveal the colour inside.

After our cake and coffee we all check out the tally board with everyone's guesses on it

Grace - Girl – Girl

Carrick - Boy – Girl

Kate - Girl – Girl

Elliot - Boy – Boy

Asia - Girl - Boy

Samuel - Boy – Girl

Ray - Boy – Boy

Mia - Girl – Girl

Ava - Girl – Girl

Then Asia opens four sealed envelopes she has in her hands

Rose – Boy – Girl

Ted - Girl – Girl

Valerie – Boy –Boy

Sam Sr – Girl - Boy

"OK" Christian says "that's mom, Kate, Mia, Ted and Ava tied on top points up to now, followed by dad, Asia, Rose, Sam Sr and Samuel and brining up the rear, Ray Valerie and Elliot no points for you three this round, but Christmas Eve we will be revealing names and as well as $5,000 for each correct guess, 2 points are also on offer for each correct guess, so be sure to get your thinking caps on"

We then hand the latest sonogram of the miracles out with everyone ohhing and arring at what looks like one kissing the other.


	52. Chapter 52 Girl time

Chapter 52

Girl time

Monday morning and almost time to go back to the real world, we are all leaving Grace and Carrick's home after breakfast today; it has been a great week-end, no bodies to dispose of, I giggle to myself. Asia and Samuel have kept it relatively PG, I have only disturbed a goodnight kiss once, Christian has not said anything so I don't think he has disturbed them and Elliot has been reasonably clean with his teasing so neither him nor Kate must have caught them.

After a fun and tasty breakfast we go our separate ways, Kate, Asia and I are spending the day together, I have an appointment to have a photo shoot done this morning, they are part of Christians Christmas present, Kate has found a wonderful female photographer that specialises in pregnancy photo's and she was quite happy to sign a NDA so that is our first stop of the day, I have a really fun time she takes loads of different ones, I think my favourite is a one in which I am just dressed in a white strapless bra and white boy shorts, I have a pink bow round my bump and I am cradling it. Both Asia and Kate love that one too so I think that will be the main one, I will have it done as a six foot by four foot print and I will have a few of the other poses done and put in a small album.

We move from there to the art gallery Christian and I visited a couple of weeks ago as we wander round looking at different painting and as I am picking a few out for different room's I see Asia's eye keep been drawn back to one in particular, I say "I don't think that daddy would really like something like that darling" "I wasn't thinking of daddy" she responds and then blushes bright red before Kate teases her, "ohh Samuels Christmas gift, maybe with you as the model" and if it was possible my daughter blushes even redder. I have to close this down, right now, if anyone found out Christian Grey's daughter posed nude even for a private painting for her future husband the fall out would be devastating for her.

I say lunch time, the miracles are starving and I practically drag them both out of there, my mind is racing I need to talk to her without Kate, how the hell am I going to manage to do that before she boards the plane tonight, oh I know where she is coming from, it was quite a tasteful shot and it would be something just for him, no one else in the world would have that, I can see the appeal but it's just too risky, for a normal girl maybe, but the papers would have a field day with something like that, then I remind myself no-one knows she is ours, yet, chirps up the voice in my head.

Kate's phone then rings and she could give Christian a run for his money with her choice of words, she then hangs up and says "sorry the shit is about to hit the fan, some arsehole ran a story without running it past legal first" then with kisses and promises to catch up soon, she is gone.

As we eat our lunch I say "darling, I am not being a prude but you can't" "why the hell not, it's not like anyone but Samuel will ever see it" she retorts "and what's the difference with what you just did?" "I kept my underwear on" I retort back I then take a deep breath and say "sorry, I can see the appeal, believe me I can, but sweetheart it's just too risky, how would you feel if your father ever saw you like that or your grandparents" "they wouldn't" she retorts "you would be using an artist or a photographer?" I ask "obviously mother" she snaps while rolling her eye's at me "so Samuel wouldn't be the only person to see you like that" I hope that gives her food for thought, but I can't be sure, I then say "Angel I can't physically stop you, I can't ground you or spank you, but believe me it's not a good idea" we continue our lunch in silence before she says "mom don't lets fight, please, I'm going back tonight and I won't see you for three or four weeks" "ok sweetheart, I don't want to fight with you either but at least think about how you would feel if anyone else saw you like that, before you do it, please" I press again "OK I won't do it today" she laughs I just shake my head at her and then we are off giggling and chatting away, but in the back of my mind I am scared for her, a shot of her like that could set someone up for life.

After we finish lunch we meet up with the boys at the house so we can show Asia and Samuel how it is coming along, I really hope she likes how I have done her suite of rooms as we stand outside her bedroom door I say if you don't like it, we will redo it and I take a deep breath before opening the door she gasp's "mom I love it" and she does appear genuinely happy with everything I have picked out for her we then move through the house till we come to a room next to our suit and she opens the door as I say" nothing to see in there yet" and there isn't just blank white walls, she then says "ahh the nursery" "yes" I say "we know what we are doing with it but are not going to have it done till the miracles are safely here and in our arms, I am not jinxing anything"

We then have our first official meal at the house, Gail came over earlier and prepared the dining room and has left a beautiful meal for us that I just have to heat through as we sit talking and enjoying out meal Asia chirps up "you would like a painting of mom nude, wouldn't you dad?" I almost choke on my soup and he retorts "NO, if the press ever found something like that they would destroy her, so no the only vision of your mother nude is in here" as he taps the side of his head.

I know he has photos of me nude, but he took them, my face is always covered with my hair or my head is cut from the shot and they are inside a secure box inside his safe. So we both know no one but Christian or I will ever see them, even Jason doesn't have the combination for the secure box.

I just shake my head at her before moving the topic on to hopefully safer ground by asking them what their plans are for over the Christmas break Asia say's "school finishes on the eighteenth so they would like to fly up to Boise as soon as they finish and would then like to fly into Seattle on the 24th before going back to Boise on the 2nd January and then back to Pullman from Boise, for school stating again on the 10th"

I really don't think we can complain about that, we get them for both Christmas and New Year, Christian says he will send the plane each time just let him know roughly what times they want to be taking off, Samuel says "thank you sir, but you don't have to, you know" Christian says "I know son, I want to" Asia and I just look at each other, both thinking maybe he is learning to accept it, and I think I will maybe bring the subject of sleeping arrangements for Christmas break, up soon.

And all too soon it's time to drive out to Boeing Field and let them go again, I can feel the tears start and I look at Asia only to see she is the same, we sit in silence in the car before arriving at Boeing Field and Asia hugs Christian like she never wants to let him go, we both promise to ring her as soon as we have Christian's results back.


	53. Chapter 53 Babymoon

Chapter 53

Babymoon

6th December

We have our appointment with Ian this morning for more blood tests and scans to see if we can say Christian is in remission, again Ian tells us everything looks good but we have to wait for the lab to do its thing and as arranged he will e-mail Christian as soon as the results are in or call to make an appointment to see us if he feels the need or if Christian wants to talk through anything he can make an appointment any time we both shake Ian's hand and I say "no offence Ian but I really do hope this is goodbye" he laughs and says "none taken Mrs Grey"

We leave Ian's office, and I expected Christian to drop me home before going to the office but no we are heading south away from the city centre, I look at Christian he lifts my hand to his lips kissing the palm saying "shh you will find out soon enough"

We are soon pulling into our bay at Boeing Field and once on board Christian picks up the intercom saying "how long till take off Stephen?" Stephen's disembowelled voice comes back "seven minuets sir"

I ask "where are we going?" only to be hear "not telling" I giggle at him "ok how long because I can't fly after 27 weeks"

Christian - "I know, I have checked with Dr Smithson and we would have to be back for next Friday, we are having a babymoon" I laugh and say "a babymoon? Mr Grey, you made that up"

Christian - "Oh no Mrs Grey it's an official term for a holiday you take before a baby is born"

Ana – "but Christian we move in to the new house on Tuesday, we don't have time for a babymoon or whatever it's called"

Christian – "calm down baby, we are not going for as long as I would have liked but with everything that's gone on the last little while, I just want us to have a couple of day's just the two of us, before the move and Christmas"

Ana – "OK, darling, actually that would be nice, I take it you have left your blackberry behind?" that comment just earned me raised eyebrows, before Christian tells me "we have about a six hour flight in front of us and so once we are at cruising altitude you may wish to have a nap" I think I will actually as the miracles have been making sleeping difficult lately

After a lovely nap with my gorgeous husband, Sophie our cabin crew served our meal which was a beautiful melon salad to start followed by smoked salmon and then it's time to get strapped in for landing and for me to find out where we are.

We disembark from the plane and wherever we are, its nice and warm so somewhere south I think to myself, we are quickly rushed through customs and into a waiting car and I see a signpost 'Welcome to Los Cabos' ohh Mexico I think to myself and less than an hour later we are pulling up at a magnificent private villa complete with over 1 mile of private beach. It is rather large for just the two of us with seven bedrooms but Christian wanted the privacy it afforded and it is just the two of us, no staff of our own, just a girl that comes in for an hour a day, my god we are never this private or alone.

We drop our bags and wander down to the pool area and even though it is late afternoon it's still warm and sunny and we arrange ourselves on a double lounger his hands wrapped round my bump kissing my neck, as we lie and enjoy the sun.

Christian mentions a charity he would like me to look at with a view to being a patron, he tells me it's a cancer support charity, they give both emotional and financial support, I think we both feel a bit guilty/lucky I'm not sure really, but the fact is because of who he is, he could instantly access the top man to personally oversee his care and maybe the outcome would have been the same but having that access was very reassuring, not everyone is a lucky as us, Christian could take time from work without worrying about paying the bills, not everyone can and we both feel that has to impact on their recovery, he has already made a large private donation but feels if I was a patron they would be much more visible and more likely to attract sponsorship.

I assure him I will ring the person in charge as soon as we get back and set a meeting up to see where I can help them, we continue to enjoy the late afternoon sunshine before Christian helps me from the lounger to go inside for our meal, he has arranged for a local restaurant to deliver our meal to us this evening.

It is beautiful we start with Ceviche de mar followed by Camarones al mojo de ajo and I am reminded of our first holiday in Mexico and then I wonder how Asia is, I know I only saw her four days ago and she was fine, and she sounded fine on the phone earlier, but I do miss her.

After our beautiful meal we decide to have a long luxurious bubble bath where my husband washes every square inch of me paying particular attention to my breasts and my sex before brining me to orgasm in the bath then carrying me to bed where I enjoyed quite a few more.

Saturday morning and I awake wrapped in my Christian flag, will this ever get old? I think to myself, no, never and I am hit by the thought we missed almost twenty years of this. And for the first time in a while I allow self pity to overwhelm me because of the time we have missed together.

After our breakfast which we ate on the terrace overlooking the sea holding hands and playfully feeding each other, I decide to go and put a swimsuit on and walk down to the waters edge and dabble my feet, I start to go through my clothes and shout "Christian I can't find a one-piece, only bikini's did you not tell Gail what to pack" as I silently fume 'surely she knew I would not be wearing bikini's for god sakes I'm almost six months pregnant' "yes" he say's "only bikini's" he smirks "I like to see your body" "yes, but you don't like anyone else to see it" I retort, he pulls me into his arms saying "we are at a private villa with a mile long beach, no one, but I will get to see you" "OK" I tell him, pulling one of my bikini's on, and a hat to protect me from the sun.

We wander to the waters edge hand in hand exchanging little kisses as we go, we have a lovely morning playing in the water and he strokes my bump talking to the miracles before I say "lunch and a nap I think Mr Grey" while looking at him through my eyelashes, he dips in and gives me a kiss that holds so much promise.

I awake refreshed, relaxed and happy, in my husband's arms, the rest of the week-end continues in this vein and by Sunday afternoon while packing I think to myself I know why it's called a babymoon, it really has been like a second honeymoon, we are both feeling relaxed and refreshed and reconnected with each other, ready for the move on Tuesday.

~0~

Christian gently wakes me saying "we are about to descend for landing, you need to get strapped in sweetheart" I stretch and get out of bed making my way to the cabin to take my seat for the landing.


	54. Chapter 54 Monday 9th December

Chapter 54

Monday 9th December

I wake in my husbands arms and after exchanging butterfly kisses we untangle ourselves, dress and make our way towards the breakfast room, but before we get there Jason makes his presence felt saying "can I have a word in private sir" "yes of course" Christian responds and dips in for a peck on the lips before saying "two minuets, baby, I'll just see what this is about"

I go to the breakfast room where Gail has a feast laid out, but I am sure she looks at me with guilt and sympathy, and then I hear it, an expletive driven rant coming from Christian's study followed by his anguished cry "I promised her" what did he promise and to who? I think to myself as he then joins me motioning me into his arms.

I know something is wrong with him but not what, so I go to him to give him comfort, once wrapped in his arms he says "I am sorry darling, I am so sorry" I pull back to look at his face, he looks angry but not with me, no his eyes are conveying sorrow towards me, I take a deep breath and say "whatever it is we will deal with it together, tell me, please" he says "I promised no one but I would see you in your bikini" I feel sick, what is he telling me, who saw me? "Baby I will sue the bastards, every last fucking one of them, I will take out injunctions, sue the bastards for the invasion of your privacy, and I'll destroy the bastards" what is he trying to tell me, I have this horrible sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Jason says "sir it may be best if she see's the worst now" "NO" Christian roars as I hear my phone ringing it's Kate's ring tone and as soon as that stops it starts again with Asia's ring tone, I say "whatever the hell this is, I want to know NOW" Jason hands me the paper saying "sorry ma'am" and there I am, my pregnant belly on full display for everyone to see, with the caption 'Seattle's reclusive billionaire Christian Grey and wife Anastasia take a short break before their baby is born, the baby is thought to be due in the spring, see more exclusive photo's on page 3' I go to open the rag and Christian snatches it from my hand saying "don't baby" but it fall between us, open, and there we by the water, his hands cradling my bump in what was a very private, special moment between the two of us, it's now desecrated.

And I break down sobbing and sobbing, I feel so humiliated, I'm not a stupid airhead vacuous celebrity; I am just a wife and mother, I don't want to be in the celebrity tabloids, I run to the bathroom and throw up till I am just dry heaving and sobbing, then I am in Kate's arms, she is promising me that every publication Kavanagh Media has anything to do with will not be publishing these photo's.

I don't know how long I am like that I just feel dead inside, they have taken something so precious from me and then I see Christian he has my phone to his ear and he is pacing before he say's "OK I'll ring you back when I have a flight time for you" I look at him he mouths "Asia" I start to sob again and Kate just holds me till I am all cried out, then it's time to meet Asia off the plane, and yes as I thought Samuel is there, supporting her, how Christian can't see he is so supportive of her and obviously loves her completely I don't know.

~0~

I awake with the thought what a day, such mixed emotions, on the one hand devastation and feelings of been invaded and violated then Asia and Samuel coming to support us followed by Ian's e-mail, it's over, the bastard has gone hopefully never to return, we can officially say Christian is in remission, but no one felt like celebrating, we just all hugged and cried.

After a lovely breakfast just the four of us, it's time to take Asia and Samuel to the plane, I feel a bit calmer today, still devastated something so beautiful and special has been desecrated and his Christmas present ruined, any pregnancy bump pictures are just going to make us both think of yesterday.

After putting Asia and Samuel on the plane it's time to go and start packing, we are just taking clothes and personal possessions with us but still I think our wardrobes together would fill ladieswear in Neiman Marcus and with that thought I am in fits of giggles, he smiles at me indulgently saying "something amusing you Mrs Grey?" I just giggle snort and nod my head, as somewhat wistfully he remarks "my favourite sound in the whole wide world, you laughing" then I am in his arms as he kisses the top of my head before saying "come on Mrs Grey, sooner we start, sooner we finish" and we take a last look at the plane before it disappears into the cloud cover and turn to get into the car to go back to Escala.

Once in our bedroom I start by carefully packing up the photo's I have placed on every available surface and then my trinkets and jewellery stands and boxes including my two favourites, the box Ray made me for my birthday and the one Christian had made as a wedding present, the one that plays 'The first time ever I saw your face' not that these boxes have much in them, most of my jewellery has to stay in the safe, part of the conditions of the insurance.

I then move into the library I want to make sure the rare, first edition's are properly handled, as well as again all the photo's I have in here and my desk and chair Christian bought for me when I agreed to move in with him, I couldn't even contemplate working at any other desk or sit on any other chair to work.

We pull up at the house just in time for our evening meal, happy but exhausted and as I exit the car to walk into the house Christian sweeps me up into his arms bridal style and carries me over the threshold, I am giggling and smiling as Jason takes a photo.

He carries me up the stairs and gently puts me down one our bed before crawling up it himself and slowly removing my clothes, as if I was a bride I giggle at that thought, he covers my mouth with his saying "now is not the time for giggles Mrs Grey" and he proceeds to make exquisite, gentle, love to me as he worships and reveres my body, I am swept away on a sea of pleasure.

Wednesday 11th December

I am feeling much better about things today, we are moved into our new house, Christian has beaten cancer and we have all the family staying with us for Christmas, when we are going to tell the family the girl's names. I get out of bed with a spring in my step; I am going Christmas shopping today I have lists and lists of things I want.

Christian isn't sure about me shopping, he says I can just go on-line and pay for overnight shipping but I told him that's not Christmas shopping, he said it had been for him, all the time I wasn't with him. And he is worried about my safety after that tabloid piece, so I say "can we compromise, I won't look anything like Anastasia Grey and can I have security from the pool, not Luke as if anyone sees Luke they will be looking for me" he wants to see how I won't look like Anastasia Grey before he will agree, I go into my closet and dress in some things I didn't even realise I still had. A pair of cheap legging from my student days, a baggy WSU top and my hair in a messy bun.

"Well" he say's "you certainly don't look like my wife got up in those, but you are sexy, you sure I can't steal a kiss and a cuddle before my wife returns" I giggle and say "I don't kiss without names" "OK sweetie, what's your name?" he asks "Rosie" I giggle at him, "what's yours" "Trev" he responds while running his hand over my bum, I swat his hand away saying "hey mister I'm not that sort of girl" "that's a shame" he breaths in my ear "com'on Rosie, just a little kiss" "Ok" I whisper to him and he sweeps down capturing my mouth with his and as it threatens to turn in to dancing tongues, I pull back saying "no, no tongues, I'm not that sort of girl" "you sure" he asks "I have something here that I think you would like" he then whispers in my ear "what's that Trev" I ask "this baby" he breaths while capturing my hand and placing it over his erection, I say "Oh Trev I don't think that feels right, I think I need to take a look, make sure everything is as it should be" "you take a look if you want Rosie" he replies and I pull his pants and boxers down till his erection is standing tall and free, I take it in my hand I stroke my hand up and down it while cupping his balls before I bend and take him in my mouth, and then I say "oh Trev, I think it's poorly it was just sick" and then I am in his arms while he says "I'll show you what happens to little girls who make it sick, should I?" "please Trev" I breath and we are back in bed making love as if we hadn't made love for months not just a few hours and then I am giggling as he says while shaking his head at me "I think it's poorly, it was just sick" I said "hey I'm an innocent college girl, I don't know what they do" I respond "but I showed you good ehh baby, now why don't you be a good girl and skedaddle before my wife catches you here" he admonishes me before I say "OK Trev, can I see you again sometime?" he smiles and says "we'll see if I can escape the wife, sometime, you know how it is" I say "Mister you better not know how it is" and he kisses me again saying "well what do you know you look just like my wife, not some college kid" and we are both giggling as I say "that was fun maybe Trev and Rosie can have an affair" he looks at me hurt saying "Anastasia you are my everything, I don't want to have an affair" "I know baby, nor do I, ever and I love you with everything I am, but it was fun it be someone other than Anastasia Grey, just some college kid who had fun in bed, with a fun guy, maybe once in a while you can take your college tramp to Escala, please"

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face Lyrics **

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies, my love  
To the dark and the endless skies

The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
And felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command

And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love  
and It would last till the end of time my love

The first time ever I saw your face, your face  
Your face, your face


	55. Chapter 55 Family

Chapter 55

Family

My cell phone rings, its Kate's ringtone, I pick up "Hi Steele, you're stalker in hearing range?" she asks, I laugh and reply "Hi Kavanagh; no he's at the office, why?"

Kate - "have you spoken to Asia or Rose today?"

Ana – "yes, both why?"

Kate – "Ana sweetheart you're her mother, not Rose, not me, so tell us both to butt out if you need to, but is Samuel likely to break her heart, what do you know of their relationship?"

Ana – "he adores her, worships the ground she walks on, so no I'm not afraid he will hurt her, why?"

Kate – "I thought as much from Thanksgiving, are they sleeping together?" oh god I can't lie to my best friend and sister but what if she thinks less of Asia if I do tell her the truth

Ana – "why? Is it important?"

Kate – "Steele you are hopeless, I am never letting you guard my secrets" and she is laughing

Ana – "why did you ask?"

Kate – "to find out if you knew, she is feeling really unsecure about her lifestyle choices, have you and 'the mogul' been on at her?"

Ana – "**no**, she has not actually come out and said anything to Christian, but yes Asia and I have talked and they are being safe, and I am been supportive, why?"

Kate – "she rang me and asked if I thought she was selfish and a tramp"

Ana – "Oh no, I won't have anyone making her doubt herself and her choices for how she wants to live her life"

Kate – "don't worry Steele, I have a flight booked for about an hour and I will be reassuring her that she is 100% normal, she loves the guy, and what's the most natural way to show him she loves him, as long as she is sure the feelings are reciprocated? Sharing his bed, that's how"

Ana – "Kate please be careful, don't turn her against Rose, Rose has her reasons for been upset with Asia, I don't know if it's church, small town mentality, what, but she thinks sex outside of marriage is wrong, I just wish she could have found a way to be less judgmental about Asia's choice, between her and Christian I'm wrung out"

Kate – "what's 'the mogul' done now?"

Ana – "It's Samuels's birthday on Monday and Asia wanted permission from us all for them both to stay over at Christian's house in Boise that night, let's just say Christian wasn't too impressed with her"

Kate – "poor kid, has he spoken to her yet"

Ana – "no I managed to calm him down and remind him if we put too much pressure on them she could just get married and ditch school"

Kate – "I don't think she would, do you?"

Ana – "no, but it doesn't hurt to have him afraid of the consequences of going full thermonuclear fifty on her"

Kate – "Thermonuclear fifty?" and she is howling with laughter and soon I join her it's quite cathartic

Ana – "I'm so worried for her; she wants it all, the husband, career and children but is scared she can't have it all without loosing herself"

Kate – "don't worry sweetheart, while Mia may have been the one there buying her designer stuff and showing her how to shop, her Aunt Kate was there showing her you can have it all, Husband, Child and Career"

Ana – "Oh Kate, I wish I had been there for her and thank you for everything you have done for her" and with that sentence I am sniffling and trying not to let it turn into full blown sobs

Kate – "Ana stop crying, you didn't miss her childhood through choice, and you have nothing to feel guilty about"

Ana – "love you, I wish I could be as sure as you are on that fact, do you think I should come out there with you?"

Kate – "NO, she needs to hear from a 'neutral' source that the way she feel's about Samuel is perfectly normal, just out of curiosity when did she first start to have sex with him, do you know?"

Ana – "yes, when they moved in together in the house in Pullman, now whether it was the first night, the first week or sometime during the first month I don't know, but it was when they moved up there for college"

Kate – "so they had been dating for over a year? No one can call her a tart, neither of us lasted a year" and she is in hysterics laughing

Ana – "we were a bit older than eighteen"

Kate – "speak for yourself Steele"

We finish up our conversation as she has to go and catch her flight one of the last things I say to her is "I get the impression Rose and Ted, while they have a wonderful and supportive marriage, they are not as demonstrative as the Grey's"

~0~

Not long after I hang up on Kate, Elliot rang he has the plans for the development of my island just about ready so as his wife has abandoned him in favour of my daughter would I like to take pity on him and Ava and feed them this evening, and he will bring the plans with him, I just laughed at him and said "of course, is 6pm too late for Ava to eat" "No that's perfect" Elliot replies and we arrange I will collect her from her last day of school for this term, rather than her nanny.

I ask Luke to drive me to Ava's school and after a visit to Westfield's Shopping Centre, Ava wanted to spend her little bit pocket money she had been saving on Christmas presents for her mommy and daddy, she is just adorable, she picked her mommy her favourite perfume out and for her daddy his favourite body wash, what me top up her pocket money never.

It doesn't take Ava long to make her purchases thank goodness, I know Luke wasn't happy, five days before Christmas and I'm making an impromptu visit to a mall, but luckily no one realised it was me and we were home before any damage was done, I helped Ava to wrap her presents and hide them under the tree in the family den.

I help Ava to read her book 'The King's New Clothes' she really is coming along well with her reading and then she asked if she can 'cuddle' the babies, so we get comfortable on the sofa.

I am lying down on my side and she is lying next to me with her arms around my bump and her head against it then she lets out a delightful squeal as she says "one of the babies kicked me" and then she is talking to them telling them all about our family and how their mommy was sleeping beauty and then she woke up cos their daddy kissed her but then their daddy got poorly but he is all better now and she wishes they were going to be really here for Christmas, oh gosh she is just a darling.

Christian returns from work to find us both like that, he sweeps down and gently brushes my lips with his as he ruffles her corkscrew curls and whispers in my ear "I can't wait to see you like this with our children"

Not long after, Elliot arrives and we sit down to our meal which as always is gorgeous, thanks to Gail, while we are eating Ava asks if she can stay over and I really don't see why not, so I say "if that's alright with daddy then I would love you to stay over"

Elliot is fine with her staying and I help her with her bath and get her tucked in before returning to the boys, finding them with plans spread all over the huge dining room table, I love what Elliot and the architect have come up with the three designs all complement each other, the main residence is a large 2 story 4 bedroom with wrap around porch and an attached 'garage' with a two bed apartment above it for Gail and Jason, the garage will be an indoor swimming pool with Jacuzzi and plunge pool, as we don't need a car on the island.

We also have plans for two dormer bungalows, one of which will be a three bed and the other a four bed, the bunk house/staff quarters are still a work in progress and no decision has been made yet for the fifth property on the island.

I ask Elliot if he would like to stay over as well, Christian won't take no for a answer from him as he opens the bourbon, and as the night goes on the boys get more and more raucous, but I love to see Christian let his hair down so I just smile at them and retire to bed, leaving them to it, wondering what state they will be in by the morning.


	56. Chapter 56 Christmas Eve 2031

Chapter 56

Christmas Eve 2031

I did it, my god I really managed to pull it all together in less than two weeks, the house looks beautiful, even if I say so myself, right from the moment you round the drive to the front door and entrance through to the lobby, the formal sitting room and the family den they are all decorated beautifully, I am so proud of what I have managed to achieve with them.

I did end up doing a lot on shopping on line, Christian did agree to my going out looking like a college student with two of the pool security but within half an hour I knew it was no good and I had to call Luke to rescue me. That lead to a minor breakdown as I sobbed and sobbed feeling robbed of the spirit of Christmas, but once I started to greet our guests I was so happy, and that's the real essence of Christmas, our guests here and happy to share Christmas with us.

First to arrive were Asia and Samuel, they look so happy and in love she is wearing his ring on her finger, they tell us they have had a lovely time in Boise, and Rose and Ted are looking forward to visiting with us after New Year along with Samuels parents, it has been decided that as I can no longer travel and we want to meet properly, as soon as possible, the kids are not going back to Boise before school starts we are going to host everyone here from the 5th till the 10th January we had invited Rose and Ted as well as Samuels parent's to join us for Christmas and New Year, but no, they felt my first Christmas should be just 'The Grey's' and dad however they have all send their guesses in for the baby names.

After showing Asia and Samuel to their suites, Samuels is smaller than Asia's, just one large double bedroom with en-suite and dressing room and also attached is a small sitting/study area, just as I am getting those two settled in, the doorbell goes, I think to myself that's Kate being silly as no-one can even get to my front door unless we are expecting them and the gatehouse have already pre-approved them.

It is Kate, Elliot and Ava, I show them to their suit, again it's a two bedroom, with lounge, bathroom and dressing rooms the same as Asia's, the only difference is, both the bedrooms in Asia's suite have doors leading into the corridor and they have a lockable door between them for if we wanted to just have a double bedroom on it's own, where as Kate's only has one door onto the corridor from the lounge, so it's a much less flexible space.

Then Grace, Carrick and Mia arrive, Mia has Georgette with her and I show them to the suite's we have allocated to them, they all appear happy and Mia is extremely happy that she recognises some of the furniture in her suite as being things she liked that day we all went shopping and she loves the fact I have gone out of my way to accommodate Georgette, with a huge doggy bed and lots and lots of toys for her.

After a wonderful evening meal prepared by Gail and enjoyed by all of the family in the wonderfully decorated and appointed dinning room we all retire to the den, as we sit on the sofas dotted around the room, Christian rises from his seat and taps his glass saying as a part of our Christmas celebrations we want to do the babies name's reveal tonight. He then proceeds to hand cards and pens out asking everyone to put their guesses on the two cards he has given them, telling them you have had a month to think about this and we had already said we would be doing this tonight.

Everyone is hushed, hunched over their cards so no one can see what their neighbour is writing then they sign the bottom of the cards and place them face down on the coffee table, as instructed.

Christian then places eight more cards in sealed envelopes down on the coffee table before he picks the sealed envelope up from his briefcase and hands it to Grace saying "please check this envelope is the one you signed and saw the lawyer place in the safe before thanksgiving once you are happy please hand it to the person sitting next to you till it has been checked by everyone in the room"

Elliot makes great play of checking the envelope saying to Kate "do you think it's been steamed open, just there, look" she thumps his arm saying doofus, after about ten minuets the envelope ends up back in Christian's hands, he then hands it to Ava saying "open this for uncle Christian can you sweetie" she does and then pulls the sheet of paper Christian and I placed there just over a month ago out, Christian asks her can you read the names sweetie or are they a bit difficult" she replies "they are difficult Uncle Christian, but can I try, please" yes sweetie you can try" he tells her

She then points to something on the paper and Christian says "just say that one how it is written" Ava then in her most grown up voice pronounces baby A is Alazne and baby B is Mireya.

Asia gasps and the whole room turns to look at her as Christian looks through the cards saying "there are some lovely names here which we may use for the middle name's but we do have a winner and I am $10,000 poorer tonight" as he hands the cards and the paper to Carrick to look at first, asking him to hand them round the room after he has looked at them.

The original paper from the sealed envelope says Baby A is Alazne pronounced Alazz-nay which is a Basque name and means miracle and baby B is Mireya pronounced Miraya, a Spanish name that also means miracle

Elliot shouts fix, Kate thumps him, again saying doofus, Grace says "they are beautiful names, how did you come up with them" Christian says "it was a miracle Ana fell pregnant and then identical twins, double miracle" then Carrick asked "how did you guess Asia?" "Mom and Dad always call them the miracles and I did well in Spanish and knew both those names meant miracle so I thought I would try them, I thought maybe one would maybe be right but both of them, never in a million years" Christian chirps up "did well in Spanish, did well, only top 1% in the country" and everyone is laughing.

~0~

Christmas day and I awake to my husband sat on the chair by the bed watching me with a mixture of love and sorrow in his eye's, something is amiss, I can just about count on the fingers of one hand how many times I have woken without him draped around me.

I am concerned but know he will tell me in his own time so I just smile up at him and say "love you" as I lift the covers to invite him back into bed, he just shakes his head at me saying "love you too, please don't be disappointed this morning, your main present is missing, it's spoilt" I shake my head at him and say "all I want for Christmas is you, silly"

He then moves from the chair to lie on the bed with me, pulling me into his arms kissing me deeply he says "I. Love. You. Mrs. Grey" I reply "I. Love. You. Too. Mr. Grey, and I also have a confession to make one of your gifts is missing too, it also got spoilt" we then get dressed and make our way to the dining room to join the rest of our family for breakfast before we all open our gifts.

I think everyone is happy with their gifts of course Christian has gone over the top for Asia, an antique Tiffany's watch which of course has to stay here in the safe and the original bejewelled script book for 'Sleeping Beauty' again not something she can take with her, I am so pleased I bought her some more everyday type jewellery and we are going shopping for clothes before they go back to Pullman, Asia's face was a picture when Samuel opened his present from Christian and I, Glider lessons, honestly does she think I would let Christian hurt him and Elliot the big doofus obviously had the same idea offering to cut the control wires.

Christian and I then opened our presents from each other, I had been really stuck for him till I heard of a 1990 Jaguar Formula 1 car for sale in England to go in his collection, I was really worried it wouldn't be here in time as I had to have it shipped over, but it did arrive in time, yesterday, so it was cutting it fine I got Jason and Luke to unpack it and place it in the 'museum' before taking a photo of it beside his 1954 Mercedes-Benz Formula 1 W196R racer that was driven by Juan Manuel Fangio, I think he was happy by the look on his face.

I have lots of presents from him, cards with promises on them just personal things he will do for me, one of them even had a photo of **that** tie on it, I am sure I blushed and made a sort of strangled noise before opening a jewellery box and finding some exquisite drop earrings, and then I open an envelope with a photo of a car, it's a new Audi R8 Spyder, in silver, honestly I sometimes wonder about him, will I ever even get to drive it.

_A/N don't forget pinterest if you want to see Christmas gifts direct links in my profile_

**A/N I am changing the classification of both my currant stories from the next chapter you will find them in the mature section things are hotting up for our favourite couples**

.


	57. Chapter 57 Reflections

Chapter 57

Reflections

After a wonderful day with the family, Christian and I make our way to our suite and as I start to remove my make-up he catches my hand saying "here, let me, please, I want to take care of you" Oh my goodness what do I say to that, just "thank you" as I gratefully collapse on to the bed rather that stand at the dressing table, he makes quick work of removing my make-up and gently releasing my hair tendril by tendril till it's hanging loose just brushing my breasts and then he helps me to undress before pulling one of his T-shirts over my head, they are the only thing that fits now so I have had to give up my gorgeous silk nightdresses.

Once he has his pyjama bottoms on he lies on the bed beside me, and asks "what did you think of today, are you happy with how it went?" "Very" I reply waiting for him to maybe give his thoughts on the dog tag and its doodle, he does "it may appear I have misjudged the boy, you don't make a story like that up just to get into someone's panties"

Ana - "don't you darling"

Christian – "no, too complicated, too much to remember if you don't mean it"

Oh gosh maybe he is ready to accept Samuel loves our daughter, truly loves her, he then changes the subject with "photos?" and I am fighting back the tears "Oh darling, darling no, forget I asked" he say's while wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"no" I sniffle "I'll show you them, but if you want to make a bonfire of them I really couldn't care less, the sentiment behind them is ruined" and I get out of bed reaching out for his hand, for him to follow me, he looks at me quizzically, I tell him "I have to take you to the main one, it's too big for me to move it" and I lead him into my walk-in wardrobe and start to move the shoe racks along the wall "whoa baby, you will do yourself a mischief, just show me what you want moved, OK baby" "it's behind there tied to the wall, you can't miss it it's six foot by four foot" I say and he starts to move my shoe racks before stopping and gasping and then saying "baby you are so beautiful" and I can't stop the tears, he holds me kissing my hair and telling me how beautiful I am"

He has it completely uncovered and as he leads me back to bed he leaves the walk in wardrobe door open and positions himself on the bed so he can still see it and he is just gazing at it saying "beautiful, just beautiful and mine" I giggle and say "yes baby all yours, do you want to see the others" he just looks at me in wonderment saying "I have others?" "Yes" I reply "but they are just in an album, they are only twelve by ten inches but you could have them made bigger if you wanted, I suppose"

I go rummaging at the bottom of my jumper drawer to find the album and Christian just sits looking at them with adoration on his face before he turns and says "thank you, darling, I know why you were upset and didn't want to share them, but these are nothing like those ones were" and I know what ones he is talking about and actually instead of reinforcing the negative image and the bitter taste in my mouth that I was left with the day we returned from Los Cabos, I am proud of these and I love them too, seeing them through my husbands eye's gives me back the feelings I had the day they were done.

"Anyway Mr, you had a present for me that you didn't share either, so come on spill the beans" he looks sad and says "baby believe me you don't want it" "let me be the judge of that, please" I gently child him "OK but believe me, you will hate it" and he opens his bedside table drawer and brings an envelope out, and handing it to me he whispers "Happy Christmas, Darling" but I can read fear in his eye's and I open it with trepidation, it's the villa we spent our babymoon at, and I feel the tears start and I try to dash them away before he sees them, but no I didn't hide them quick enough and I am in his arms and the envelope is been flung across the room as he says "sorry darling, I'm so sorry, I knew I should have just sold the dammed thing and bought you something else, but I ran out of time, you loved our time there so much, so I arranged to purchase it one afternoon while you slept when we were there, and now it's spoilt, fucking press, freeloading fucking parasites"

"no, no I do love it, really I do, just it may take me a little while to want to visit it, but please don't sell it, the memories of our time there are really special, it was like a second honeymoon and we were so alone and private, please can I keep my villa, please" I beg him.

He just looks at me tight lipped before saying "we will see" and then our talk turns to how different next Christmas will be with two babies added to the mix, before he slithers down the bed placing his hands on my bump saying "Hi my sweetpea's, my miracles, will you two wait a bit longer than your big sister before replacing the old man?" and my tummy changes shape as one of them moves and we both laugh as he say's "I think they said no" I try to reassure him they said yes as he lies there stroking my bump and talking to them before he starts to sing to them and I start to fill up again, but this time it's with proud, happy tears.

Once the miracles stop moving he continues his way south his head on my thigh as he strokes over my sex slowly parting my folds and running his fingers down my slit before slowly inserting them and whispering "my Ana always wet and ready for me" his tongue then replaces his figures and he brings me to an orgasm before lifting me on top and as I sink down on to him feeling full, I slowly start to grind my hips riding him as he plays with my nipples and I see he is building so I move one of his hands to my clitoris, we find our release together and I collapse in his arms to sleep

~0~

The rest of the family have gone for a hike about two hours out of the city and will be away all morning just returning in time for a very late lunch, but unfortunately with these two I am no longer capable of marching through long grass and woodland for over an hour so reluctantly I decide I need to stay home, I think Kate was quite happy as that gave her the opportunity to stay home too, as we sit in the den with Ava at our feet playing with her new dolls house, re-arranging all the furniture, we talk about how sweet Samuel and Asia are together and I confide I think Christian is getting more comfortable with them been together.

We make plans to take Rose and Valerie for a pamper day while they are here, we talk about Rose and how things are between us, difficult is putting it mildly but I need to just be gracious and remind myself she does have Asia's best interests at heart, Kate hugs me saying "you will be named Saint Ana one of these day's what with 'the mogul' and now this" I just laugh at her shaking my head she then asks "what do you know about Valerie" "not much" I tell her, Samuel's an only child and that's about all I know

~0~

Once everyone is back, fed and warmed through Asia and Ava decide to make snowmen cup cakes, it's lovely to see how patient she is with Ava, helping her to weigh and mix the ingredients before showing her how to make the decorations while the cupcakes are in the oven, I stroke my bump thinking about when these two are born and how she may be with them.


	58. Chapter 58 A night of love, and lust

Chapter 58

A night of love, and lust

After our wonderful Christmas with all the family it's time for some fun time, some Christian and me time.

I think back to yesterday evening after we had retired to bed and my request "baby I want to play, No I **need** to play without thinking of house guests and appropriate behaviour"

Christian – "sweetheart as much as I am up for that, have you forgotten we still have house guests?"

Ana – "no baby, that's why I think an overnight trip to Escala is what we need"

Christian – "you want to leave them ALONE, OVERNIGHT, **here**"

Ana – "sweetheart they have to all intents and purposes been alone for the last three months, is she upset or is she happy?"

Christian – "OK, I concede, happy, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't hurt her "

Ana – "sweetheart, he is no more capable of hurting her either emotionally or physically than you are, he adores her"

Christian – "I know, but she is my baby"

Ana – "I know darling, but you have to let go a little, just a little"

Christian – "how do I do that baby, how the hell do I live with what he wants to do to my baby girl"

Ana – "by thinking about how my daddy allowed you to be my forever, my happy ever after, by trusting him to love her and keep her safe, like Ray trusts you"

Christian – "Ok I'll try, but it won't be easy, you will have to keep me distracted"

Ana – "baby that won't be a problem" and I reach for his cock and while stroking him I slid down the bed to cup his balls in my hand and slide my mouth over his cock wrapping my tongue round it and slowly licking from base to tip before almost swallowing him whole.

~0~

Tonight is the night, yes I am almost seven months pregnant, but I want my husband, delicious, naughty thoughts keep running through my mind as I picture him flogging me as I am tied to his St Andrews cross tonight before he enters me hard, fast and loving oh so loving I clench my thighs together at those thoughts before pulling my self together and going to talk to Asia about tonight.

I help her to set up a romantic table for two in the small den, she didn't want to use the formal dining room she laughed and said it would make them feel like a king and queen at opposite ends of a huge table, she wants to hold his hand and talk quietly with him while they eat together not shout across a twenty foot long table and if we set the table so they were together at one corner of it, it would still feel funny like they were putting on an act and she confided that in the private sitting room in their suite in Pullman they have a tiny table that can only accommodate the two of then for when they want to be private and intimate together when enjoying a meal, sometimes they just want to talk without any distractions and when they feel like that she sets that table for them. I know what she mean's, I almost hate to use the formal dining room for just Christian and I, we tend to use the breakfast bar, if it's just the two of us, it feel so much more intimate.

And I an struck by the thought will I ever get used to the feeling she is more like one of my best friends than my daughter and again I wonder if I should be like Rose annoyed and disgusted with her for wanting to make love with the man she loves and will probably marry eventually, these two who are at the moment kicking hell out of my bladder feel more my children than she ever has and I turn my back to her while I reign my emotions in, I love her oh god I love her so much but I don't remember carrying her after those first few day's when Christian was so angry with me, and now he adores her, and is so protective of her, even though he has admitted he cut her out of his life for the first eight months of her life and I again wonder what made him want to be a father to her in every sense not just making sure she was taken care of financially?

I am going to try to open that can of worms soon, but not tonight, no tonight I need my Dom, My lover, My forever, not the father of my children, no, tonight the only people alive on this planet will be him and I.

~0~

It's 6pm and we are on our way out of the door we are using the Bentley this evening, I love this car and I am so hot and needy for him I reach across and flick the switch for the privacy screen to rise into place before I reach over and start to stroke him over the top of his trousers bringing my best friend forever, to life, I can feel his erection fighting to escape from his trousers and I go to unzip his trousers before he captures my hand and bringing it to his mouth kissing the palm he says "baby that would not be satisfactory for either of us" and I do concede he is right as it's not five minuets more before Luke has pulled into one of our bays in the underground parking at Escala.

As the lift rises to take us to our destination I feel the pull of sexual magnetism between us before he pulls me into his arms as he hits the halt button and his hand runs up my leg finding one of his surprises I am wearing stockings with full garter belt, alright it's almost under my bump but I am still wearing it and no panties and I am dripping wet for my husband he wastes no time in releasing his manhood and bracing me against one of the walls of the lift he plunges into me proceeding to bring me to orgasm solely through penetrative sex alone, before he unloads into me calling out my name with such love and reverence.

We are both breathing hard as he straightens our clothes and he presses the button for the lift to continue its accent, I do feel slightly embarrassed as the lift doors open and Luke is waiting for us, Christian cool as a cucumber and just as hard says "slight malfunction with the lift, but it's fine now, we will not be requiring your services any more this evening Sawyer, thank you, we will be leaving the penthouse and returning to the house on the sound around 1pm tomorrow, good evening.

We go through to the kitchen where I find a note from Gail regarding our meal for this evening all I have to do is take it from the fridge and warm it through, that woman is really a saint I think to myself as I think she has helped Asia with her menu for this evening and then she has come over here and made sure everything is right for the two of us and left a complete perfect meal for us, little did I know my daughter had made her speciality dessert for us, her Raspberry crème brulee tart. I would find that out when thanking Gail for her efforts the next day.

While our meal heated through I went to our room and changed in to a beautiful lingerie set Christian bought me for Christmas, It fits perfectly and makes me feel so cherished, loved and more importantly, so sexy, I pull a loose wrap over it to eat our meal but I know Christian is going to love seeing me once we finish eating and I remove the robe, for his eye's only and I am getting turned on again.

Once we finish our meal of an entrée of Roasted goat's cheese on crostini topped with grilled red peppers which I just had to pop under the grill for a few minuets and a main course of Chicken and bacon tartlet with a port and stilton sauce served with baby vegetables, all of which I just left in the oven doing it's thing while we ate our entrée and then our delicious dessert of Raspberry crème brulee tart.

Christian carried me to our room and removed my robe before lying me on the bed and making the most exquisite, sweet love to me, as he worshiped, kissed and played with my body brining me to multiple orgasms before he pulled me to the bottom of the bed and putting a pillow on the floor for his knees, and he plunged into me as he held my legs open and over his shoulders ramming into me again and again while sucking my nipples and running his fingers over my sex before capturing my hand and growling "play with yourself while I fuck you" as he placed my index finger over my clitoris and I needed no further encouragement as I found my happy place over and over again.

I woke happy and oh so fulfilled, gazing into his eyes I place a chaste kiss on his lips before he says "let's have breakfast Mrs Grey" I reply "please Mr Grey, the miracles are quite hungry this morning, I don't know why, maybe all the exercise they had yesterday" while I bite my lip. I know what that does to my fifty and yes I see his eye's darken before he says "after breakfast Mrs Grey I expect you in the playroom in the correct position, understood?" I reply "yes sir" as I look at him with unbridled passion and longing.

Once we have finished eating and I have taken a shower in order to allow my breakfast to digest, I enter the playroom, removing my robe and just leaving my panties in place I kneel and spread my knees to the required distant apart and I feel myself getting breathless and needy before he stalks into our playroom dressed in those jeans, the ones that could make me cum just thinking about his body encased in them, the top button undone, waiting for me and I am quite breathless again.

He says "you have pleased me Anastasia, you may rise from the floor" and I rise still keeping my gaze averted from his face, as he commands "hands" I push my hands in front of me, the wrists crossing so he can bind them if he so wishes, he does, and with my favourite tie, before he lifts my hands to his mouth and kissing the palm on each hand he leads me to the cross saying "I am trusting you to tell me if it gets to much, please Ana you have to tell me"

"I will" I promise him before he lifts my shacked hands above my head and tethers them to one of the hooks hanging from the ceiling and placing a blindfold over my eye's he say "I don't think you need theses now" and he hooks his thumbs into the sides of my panties before slowly sliding them down my legs, then brining them to his nose he inhales and whispers "my Anastasia, nothing smells so good, so sweet" and I feel loved, cherished, sexy, and so wanton before he runs his fingers through my folds plunging two of them in to me saying "always ready for me, my perfect Ana" before he swiftly removed his fingers, leaving me slightly bereft before he allows his cock to escape it's confines and plunges it straight into me making me almost cum on contact.

~0~

I retrieve my robe and shrug it on reliving every delicious thing he has done to me almost regretting this time between us is over and we have to return to the house on the sound and our daughter, we shower just holding each other, secure in the knowledge of our complete and unconditional love for one another, before he whispers in my ear "what am I to do with you Mrs Grey, you do provide a most entertaining and delightful distraction" and I know he is thinking of Asia, and our special time is over, he almost withdraws into himself before I say "baby she's fine, he loves her totally, completely, unconditionally, please baby trust her to know the difference between infatuation and true love" "I'll try baby, for you I'll try" and he pulls me into his arms inhaling my scent as he kisses my hair before saying "home time Mrs Grey" "yes" I reply and smiling up at him through my eyelashes I whisper "till next time… **Sir**"


	59. Chapter 59 New Years Eve 2030

Chapter 59

New Years Eve 2030

Our car pulls up at Mia's and gosh it's beautiful, Mia has surpassed herself as we alight from the car on to a silver carpet, we are greeted by photographers, they almost turn night to day with the flashes that go off as Christian and I exit the car and reporters shouting at me, "who are you wearing Mrs Grey" Christian and Samuel burst out laughing, and I see Jason and Luke smirk as I call out "McQueen"

Samuel and Asia exit the car and my heart is in my mouth none of us had anticipated this much attention as one of the photographers shouts "Miss?" Asia just looks at him and replies "Summers" I see the press just look at each other and metaphorically shrug before shouting to Samuel "Sir?" "Mr Johnson III" he replies Christian smirks as he knows what Samuel has done, used 'the third' as cover for him being the one responsible for two unknown's travelling with Christian and I.

we walk down the carpet which runs through arches covered with greenery and tiny fairy light intertwined to light the way to the marquee which is silver and resembles a ballroom from a scene in a Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers movie, all art deco with huge black and white ostrich feathers and red rose floral arrangements dotted around the 'room' and false staircases sweeping up the sides of the orchestra 'pit' a bar area with acres of mirrors and stained glass with every conceivable variation on a champagne cocktail available.

There will be two hundred of Seattle's great and good here tonight, all with wallets wide open for a good cause, the tickets alone for tonight are $500.00 per person, and we will be having a charity auction later as well as first dance/slave auctions and raffles, I am hoping to pick some tips up for my first charity event later in the year after the twins are born.

As Christian, Samuel, Asia and I enter the tent we are ambushed by politicians, pop stars, football players and the like, why does everyone think they have a god given right to touch my bump, I can see Christian is barely holding it together before Jason pushes someone out of the way while Luke as glaring at them and Asia says with half a laugh but leaving no one in any doubt about the seriousness of her words when she says "Mrs Grey is not an exhibit at the zoo, **please **make room" before taking my arm and leading me away to our table.

We are sat with Grace, Carrick, Kate and Elliot as well as Asia and Samuel, Mia and her escort for this evening will also be at our table once she has finished meeting and greeting.

I hear the mummers of 'who's that with the Grey's' and I hope to god Asia will be alright I see Christian clench and unclench his fists as he leans in to Asia and whispers something in her ear, she giggles and taps his arm, which again brings attention to our table as Christian is not renowned for been over friendly with anyone least of all a beautiful young woman, and I start to try and breath and relax after all as far as the world would be concerned if anyone asked she is my aunts daughter and as she doesn't have much of a look of Christian about her, hopefully people would believe she is from my side of the family.

As I am trying to calm myself I see the MC take the mic "Ladies and Gentlemen, Please take your seat's dinner is served" and a noisy din descends over the room as people make there way to their seats and greeting dinner companions, I pick my menu up to see what we are eating, hoping there is nothing I can't eat as I know that will spoil the evening, me having to deal with an angry Christian. It all looks delicious and vegetarian choices too, something to remember for my event

.

**NEW YEAR'S EVE BALL IN AID OF **

'_**THE TREVELYAN CHARITABLE TRUST'**_

**MENU**

AMUSE BOUCHE

Cauliflower velouté with Welsh rarebit (v)

STARTER

A trio of Salmon

Confit of salmon and caper fish cake, beetroot cured salmon, poached salmon with pickled vegetables

or

Goats' cheese and leek tart with herb and carrot salad and light mustard dressing (v)

MAIN COURSE

Roasted breast of duck with braised red cabbage, parsnip potato gratin and cherry jus

or

Mushroom cannelloni, tomato and herb fricassée (v)

DESSERT

A taste of chocolate with nuts, almond chocolate torte, white chocolate brûleé and Maple pecan ice cream

Coffee and petit fours

I then pick the list of auction prizes up and! Oh my I'm going to have fun with my husband tonight I giggle to myself, hugging myself with glee

.

**NEW YEAR'S EVE BALL IN AID OF **

'_**THE TREVELYAN CHARITABLE TRUST'**_

**AUCTION GIFTS AND GENEROUS BENEFACTORS**

Signed Baseball Bat from the mariners - Mr P Bell

Spar Day at Franco's - Mr F Da Luca

Team Lotus Driver Signed 'Wishbone' From F1 Race Car - Team Lotus/ Mr C. Grey

Dom Perignon Power Trio Gift Set - Harbour Club, Seattle

Exclusive cake made to your specification - Mia Grey

Blue Lace Agate Ring - Kate Szabone Jewellery

Painting Summer Cape Cod Sailboat Reflection - Nancy Poucher

One Week Cruise round the Mediterranean (Fully staffed, sleeps 6) - Steve Huffman

One Week-end stay in Aspen, Colorado (Fully staffed, sleeps 6) -Christian Grey

One Week stay at Lake Adriana, Montana (Sleep 8) - Dr and Mr Grey

After the wonderful meal which we all enjoyed it's time for the charity auction and it's raising an awful lot of money, I had seen Asia look at the Kate Szabone ring earlier as I am sure both Christian and Samuel had, and while Samuel's family are by no means in the poor house. I don't think he has the disposable income to be able to afford to bid and win something like that so I quickly whispered in his ear if you want to get it for her just bid away, we will cover you and you can pay us back whenever.

I knew he would only accept the offer if I was willing to be repaid, the bidding starts on the ring and I see Asia's face trying not to want it too much, the bidding started at $100 going up in increments of $50 till it was at $400 and then in a strong voice Samuel shouts up $500, she turned and looked at him, as if to ask 'what the hell are you doing'

The bidding kept escalating and he kept bidding he glanced at me once or twice and I just gave him a little nod as I could see Asia trying to attract his attention to tell him to stop but he was ignoring her and finally it was his for $1,700 and it was worth every cent just to see her face when he handed it to her saying "Happy New Year Darling" and while she was admiring it he whispered to me "I'll repay every cent as soon as possible" "don't worry son" I replied "just whenever"

The other items went for way above their value too and finally it's the house in Aspen bidding starts at $2,000 and is going up steadily in increments of $2,000 till it stalls at $16,000 and I jump in with $24,000 much to the amusement and delight of our table and Christians eye's burned with passion and desire as he promises under his breath to spank the living shit out of me, "Oh yes please Mr Grey" I breathed back at him my eye's mirroring his.

Asia looks confused till Mia tells her about our first charity ball and the whole table is laughing as Mia pipes up "can I persuade you to take part in the first dance auction tonight please Ana, we need to fleece Christian a bit more" I laugh and shake my head at her "no but maybe if you persuaded my husband to take part in the slave auction maybe, just maybe, I could be persuaded to bid for him"

Christian gently squeezes my knee while growling "NO"

The band strikes up and Christian swirls me in his arms to 'the way you look tonight' 'lets face the music and dance' and 'they can't take that away from me' and many, many more till my feet were in agony.

Christian leads me from the floor and we sit watching our family enjoying themselves especially Asia and Samuel before my husband turns and say's "I guess you subbed him for the ring?"

"Yes darling, you don't mind do you?"

"No, I suppose not, I will just have to learn that I can't always be the one to make her face light up like that"

"No darling you can't but for the longest time you will be the one to make these little angels faces light up" I say while rubbing my bump "and you will always be the only one to do that for me"

He laughs and pulls me into his arms whispering "Mrs Grey a proposal was made and accepted so when would you like the living shit spanked out of you?" I look round and breath "now, please Sir"

"Fuck, Anastasia, Christ, I want you too, but bloody hell, you can't say that when I can't do anything about it" and he lifts my hand kissing the palm and running his thumb over my knuckles before saying "I think I need to escort you to the bathroom Mrs Grey"

"Please" I whisper back, and he helps me up leading me through the garden to a side door that Jason is securing, I feel mortified as Christian says to Jason "Mrs Grey needs to use the bathroom, make sure no one follows us" and I'm panicking thinking, I can't, not in Mia's house, jeez Christian.

Christian leads me to a very large bathroom on the second floor and says "baby we have to be quick, lean on the vanity and open your legs" I do as he asks and my long dress in been pushed up onto my back out of the way as he pushes my panties to one side and sliding his fingers into me first just one, then two and oh god it feels wonderful and he whispers "always ready for me, my Anastasia" and after sliding my panties down my legs and taking them off my feet, he makes my way up my legs whispering how he loves me in silk stockings before placing his mouth where his hand had been, and he starts to push his tongue in and with one hand he rubs my clitoris and then spreading my juices up to my rosebud he slips his little finger in there and as I am about to cum he removes his tongue and standing up still working both his hands as he enters me and I explode around him. It doesn't take more than a few thrusts before he joins me, as we come down from our high and I start to try to look a little less well fucked, he pulls me into his arms saying "I. Love. You. Mrs Grey, you beguile and bewitch me"

"Back at you Grey" I breathe and we make our way back down to join the other guests to toast the New Year and to watch the fireworks.


	60. Chapter 60 The hostess with the mostess

5th January

The hostess with the mostess

The plane will be landing with both Samuel's parents as well as Rose and Ted in about an hour, so I go to find my daughter, I find her in her sitting room curled up on Samuel's lap as they watch a movie, her suite door is open so I know I have not interrupted too much and I say "please I don't want to embarrass either of you, but I am aware since Christian and I stayed in town that night turning a blind eye to your sleeping arrangements that night, you have been very discreetly sharing, and can I just say thank you for being so discreet and thoughtful of our feelings but Samuel with your parents coming today and Asia with Ted and Rose coming as well could you both please stay in your own allotted suits, please, I don't want anyone to think badly of either of you"

Asia hug's me saying "OK mom, neither of us would want to embarrass you, but can I just ask if this is to do with your phone call to Rose about Samuel's birthday night?"

And I am thrown back to that conversation which I wish I could just forget

_December 20__th__ 2030_

_Rose – "Ana please help me to understand her, she claims to love him, wants to fall asleep with him, in his arms and have full relations, but she doesn't want to marry him, HELP me please, because I sure don't understand her, because if I felt that strongly about someone I would just up and marry them, shoot I did" and Rose laughs_

_Ana – "I think it goes along the lines of something like if she is accepted into Harvard and he's not or vica versa and they are married who gives in?"_

_Rose – "when you put it like that, I can maybe see the reason for waiting, but Ana I am not comfortable with her wanting to have sex with him before they are married"_

_Ana – "I know Rose, but can't you compromise, for her sake?"_

_Rose – "NO, that's one of the things Ted and I feel really strongly about and are in full agreement with each other on, and I can't believe you would be happy for them to sleep over together at the house in the garden"_

_Ana – "Rose you're her mother, you brought her up, but please don't judge me for wanting a little happiness for her, please"_

_Rose – "She can be happy without making a floozy of herself"_

_Ana – I can't believe you thought, never mind said that of your daughter"_

_Rose "well what would you call her Ana, she can't wait to drop her panties for him"_

_Ana – "I'm going Rose, I really don't want to fall out with you, but you are demeaning your parenting skills, if you think our daughter is a floozy, she is a young woman who has met the love of her life, a little early, that's all"_

_I really, really wanted to slam the phone down on her, a floozy a bloody floozy I can't believe she said that of our daughter_.

~0~

We sit around the table enjoying our evening meal the eight of us Asia, Samuel, Rose Ted, Valerie and Sam Sr as well as Christian and I

I try to engage Valerie in polite conversation; I need to find something in common with her if our families are to be joined one day.

Ana – "do you work outside the home Valerie?"

Valerie – "Oh no, we don't have staff like you, you know, no the house is a full time occupation in it's self" darn I think to myself why the hell don't I think before I open my mouth

Samuel – "so, what's Mrs Beaton? if she's not staff, mother?"

Asia – "Mrs Beaton?"

Samuel – "ye she's kinda like your Gail, made sure I was fed, had clean clothes to wear, looked after me if mom and dad were busy"

Valerie looks furious, I then ask "What are you interests Valerie, what did you do at uni" She laughs and says "found a husband, I just finished my first year then we married didn't I darling"

Samuel Sr looks over at her indulgently, but I can see the steam coming from Christian's ears

Oh god how the hell am I going to entertain this woman for five days, thank goodness Rose picks up the conversation because I was getting nowhere with it, of course Rose and Valerie are on the same committees and mix in the same social circles so have much more to talk about than Valerie and I do.

Somehow we get through diner and I see Samuel smiling at Asia and then the bloody cheek of the woman she says "are you going to show me you room then Samuel?" his father almost chokes and I can see Christian is getting ready to say something to her so I put my hand on his knee and squeeze while smiling and saying "of course you should show you mother your room Samuel"

I know what she is trying to do, humiliate and belittle my daughter and catch them sharing a room in my house so she can look down her nose at me, and I see Asia blink a few tears away before Samuel leans over and whispering something in her ear before kissing her cheek and she smiles, that smile could light Seattle up, all on its own. So we all troop off for a tour of the house we look at the library and the billiards room before trouping upstairs where I show them the three unoccupied suites as well as Asia's suite and then Samuel's suit which is at the far end of the corridor from Asia's and say "I hope Samuel's rooms meet with your approval" while thinking 'stick that in your pipe and smoke it, you bitch'

We all say our goodnights outside of Samuel's suite; Asia gives Samuel a very chaste kiss before saying goodnight and wandering back up toward her suite

Once we have said goodnight to all our guests, Christian and I retreat to our wing and

Christian is so angry he is pacing and ranting "how fucking dare she, how fucking dare she come into my house and try to belittle and humiliate my daughter, no fucking wonder she wants them married, stupid cow, she who captured a husband and dropped out, has no idea the dedication Asia feels or the commitment she is making to becoming a doctor, stupid bitch"

Then he pulls me into his arms again and acknowledges the true nature of their relationship saying "you know I would rather they weren't sleeping together yet, as well"

Ana - "I know baby but you are supportive of her decisions even if you don't agree with them and that makes you a wonderful dad"

Christian - "will you still think I am a wonderful father when I murder the fucked up bitch and you are dragging the miracles to visit me in the pen" and he leans his forehead against mine as I wrap my arms around his waist, I laugh and say "I love you so very much, you know"

And I again think how the hell are we going to get through the next five days?

I go to Asia's room as soon as I wake to check she is ok and as I wander down the corridor I wonder if she did sleep there, alone, last night, but I think to myself I'm not spying on her, I just want to make sure she is ok, I think she was quite upset last night, and yes she is there, alone and she looks dreadful, we talk for a little while and then Samuel comes to find her and I decided to leave them to it and tell them to take some time for themselves I will entertain his parents.

As I walked out of the suite I heard something that stopped me in my tracks he said "how are you this fine morning Mrs Johnson to be" and she bursts into tears saying "I can never be Mrs Johnston, your mother hates me" I didn't mean to listen to their private conversation I really didn't, but I was glued to the spot as Samuel answered her "no she doesn't baby and anyway it's not like your asking her to buy a mother of the groom hat next week, come on angel, you always giggle when I call you that, baby I love you, I don't give a flying rat's ass what she thinks, you my darling will be Mrs Johnson one day with little Johnson's playing at your feet, a baby Christian and a baby Samuel Theodore" and she teases him "what if they are both girls" "ok" he teases back "A baby Christina and a baby Samantha Theodora and then the most beautiful sound in the world, she laughs, and he says "see that's better Mrs. Johnson to be"

I quickly gather my wit's and leave the room, I knew it was probably on the cards but he sounds so determined and the minuet he feels she is ready to say yes she will be down that aisle so fast her feet won't touch the ground. He may not wait till she is 21 to ask her properly.

How the hell am I going to get through the day never mind the week without killing that woman?

I call for reinforcement's Kate, Grace and Mia, and once Grace and I are alone I pull her into a hug saying "thank you for being the best mom-in-law in the world" "What has Valerie done to Asia darling" she asks "Insisted on seeing Samuels room last night, she was looking for a way to belittle Asia if she saw anything that indicated Asia was sharing with him" "and you made sure she found nothing ehh my sweetie" she laugh's as I pretend to be shocked and pull back to look at her, she says "sweetie I see the way she looks at that boy and the way he looks at her, like you and my youngest son look at each other, they will marry when she feels the time is right" " Oh Grace I think you are right" and I tell her what I overheard this morning. She remarks "I hope I am still alive to see it happen" and I am overwhelmed with sadness that maybe by the time my daughter finally feels she is ready to be a wife, Grace, Carrick and Ray may no longer be with us.


	61. Chapter 61 Grey Girl's

_A/N this one is for all the girls and guy's who have M-i-L's that don't appreciate them and who wish their partners would stand up to them_

Chapter 61

Grey Girl's

We get sorted in the cars for our spa day Grace, Kate and Valerie in one car with Kate's security driving and Asia, Mia, Rose and I in the other with Luke driving us.

Franco's is closed to everyone but us today. We have the whole place and all his staff at our disposal all day, not just the spa but the pool, gym, jacuzzi's and sauna as well as the spa and restaurant, we start off in the pool, just bobbing about, and it feels wonderful to have the weight of the babies supported and after a few gentle laps I just lie back and float and I feel the tension leave my shoulders, the jacuzzi and sauna are out for me so I just stay bobbing and floating when most of our party move to the jacuzzi, Kate and Asia stay in the pool with me, my angel look a little lost and sad today, and Kate teases her about not been able to have Samuel out of her sights for five minuets.

Asia and Kate go to the sauna so I go to get dressed before having a fresh tropical fruit smoothie and joining some of the others for a yoga class, as I enter the changing rooms I hear Graces voice "you will never again try to belittle my grand-daughter or my daughter-in-law, are we clear" and then Grace sweeps past me looking regale and majestic saying "alright sweetie" I just say "yes" as I find a cubicle to change in, wondering who Grace was talking to.

I am surprised to see everyone bar Rose is going to partake of the yoga class, Rose is sat off to the side watching, enjoying a smoothie and flicking through a church magazine, after yoga it's time for my massage, I am really looking forward to this, Julie my masseuse is somewhat of an expert with pregnant women and is going to use scent free oils to be sure I don't have any sort of reaction, I am on my side on the table and she is working my lower back, it's wonderful she is unknotting all my kinks and laughing I say "I am moving you into Grey Manor so you can take care of me everyday" she laughs back and say's "I don't know about moving in but I could put you on my house call list if you like and I could call out to see you every couple of day's" hmm definitely something to think about.

I move on once I have finished my massage and as I walk towards the hair salon past the restaurant, I see the witches coven having coffee's and I walk into the restaurant and up to their table, politely asking "mind if I join you?" and before they can say anything I have sat down and motioned to the waitress to bring me a tea, I take a deep breath and gather my momma bear, my super bitch and mega confident persona's to the forefront of my mind and I say "Rose I don't know what your problem is but you will not spoil today or the rest of the week for anyone else"

Rose - "Ana you know what the problem is"

Ana – "well guess what, it's not your problem. She is a grown woman who makes her own decisions on how she will live her life, and you know what? I am proud of her"

I take a few moments to let that sink in and turn to Valerie and ask "and what is your problem with my daughter, my family Valerie"

Valerie – "Your daughter? Ana, Rose brought her up, you were nowhere to be found"

Oh MY God I can't believe she just said that, if I wasn't a lady I would have her on the floor now tearing her overdone hair from its roots my inner momma bear has pulled her boxing gloves on and is bouncing up and down while sparring with fresh air, even Rose gasped at that

In an icy tone I ask "are we really going there Valerie?" she just tosses her head and looks right back at me, I draw myself up to my full height and in a tone that would give the arctic another few thousand years I say "for the sake of the kid's in particular your wonderful, thoughtful and well mannered, god knows where he got that from mind, because it certainly was not from you, son, I am prepared to let that go and I will ask you to remember you are a guest in my home and for you to conduct yourself accordingly, and no more snide remarks about my, yes MY daughter, and we will all enjoy the rest of the week and get along swimmingly, have I made myself clear to both of you" and before either of them can answer I stand leaving my tea to go cold and walk away.

I get back in the pool to cool myself down and to give myself time to calm down before going to the salon, where I find Grace having a slight tint put through her hair, she pats my hand asking "alright sweetie" "yes" I reply "fine"

~0~

Day three - mother-in-law from hell

I am walking through the grounds down the steps into what will be the sunken rose garden in the summer, it's a lovely cool crisp morning and I am taking five minuets to myself before I plaster the smile back on my face and play the part of a gracious host to the nightmare that is Valerie, as I start to climb the steps from the sunken garden towards the arbour I am brought to a standstill by voices.

Valerie – "darling, she is not right for you, give her up please, before she hurts you"

Samuel – "Mother! Asia is so right for me, you have no idea"

Valerie – "What some selfish tramp, who always puts herself first"

Samuel – "Mother! How dare you, we are equals"

Valerie – "why weren't you home for Christmas or New Year, if she's not a selfish tramp?"

Samuel – "Mother, you want to know the reason why I wasn't 'home' for Christmas or New Year? The real reason, YOU MOTHER, YOU"

Valerie – "No Samuel, you will respect me, you will give that slut up"

Samuel – "Never Mother, you drop this and you start to treat Asia with the respect she deserves or"

Valerie – "OR what son, or what"

Samuel – "don't push it mother, just don't push it, but I am telling you now, this stops today"

Valerie – "no darling, I will be rid of your slut, you will not be marrying her, you will marry a nice girl that wants to give you 100% of herself not that selfish slut"

I am ready to run at her and kill her but before I can move I hear Samuel scream at her "That's the last time mother, the last time, I warned and warned you to stop and now, I want you out of here **today, now**, **go**, I never want to see you again, **ever** and when we do get married, you will not be invited"

Finally my legs will obey me and I turn and creep away the way I came I am shaking, I can't believe what I have heard, how can she be so hateful.

I pull myself together and make my way to the breakfast room, Samuel is the only one there and he looks terrible as he says

"Mrs Grey" I look at him and he corrects himself "Ana, I am terribly sorry but my mother has to return to Boise today"

"Oh that's a shame Samuel, I'll organise the plane for her" I reply

"No need Ana I have booked a seat on the 11 o'clock flight for her and a taxi to take her to the airport"

~0~

Its late afternoon, Samuel and Asia are sitting in the small den and seem quieter than normal, but maybe I am reading to much into it after all they are not the most boisterous couple in the world at the best of times, Rose and Ted are in the grounds taking a walk with Christian and I am sat in the kitchen enjoying a cup of tea with Sam Sr, he really is a lovely man and thinks the world of Asia, so maybe I am biased.

We have talked about the weather, Ray, his parents and Carrick who he will be meeting tomorrow, that should be fun, two lawyers and a would be lawyer all in the same room and I smile to myself at that thought and he say's "Ahh that's where Asia gets her beautiful smile from, can I apologise for my wife, I don't know what happened this morning but Samuel was rather upset with her so I assume something to do with him and Asia"

Ana – "you have nothing to apologise for, you treat my daughter and the rest of my family with courtesy, respect and manners so no"

Sam Sr – "you know Ana the stupid thing is she really does like Asia, but she just doesn't get that Asia's world doesn't start and stop with Samuel" I feel myself bristle at that statement before he continues "not that it should mind, she is a strong, delightful and intelligent girl, but Valerie has no interest in anything outside of Samuel and I, partly my fault I know, I met her and was blown away that someone wanted their world to start and end with me and I wasn't secure enough in myself to see that in the long run that wasn't the right thing for either of us"

Ana – "does she have any friends, any interests outside of you two?"

Sam Sr – "not really, she is on school committees and women's aid stuff with Rose but you couldn't even say she and Rose are friends, more like acquaintances" and I think to myself how sad, no wonder she doesn't understand Asia and Samuel's relationship, a relationship of equals.

Sam Sr – "don't get me wrong Ana I love my wife, I really do and she was a wonderful mother to Samuel, we were so happy when he finally came along after being married and trying for almost five years and things may have been different if we had been blessed again, but letting go is something she will have to learn to do, if she wants to keep him" what do I say to that? Nothing so I just say "maybe in time it will be easier for her"

~0~

The next couple of days go by much smoother as we all get to know each other better and I see why Asia adores Sam Sr, he treats her like the daughter he never had, Rose and I have a few quiet word's but nothing too much really, just beating the same old horse again "make her kick him out of her house, till they get married" I just say "Rose lets talk about something we can agree on, did you get the estimates for the work that needs doing for the community play scheme in Boise" and thankfully that distracts her for an hour of so by which time it's time to get dressed for our evening out, we are going to the theatre to see 'Singing in the rain' after which Christian has booked a table for the five of us at Copperleaf Restaurant at Cedarbrook Lodge.

I awake in my husbands arms thinking what a lovely evening we all had even Rose held her tongue as Samuel was the perfect gentleman holding Asia's chair out for her and holding doors open for her, holding her hand, helping her, he even dipped in and kissed the back of her neck at one point and I was so proud of my husband, not a word was said, even Rose managed to hold her tongue, just pursing her lips as if she had eaten something foul.


	62. Chapter 62 Friday 10th January

Chapter 62

Friday 10th January

Our guests have all gone, we put Asia and Samuel on one of our planes to take them back to Pullman in order to start this semester and we put Rose, Ted and Sam Sr on the other to take them back to Boise and I am wrapped in Christian's arms as the planes take off and then it comes

"When are you going to tell me?"

Ana - "What do you mean darling"

Christian – Anastasia, I'm not playing games, what went down at the Franco's and why did his mother get sent back to Boise"

Ana – "I don't know what you mean darling"

Christian – "I'm not stupid sweetheart, so come on"

shit, shit, super shit, I don't want him to know how bad things got, at the end of the day I would bet most, if not all of his fortune on the fact Valerie will be 'family' and if he turns into thermonuclear fifty with her, it's going to be a million times worse.

Ana – "I don't really know, maybe she had words with Sam"

Christian – "they call me cupid, not stupid angel, try again"

Ana – "I really don't know darling"

Christian – "should we try this again Mrs Grey, someone buy's her a plane ticket and books her a taxi, I am not asked if the plane is free, which if it was a family illness or something pressing like that, as the reason to why she needed to get back to Boise, I would have been and a taxi, Ana, a bloody TAXI for god sake we have how many staff that could have driven her to the airport if none of the family were available, so again sweetheart, what the hell happened"

Ana – "She and Samuel had words, not sure what about, but he had a fight with his mother and he booked her a flight and a taxi"

Christian – "I can guess, after her little stunt at dinner the first night she was here"

I wrap my arms around him as best I can at the moment with his progeny clog dancing on my bladder and whisper "I've missed you **sir, **do you need some help with your tension"

"Ana, Ana, Ana what am I to do with you" he asks while shaking his head at me

"Fuck me, please Sir" and we are almost running to the car before Christian asks "where" "wherever Sir wishes" I reply before he shouts "Escala, Taylor"

We make it to the life giggling but as soon as the life doors close, it's there, the sexual tension between us as I entwine my fingers in his hair and pull him down to me and capture his mouth with mine, tongues meshing and groaning into his mouth as his hands grab my bum pulling me into him, as he walks me backward till I'm trapped between him and the lift wall as his hands roam up and down my legs between them teasing and tormenting before the lift pings to announce it's arrival, thank goodness no one else is here.

As he pulls me tight into him saying "five minuets, playroom, correct position, Mrs Grey" and breathlessly I answer "yes sir"

I go to our bedroom and quickly divest myself of my clothes and grabbing a fresh blood red thong I quickly pull it up and wrap my robe around me before making my way to the playroom and once there I remove my robe and quickly kneel and spread my knees to the required distance before my heart rate and breathing quickens in eager anticipation of what my lover, my Dom, has planed for today.

He stalks into the playroom, ever the predator and as I look at his bare feet my breathing quickens once again and I feel myself getting hot and moist before he breaths "stand Anastasia" I do so keeping my eye's averted from his gaze, before he says "let me look at you beautiful girl" and I raise my face to look at him, before he swoops down capturing my mouth while he places a blindfold over my eyes and ties my hands, it feel's different, somehow harsh, not metal handcuffs, but not our favourite tie either, but before I can ponder anymore my hands are above me tied to one of the hooks that hang from the ceiling.

He moves away I can hear him rummaging through the museum cabinet, hmm, toys? A musical interlude? What does he have in store for me today I wonder, before I hear it, the most wonderful piano concerto, building. building, building before it crashes down and he is at my side again asking if I'm ok and reminding me code red if I feel any discomfort whatsoever, I start to remind him of my IQ before he brings the fronds of a flogger across my bum and menacingly whispers "smart mouth Anastasia" and I swallow my words back down and I dip my head as if looking at the floor,

He gently places a set of nipple clamps on my nipples and gently pulls asking "not to uncomfortably?" "no sir" I reply before he divests me of my panties sliding them slowly down my legs and inhaling before putting them in his pocket and then brining his hand back up my legs on the insides this time and running first one of his hands then the other through my legs from back to front stroking my bare sex as he goes, setting up a punishing rhythm before he places his mouth at the apex of my thighs and unleashes his tongue brining me instantly to climax as he gently tugs at the nipple clamps, before freeing my hands and lying me on the end of the bed with him kneeling on the floor he enters me brining me off again almost immediately before he orgasms deep within me which is the tipping point for me to scream his name, letting go again.

I come too as he is lying alongside me removing my blindfold saying "welcome back Anastasia"

We shower, calm and at peace, just holding each other before dressing and going to Christian's club for dinner, over diner he bring up the need for a security personnel review and the fact he wants two nanny/CPO's with the babies at all times in and out of the house, we will be employing a total of six, working on rotation, two with the babies at all times, I feel so sad, my babies will not be my own and I feel tears escaping and running down my face before he leaves his seat coming round to mine and dipping down on his hunkers asks "whatever is wrong darling?" I sniffle "I want to be my babies' mother, brining them up myself; I don't want them to always be with nannies"

"oh darling, darling you misunderstood me, the 'nannies' will first and foremost be close protection for the babies but they will be fully certified nannies as well, in case you ever wanted to leave them at home so you can shop, or lunch, anything you want to do, I don't see you as slave too two demanding babies" and he leans across whispering in my ear "you are my slave, only mine, my sex slave" and ohh I could cum at just his words as I quickly look round to make sure no-one heard him before giggling at him and whispering back "I love being your sex slave **sir**" and biting my lower lip, he stands and slightly adjusts himself before he taps my bottom, whispering in my ear "minx" before resuming his seat and asking if I want to be there for the final interviews which he and Jason are conducting on Wednesday, I assure him I do want to be there and I want final veto, he laughs and remarks "Taylor said that would be your reaction"

Wednesday morning and we are in the security suite at Grey House, conducting interviews, we have eight in total to interview today plus two of the original team are interested in moving to the babies team and have the necessary qualities and qualifications, the first one is Kit, who is acting as Asia's CPO at the moment and before we start I say "I am really not happy with pulling Asia's CPO off her to move her over to the babies"

Christian agrees with me and we decide next time she is in Seattle with Asia we will talk to her, try to find out why she wants to move, the next existing member of the team is Steve'O, all three of us are in agreement, we all think he is more than capable of looking after the twins with maybe a slight refresher to his baby care skills so it's agreed if he is agreeable to some classroom work and topping up his security skills more in relation to handling such small charges he is the first and predominant member of the babies team, much like Jason is for Christian and Luke is for me.

The day is interminably boring, I think at least two maybe three of them just wanted to get a look at us, Christian was steaming that they had made it through screening to get as far as an interview with him and I, somebody will be getting their ass chewed out for that, I have no doubt.

By the end of the day we have three of the babies' team in place, none of us were happy with any of the other candidates, Christian and I look at each other because we both know what that means, Kit, and neither of us want to do that to Asia, Christian asks Jason to look into other members of the existing team and maybe throw the net wider for new blood.

The babies' team for now consists of

Coral, she's 50ish blond ex-CIA widowed, three grown up children

Jamie, he's 30's blond, muscular, gay, single, ex-marine

Steve'O part of the original team

We need another three in place before the birth in approximately eight weeks.


	63. Chapter 63 Baby Shower

Chapter 63

Baby Shower

20th January

A baby shower, a baby shower I shake my head at that thought as I reflect over the last 11 months of my life, jeez it's a wonder I can see straight I think to myself as I lie luxuriating in my husband's arms, I am looking forward to it, and it should be fun, an excuse for us all to have some fun.

I have been told to be at Mia's house for 11am and that's all I know, I don't know who is invited, the theme or anything, bar it's happening today and what time I have to be there.

Asia and Samuel have stayed at Mia's this week-end in order to help her to arrange the final details for today, Rose is flying in at 10am and I am picking her up from the airport on the way to Mia's, Valerie is already in Seattle and will be meeting us at Mia's I really, really hope I can start to repair the fractured relationship I have with both of them this week-end, I really don't know what to make of Valerie, I really don't and as for Rose, I have to acknowledge she is really not happy with Asia and Samuel living together and sharing a bed, and she somehow has to accept that for me Asia is doing nothing wrong, how the heck we square this circle, I just don't know.

I make good time with traffic and am waiting by our gate when I see the beautiful, distinctive silver gray plane with royal blue lettering descend through the cloud cover, and it's not long before Rose is making her way down the plane steps, I hug her and ask "flight alright Rose? "Yes fine Ana, thank you for sending the plane for me, have we time for a coffee and to try and clear the air before we have to be at Mia's?" she asks "yes, I think so" I reply.

We are sat in a lovely little coffee house just off the interstate 5 we actually took the first exit and by random chance found this, I am sat nursing a very weak tea, by some miracle they had Twinning's English Breakfast Tea and Rose is nursing a strong black coffee, we have just sat musing over our own thoughts for about five minuets not saying a thing, I decide to try and break the ice with "you do know she really loves him, like he is her forever, don't you"

Rose "yes Ana, I do, but that's not the issue, the issue is if she wants to have relations with him she needs to marry him"

Ana – "Rose I just don't know what to say to you, because in my book as long as they are both committed to each other in their own minds, then that's enough and we both know they will marry when the time is right for both of them"

Rose – "how can you be sure he will ask her to marry him, no man wants spoilt goods for his wife" WHAT I think to myself, jeez, what the hell do I say to that.

Ana – "Rose I truly believe the only reason he hasn't asked her yet is he isn't sure of her answer"

Rose – "and there is the crux of the matter, if she is not sure she loves him enough to marry him, she should be keeping her panties firmly in place"

Ana – "Rose please lets not fall out over this, can you not just give our daughter a little leeway on this?"

Rose – "No Ana, either she marries him or she kicks him out of her bed"

Ana – "Rose, we are just going to go round and round in circles aren't we, nothing I can say will persuade you she is doing nothing wrong and nothing you can say will persuade me she is, I really don't want us to be at odds over this or anything else, but I just don't see us ever agreeing, so can I ask that you don't make her feel cheap or a tart and I will make sure she respects your feelings and when in Boise she stays at yours and Ted's house and Samuel stay's at his parents?"

Rose - "well as her mother, I would have thought you would have wanted her to respect herself and would have welcomed my input on that, but obviously you require neither"

Ana – "NO Rose I don't need you or anyone else to tell me my daughter is a cheap tramp, I **know** my daughter is a beautiful, intelligent, smart woman, who one day will be Samuel's wife and the mother of his children, when **SHE** is ready, are you finished your coffee as I think it's time we were making our way to Mia's"

Rose "yes Ana, I have finished my coffee"

We make our way out to the car and if anything things are worse between us, I blink back my tears and hope she keeps her mouth shut today or I may not be responsible for my actions if she upsets Asia.

~0~

We arrive at Mia's and Oh my goodness, I'm about to start to cry, happy tears this time, it's so beautiful OMG Mia has gone all out as you pull up at the entrance to the drive she has a Cinderella carriage parked at the top of the drive, we make our way to the front door where Georgette is waiting for us dressed as a footman, aww poor thing she looks delightful but so indignant and then a 'real' footman opens the door and we are inside an enchanted castle.

Mia greats us at the front door and it's obvious the theme is Cinderella and we are all laughing as I make my way through to the conservatory, it's based on Graces but it's about four times bigger, only Mia, I think to myself as I greet my guests, it's a small and intimate affair just close female family and friends to start with, which I am really pleased about, the boy's will be joining us later to eat.

As we enter the conservatory I see a Cinderella story book for our guests to sign as a guest book as well as a pile of onesie's and bibs for our guests to personalise for our miracles with an assortment of fabric paints, these will serve as a permanent reminder of today.

After I have greeted most of my guest I pull my daughter into my arms, after all I have not seen her for ten days and as I mention this to her we are both in fits of laughter.

We catch up on how I am feeling and what my doctor's said last check up which was Thursday of last week, they are very happy, the miracles are putting on weight at a steady rate; they are a good healthy size for 33 weeks apparently they are about the size of pineapples and I am in fits of laughter as I notice Mia has pineapples dotted around the room with messages about the miracles pined to them like 'today my niece weighs a little over 4 pounds and is approximately 17 inches long'

We have made a conscious decision that we will not hid the fact we are awaiting another daughter, but we have not released the information there will be two of them, only our immediate families know we are having twins.

Mia has arranged some fun games to get us going, the first of which is called 'My Water's Broke' every one has to pick an ice cube with a tiny plastic baby encased in it and first one to melt the ice and free the baby gets a prize, Mia will make them a cake for whatever occasion and in whatever size they want I see Asia crushing her ice in her hand blowing on it and whispering to it, my goodness she is more competitive than Christian, she really doesn't need to win this, as I know Mia would do anything for her including any cake she could possibly want, Kate and I are just watching Asia and laughing till she jumps in the air and shouts "My Water's Broke" Mia just looks at her laughing and say's "just ring me when you have a cake and an occasion in mind"

The next one is called 'The Price is Right' and everyone has to guess the price of everyday baby items like dippers, baby food jars, a bottle brush, etc, Hannah, my former assistant and Luke's wife won that one, and as they have four children I am sure she had an advantage over most of the room, and the prize for that one was a cheque for $10,000 courtesy of my beloved.

We play a few more silly games before the men join us and we move onto the buffet for which Mia has outdone herself again it looks beautiful and I am laughing as I see just about every edible thing is pink, aww my goodness the cake has me welling up again, it's a Cinderella carriage with crystal slipper, we have favours of pink nail varnish for the girls and bags of popcorn saying 'Ready to Pop' for the boys, Mia has really thought of everything to make this a special and memorable day for us all.

As well as playful fun games Mia has also devised games which will provide our miracles with beautiful gifts through the years and once again I find myself welling up as the first such game is explained, it is called the 'Birthday Card Time Capsules' game.

Mia passes out blank greeting cards along with numbered envelopes to each of my guests and instructs everyone to write a birthday card for my daughter for whatever age is listed on the envelope.

The cards will make special gifts for the girls throughout the years, and as the men have now joined us and we now have 26 guests Mia has explained we will be doing two for each age, rather than one for every year until she is 26, I am so grateful that at least one part of our miracles are secret to our family and as yet no one has discovered we are having twins.

We have had a wonderful day everyone has been gracious including Rose and Valerie and everyone appears to be happy for us, we have received some beautiful gifts for our miracles and after our guests depart, Samuel is driving his mother and Rose to the plane, and while Christian, Asia, Mia and I are sitting talking, Mia turns to Christian telling him she had a date last night and likes him but he's not from her usual circle so can Christian do a background check on him.

She gives Christian all the details he need to get one started, Asia just looks at her open mouthed, horrified, Mia looks at her and quietly says "the one time I kept a boyfriend from Christian it almost destroyed me, and no I will not talk about him, please don't ask"

This is news to me too but I will respect her privacy and remind my daughter to do the same.


	64. Chapter 64 Secrets and lies

Chapter 64

Secrets and lies

I am lying in Christian's arms as the early morning sun makes its way across our room toward our bed and he says "I know what happened to Mia, it was a long, long time ago and it wasn't just the boyfriend that almost destroyed her, I did something too and we lost her for over four years" I just look at him after that revelation, what do I say, what do I ask? Anything, nothing?

"It started the day she was released from hospital after Hyde, I was out of control, you were hurt" he picks my hand up and kisses it at this point, before taking a deep breath and continuing "I went berserk at her when she was released from hospital, really did a number on her" I can see it's so hard for him to tell me this, I say "you don't have to tell me you know" "No" he says "I do have to tell you"

"She ran and the next thing I knew Kate is on the phone to my mother, Mia will be staying with her for a while, Mia then refused to see anyone but mom, Kate told Elliot Mia would just lie in bed all day, mom was trying to get her to move back in with her and dad but she refused" I think to myself, my god poor Mia.

"She came to thanksgiving but then went back to the apartment with Kate, finally she moved back in with mom and dad not long before Christmas but she wasn't herself she had lost her sparkle, she wasn't my Mia. Then she started drinking I'm not sure when it started but Elliot was doing something on the house for mom and he was there one day when she fell out of a taxi at 11am drunk out of her mind, Elliot chucked her in the shower fully clothed with the shower on freezing and called me"

Christian then got out of bed and started to pace, I get out of bed too and wrap my arms around him saying "This is obviously painful for you, and you don't have to do this" he replies with "I need to do this, you need to know the man you married" I giggle at him "I know the man I married" he just looks at me and says "I don't think you do and you will hate me, Elliot and I really did a number on her that day but worse than that mom and dad came home from work in the middle of it and they stated on her too. She ran back to Kate's again, Kate said she barely moved from either her bed or in front of the TV for weeks"

I am rubbing his back at this point he is really distraught reliving this part of their lives "I get a call from Kate one evening late January, if she e-mails me a resume over will I look at it? I was my usual charming and friendly self, as I told her just to post it to grey house as I don't look at resumes now, I have someone to do that for me, she threatened me with mom, can you believe that?" and for the fist time since he started to tell me this tale he has the ghost of a smile on his face.

"So I tell her OK e-mail it over, I didn't intend to do anything with it but it was taking ages to load up so I started to read it while waiting for it to arrive, it wasn't long before I realised it was Mia's, Mia was not speaking to me or anyone at that point so I rang her and we talked properly, for probably the first time since the kidnapping"

I just take a deep breath at that knowledge, he didn't really speak to his baby sister for over four months OMG things must have been bad, he continues "I offered her a job at Grey House, but no she wanted to try out for a runner on some cooking show, a runner, Mia, Mia running after people can you imagine" he laughs, well she gets the job with no interference from me" I look at him quizzically "I owned the TV station" he replies Oh! I think to myself "Yes I should have been honest with her from the beginning, or at least before everything came to a head"

We decide to finish this over breakfast and make our way into the kitchen where I quickly put yogurt and fruit together for us, Christian takes a deep breath and continues "She did brilliantly she was such an asset to the station and that's when I should have told her, then she may have trusted me with her news, but no I let things slide I was spending time with you, praying you would wake up"

Then he's off and pacing again before sitting back down and continuing "She had by now met Rick Stein and was practically running his shows for him, Asia was born and things kinda drifted, I knew Mia went up to Boise most every week-end to see her for about four or five months, then she started where she would miss a week or a couple of weeks, that should have alerted me to a man on the scene, but no stupidly I thought she was bored with the baby, can you believe that, I thought that little of my sister, I thought she was bored"

He is running his hands through his hair but he continues, "Because she still spent holidays with us alone, even her birthday we never thought she had a boyfriend, even when she flew out of the country four days before Valentines Day, we all just thought it was to start the filming for Rick's show early, then a proposal drops on my desk, someone at the station has some really great ideas for which direction to take the station in the future, I read them so I have no excuses she even signed the bottom in her beautiful neat signature, but fool I am I didn't pick the phone up and say fantastic ideas Mia, your brilliant, which is what I should have done, no prick I am, I call a three monthly forward planning meeting with 12 exec's and me I walk into the meeting and there she is sat, looking so nervous and I threw her to the lion's, the station manager greets me and then says 'Mr Grey may I introduce one of our fastest rising stars, Miss Mia Grey, Oh I've just realised the name, any relation then she laughs and prat that I am, I say no, give Mia her due she quickly recovered her composure and gave a great presentation before walking out of the door and my life for over four years"

I am still puzzled because it was obvious Mia blamed her boyfriend at the time not Christian so I prompt him with "The boyfriend?" "Ah yes the bastard, if ever she had given him up I would have served time for ripping him limb from limb" I think to myself that's a bit of an extreme reaction, even for Christian so I look at him willing him to talk

"can you believe the timing I had just destroyed her belief in herself and she went home to Kate's apartment, yes the girls were still living together, Kate and Elliot were away on another pre-wedding honeymoon, She must have gone into the apartment and picked the paper up, that's the only thing we can think of she had destroyed the paper but there must have been something in it, I could still make a bit of a face out and something about a wife of six years, she will not talk about it, even today she won't talk about it, I didn't even realise she was missing for a couple of days.

"She had given her CPO's the night off, she wasn't planning on going out, they got back to the apartment it was in darkness they assumed she was asleep, went to bed themselves, got up the next morning found a set of keys behind the front door but didn't think anything of it just put them on the hook and as they were supposed to have the weekend off anyway, they left the apartment to go to his sisters, their car broke down on the way home and they rang Taylor he went over to the apartment and couldn't get an answer, she wasn't answering her phone either, so Taylor broke in and waited for me once he ascertained she wasn't home, I entered her bedroom and found a smashed photo frame it had obviously been hurled at the wall, the face on that photo was the same face as in the paper, some of her clothes had gone her laptop but not her phone then I found her dairy, yes I felt like all the sick bastards under the sun reading it but I couldn't give it to mum I didn't know what was in there and Kate was away"

He goes to the coffee pot and pours another coffee for himself before continuing "she met him in the September 2012 she was cautious, felt crap cos she didn't tell him who she really was, he was a DJ gigs all over the world at least that's what he told her, she was a virgin till the night after her 23rd birthday, he took her away, and then took her to Paris for valentines and all the time the bastard was married the last entry in her diary was Idiot, Slut either or both you guess" and then he is sobbing in my arms

"If I hadn't blamed her for you, she would have told me and I would have had him checked out she would have been hurt that someone could be like that but she dated him for almost a year, she was destroyed"

"She was clever, she didn't intend to be found, her last credit card transaction was to buy a one way ticket for the flight to Sydney, Australia that left the night of that meeting at 10pm and she emptied her bank accounts so I couldn't trace her, I hired private detectives all over Australia, managed to get Rick Steins private number, he wouldn't even talk to me, I phoned his restaurant one evening and asked to speak to Mia, they claimed there wasn't a Mia there, I later found out she was using a false name and anyway she wasn't working for Rick but one of his great friends, She contacted me one time when I was in Australia, we talked and she returned home with me"

**A/N The epilogue for 'Hyde and Seeking Mia' is now posted and I will also be starting a new Story featuring Mia called **_**'Mia Happy Ever After?'**_** right about now so go to my profile for direct link to it**

The new story will be a series of one shot's, much longer chapters not cover everyday living, just significant events in her life


End file.
